Stuck with You
by Bakurafangurl91
Summary: After Togepi wanders off in the Ilex Forest Ash, Misty and Brock go to search for her and so does Pikachu but while looking Pikachu ends up being sucked into a portal that leads to the Yugioh world what happens when Pikachu meets Yami Bakura and will Ash ever see Pikachu again? YUGIOHXPOKEMON XOVER
1. Chapter 1:Vanished

Okay so I really shouldn't be doing another story since I have three that I'm currently writing and trust me those fics won't be abandon I updated two of them the other day and the other one will be updated as soon as I get a magical idea (which is usually often) but I HAVE to write this…

This story will be a Pokémon-Yugioh Crossover I love both of these animes (never read the manga to either of them but I will one of these years) so I will try out my awesome knowledge of Pokémon & Yugioh and see how things go in my first crossover shall we?

Summary:

Everything seems normal in the Pokémon World, that is until Misty's Togepi wanders off and Pikachu goes to search for her but while searching for his friend, Pikachu mysteriously falls into a portal that leads him to the Yugioh world what happens when Bakura finds Pikachu and will Ash ever see Pikachu again?

Okay if you haven't figured this out by now I LOVE Bakura and there has to be a villain in every story right? So why not my favorite I am SUPER excited about writing this! So anyways I hope y'all enjoy this and I'll try to update as often as I can I'm about to get my wisdom teeth pulled went to the dentist (for the first time in…okay let's just say the first time ever) and weird stuff happen…I swear those things they put in your mouth for X-Rays are horrible…stabbing me in the gums and all anyways enough about my lame life… Also this story will be set in the Johto Region of Pokémon since I absolutely love that region and I love Misty and Brock Also, in the Yugioh world, it will be set during Battle City so I hope that will go hand in hand because it just seems to fit for this story. ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR POKEMON

Stuck With You:

Chapter One: Vanished

"I just won the Hive Badge!" Ash declared holding his second gym badge from the Johto Region between two fingers.

_PIKA_ Pikachu cried jumping up on Ash's shoulder. Ash turned his head to face his electric rodent Pokémon and gave him a high five. Pikachu smiled.

"That was an excellent Battle Ash" Bugsy the Azalea City Gym Leader said with a smile. "It was nice meeting you" he said extending his hand.

"You too Bugsy" Ash said doing the same both boys shook hands.

"We better get going" Brock said.

"Right" Ash said waking away with his friends. "It was nice meeting you Bugsy" Ash called over his shoulder.

"You too" Bugsy said.

Just as Ash, Misty and Brock were about to leave his gym Bugsy shouted to Ash:

"Hey Ash next time I'm winning!"

"We'll see" Ash said with a laugh throwing his hand up and continuing to walk with his friends.

"Where are we going?" Misty asked looking over Brock's arm he was holding a map to the Johto Region.

"Hmm…" Brock mused. "According to this map we should head to Goldenrod City it's the next closest gym"

"Alright let's go!" Ash shouted dashing away.

"Hey Ash come back!" Misty called. "You don't know where you're going!"

"Does he ever?" Brock sighed beginning to walk again.

_Pika_ Pikachu agreed with a soft sigh.

Misty, Brock and Pikachu finally caught up to their friend.

"Ash please stops running ahead like that" Misty panted putting her hands on her knees leaning down.

"What's wrong Misty can't keep up?" Ash teased. Misty smacked Ash in the back of the head.

"OW!" he whined rubbing the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"I am not slow Ash Ketchump!" Misty yelled about to hit Ash again until Brock stopped her.

"That's enough Misty" he said holding the red haired girls arm back.

"GRR" she growled.

"Ash stops pestering Misty and stop running ahead of us" Brock said letting go of Misty's arm.

"Sorry" Ash mumbled. Ash looked in around him; he was surrounded by millions of trees.

"Where are we?" Ash whispered.

"The Ilex Forest" Brock said looking down at his map.

"EWWWWW" Misty cried running behind Ash.

"What is it?" Ash cried circling around to see what Misty was so scared of Misty had latched her arms onto Ash's shoulders so whenever he moved she did as well.

"Right there" she croaked pointing her finger in the direction Ash was facing.

"Oh Misty" Ash said with a laugh. There in front of him just a few feet away sitting inside a web was a green spider known as Spinark. Ash took his Pokedex to research the creature.

_Spinark, the spider Pokémon, it usually inhabits forest and eats small bugs. _

"Aww it's cute" Ash said walking up to the Pokémon. Misty quickly let go of Ash as he began walking toward the spider Pokémon. Misty hid behind Brock peeking from behind him as Ash got closer to the bug.

Spinark looked at Ash then used its string to climb back into the trees.

Misty stood up straight and wiped her eyebrow. "Phew" she sighed with relief.

"Misty it was only an innocent Spinark" Ash said turning back and heading toward his friends.

"I DON'T CARE HOW INNOCENT IT WAS IT WAS STILL A BUG I HATE BUGS!" Misty screeched.

"Well in case you haven't noticed Princess we are IN a FOREST and guess what lives in the forest?" Ash boomed leaning toward Misty arms stretched as far as they would go.

Misty only glared.

"BUGS!" Ash yelled. He stood up straight again and gestured all around him. "Face it Misty, we are in a forest and in a forest are bugs they will not hurt you stop being so scared of everything"

"I'm not scared of everything!" Misty snapped. "I just…don't like bugs" she said quietly turning to look at the ground. "Besides" she said with an irritated tone looking back at her best friend. "If you hadn't had run ahead we wouldn't be stuck in this lousy forest and I could have avoided that hideous bug just a moment ago!" Misty yelled putting her hands on her hips.

"Well no one asked you to follow me in here!" Ash yelled.

"Enough!" Brock yelled but neither of them ceased.

"I'm getting sick of you babying me!" Ash shouted. "I can take care of myself you know!"

"You still owe me for my bike you fried!" Misty boomed.

"No one cares about your stupid bike!" Ash screamed.

Both of them glaring dangers at each other; Brock sighed. He looked down at Pikachu "A little help buddy?" he asked softly.

_Pika_ Pikachu cried he walked up to Misty and Ash who were still bickering about nonsense (which of course they always do)

_PIKACHU!_ The electric Pokémon shouted shocking Misty and Ash with Thunderbolt both Misty and Ash falling to the ground.

After recovering Ash, Brock, Misty and Pikachu walked further into the Ilex Forest, Misty of course trailing close behind Ash to avoid any and all bug Pokémon. It started to get dark and they headed deeper and deeper into the dark forest.

"I think we should set up camp" Brock said stopping suddenly. "It's getting dark and we don't know where we are"

"Not with all these bugs" Misty said folding her arms. "I refuse"

"We don't have a choice Misty" Brock said with a heavy sigh.

"Okay should I get some firewood?" Ash asked.

Brock nodded. "Misty you can help me set up the tent and all.

After about thirty to forty minutes Ash, Brock and Misty had their camp set up, ate and went to sleep.

The next day Ash, Misty and Brock started to find their way out of the Ilex Forest.

"We should try to get out of here as fast as possible" Brock said. "This place can get dangerous especially at night" Brock took his pot and began stirring some stew.

"Dangerous?" Misty squeaked.

Brock nodded. "It says here in the handbook that Ghost Pokémon uses illusions to trick people who come through here. Only Hoot-Hoot can help us"

"Then we should get a Hoot-Hoot" Ash declared standing up he began running but then fell down. "On second thought I think I'll eat first" he said with a nervous laugh as he stomach growled. Misty only rolled her eyes letting go of her friend's shirt.

Misty turned and reached in her bag. She pulled out Togepi and held her close to her face. "Hello Togepi sweetie" she said snuggling her face into the egg-like baby Pokémon.

_BRRREEEEEE _Togepi cried waving her arms in the air. Misty placed Togepi down and sat on the ground waiting for Brock to finish cooking their meal.

Togepi looked around and cried happily when she saw a Venonat peeking behind a tree. Togepi, to no one's knowledge wandered off. Venonat jumped up and ran off. Togepi, happily followed Venonat.

"Finally" Ash yelled as Brock handed him a bowl of soup. Ash quickly grabbed the bowl spilling some onto his pants.

"YOW!" Ash cried out in pain throwing the bowl of soup in the air, the bowl landed on Pikachu's head upside down the hot soup flowing down his yellow fur.

_Pika_ he growled angrily looking at his trainer.

"Maybe if you would have waited like I said then that wouldn't have happened" Brock said.

"I'm sorry" Ash said sadly. "I'm just really hungry.

"It's okay" Brock said with a soft smile. "Just hand me your bowl we have plenty more."

"Okay" Ash said with a smile.

"Hey guys" Misty said looking around. "Have any of you seen Togepi?"

Pikachu ceased the electricity in his cheeks and his eyes went big. _Pika?_ He said perking up his ears.

Ash stood up wiping the soup off his pants with a rag that Brock handed him from his bag. He looked around. "Where was the last place you saw it?" he asked.

"She" Misty corrected. "And she was over there with Pikachu" Misty said pointing to Pikachu who was still covered with soup the bowl next to him.

Ash covered his mouth. "Umm…sorry Pikachu" he mumbled letting go of his mouth. He leaned down and took the rag he had used earlier and began wiping his friend.

"Hand me that bowl Ash" Brock said and Ash blindly grabbed the bowl and handed it to Brock still cleaning Pikachu.

"Let me get Pikachu cleaned up and then we'll search for Togepi" Ash said.

Misty nodded.

After Pikachu and the camp were cleaned Misty, Brock and Ash began their search for Togepi.

"We should spilt up" Brock said. "But we can't this forest is too big and there are only three of us, we'll get lost"

"Yeah" Misty sighed.

"Misty, don't worry I promise we'll find Togepi" Ash said putting his hand on Misty's shoulder.

"Thanks Ash" she said turning toward him with a slight smile. Ash smiled back.

Pikachu looked around the forest he felt as though it was his fault that Togepi was gone and he would not rest until his friend was found. Togepi was only a baby and Pikachu had a responsibility to protect his friend at all cost. Ash, Brock and Misty walked ahead calling out Togepi's name. Pikachu had stopped and looked at his trainer before dashing off in another direction of the Ilex Forest.

_Pika!_ Pikachu called running in the forest 'Togepi where are you?'

Pikachu got further and further into the forest calling out Togepi's name and asking other Pokémon in the forest if they'd seen his friend. All said that hadn't. Pikachu sighed walking on his hind legs further and further into the dark forest. Finally, Pikachu couldn't take it anymore and flopped down on the ground. Suddenly the ground opened sucking Pikachu in.

_PIKA!_ He cried trying to reach the edge of the portal but to no avail. Pikachu cried and screamed as he was sucked into the portal.

"Hey Pikachu" Ash said turning behind him. He stopped suddenly causing Misty to bump into him.  
"Hey watch where you're going Ketchump!" Misty yelled standing back. "What's your problem stopping like that?"

"Pikachu's gone" Ash whispered.

"He's probably looking for Togepi" Brock reasoned walking beside Ash he put his arm around Ash's shoulder and Ash nodded.

"You're probably right" Ash said with a smile.

The gang began the search again.

"Togepi" they all cried in unison. They stopped every so often searching behind and up every tree, under every rock for Togepi.

"Where could she have gone?" Misty sighed.

"We'll find her Misty" Ash said looking up a tree.

"Yeah I know" Misty whispered.

It started getting dark and neither Pikachu nor Togepi had returned.

"I'm getting worried guys" Ash admitted. "Pikachu should be back by now"

"He's just looking for Togepi you know how Pikachu is about Togepi" Brock said as they walked.

"I guess" Ash sighed looking at the ground.

"We should set up camp" Brock said stopping. "It's getting late"

"Not until we find Togepi" Misty declared.

"We won't have any luck looking for her in the dark" Brock said. "Remember the Ghost Pokémon trick humans" Brock reminded her.

"Yeah" Misty said.

They set up camp, ate and went to sleep.

The next morning Ash, Misty and Brock got an early start after a light breakfast in search for Togepi.

"Did Pikachu ever come back last night?" Misty asked looking at Ash. Ash shook his head.

"No" he said sadly.

"We'll find him" Misty said. "He's looking for Togepi"

"I know" Ash sighed. "I just hope we can find them both"

"We will" Brock said cleaning up.

They walked in the Ilex Forest searching for their friend.

Meanwhile….

_PIKA_ Pikachu cried as he was thrown from the portal landing with a large thud in the middle of a large city.

_Pikachu!_ 'Wait' he cried running toward the portal but when the electric Pokémon got to the portal it had already closed. Pikachu started at the road where the portal had been for a long time then he turned to see a tree. Pikachu quickly ran up it to avoid all the people. He looked around and noticed people were playing with cards and placing them on devices. When they did pictures popped up and some of the people were falling backwards when attacked by another monster.

'Where am I?' Pikachu asked himself scanning the area. Half the city was playing this strange game.

Well, well what do you guys think? Cool huh? Don't worry it gets better…it may be lame now but *shrugs* oh next chapter I plan to have some fun with the illusions Ghost Pokémon use I laughed so hard when Gengar, Haunter and Gastly were making those hilarious illusions scaring the hell out of Misty, Brock and Ash *HAHA* okay I'll stop now…poor Pikachu stuck in a whole another world meanwhile Ash, Misty and Brock search for a helpless Togepi (and of course we all know Togepi isn't exactly "helpless") anyways I hope y'all lovelies enjoyed this chapter please review and any questions or suggestion let me know.


	2. Chapter 2:Strange things

I decided that I should write this chapter because I have such a wonderful idea for it and if I don't write it then it'll disappear anyways do you know how ANNOYING it was to find the word "Pokémon" in the Category jigger I thought Pokémon was an anime I mean I KNOW it's a game too but I don't know I just assumed it would be in the Anime/Manga category *shrugs* anyways I really like this story I have so many ideas for it and I'm just so excited I HAVE to write it! Yay! So we get two chappies in one day! Ain't yall so excited! (Everyone nods heads):p

So here we go Pokémon and Yugioh fans which I am a VERY proud one of oh by the way…/Ryou thoughts to Bakura/ \Bakura thoughts to Ryou\

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR POKEMON I own the title of Queen Crazy and the idea for this story the creatures and people in it I am only borrowing for your and my amusement ENJOY

Chapter Two: Strange Things

In Domino City, Japan Bakura sat on the couch kicking his feet up on the coffee table. He flipped through the channels quickly.

"UGGH" he groaned throwing the remote on the floor the remote landed a soft thud and the batteries came out. Bakura stood up and walked over to the coat rack and grabbed his blue button up shirt.

/was that necessary? / Ryou sighed.

\Sure was\ Bakura sneered walking to the coat rack to grab the blue button up shirt.

/Where are we going? / Ryou asked.

\Outside\ Bakura snapped slamming the door behind him.

It was nice and sunny out which Bakura wasn't too happy about. Everyone was dueling it was Battle City time and Seto Kaiba had just announced his tournament last week only selecting the best duelist to participate. Bakura laughed to himself when a child playing duel monsters for fun was knocked back by Man Eater Bug.

"Such a great card" Bakura said to himself pulling said card out of his jean pocket. He returned the card to his pocket and reached down to grab the Millennium Ring hanging around his neck.

"Ring lead me to the Millennium items" he commanded the item.

(In the Ilex Forest):

"WELL NEVER FIND THEM!" Ash cried throwing himself against a random tree.

Misty knelt down beside of her friend. "Ash, we will find them"

"It's been two days! Why hasn't Pikachu or Togepi come back?" Ash asked.

Brock turned to look at his friends. "It is strange that Pikachu hasn't returned. I wish we had a bird Pokémon to help us"

"Yeah me too" Ash sighed. "Maybe I should try catching Hoot-Hoot"

"Let me catch it!" Misty yelled. "You catch everything"

"Misty you're a WATER Pokémon trainer last I checked Hoot-Hoot was a Flying and Normal type Pokémon so what would you want with it?" Ash asked standing up.

"I have Togepi!" she said crossing her arms and turning her head in a pouting manner.

"At least Ash is back to his old self" Brock said to himself. "It doesn't really matter who catches Hoot-Hoot, it's getting dark and we've only been lucky that the Ghost Pokémon haven't terrorized us" Bakura pointed out.

Ash and Misty gulped and nodded at the same time. The gang continued to search for their long lost friends.

"PIKACHU TOGEPI!" Ash yelled as he walked.

"Where are you?" Brock called.

"Please come back Togepi!" Misty shouted.

It was getting darker and darker in the Ilex Forest. Suddenly shadows appeared around the trees and something grabbed Misty.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed running. "GET IT OFF OF ME!" she screeched running to Ash.

"Misty calm down can't you see I'm doing something?" Ash yelled starting to climb a tree until Misty pulled him down and squeezed him.

"Ash" she paled her face turning whiter than snow. "Please get it off"

"Get what off?" Ash questioned raising an eyebrow "what are you talking about Misty?" Ash looked at Misty scanning her body to see what she was talking about but there was nothing there.

"THAT" she shrieked pointing to her back. "There is a bug on me"

"No there's not" Ash said annoyed. "Now stop bothering me I'm trying to find Pikachu and Togepi if you don't mind." He jerked Misty off of him and began climbing the tree.

Suddenly he caught sight of a large pizza in the tree. "Ash" he said drooling. "Delicious Pizza"

Brock who had been on the other side of the trail that they we were on (okay it's not exactly a "trail" but you get my drift) turned to see that Ash was trying to grab a Caterpie thinking it was some type of food. Brock sighed and walked over to his friends. Misty ran to him knocking him down.

"GET IT OFF" she yelled tears flooding down her cheeks.

"PIZZA" Ash said lazily reaching for the Caterpie in the tree. Caterpie looked at Ash strangely and then crawled away. "Come back Pizza!" he cried climbing the tree higher.

Brock pushed Misty off of him. He grabbed the girl by the waist she squirmed and cried in protest.

"Please Brock, please get it off" she pleaded.

Brock let go of Misty's waist and put his hands firmly on her shoulders. "Misty look at me"

Misty didn't looking away with frightened eyes.

"MISTY" he called. Misty slowly turned to look at her friend.

"Listen to me" he said softly but sternly. "there is nothing on you it's just an illusion"

"Illusion?" Misty whispered confused.

"Yes do you remember me telling you about that Ghost Pokémon put on Illusions for people?" Brock asked.

Misty nodded tears stained her cheeks and she sniffed softly.

"Good" he said with a smile. "Are you okay?"

"I think so" she said shakily. Brock let go of her and they both turned to Ash who was still trying to catch Caterpie to eat.

"ASH!" Misty yelled. "That is a Caterpie not a pizza!"

"Huh?" Ash said looking down at Misty.

Suddenly he lost his footing and fell out of the tree landed with a hard thud.

"Ow" he said rubbing his back.

"Shouldn't be climbing trees looking for pizza" Brock laughed.

Ash pouted crossing his arms over his chest.

"NURSE JOY AND OFFICER JENNY" Brock sang skipping happily over to a large rock.

"They got him too huh?" Ash asked walking up beside Misty who only stared at Brock who started kissing the rock.

"Oh Nurse Joy please don't leave me we will always be together love" Brock said petting the top of the rock.

"He's lost it" Misty sighed. "Come on let's save him"

"Ash" she whispered. "Do you see that?" she asked turning toward Ash. But Ash was nowhere to be found. He was somewhere else.

"OH NO WAY!" he cried. "Badges!" he said excitedly he jumped in the pile of badges and smiled happily.

"ASH!" she screamed.

"What?" he yelled closing his eyes and running his arms and legs across the dirt like one would while making a snow angel.

"There is a heard of Caterpie and Weedle staring at me!" she cried staring back at the Caterpie and Weedle.

Ash leaned up and looked where Misty was standing. "You're delusional Misty come over here and enjoy the badges"

"Well I would _if_ there were any there!" she yelled in an aggravated tone. "Now come over here and help me escape these creatures one is crawling on my leg. "EWW" she shrieked running around. Meanwhile Brock sees an Officer Jenny which is actually a tree. He gets off the ground and runs to the tree hugging it.

"Oh Officer Jenny" he cries wrapping her arms tightly around the tree. "Oh how I missed you so much"

Gengar, Gastly and Haunter laughed hysterically at the sight of the humans.

[Back in Domino City]:

/I really wish you'd stop/ Ryou sighed.

\So does I\ Bakura said.

/I'm not doing anything/ Ryou protested.

\You're bothering me I'm trying to find the Millennium items kid\

/I'm NOT a kid/ Ryou shouted. /I'm sixteen! /

\that's a kid to me\ Bakura said offhand hardly paying attention to Ryou's rants he had bigger things in mind, like tracking the Pharaoh down and killing him for one and collecting all seven Millennium items.

The Millennium Ring glowed pulling Bakura further and further into the city.

"Which way Ring?" he asked smirking down at the object. One of the pointers on the ring pointed straight ahead and Bakura started to walk once again. Ryou sighed but Bakura ignored it.

"Welcome to Loserville, Population: You" Joey said walking over to Weevil Underwood, Weevil landed on his knees.

"I-I lost?" he cried.

"Yup" Joey said with a smile. "Now hand me your locator card and your Insect Queen"

"Have mercy" Weevil begged.

"Mercy?" Joey asked confused as he grabbed the locator card and Insect Queen from Weevil's hand. "Should of thought of dat before you cheated"

"Yeah worm boy" Tea scoffed.

"Next time you'll get your ass handed to you" Tristan said picking up Weevil by the shirt collar.

"Put him down Tristan" Joey ordered and Tristan did. Weevil landed with a loud thud and coughed violently.

"Let's go guys" Joey said. "We need to find Yug"

Pikachu sighed he was still sitting in the tree he had found a few apples that he had been eating for the past two days. No one took notice of him they continued playing their strange games.

'What is this place?' Pikachu thought to himself. 'Why are those Pokémon in cards?'

Pikachu sighed again and took a bite out of a fresh red apple.

_CHAAA_ he said happily ears perking up. He ate the apple so quickly he almost chocked on it.

He didn't notice a white-haired person with a golden artifact walking toward him. Bakura stood under the tree. The Millennium Ring and stopped glowing.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Bakura yelled irritated. "Where is the Millennium item?" he hissed looking down at his Ring. "SHOW ME!" he demanded it.

/Bakura/ Ryou said softly. But Bakura didn't pay attention.

/Bakura/ Ryou called this time louder, still no answer.

/BAKURA/ Ryou screamed. Bakura hissed rubbing his head.

\WHAT?\ he boomed. \can't you see I'm busy mortal? \

/What's that? / Ryou asked.

\What?\ Bakura asked irritated that his host had interrupted him for some nonsense.

/Look up in the tree Bakura/ Ryou said annoyed.

\Fine!\ Bakura hissed. Bakura looked up in the tree and saw a strange creature.

"What in the bloody hell is that thing?" Bakura yelled staring at the creature. It was yellow with pointed ears that were half black at the tip. Its cheeks were red; it had five fingers on each hand which were currently holding an apple. Its feet consisted of three toes and rested on the tree branch behind him stuck out a lightning bolt shaped tail.

/I'm not sure/ Ryou said softly.

\Well I've got better things to do than to worry about this creature\ Bakura scoffed about to walk away.

"Ring show me a REAL Millennium item" Bakura yelled at the Millennium Ring but the Ring only pulled him back to Pikachu.

Pikachu looked down at the human.

'Why is he talking to himself?' Pikachu pondered 'And what's a Millennium Item'

Suddenly it started to rain. People started running and returning their monsters and declaring that their duels would be postponed. Their opponents agreed and they quickly went home. Bakura only stood under the tree staring at the Millennium Ring stopped glowing.

"Why is this thing reacting to that creature?" Bakura asked himself.

/Did you have one of those things back in Egypt/ Ryou asked?

\I thinks I would remember something like that\ Bakura snapped.

/Well sorry for asking then/ Ryou snapped.

Bakura turned to go back home.

/Don't you think we should help it? / Ryou asked softly. Bakura turned to look at Pikachu.

_Pika_ Pikachu shouted.

"What?" Bakura asked.

_Pika! Pi! Pikachu Pi!_ Pikachu cried throwing the apple down and waving his arms.

"Look" Bakura said annoyed. "I don't know who or what you are but you need to start speaking a language I understand which would be English, Japanese, Arabic, and Egyptian Hieroglyphics and I don't think that bloody language of yours fists!"

/Bakura calm down I don't think it can say anything else/

Pikachu's eyes widened he was truly terrified. What was going on? Why was he here? Why couldn't this person understand him? Why couldn't he just be nice and help him? Did he work for Team Rocket perhaps?

Bakura looked up and the tree at Pikachu and then down at his Ring. "Apparently my Ring finds you valuable and won't allow me to leave you" Bakura muttered. Then louder he said, "So I'm taking you with me"

_Pi?_ Pikachu asked puzzled as Bakura began climbing the tree.

"Come on creature" he ordered. Pikachu backed away. Bakura grabbed Pikachu by the tail.

_PIKA_ Pikachu roared twisting to meet Bakura's red-brown eyes. Bakura only stared at Pikachu still holding his tail. Suddenly, Pikachu let out Thunderbolt from his cheeks. Bakura fell down on the ground.

HAHHA NEVER EVER EVER grabs Pikachu by his tail! It doesn't matter WHO you are! Ha-ha I LOVE this chappie I hope y'all do too wheeee! Anyways thanks for reading review please? PLEASE? Thanks! NIGHT NIGHT!


	3. Chapter 3:Pikachu meets Bakura

DISCLAIMER: THE DAY I OWN YUGIOH AND POKEMON IS THE DAY THAT THEY BECOME REAL WHICH WILL BE NEVER; THEREFORE I DO NOT OWN EITHER OF THIS AMAZING ANIMES/MANGA EVER! WHEEEE

ENJOY BUDDIES: D

Chapter Three: Pikachu meets Bakura

[At the Kame Game Shop]:

"Man that storm hit pretty quickly" Joey said panting as he, Tea, Yugi, and Tristan came bursting into Yugi's grandpa, Solomon Muto's game shop.

"It is pretty bad out there" Solomon said locking the door. "You kiddies okay?" he asked turning toward Tea, Joey, Tristan and Yugi.

"We're fine" Yugi said smiling. "You should get some rest grandpa"

"Oh fiddle sticks I'm perfectly fine" Solomon said with a laugh.

"Oh really?" Joey asked walking toward Solomon. "Can you take me to bed?" he pleaded getting on his hands and knees looking at Yugi's grandpa with puppy-dog eyes that began to fake water.

Solomon looked at Joey. Then at Yugi who only stared at Joey.

"Joey stop bother Mr. Muto" Tea growled.

"But I'm tired" Joey whined. "Please gramps please take me to bed"

"On second thought I'll go to bed" Solomon said turning to go upstairs.

Tristan began laughing hysterically. "Oh Joey" he cackled between fits of laughter. "That was priceless"

"Thanks Joey" Yugi said smiling at his friend as he stood up.

"Oh it was nuffin Yug" Joey said.

"Are you sure you have enough room for all of us Yugi?" Tea asked.

"Of course" Yugi said turning toward his best friend. "Come this way."

Tea, Tristan and Joey followed Yugi into the living room. "The couch folds down into a bed. I have my bed upstairs, and there is another bedroom upstairs as well"

"But that's not enough" Tea said looking down at the floor.

"I'll sleep on the couch" Yugi offered. "You can sleep in my bed and Joey and Tristan can take the other bed, it's big enough so that they won't be squashed."

"Oh Yugi, I couldn't do that" Tea said. "I'll just get my parents to pick me up"

"Nonsense" Yugi said. "Sleep in my bed"

"Are you sure?" Tea asked looking at Yugi.

"Yes" he said. "Now get some sleep"

"Okay" Tea hesitated but then turned to go upstairs.

"I call the left side" Tristan yelled running up the stairs.

"Hey that's the side I always get" Joey yelled running after Tristan. Yugi smiled and yawned loudly folding out his bed and grabbing the blanket that Joey had left on the couch the last time he had come to visit him. Yugi was thankful for that now otherwise he would have had to go upstairs and listen to Joey and Tristan argue about which side of the bed they were going to sleep on or Tea asking him if he was sure he wanted to give up his bed. Yugi took the Millennium Puzzle off his neck, placing it on the coffee table in front of him. He had turned all the lights off expect a small lamp that was on an end table next to the couch. He fluffed his pillows and flicked the light off. He yawned loudly snuggling into the futon bed.

[Back in the Ilex Forest]:

"Oh I'm the greatest Pokémon master!" Ash beamed throwing the badges in the air then diving back into them.

"I can't decide Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny" Brock whined. "Oh this is so hard."

"Please will someone help they're after me!" Misty yelled hysterically tears flooding down her cheeks.

Gary Oak was walking in the forest; his Hoot-Hoot perched on his shoulder when he noticed Ash, Misty and Brock acting crazy.

"Hoot-Hoot you know what to do" Gary said lifting his arm up the small owl Pokémon took off and used Foresight to illuminate the area and snap Ash, Misty and Brock back into reality.

"Wha?" Ash said confused he looked around and under him to see that there were no badges.

Misty stopped running and sighed in relief when she realized that she wasn't being chased by a swarm of Caterpie and Weedle. Brock stared at the rock he was cuddle and quickly got up and brushed his pants off looking around embarrassed.

"What happened?" Misty asked scratching the back of her head. She looked around and noticed someone behind a tree.

"Is that Gary?" she asked squinting to get a better look.

"Where?" Ash asked turning toward the direction Misty was looking in.

Gary walked over to the group.

"Hello geeks" he said "Man those Ghost Pokémon sure had you fooled with those badges huh Ashy boy?" Gary asked walking closer to the group. His Hoot-Hoot perched on his shoulder.

"Good job Hoot-Hoot" Gary said petting the owl.

"Ghost Pokémon" Ash asked confused.

"As usual you don't have a clue" Gary sighed. "Ghost Pokémon live in this forest and the only way to get through it is if you have a Hoot-Hoot"

"Of course" Brock shouted suddenly. "Those hallucinations we thought we saw they were from Ghost Pokémon. Gary's Hoot-Hoot must have counter acted the visions that the Ghost Pokémon made"

Gary looked at Brock and nodded.

"Hey where's Pikachu?" Gary asked.

Ash looked down at the ground. "He's gone" he mumbled sadly.

"Togepi too" Misty said with a sigh.

"What happened?" Gary asked.

"We were camping and Togepi wander off somewhere" Misty said softly. "We think Pikachu went to search for her"

"Can you help us look for them please?" Ash asked.

"I have things to do" Gary said turning away.

Misty walked in front of Gary and glared at him. "I don't know who you think you are but you will help me find my Togepi and Ash his Pikachu is that clear? He yelled putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes" Gary said.

"Now" he said turning to Brock. "When was the last time you saw Pikachu and Togepi?"

"I'm not sure" Brock admitted. "We were camping out back that way" Brock said pointing in the direction that they had come from. I had cooked dinner and handed Ash a bowl of soup, Ash took it too quickly as usual and threw the bowl in the air. Pikachu got soup all over him I guess in all the commotion Togepi wandered off and while we were searching for Togepi Pikachu must have went the opposite direction than we did"

"I remember seeing Pikachu behind us" Misty said thoughtfully. "But I'm not exactly sure, I just assumed he was"

Ash sighed. "Let's go find them"

Everyone agreed and they searched for their missing friends.

[Battle City, Bakura and Pikachu]

Ryou eyes fluttered open. He looked up with big brown eyes as water splattered onto his face. He blinked a few times and sat up slowly. He looked around him.

"What am I doing under this tree?" he asked himself.

_Pika_ Pikachu said looking down at Ryou. Ryou looked up at the tree he was under and saw Pikachu sitting in the branch still.

"Oh you poor thing" Ryou said. "Here let me get you somewhere warm."

Pikachu only stared at Ryou climbed the tree. He reached out to the electric rodent Pikachu only stared not sure what to do.

"Come on little one" Ryou said softly. "I won't hurt you"

Pikachu blinked. Ryou held the trunk with one hand and out stretched the other to reach Pikachu. Pikachu stared at Ryou walking closer to his hand and sniffed it.

_Chu_

"Come on little fellow" Ryou cooed letting Pikachu sniff his hand. Pikachu eased himself closer the Ryou and Ryou carefully picked the yellow creature up and cradled him in his arms.

"I really wish Bakura would have brought the umbrella" Ryou said to himself putting Pikachu in his shirt and covering the mouse Pokémon with the coat he was wearing. Ryou ran back to his apartment. He reached it about twenty minutes later. Pikachu had been coughing and giving out sparks who made Ryou jump slightly but he held onto the electric Pokémon.

He fiddles in his pants pocket for his apartment key after he had to climb six flights of stairs because the elevators were down due to power outage. The trees swayed this way and that and lightning struck in the sky. Finally, Ryou was able to get his apartment door unlocked and he kicked the door inside. He placed Pikachu on the couch.

"I'll be right back little buddy okay?" Ryou said softly. "I need to change and get out of these wet clothes and take a shower"

_Pi_ Pikachu said looking at the wet white haired boy.

"Don't worry" Ryou said patting Pikachu on the head. "I promise I'll come back" Ryou took the Millennium Ring off and set it on the coffee table and went in the bathroom to take a shower.

Pikachu watched as the boy left then he turned toward the Millennium Ring. He stared at the strange object.

'What is that thing?' Pikachu asked himself. He leaned over the couch to get a better look at the Millennium Ring. Pikachu sniffed the item and it began to glow. Pikachu's eyes grew huge and he quickly leaned back on the couch. The glowing stopped.

'Why did it glow?' Pikachu wandered. He did this several more times each time he would lean up the Millennium Ring would glow and when he would lean back it would stop. Pikachu stared at the object and decided to try something different.

_Pika-CHU_ he called closing his eyes and squeezing his cheeks together trying to send out his electricity but nothing came. Pikachu felt weak and dizzy. The rain poured and poured. The boy was nowhere to be found. Pikachu looked around tears falling from his eyes.

'I miss Ash' he said to himself sadly. He coughed violently, sparks of electricity came from his cheeks, finally his body gave out and he collapsed on the couch.

Ryou got out of the shower, dried off and got dressed with warm, dry clothes. He walked into the living room and noticed that Pikachu was out cold. Ryou walked over to Pikachu and sat beside him. He placed a hand on his body. He was very warm.

"Oh dear" Ryou said. "You're burning up"

_Pika_ Pikachu groaned his face buried into the couch.

"I'm not sure what to do for you little guy" Ryou admitted. "I'm not sure what you are"

_Pi-cough-Pika_

Ryou petting Pikachu his fur was very soft. Ryou studied Pikachu's form. He was small, his fur was yellow expect the tips of his ears were brown. His cheeks were bright red. His tail, Ryou noticed was shaped like a lightning bolt at the bottom of his tail was a bit of brown. On Pikachu's back were two brown strips.

"What are you?" Ryou asked himself. He looked at the Millennium Ring.

"Oh I should probably put this back on shouldn't I?" he said to himself leaning forward to put the Millennium Ring back on. He leaned back to pet Pikachu but the Millennium Ring began glowing.  
"Strange" Ryou said to himself. "What is the Millennium Ring reacting to?" Ryou got up and walked to the other side of the room. The Ring stopped glowing. Ryou looked at Pikachu and then stepped closer, the Ring glowed again. Ryou stepped back and it stopped.

"That creature must make the Millennium Ring react" Ryou mused. "I wonder why"

Ryou walked up to Pikachu and sat down. "I wish there was something I could do to help you" Ryou said sighing he placed his hand on Pikachu's head.

_Chu_ Pikachu moaned.

"I wonder" Ryou thought out loud to himself as he took the Millennium Ring off his neck. He placed the item beside Pikachu. Suddenly it began to glow. Ryou stared in awe as the Millennium Ring and Pikachu glowed at the same time.

"Wow" Ryou said in awe. Pikachu blinked after a while. The Millennium Ring stopped glowing. Ryou had placed it back on his neck and passed out. Pikachu looked at the boy sniffed the Millennium Ring which glowed again.

Bakura woke up groggily. He looked around confused. Last thing he remembered was walking in Domino City to find the Pharaoh and his little friends so he could get the Millennium items. But now he was back in his apartment. Bakura turned and looked down he noticed Pikachu was half way on, half-way off his lap staring at the Millennium Ring.

"GAH" he shouted jumping up. He stared at Pikachu. Pikachu stared at him confused.

_Pi_ Pikachu said with confusion in his voice.

"What the bloody hell?" Bakura gasped. "How did you get in here?"

Pikachu tilted his head looking at Bakura like he lost his mind.

_Pika?_

"Can't you say anything else?" Bakura roared balling his fist up in anger. "WHAT ARE YOU?" he screeched.

_Pikachu_

"What the hell does that mean?" he yelled in frustration. "Please creature, please speak a language I understand! What are you? Are you some type of Duel Monster?"

_Chu?_

"What card did you come out of?" Bakura asked looking at Pikachu with red-brown eyes. "You better be giving me some answers or you're going to the Shadow Realm"

_Pi_ Pikachu said looking at Bakura like he had just lost his mind. Pikachu was very confused he stared at Bakura blinking.

"Well?" Bakura snapped.

Pikachu said nothing. What was with this person? Did they have a split personality? One minute he was acting nice and sweet and now he was acting cruel talking about some strange place called the Shadow Realm and asking him if he wants to go there. 'How does one get to the Shadow Realm?' Pikachu asked himself.

Bakura growled angrily walking closer to Pikachu.

"Look I don't know what the bloody hell you are but your ass is going to the Shadow Realm"

Pikachu's ears shot up as the Millennium Ring began to glow.

"Ring send this strange beast to the Realm of Shadows" Bakura demanded.

_Cha _Pikachu Millennium Ring grew brighter and brighter. Pikachu closed his eyes.

_PIKACHU!_ He yelled.

"FUCK" Bakura screamed jumping back and throwing the Millennium Ring off of his neck. It landed with a loud click against the coffee table then slid off and landed on the carpet floor. Pikachu and Bakura stared at the Millennium Ring which stopped glowing.

"It seems you somehow interact with the Millennium Ring" Bakura said thoughtfully looking down at Pikachu. "I wonder…."

Bakura walked to the Millennium Ring and picked it up placing it back on his neck. He sat down beside Pikachu.

"Now tell me" He said. "Do you know where the other Millennium Items are?"

_Pi?_ Pikachu asked in confusion.

/Bakura I don't think this creature knows what you're talking about/ Ryou said softly through their mind link.

\Keep out of this\ Bakura growled.

/But Bakura it doesn't know/

\Yes it does so how else would the Millennium Ring react to it? \

/I'm not sure/ Ryou said. /When I was in control the creature was sick/

\Sick?\ Bakura asked looking at Pikachu who was now huddled in the corner of the couch staring at Bakura with big black eyes. \Seems fine to me\

/yeah well we had to run through the rain and I had to walk up five flights of stairs because the elevator was down. This creature must have gotten sick during that time. It was throwing sparks and coughing/ Ryou answered.

\Well its fine now\ Bakura said looking at Pikachu he leaned forward and the Millennium Ring began to glow pointing one of its pointers toward the electric rodent Pokémon.

/The Millennium Ring healed it/ Ryou said.

\That's impossible\ Bakura snapped leaning back. The Ring stopped. He leaned forward again.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?"

Bakura scooted closer to Pikachu he grabbed the yellow creature and picked him up placing him on his lap. He was squeezing to tight however. Pikachu squirmed to get away.

_Pi_ he said angrily struggling within Bakura's grip.

"None of that" Bakura said he turned Pikachu toward him. "I want to know what you are and why my item is reacting to you there has to be a solution to this, my Ring doesn't react to just anything. You must be something special. Perhaps I can use you" Bakura stared into Pikachu's eyes. Yes" he said thoughtfully. "Yes, that's what I'll do, thank you whoever you are"

So that's chapter three…review ya know w/e


	4. Chapter 4:Back to Crazy

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR POKEMON **

**ENJOY**

Chapter Four: Back to crazy

[In the Ilex Forest]:

Brock, Misty, Gary and Ash walked further and further into the Ilex forest. Thanks to Gary's Hoot-Hoot the Ghost Pokémon didn't bother them as they searched for Pikachu and Togepi.

"I feel like we'll never find them" Misty said with a heavy sigh.

"Have a little Faith Mist" Ash said looking back at her friend. "I know we'll find them"

"Says the boy who said and I quote: "WE'LL NEVER FIND THEM"" Brock said with a laugh.

"Hey what's that over there?" Gary asked stopping and looking to the right.

"What's what?" Ash asked walking up to where Gary was.

"That" Gary said still pointing.

"TOGEPI" Misty cried running past Ash and Gary. Ash stood beside Gary still confused. Brock walked up beside Ash and Gary.

"Looks like Misty found Togepi" Brock said with relief.

"Yeah" Ash said. "I'm glad" he smiled.

Misty ran back to her friends and held her arms in the air spinning Togepi round and round.

_BREEEEEEEE _the small egg Pokémon exclaimed happily.

"Oh Togepi" Misty soothed cuddling Togepi in her chest. "Please don't ever run off like that again"

"Something doesn't seem right" Brock said suddenly.

"Yeah I agree" Gary said.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"Isn't it obvious Ashy boy?" Gary sneered.

"Pikachu's still missing Ash" Brock explained.

"Yeah I know" Ash said with a sigh.

"But I think there's more" Gary said.

"Like what?" Misty asked putting Togepi in her bag. "Stay in here where it's safe okay Togepi?" she whispered to her.

Misty stood up throwing her bag over her shoulder.

"We need to set up camp and I'll explain" Gary said.

Everyone nodded.

They built a new camp site.

"Well are you going to tell us what's going on?" Ash asked impatiently.

"We have searched this forest" Gary said. "I know this forest quite well actually; I know how to get out of here but Pikachu is nowhere to be found"

"Do you think Team Rocket has him?" Ash asked worryingly.

"No" Gary said shaking his head. "Team Rocket doesn't have the skills to defeat you much less me they also don't possess the brains to make a clean get away trust me we would know if Team Rocket took your Pikachu" Gary explained.

"Then where is Pikachu?" Ash asked. "I want to find my buddy"

"I'm not sure" Gary said. "I'm not even sure if he's in the Pokémon world anymore"

"What do you mean?" Misty asked.

"What I mean is that someone set a trap for Pikachu and Pikachu is in a different dimension" Gary answered.

"But how do you know this?" Misty asked.

"I don't" Gary admitted. "But I have a strong hutch that Pikachu isn't in our world anymore"

"We have to find him!" Ash exclaimed standing up.

"Ash calm down" Brock said pulling Ash back down. "We can't assume anything first and foremost we need to get out of this forest" Brock turned to Gary. "Gary, you said you know the way out correct?"

"Yes" Gary said.

"Good, we get up tomorrow and get out of here then we go to the nearest Pokémon center and call Officer Jenny to have a search team looking for Pikachu. Also we need to keep an eye on Team Rocket even though this wouldn't be the work of Jessie and James it might be of Butch and Cassidy"

"Those slime balls" Ash growled shaking his fist.

"Also" Brock said. "It would be wise to stay in one city. If Pikachu still happens to be in the Ilex Forest well he will be searching for us and if he sees that we are gone he may think we're abounding him."

"I can't stay" Gary said.

"Why not?" Ash yelled glaring at his rival.

"Look Ash" Gary said. "I'm sorry that you lost your Pikachu and all but I have a journey that I need to go on"

"Fine" Ash mumbled. "See if I care"

"It's not that I don't care about Pikachu" Gary said.

"Yeah I know" Ash mumbled.

"Let's get some sleep" Brock said. "It's getting late"

"Agree" Misty said with a yawn. "Good night everyone"

"Good-night" Brock, Ash and Gary said.

[Domino City, Bakura and Pikachu]

"Yes" Bakura cackled madly. Pikachu stared at Bakura as he threw his head back in a fit of laughter. The Millennium Ring around his neck glowing. He settled down after a while a wide smirk on his face. He stared over at Pikachu who was staring at the strange white-haired man like he had lost his mind.

"I don't know what or who you are" Bakura said to Pikachu. "But I have plans with you"

Pikachu tilted his head sideways; _Pika _

"First" Bakura said. "I need to give you a name since I always like my property to have names so your name shall be Charm because you are my lucky charm to getting all seven items and finally ruling the world"

'Ruling the world?' Pikachu thought to himself. 'Why would he want to do that?'

"You and I are going out today to find the other items" Bakura said.

'Other items'

"Come climb on my shoulder Charm" Bakura demanded. Pikachu stared at Bakura. Bakura growled angrily.

"GET ON MY SHOULDER NOW" Bakura roared. "UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE SENT TO THE SHADOW REALM"

Pikachu, terrified quickly climbed onto Bakura's shoulder.

"Good little Charm" Bakura said scratching Pikachu under the chin. "Let's go"

'What is with this guy?' Pikachu asked himself as Bakura walked out the door. The storm was over several trees were knocked down but Bakura wasn't too concern about that he had other things to do and he figured that Charm could help him with this.

The Millennium Ring began to glow pointing into the direction that Domino City museum was at.

"This way Ring?" he asked it holding the Millennium item up. Pikachu peered over Bakura's shoulder to get a better view of the object. When Bakura reached the museum the Ring stopped glowing putting its pointers down.

"Ah" Bakura said. "So the Millennium Ring has leaded me to the Domino museum?" Bakura said to himself. Pikachu continued to stare at the Millennium item as Bakura walked inside.

Bakura walked down the stairs the Ring pointing downstairs. Suddenly when Bakura reached the room where the Tablet of the Pharaoh was held the Ring's pointers dropped.

"It's gone" Bakura said to himself. He walked over to the Tablet of the Pharaoh.

"The Pharaoh's Tablet it's been a while since I laid eyes on these stone cravings it won't be long before I gain all seven Millennium items for whoever wields these seven mystic treasures will have powers unimaginable"

Bakura turned to leave the museum.

"I feel a dark presence" Bakura said. "The same dark presence when Bandit Keith was possessed"

'Possessed?' Pikachu thought. 'Who's Bandit Keith?'

Bakura allowed his Millennium Ring to lead him in the direction that it wanted him to go. Suddenly a motorcycle revering sounded. Bakura ran out in front of said motorcycle. Marik was on it doing a wheelie. Quickly he put the machine back on both its wheels and skidding to a stop so not to hit Bakura. Marik got off his motorcycle taking off his helmet. Millennium Rod in hand

"You have something I want" Bakura said opening his blue button up shirt revealing his Millennium Ring.

"The Millennium Ring" Marik said.

"Yes" Bakura said crossing his arms. "Now hand me your Millennium Rod and you may pass by"

"Why should I?" Marik asked. He looked at Bakura and noticed Pikachu sitting on his shoulder.

"What is that thing?" Marik asked pointing to Pikachu.

"My key to ruling the world" Bakura said.

"Really now?" Marik asked not believing him. "Prove it"

"I need all seven items first" Bakura said. "Charm reacts to my Millennium Ring"

"Why do you want my item?" Marik asked. "And what does this 'Charm' of yours have to do with ancient Egyptian artifacts?"

"If you must know" Bakura said. "I'm a collector of sorts and once I possess all seven items I will have powers to rule the world"

"My name is Marik" Marik said.

"I don't care" Bakura sneered.

"What if I told you I have knowledge of certain secrets?" Marik asked looking at his Millennium Rod.

"Don't push me" Bakura said. "I can take your Millennium Rod as I have too many others in the past"

"I don't think you would want to do that stranger" Marik said.

"Oh really now?" Bakura asked. "And why is that?"

"Because I know the whereabouts of several Millennium items including the Millennium Necklace worn by my sister" Marik said with a smirk.

"Perhaps there is a way we can work together" Bakura smirked.

"Now tell me" Marik said. "What is that thing on your shoulder and what does it have to do with the Millennium items?"

"First tell me what I need to do to get the Millennium Rod" Bakura said.

"First answer me this" Marik said. "How strong are you dueling skills?"

Bakura looked at Marik like he had lost his mind. "They're extremely strong"

"Excellent" Marik said.

"You should know" Bakura said "I've been in several shadow games surprised?

"No" Marik answered. "It makes sense I need you to duel on my behalf"

"I'll duel whomever you wish Marik provided that I receive my payment after everything's said and done" Bakura said walking over to the wall in the ally-way that they were in and leaning against the wall.

"I need you to defeat Yugi Muto" Marik said.

"Why?" Bakura asked.

"I'm a collector like you are" Marik said. "And once I gain the cards that I desire the Rod will mean absolutely nothing to me"

'Cards and Millennium items what is this place?' Pikachu asked.

"Now" Marik said. "I need to gain the trust of those Yugi and his friends"

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Bakura asked.

"You're going to stab yourself" Marik said bluntly. Pikachu's eyes went wide.

"The bloody hell I'm not" Bakura snapped.

"Oh well" Marik said turning around. "I guess you don't care about the Millennium Rod then"

"Fine" Bakura yelled taking out a pocket knife from his pants pocket flipping it. "I'll do it" he said. "But what are we going to do with Charm here?" he asked pointing the knife's blade toward Pikachu. Pikachu leaned back falling off of Bakura's shoulder.

_Chu_ Pikachu said painfully rubbing his backside.

"I'll take care of it" Marik said. "You'll be in the hospital anyways"

"My host will be" Bakura said.

"Oh so you're a spirit huh?" Marik asked leaning against his motorcycle.

"Yes" Bakura said. "I inhabit the body of an innocent civilian his name is Ryou Bakura"

"What's your name" Marik asked.

"Bakura" Bakura answered.

"That's such a lovely name" Marik said.

"Whatever" Bakura said "here" Bakura picked up Pikachu and handed him to Marik. "Don't try anything funny with Charm"

"Ha" Marik said. "Trust me I don't plan to"

Bakura smirked rolling the sleeve of his left arm up and quickly plunging the knife into the white flesh. Pikachu who had climbed onto Marik's shoulder watched as blood fell down Bakura's arm. Bakura laughed manically. Marik looked at Bakura like he had just lost his mind.

"Something's very wrong with him Charm" Marik whispered to Pikachu.

_Pika_ Pikachu said agreeing with Marik.

Suddenly Bakura's Millennium Ring began to glow and he fell unconscious on the ground.

"This must be that Ryou kid that Bakura was talking about" Marik said walking over to the unconscious boy. Pikachu noticed that the boy lying on the ground looked slightly different than the one that had just stabbed him.

"Hey" Marik said shaking Ryou. "Wake up"

"Huh?" Ryou gasped. "WH-who are you? What happened to my arm?" he asked looking down as blood poured down.

"Here" Marik said handing Ryou a rag. "Let me help you"

Ryou nodded. "Who are you?" he asked eyes fluttering open and closed.

"My name is Namu" Marik said. "I found you lying here in the street do you remember what happened?"

"No" Ryou said. "I don't remember anything"

"Well I'll get you some help and we can take you to a hospital"

"Okay" Ryou said as Marik put one of Ryou's arms over his shoulder.

"Charm will you still follow me if you get down?" he asked Pikachu on his shoulder.

Pikachu nodded not sure if he should stay with Marik but what choice did he have besides if Marik was helping Ryou then he must be good right?

Right?

"RYOU" Joey shouted as Marik and Ryou came into view.

"What happened?" Tea asked running over to Ryou.

"It happened so quickly I don't remember" Ryou said breathlessly.

"I'll take him to the hospital" Solomon said. Tea called a taxi and Ryou and Solomon left to go to the hospital. Ryou clutched his arm.

"Thanks...umm" Joey said.

"Thank you" Tea said. "My name is Tea this is Joey and you are?"

"Namu" Marik said.

"Is that a duel disk on your arm" Joey asked.

"Yes but I'm afraid I'm not much of a duelist" Marik said scratching the back of his head. Pikachu hid behind Marik's leg.

"Hey Joey you're not challenging me to a duel are you?" Marik asked.

"I don't have to Namu because I already qualify for the Battle City finals" Joey boasted.

"Wow I'm impressed can you give me some tips?" he asked.

"Sure" Joey said.

"I feel like we've met before" Marik said.

"Hey what's that behind your leg?" Tea asked.

"Oh this?" Marik asked stepping aside. "This is Charm he's a friend of mine's pet he had to go see his family so I told him I'd take care of it for him"

"Oh wow" Joey said leaning down. "He's cool"

"Yeah" Tea said doing the same. "I've never seen one of these before is they dangerous"

"I'm not sure" Marik admitted.

"Well we'll see you later Namu" Joey said.

"Those fools don't know that I'm the one that they fear and despise so greatly. Pikachu stared at Marik climbing onto his shoulder. Marik ran up to Joey and Tea.

"Hey Joey" Marik called.

"What's up?" Joey asked stopping.

"I don't mean to be an unconvinced but do you think you can give me some dueling tips right now?"

"Sure I don't see why not" Joey said with a smile.

"Joey watch out" Marik yelled as a rare hunter grabbed Tea.

"Hey let her go" Joey yelled. Marik was grabbed by one as well. He punched one but they punched him back. Tea's phone went off. Yami was calling Tea's phone he had been searching for them ever since his duel against Strings-Marik. He was forced to duel with Seto Kaiba against Lumis and Umbra but they won thankfully now he was calling Tea to see where she was. The rare hunter answered.

"Hello Tea are you there hello Tea?" Yami called.

"Yugi help!" Tea yelled.

"Tea where are you?" He yelled

But the other rare hunter threw the phone on the ground and squashed it.

"No" Tea gasped.

Marik pulled out his Millennium Rod and teleported everyone to his hide out. He took over Joey and Tea's mind.

"Oh this is so delicious" he smirked. "See this Charm?" he asked turning to Pikachu who was now sitting in a chair. "I'll have the power of the Pharaoh before you know it"

Well I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter…I have so much plans for Pikachu Oooo I can't wait to write them! I think I'm going to put the Memory Arc in here too after Battle City but I'm not sure yet I want to make it so where Bakura's the main villain but still make it realistic to Battle City ya know? Oh and how do y'all like Pikachu's nick name its classic huh? Well…anyways review suggestions w/e thanks!


	5. Chapter 5:Pikachu's Confusion

DISCLAIMER: THE DAY I OWN YUGIOH AND POKEMON IS THE DAY THAT THEY BECOME REAL WHICH WILL BE NEVER; THEREFORE I DO NOT OWN EITHER OF THIS AMAZING ANIMES/MANGA EVER! WHEEEE

ENJOY BUDDIES: D

Chapter Five: Pikachu's confusion

[Joey-Marik VS Yami-Yugi]:

A possessed Joey Wheeler waited for the arrival of his best friend. Waiting on a command from his master Marik Ishtar

_Lead Yugi Muto to the dueling arena I have prepared then I will give you further instructions_ the voice inside Joey's head said demandingly. Joey didn't say anything. He stares into nothingness.

Seto Kaiba's helicopter's blades picked up the wind that had been lightly blowing in the area causing the blonde's hair to sway back and forth. The appearance of the helicopter had no effect on the usually over-dramatic hyper activate duelist. He stood still waiting for the appearance of his best friend as was commanded of him.

Yami jumped out of the helicopter seconds before it landed. Running to his best friend he stopped when he reached him looking at him with concern and worry.

"Joey" he gasped worry in his tone.

Joey didn't say anything.

"Joey" Yami called again. "Come on Joey answer me"

"I am not Joey" Joey-Marik said. "At least not the Joey you knew"

"Marik" Yami growled.

"Come with me Yugi for the last duel you'll ever face." Joey said turning on his heels and

/We can't/

\We has to\

/It may be a trap/

\We may lose Joey\

Yugi didn't say anything after that. The spirit of the Millennium Puzzle was right and so they followed Joey. Soon they were on a peer shackled by the leg which was attached to a chain with a large anchor hanging above them. There was also a key box in front of each one of them.

"Let me explain the rules of this duel" Tea-Marik said for she had come along for the ride and was being controlled by Marik. "You will noticed that both of you are securely fasten to a chain that leads to a large anchor hanging above your head when one's life points drops to zero the winner's box will open reveling a key but you'll only have thirty-seconds to make it out. If the duel doesn't have a winner by an hour then both of you will become fish food"

"Let her go Marik" Yami growled.

Tea-Marik ignored Yami and continued. "As I was saying, When I win I get the Millennium Puzzle and Slifer the Sky Dragon that you stole from me."

"I won that card fair and square" Yami said. "It's not my fault you can't duel"

"We have to stop this duel Seto" Mokuba said. "Who knows if Marik will pull a stunt like this on us next?"

"As head of the Battle City Tournament I demand that this duel be stopped now" Seto yelled.

"I'll show you who can duel when I take everything away from you" Tea-Marik growled.

"Now" Joey-Marik began to speak. "Slifer isn't allowed in this duel so throw him over there somewhere so you won't cheat like last time"

"I didn't cheat" Yami mumbled but undid his belt where he kept his special cards. Before he threw said belt he took out Red-Eyes Black Dragon and placed it in his deck.

/That may help us get Joey back/

\Yes but we have to be careful\

Tea-Marik sat in a chair on the dock. The chair strapped her in and a crane with a crate above her head sat next to the chair.

"Oh I almost forgot I wouldn't want to leave little Tea out of all the fun" Tea-Marik said. Suddenly Tea went limp then slowly opened her big blue eyes looking around.

"Wh-what's going on?" Tea gasped she looked down at her arms and noticed she was strapped in.

"Wh-why can't I move? Why are Joey and Yugi dueling?" she asked looking around. She looked at Seto and Mokuba who were standing there stunned.

"Kaiba stop this duel" she commanded.

"We can't Seto" Mokuba said. "Look above Tea"

Seto turned toward Tea and noticed the large crate the rare-hunter inside of the crane had a button that he could push that would release the crate.

"One false move and I press the button releasing the crate above the girls head" he smirked lightly touching the red button.

Seto growled in frustration.

[Marik's hiding place]:

"You see this Charm?" Marik asked letting Pikachu see inside the Millennium Rod. Pikachu stared at the said item looking into the eye of Horus he saw the duel that was going on between Yami and Joey. He saw the crane and the crate above Tea's head. He saw Seto Kaiba and Mokuba Kaiba off to the side. Pikachu's eyes welded up with tears.

"What's the matter Charm?" Marik asked noticing the discomfort that Pikachu was in.

_Chu_ Pikachu whispered not looking up at Marik. Marik didn't say anything.

"You miss Bakura don't you?" Marik laughed.

Pikachu shook his head. He missed Ash. He didn't know where he was and why these strange objects were reacting to him. He didn't understand why people were playing with cards instead of Pokémon. He didn't understand why he was sucked into some strange vortex. Did the people here capture him on purpose? How could he see a bunch of people (some that he had never even seen before) when they were probably miles away? Why the white-haired boy did just had he off and then stabs him? Nothing was making sense to Pikachu.

Marik was pre-occupied with controlling Joey Wheeler to notice that Pikachu was no longer near him. Pikachu had jumped off his lap the moment Marik stood up when things started going bad. Pikachu could hear and see how frustrated Marik had become breaking the glass he had had almost hitting Pikachu with it.

Pikachu looked around for an escape. He didn't want to be here. No. He wanted to be with Ash. Pikachu scanned the area one more time to make sure no one could see him then he dashed out of Marik's hiding place.

[Pokémon Center, Goldenrod City]:

"Oh my Pikachu's gone missing?" Nurse Joy exclaimed.

"Yes we were in the Ilex Forest when Togepi here" Misty said pulling out said Pokémon from her bag. "Went missing and Pikachu went to search for her."

"Oh dear" Nurse Joy said. "Let me call Officer Jenny and see if she can track down Pikachu for you"

"Thank you so much" Ash said. "That really means a lot to me"

Suddenly the Video-phone rang.

"It's for you Ash" Nurse Joy said. Ash went to the table where the video-phones were and clicked the button.

"Hello Ash" Professor Oak said on the other line.

"Hey Professor" Ash said sadly.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Pikachu's missing" Ash replied.

"So that's why you're not in the tournament right now" he said thoughtfully.

"What tournament?" Ash asked raising an eye-brow.

"It's been about a month. The Johto tournament of course" Professor Oak said. "Where are you?"

"Golden Rod City" Ash said.

"How many badges do you have?" he asked.

"Two"

"Oh dear you're too late Ash" Professor Oak said.

"I don't care" Ash said non-emotional. "I won't rest until I find Pikachu"

Ash got up without saying another word. They had been staying at the Pokémon center for a while. A month had passed since Pikachu's disappearance. Ash had searched night and day for his furry friend but to no avail. He hadn't realized that Johto League was starting and he was way behind. Gary was of course far ahead and more than likely about to enter the said tournament.

"Ash" Misty called but was pulled back by Brock who shook his head. "Leave him be Misty. We need to talk to Professor Oak anyways"

Ash went outside sitting on the curb of the busy city. He sighed heavily. "Noctowl" he said throwing the Pokeball that contained Noctowl (which was a shiny one) into the air. The owl Pokémon cried and flew in the air waiting for her master to give her commands. "Please go search for Pikachu"

Noctowl nodded and took off.

"I won't rest until I find you Pikachu" Ash said tears dripping down his face.

[Hospital, Domino City]:

Ryou lay in the hospital bed twitching and turning. Solomon had been staying with him. He had been in here for about a week now. Solomon had gone home since visiting hours were over now. It was late and Ryou was hooked to an IV. The Millennium Ring lying on the table beside the bed.

Pikachu poked his nose at the door letting him in the room. He wasn't sure as to why he came here or why he wanted to enter this room. But something kept telling him it was the right thing to do.

The yellow mouse walked further inside noticing the white-haired boy lying on the bed. He walked toward said boy climbing onto the bed and toward the table where the Millennium Ring was. The Ring started to glow some. But Ryou didn't move. Pikachu looked at the boy.

'_He looks different' _Pikachu thought. The boy's hair was much calmer and he didn't seem to have a mean disposition about him. No. This was the same boy who had cared for him. Who took him into his home out from the rain and the unfamiliar world? But that didn't make any sense.

_'Why would he stab himself and then laugh about it? Pass out then let that other boy carries him off and pretend like he couldn't remember?' _

Pikachu snuggled next to the British boy feeling somewhat safe with him. He felt as though this wasn't the same person that stabbed himself. But how could it not be? They looked _almost_ identical and Pikachu believed he may be just seeing things when it came to the _almost_ part. This person was strange. One minute they were nice the next they were cackling like a madman.

It didn't make any sense to Pikachu at all.

[Inside Ryou's mind, Bakura and Marik's talk]:

"Everything is going according to plan" Marik said.

"Yes and I've done more than I agreed to do" Bakura said. "I took care of Ryou like you asked so you can gain the trust of those fools now hand over Charm to me"

"I don't have him" Marik said.

Bakura's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean you don't have him?" Bakura hissed.

"What I just said idiot" Marik snapped.

"I wouldn't be in this mess if you just handed over the fucking Rod" Bakura growled.

"And I wouldn't have to worry about chasing your rat if you weren't so obsessed with the Millennium items" Marik shot back.

"I have my reasons for why I need the items" Bakura said turning around. "You're lucky I'm helping you fool"

"I don't need your help" Marik said in an aggravated tone.

"Apparently so or you wouldn't have asked me to do these things" Bakura said.

Pikachu heard noises coming from somewhere. At first he thought that maybe the hospital people were coming to check on Ryou but when no one came in the room he got worried and confused because it couldn't have been the boy lying on the bed no, he was unconscious. He looked over at the table and saw that the Millennium Ring was glowing brightly.

Pikachu walked over to the item crawling on top of the table. He listens in on the conversation.

_'They're people inside this thing?' _he asked himself.

"Just do as I say or you won't get the Rod or Necklace" Marik said.

'_Rod or Necklace'_ Pikachu mused.

"Whatever" Bakura snapped "Just find Charm you were supposed to look after him but of course I guess you can't seem to do that now cans you?"

"Well no one asked you to let me watch him! I have more important things to worry about besides your yellow rat" Marik barked.

"Like what?" Bakura scoffed crossing his arms over his chest. "Being princess?"

Marik glared at Bakura. Pikachu had gotten closer to the item and could see what was going on.

'It's that boy' he said. But that didn't make any sense. The boy was right here lying down on the bed how could he be there in the Millennium Ring and what about the other boy? Wasn't he the one he had escaped from? And he was still holding that Rod did the Ring eat the Rod?

"Find Charm" Bakura said.

"Find him yourself Spirit" Marik said starting to disappear. Pikachu cocked his head in confusion. Why was the blonde-haired boy "disappearing" for?

"I have a name you mortal" Bakura said.

Ryou stirred moaning in his sleep. Pikachu turned too quickly and fell off the table the Millennium Ring soon followed causing a loud clang against the floor. Said item started floating in mid-air and wrapped itself around Ryou's neck. Pikachu's eyes went wide when the item starting floating on its own.

Suddenly the item glowed brightly and the so-called unconscious boy's eyes snapped open. His eyes grew from the brown-innocent to the red-brown evil eyes. Pikachu didn't move he watched as the so-called unconscious boy sat up and swung his legs over the bed.

Bakura sat on the bed for a minute looking down at the Millennium Ring. He smirked when he noticed that Pikachu was sitting on the floor looking up at him.

"Hello Charm" He said standing up his bare feet hitting the cold floor but he didn't give it much thought. He had way too much on his mind to worry whether or not his feet were cold or not. He yanked the IV out of his arm with one fluid motion.

Pikachu gasped making a small noise when Bakura yanked the IV out of his arm. He was confused what was going on here? This person looked familiar. Weren't they just inside that Ring? How did they get out here? And how were they conscious now when they were just stabbed in the arm? Nothing made sense to the Electric Pokémon. Everything started getting foggy. The room started spinning Bakura didn't take notice until Pikachu let out a yelp and fell to the cold floor beneath him.

Poor Pikachu he's so confused. I hope y'all liked this chappie Review? Thanks any questions or anything of that nature PM me I won't bite…well I might


	6. Chapter 6:Trapped

DISCLAIMER: THE DAY I OWN YUGIOH AND POKEMON IS THE DAY THAT THEY BECOME REAL WHICH WILL BE NEVER; THEREFORE I DO NOT OWN EITHER OF THIS AMAZING ANIMES/MANGA EVER! WHEEEE

ENJOY BUDDIES: D

Chapter Six: Trapped

[Random place]:

Pikachu slowly opened his eyes. He wasn't sure where he was. Everything was blurry. Blindly, he walked forward colliding with something. He fell backwards and blinked a few times clearing his vision. His eyes widened once he realized that he was trapped.

Pikachu was trapped in a steel cage he looked around him he was hanging from a hook and connected him to a chain. Under him was swamp-like pool Pikachu's eyes widened in horror when he saw several shadows swimming. Pikachu cried out when a creature jumped from the water splashing some of the foul smelling water onto Pikachu.

The creature was nothing like Pikachu had ever seen. It was black and red it had a long neck large wings that were black on the outside and red on the inside the tips had claws much like a bat. The creature opened its mouth reveling a set of needle-sharp fangs. Its eyes were blood red; its tail however flowed through the messy swamp as a colorful rainbow which caused Pikachu to gasp both in horror and in wonder. Suddenly the chain lowered and the creature jumped snapping its jaws at its prey. Pikachu sent a thunder out but it didn't do anything. The cage stopped moving Pikachu was still several feet above the water which he was reveled of.

He looked around him. The pool was pretty large the other creatures consisted of crocodiles and other swamp creatures. Concrete surrounded the pool and it was several feet above the pool itself. The ceiling had beams that connected the chain and then to the cage. On one side there was a lever that was connected to a machine Pikachu guessed that worked the crank that worked the chain which made the cage rise and fall.

The room would have been pitch black if it wasn't for the candles that surrounded all around the boarder of the ledge.

"Oh Charm" Bakura said reveling himself from the shadows. "Whatever is the matter?"

Pikachu screamed struggling to get out but stopped once he looked down at the snapping Swamp Creature.

Bakura just laughed leaning against the wall. "Oh Charm, Charm, Charm." He sighed mockingly. "Don't fight against me"

Pikachu tried to shock Bakura but it was to no avail instead the electricity went straight to the Millennium Ring around Bakura's neck. Pikachu's eyes doubled in size and he shook his head.

_This is NOT happening_

"I believe it is" Bakura said casually he walked around the ledge looking at Pikachu from all directions. Pikachu's eyes wondered to where Bakura was going. He gasped in horror when he saw Bakura walking to the other side of the room. There he sat in a chair at a desk. The desk had a large ball on it that had some electricity in it. Bakura waved his hands over the ball and a vision appeared.

[Pallet Town]:

Ash Ketchump let out a wail hitting his fist against the wall of his bedroom.

Delia, his mother opened the door putting her arm around her son. "Ash please calm down we will find Pikachu"

Ash turned to his mother tears rolling down his cheeks. "I've searched and searched. Everyone has helped me we searched every forest in Johto and Kanto; we searched every gym and town. Every tree, crevice, mountain and sea but still NO sign of Pikachu"

Delia pulled her son into a hug and rubbed the back of his head. Ash wrapped his arms around his mother and cried into her chest. "I know but we will find him. He has to be around here somewhere did you check with Team Rocket?" Ash let go of his mother and walked back a bit.

"Team Rocket doesn't have him. We saw them a while ago and they were asking us about him" Ash said with a sigh.

"Oh my" Delia said. "Well who else could have him?"

"I don't know" Ash said he flopped against his bed pulling the covers and pillows over his head to sob.

"Ash" Delia said coming toward the bed.

"I need to be alone" Ash's voice was muffled against the bed but Delia knew what he said and she left gently closing the door behind her.

Ash lifted himself up sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Oh Pikachu I should have never left you out of my sight. I miss you so much" Ash cried putting his face in his hands and sobbing uncontrollably.

[Back to the place]:

_Ash_ Pikachu sobbed.

"Oh is that your master?" Bakura asked looking at the ball then at Pikachu.

"You know, he doesn't care about you" Bakura said sitting back into the chair. "Just look at him. He's crying instead of looking"

Pikachu growled. Bakura cackled uncontrollably.

"Charm you can do wonders and with your help Zorc shall return." Bakura turned toward Pikachu. "Now that I can read your mind it makes things easier."

_Read my mind?_

"You see this Charm?" Bakura asked holding the Millennium Eye up.

Pikachu nodded.

"This allows me to see inside of your mind." Bakura explained. "For example, your actual name is Pikachu, however I prefer Charm. You're a Pokémon, which I'm not really sure what the bloody hell that is but apparently you are from a different dimension. The boy in the ball is your master and apparently you are very close to him. However he doesn't know how to use your powers correctly so I will be taking them. You are an electric Pokémon and you somehow evolve using a stone. Which, I happened to have right here" Bakura said holding up a Thunder Stone.

Pikachu's eyes widened tears steaming heavily down his cheeks.

"I also know that you do not want to evolve, that you hate this place, that you have no idea what is going on or who I am" Bakura said. "Well I'll tell you" Bakura laughed at the shock expression on Pikachu's face.

"My name is Bakura; I am a five-thousand year old spirit. I inhabit the body of a boy I'm sure you met him. He saved you from the tree his name is Ryou Bakura but he is a weakling I use him to do my deeds. I want to collect all the Millennium items to destroy the world" Bakura explained. Pikachu's head turned to the side in confusion. Bakura laughed. "I'm sure you are wondering why I want to destroy the world. Pikachu nodded.

"Well I'll show you then" he said turning back to the ball. He waved his hand around it mumbling something in Arabic. Pikachu leaned forward which caused the cage to start moving. Pikachu yelped running back to the other side. The Swamp Creature snapped its jaws jumping in the air trying to reach Pikachu. Bakura cackled seeing the cage sway back and forth, Pikachu crying and trying to shock the beat and the Millennium Ring glowing.

"Charm calm down" he said through fits of laughter. "Swampy is hungry do as I say and she won't eat you"

Pikachu nodded staying still. The cage eventually calmed down. Bakura did as well. "Now then where was I? Oh yes" He said turning back toward the glass ball. "Watch carefully Charm" Pikachu nodded.

_Fire erupted everywhere. People ran across the land screaming men in white chased them they were all easily captured stabbed, beaten to death. A woman with long black hair ran holding a small boy by the hand. _

_"Where are we going?" the boy asked. _

_"Down here, you'll be safe here" The woman said dragging the boy down a flight of stairs to an underground shrine. _

_"But what about you" the boy asked wiping his tears on his sleeve. The woman jerked the boy behind a wall. She knelt down to look at the boy. _

_"Stay here Bakura" she said looking into the eyes of the boy. _

_"But what about you Kora" Bakura asked. _

_"They'll find us brother" the woman said. _

_"Please stay sister" Bakura begged falling to his knees he sobbed uncontrollably hiccupping some. "Please Koranna" _

_Koranna pulled her little brother into a hug. Bakura buried his face into his sister's chest sobbing. Koranna rubbed Bakura's back whispering to him to calm him down. _

_"Why is this happening sister?" Bakura choked. _

_"I'm not sure" Koranna said placing her hands on her brother's shoulders. "But I promise it is not your fault" _

_Bakura nodded. "Please stay" _

_Koranna shook her head. "Stay here Bakura do not follow me" _

_Koranna whispered something in Arabic and hugged her brother one last time. Bakura pleaded and begged for her to stay but to no avail. Koranna ran from behind the wall. Soon the men came and killed her. Bakura tried to move but he couldn't he was frozen. He bit his lip to keep from crying out. He made a promise to his sister not to be found. _

_He watched the men throw bodies, alive and dead into a large cauldron of flames. _

_"Please help" they screamed thrashing about in the flames. The men just laughed throwing more bodies in. Bakura's eyes widened in horror as ninety-nine people's bodies, souls and hearts melted into the flames. The last thing he heard was his mother begging for help then he collapsed behind the wall. _

Bakura looked up at Pikachu. Pikachu looked at Bakura, eyes glazed over from shock and tears.

_Who could have done something like that_ Pikachu thought?

"The Pharaoh" Bakura hissed answering Pikachu's thoughts. "Well actually the previous Pharaoh he ordered the attack on my village but his pathetic ass died so of course I naturally went after his son. Of course his majesty was much too powerful and used his magically powers to save earth by locking his spirit in the Millennium Puzzle and mine in the Ring" Bakura said. "But I found a way to get him back. And you're going to help me"

Pikachu nodded gulping.

"I know you don't want to help me" Bakura said. "But I have to do this"

_No you don't_ Pikachu thought.

"I'm not going to give up until the Pharaoh is suffering like I did" Bakura snapped. "I may not know what the hell a Pokémon is, but I do know that you came from somewhere and you came to me so that you can help me defeat the Pharaoh"

Pikachu shook his head. _I won't help you hurt Ash_

"Don't worry about that fool you're my pet now" Bakura cackled.

_Please I want to go home_

"I'll give you a choice" Bakura said. "Since I'm nice, well that's a lie but whatever; I'll let you out of that cage and you stick by my side. I'll give you anything you want and I _may_ let you see your old friend again. However if you run away one time I will _find _you and I will take that Thunder Stone and evolve your ass. Also I will kill your precious Ash"

Pikachu nodded. _I'll do whatever you say Bakura_

"That's Master Bakura" Bakura said standing up. He walked over to the other side of the room and lifted the lever. The cage moved toward Bakura and lowered itself. Pikachu cried out when the Swamp Creature jumped up snapping her jaws against the cage. Bakura cackled when Pikachu ran back and forth against the cage.

"Oh Charm you're so funny" Bakura said undoing the chain and unlocking the cage. Pikachu stood in the cage of a bit. Bakura put his hands on his hips and waited for the rodent Pokémon to come to him.

"Do you want to be Swamp Creature bait?" He hissed tapping his foot impatiently. Pikachu shook his head violently.

"Then get your ass out here" Bakura demanded. Pikachu let out a squeak and ran toward Bakura jumping on his shoulder.

"Good pet" Bakura said stroking Pikachu's head. Pikachu didn't say anything.

"Now then" Bakura said walking on the ledge he occasionally leaned to the side where the pool was causing Pikachu to hold on to Bakura's shoulder in a death grip. Bakura only laughed.

"Oh Charm I'm not going to drop you" Bakura said with a laugh. Pikachu nodded. Not sure if he should trust Bakura or not.

Finally they got the other side of the room where the ball was.

"I'll let you see your friend again" Bakura said taking Pikachu off his shoulders and placing him on the desk. "But you have to promise me that you won't run away with him. You're my pet now Charm that means you obey me and do as I command"

Pikachu looked at Bakura with tear filled eyes. He could care less if they fell or stayed in place. He wanted to get out of here. He hated it. He hated Bakura but he couldn't now, now that he knew the reason why Bakura was acting like this.

Bakura sat in the chair staring at Pikachu. Pikachu walked up to Bakura looking up at him.

"If you help me kill the Pharaoh you can go back"

Sorry it's short and I'm sorry if this doesn't make sense I hope y'all liked this chapter. My laptop is back and hopefully I'll be able to repost In the Palm of Your Hand soon. Anyways Review, questions no flames or you'll see a REAL flame have a magical day/night


	7. Chapter 7:Revealed

Okay, so I looked through my stories and I was trying to figure out which story I should update for y'all for my birthday, which happens to be on Tuesday yay! Unfortunately, I'm not going to be able to update that day because I'm going to be stuck in bed because I have to get my stupid wisdom teeth taken out Monday morning Uggh! Anyways, so I decided to update this story, this is my second favorite story, I'm writing but I do love all my stories and my favorite story, Impossibly Yours I'm having a really hard time writing the next chapter, major writer's block on that one so I chose this one, plus I had this amazing idea in my head. So I really hope y'all enjoy my birthday gift to y'all

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR POKEMON

Please enjoy: D

Chapter Seven: Revealed

[Professor Oak's lab, Pallet Town, Kanto Region]:

"Professor have you heard any word about Pikachu?" Misty asked holding Togepi in her arms. Professor Oak turned his chair to face Misty shaking his head sadly.

"I have contacted Professors in regions that are still new to the Pokémon world and they have not seen a trance of Pikachu." Professor Oak said.

"Poor Ash" Misty sighed "He's doing terrible"

"Yes I know" Professor Oak said. "Pikachu was his first Pokémon"

"I won't give up until we find Pikachu" Misty said. "He's got to be around here somewhere he couldn't have just disappeared off the face of the earth"

"That is true" Professor Oak said. "But the question is where, Pikachu is probably moving around maybe if we stayed in one spot he could find us"

"You know Professor, that's not such a bad idea at all" Tracey said walking in the back door after feeding the Pokémon.

Professor Oak nodded.

Suddenly, the video phone rang. Professor Oak turned the chair around and answered it, the screen was fuzzy at first then it slowly cleared up. Misty, Tracy and Professor Oak gasped on the other side was a large room with a swamp-like pool, an empty cage hanging above the water, a creature in the water, concrete around the pool, a table with a glass ball and a strange looking man with spiky white hair that looked like he could be Satan's son. But what got everyone's attention was the creature on the man's shoulders.

"PIKACHU" everyone cried in unison.

Bakura burst into a fit of laughter. Everyone raised their eyebrows in confusion.

"Well hello mortals" Bakura said "It's so nice to meet you"

"What do you want?" Tracy shouted.

"You better give Ash his Pikachu back" Misty yelled furiously.

"We'll get Officer Jenny on you for kidnapping, Poke-thieving is illegal" Professor Oak threatened.

Bakura rolled his eyes laughing at them. "I do not follow your pathetic laws, and I'm the King of Thieves if I want something I take it, so I took Charm"

"Charm" Tracy asked in confusion.

"It's what I named this creature" Bakura said leaning back in his chair. "Sit on my lap Charm" he told Pikachu and Pikachu obeyed, his eyes were glazed over from fatigue and fear.

"Get Ash" Bakura demanded.

Professor Oak nodded to Misty who went out the door to search for Ash.

[Outside]:

"ASH" Misty called running out the door and down the road. She called him for a while until she spotted him by a pond sobbing.

"Ash" Misty called running toward him. Ash didn't turn around. Misty sat beside of him.

"Hey Ash" Misty said. "You need to come with me, we found Pikachu"

"Well why you didn't say anything" Ash cried getting up too quickly for he stumbled on his own feet. Misty caught him.

"Easy there Ash" Misty said calmly, "I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Ash ignored her and ran to Professor Oak's lab. Misty followed suit.

[Professor Oak's lab, inside]:

"I've got Ash" Misty said panting.

"Thank you Misty" Professor Oak said. "Okay here he is"

Ash walked up to the video phone where Tracey, Misty, Brock (who had just walked in after Misty left), and Professor Oak were gathered around.

Ash blinked a few times after sitting down. He rubbed his eyes hoping that this was just a nightmare.

"PIKACHU" Ash cried.

"Charm" Bakura said petting Pikachu. "Hello Ash, it's so nice to meet you"

"Give me back my Pikachu you thief!" Ash yelled.

"Tsk, Tsk" Bakura said wagging his finger like he was scolding a child "None of that Ash, I need Charm here"

"His name is Pikachu" Ash growled. "And he's mine"

"Not anymore" Bakura said. "He answers to me now"

"What do you want? Who are you? Where are you?" Ash threw questions left and right at Bakura.

"My name is Bakura, I'm not in your world, that's why you can't find your precious pet" Bakura said casually.

"Pikachu is my friend, not a pet" Ash yelled passionately. "Pikachu was my very first Pokémon; we've been through everything together, how did you get him in the first place, and what do you mean you're not of this world? Are you some type of alien or something?"

Bakura burst into a fit of laughter throwing his head back Pikachu looked up at Bakura in confusion.

"Oh Gods" Bakura said between laughs, "I've been called so many things but never an alien I think I'll add that in my diary"

"There's something very wrong with him Ash" Brock said.

"Yeah I do not like this at all" Tracy said.

"Who are you?" Ash cried.

Bakura just laughed.

"Ash we'll never get anywhere like this" Misty said.

"Misty's right" Brock said putting an arm on Ash's shoulder "Just calm down okay?"

"I can't!" Ash exclaimed throwing his arms in the air and knocking Brock's hand off his shoulders, he turned the chair around and got up. "Can't you see that Pikachu's going to die?"

"I'm not going to kill Charm" Bakura said.

Ash returned to the seat. "What do you want?" Ash asked again.

"I want Charm over here to help me with something" Bakura said. "Do you see this?" he asked holding the Millennium Ring up for everyone to see.

"What's that?" everyone exclaimed eyes' wide in awe.

"This is the Millennium Ring" Bakura answered. "There are six more I have two on me, your rat over here has some sort of power connected with them"

"Pikachu doesn't have any type of power like that" Ash exclaimed. "Bring Pikachu back right now"

"I can't do that" Bakura said.

"I won't stop until I get him back!" Ash cried.

"You don't scare me mortal" Bakura said. "I get what I want and with Charm on my side I'll get revenge"

"We did nothing to you" Tracy yelled.

"Yeah leave us alone" Misty exclaimed.

"You're not making any sense" Brock stated.

"I'm making perfect sense" Bakura said. "You're the ones that are too dense to figure it out"

"Tell us who you are!" Professor Oak demanded.

"Who I am is not important, all that matters is that I'm the King of Thieves and I'm supreme to everyone else, also I plan on using all seven Millennium Items to destroy everything that the Pharaoh holds dear and Charm over here is going to help me do it" Bakura said. "And he's already agreed to it"

"No way" Ash yelled tears threated his vision. "Pikachu would never do something like that!"

Bakura cackled madly seeing everyone frustrated, confused and angered. They were in pain because Pikachu wasn't with them and now some man they never met before was talking about Millennium Items, destroying the Pharaoh and Pikachu's powers. Nothing made any sense.

"If you don't believe me then why don't you come here and find out yourself Ash" Bakura said. "Or are you too afraid?"

"I'm not afraid of anything" Ash cried. "I'll be there and I'll get Pikachu back from you!"

"I'd love to see you try" Bakura said with a laugh and with that he hung up.

"What are we going to do?" Misty asked. Ash stayed where he was for a bit staring at the screen.

"Ash" Brock said "Are you okay?"

"Ash speaks to us" Tracy said worriedly.

"I can do research on this person" Professor Oak said. Ash nodded getting up, Professor Oak typed on the computer.

_Yugioh Duel Monsters_

"Yugioh Duel Monsters?" everyone asked in confusion

"Yes" Professor Oak said clicking on several things. "You see there is a world parallel to ours, the world of Yugioh, the place is in Domino City, Japan. Ah here we are" Professor Oak clicked on Yugi Muto's photo pulling up his information.

"You see this young man; he is known as the world's greatest duelist if we're going to save Pikachu we're going to need to know how to duel" Professor Oak said. "Those people don't use Pokémon they use Duel Monsters"

"But Professor" Misty said "What makes you think that this Yugi Muto will help us"

"Well we can't just not try I'm tired of waiting around and did you not see Pikachu's eyes?" Ash asked.

Misty nodded. "I did" she said sadly. "Poor Pikachu, that man is cruel"

"He won't get away with this" Ash said balling his fist up at his side. "I won't allow it"

"And neither will we" everyone else said.

"Thanks guys" Ash beamed wiping the tears from his eyes. "That means a lot"

"Now then" Professor Oak said. "I think we need to contact this Yugi Muto and figure out how to get over there"

Suddenly, the video phone rang.

"Hello?" Professor Oak answered.

"Professor" Professor Birch said "I found something that you might want to know"

"What is it?" Professor Oak asked.

"There's a strange portal deep in the heart of the Ilex Forest" Professor Birch said. "I'm not sure where it leads but I've never seen it before my men and I were out there last night searching for Pikachu when suddenly this strange black portal opened up near a large tree sucking them in"

"You know" Professor Oak said thoughtfully. "That's probably how Pikachu got to Domino City"

"Pardon?" Professor Birch asked in confusion. "What are you talking about Professor?"

"You haven't heard?" Professor Oak questioned. "Here" he said pulling up Yugi's photo and sending it to Professor Birch. "This is Yugi Muto, he's the world's greatest Duelist in Domino City, I have a suspicion that Pikachu is in that city"

"And how can you be certain Professor?" Professor Birch asked not believing the words he was hearing.

"Earlier Ash talked to a man and said he was from a different world that ours" Professor Oak said. "I have heard of this place before, I believe the portal in the Ilex Forest leads to Domino City, Japan"

"Hmm" Professor Birch said scratching his chin. "Very clever Professor"

Professor Oak nodded. "We'll come over to your lab tomorrow around noon"

"Sounds great" Professor Birch said.

And with that they both hung up.

[Ash's house]:

"Oh sweetie I made your favorite" Delia said as everyone gathered around the kitchen table eating. Ash only played with his food eating bits here and there.

"Ash cheers up" Misty said. "We'll get Pikachu back"

"Misty's right" Tracy said. "We'll help won't we Marill?" Tracy asked the blue mouse Pokémon who was eating on the floor.

_Marill_ Marill exclaimed waving her arms.

"I know" Ash sighed. "It's just I'm worried. We don't know anything about the person who kidnapped Pikachu or how he got him in the first place"

"Professor" Brock said setting down his glass. "What is your theory on all of this?"

"As I said before" Professor Oak answered swallowing his food. "Pikachu is in a parallel universe to ours"

"But what does that mean?" Misty questioned.

"It means that somehow a vortex was placed in our world and in Yugi's world. That man must have planted that vortex somehow" Professor Oak said.

"But how can someone plant a vortex?" Tracy asked. "And how did he get in our world if he's not from it? And how would anyone know where to put the portal exactly?"

"That's the question" Professor Oak said. "But it's not impossible for them"

"Who do you mean by them?" Brock asked.

"From what I have researched on this Duel Monster world" Professor Oak said. "The people have special powers I'm not sure how they have them, but perhaps the man we talked to today has some sort of power make portals."

"That still doesn't explain how he knew where to put the portal" Misty pointed out.

"True" Professor Oak said. "But he planned this and he seems to know what he's doing"

"He must have researched Ash" Brock said.

"Oh dear" Delia exclaimed putting her hand over her mouth. "Poor Ash" she said taking her hand away and looking over at her son. Said boy sighed.

"Professor what do you know about this Domino City?" Ash asked.

[Weird place, Domino City, Japan Bakura and Pikachu]:

"Oh stop struggling Charm" Bakura growled typing Pikachu to the chair. Pikachu tried to shock Bakura but to no avail.

"Nothing is going to work you pathetic rat" Bakura yelled kicking the chair. "Do as I say and I won't kill you"

_Pika_ Pikachu exclaimed sending bolts of electricity out.

"You just don't know when to stop do you?" Bakura asked. "You won't win"

_Chu_ Pikachu growled.

"Send that electricity out all you wants Charm" Bakura said crossing his arms over his chest. "It's not going to work"

Suddenly the door flew open. Bakura spun around running toward it.

"BAKURA" a familiar voice echoed.

"What do you want Marik?" Bakura growled.

"Where is Charm?" Marik asked.

"Right over there of course" Bakura said pointing to the other side of the room.

"What are you doing Bakura?" Marik asked.

"What does it look like?" Bakura asked in an aggravated tone.

"Some weird ritual with some yellow rat" Marik said. "Are we having some sort of a sex day?"

Bakura's eyes narrowed. "No you fool" he yelled. "I'm using Charm's powers"

"What powers?" Marik asked.

Bakura looked at Marik like he was crazy. "You're telling me that you don't know what I'm talking about?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I did" Marik deadpanned.

"Hmm figures someone as pathetic as you wouldn't understand" Bakura laughed.

"Shut up no one asked you" Marik hissed. "I'm not here to discuss your sex life anyways"

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Get on with it already I have things to do"

"Yeah I can see that" Marik laughed. "We still have a deal, so get your six locator cards already, the Pharaoh, Seto Kaiba, Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine, Odion and myself have already gotten ours so get yours already!"

"I'll get them" Bakura said.

"You better" Marik said. "Unless of course you don't want the other items"

Bakura burst into a fit of laughter. "I'll get the locator cards and I'll get you what you desire, if I receive my payment"

"You'll receive it after you give me those God cards" Marik said. "You don't have much time so stop your foolishness and get on with it"

And with that he left.

Bakura walked over to Pikachu again untying him. "You get to get out of this place" Bakura said. "But you have to stick with me the whole time"

Pikachu nodded tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Good let's go get some locator cards for some fools" Bakura cackled walking out the door of the strange room and slamming it behind him.

I hope that y'all liked it, make this birthday girl happy by giving her some reviews please? Thank you sees you next time


	8. Chapter 8:In another world

Okay, I am SO Sorry for the late update this is the LONGEST I have ever been without updating my stories, but I have had so much going on and I had no motivation to write, but I'm back baby and hopefully I'll be able to write my other stories, but I'm wanting to finish this one first before I finish the others. So whoever is reading this y'all are in luck yay! Anyways, have fun reading

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR POKEMON

ENJOY: D

Chapter Eight: In another World

[Yugi's house]:

"I win again Joey" Yugi said with a smile.

"Ah man!" Joey cried. "Not again!"

"You're getting better Joey" Yugi said getting up from the chair.

"Yeah better at complaining" Tristan said with a smirk.

"What was that?" Joey asked getting up from his chair and stomping toward Tristan who had been on the couch. Tristan quickly rolled over the back of the couch landing on his back.

"Ow" he said rubbing his back.

"Ha!" Joey laughed "that's what you get!"

"Want me to put my fist in your face?" Tristan growled standing up.

"Bring it on" Joey said. By this time the two boys were inches away from each other.

"WOULD YOU TWO CUT IT OUT?" Tea asked walking in-between them and putting her hands on either one of their chest.

"He started it!" they said in unison.

"I don't care who started it, I'm going to finish it!" Tea snapped.

"Guys, please" Yugi said. "You'll wake grandpa"

"Oh right" they both said Tea let go of them. And everyone sat on the couch.

"Yugi" Solomon said half asleep-half awake through the opening of the door.

"Oh grandpa" Yugi said jumping up as Joey flipped through the channels. "Did we wake you up?"

"No" Solomon replied. "The phone did"

"Who would be calling this late at night?" Yugi wondered out loud.

"I'm not sure" Solomon replied. "But it's for you"

Yugi took the phone from his grandpa and placed the phone next to his ear. Joey, Tristan and Tea stopped what they were doing and looked over at their friend.

"Hello?" Yugi said softly.

"Hello is this Yugi Muto?" the voice asked from the other side of the phone.  
"Yes sir" Yugi said. "May I ask whose calling?"

"My name is Professor Oak" the man said. "I am a Pokémon researcher and the Pokémon world is in desperate need of your help"

"Wait what?" Yugi asked his eyes were wide with confusion. "What is Pokémon?"

"There is no time to explain, I will meet you at Domino Station at ten am sharp" Professor Oak said and with that he hung up.

Yugi didn't say anything; he dropped the phone and stared into nothingness.

"Yugi?" Joey, Solomon, Tea and Tristan said with worry.

But Yugi didn't say anything. He was in utter shock.

"Yugi" Solomon said.

"Let's get him to sit down" Tea suggested. Tristan and Joey helped Yugi to the couch.

"Pokémon" Yugi said. "Pokémon"

"Pokémon?" everyone asked in unison.

"Umm Yug" Joey said kneeling down in front of his friend. "What are you mumbling about?

Yugi took a deep breathe. "The man on the phone said that he is a Pokémon researcher and that his world is in danger and he is in need of my help. He said that I had to meet him at Domino Station at ten am sharp tomorrow"

"This is a damn trick" Joey shouted standing up.

"Joey calm down" Tea said. "How do you know if it's a trick?"

"They made up some Pokémon nonsense!" Joey cried throwing his hands in the air.

"Just because we don't know what this so called Pokémon is doesn't mean it's not real!" Tea snapped. "A lot of things can't be explained"

"Like why there's a Pharaoh living in my puzzle" Yugi said.

"Exactly" Tea said.

"I still think it's one of Marik's tricks" Joey said crossing his arms and flopping on the couch in between Tea and Tristan.

"Joey does have a point there" Tristan said.

"Well we can't just sit around and do nothing guys" Yugi said with a sigh. "I mean I know that we're walking blindly into something but what other choice do we have?"

"Not do anything" Joey shrugged. Tea elbowed him hard in the side.

"OW" he cried. "What the hell was that for?"

"For being an inconsiderate jerk!" Tea yelled.

"I am not!" Joey yelled. "If I was I would say, oh yes, let's go to Domino Station where some weird man talking about these made up creatures will pop out of nowhere when everyone knows it's MARIK who is plotting some kind of trick against us!"

"Would you get a grip?" Tea shouted. "We do not KNOW that for sure!"

"Well when Marik comes and attacks us all then we'll see who's right and who's wrong" Joey said lying back against the couch and crossing his arms.

"Anyways" Tristan said. "So are we going or not?"

"We don't have a choice Tristan" Yugi said.

"What do you think about all of this? Tea asked. "Do you think this is one of Marik's tricks?"

"I'm not sure" Yugi said. "But I have a strong feeling that the man that I talked to on the phone was being serious"

"Well that doesn't mean anything!" Joey cried. "Marik is a criminal master mind!"

"That is true" Yugi said. "However, I feel that this is different and whether we know what these Pokémon are or not, it's not fair if they need our help and we won't help them"

"Good point" Joey sighed.

"I think we need to call Kaiba" Tea said.

"Why?" Tristan asked.

"Well, he may be able to help us on this situation" Tea said.

"Ha!" Joey laughed. "Like rich boy will help us"

"Oh you know you want to see him!" Tristan teased hitting Joey in the arm.

"I do NOT" Joey cried punching Tristan in the gut.

"HEY" Tea yelled. "We are being serious here!" she turned to Yugi who was shaking his head at his best friends. "Call Kaiba"

Yugi nodded and called Seto Kaiba.

[KaibaCorp]:

Seto Kaiba typed viscously on his computer checking out the latest updates on his Battle City Tournament, so far two of the Egyptian God cards had been identified, one in which he, himself had in his possession the other, was in Yugi's and the third, which he had yet to see, was in Marik's.

Suddenly the phone rang.

"WHAT?" he yelled frustrated that the phone would ring this late at night?

"Umm hello Kaiba" Yugi said in a shaky voice. "I need to talk to you"

"I'm in no mood to talk" Seto snarled.

"It's an emergency" Yugi said.

"What is it?" Seto growled.

"Do you know anything about Pokémon?"

Seto dropped the phone and stared into space, quickly, however he composed himself and picked the phone back up.

"Kaiba" Yugi asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yes" Seto said. "Now what did you say?"

"Do you know anything about Pokémon?" Yugi asked again.

"Yugi stop messing with me" Seto growled.

"Please Kaiba" Yugi begged. "We need your help"

Suddenly Joey snatched the phone away from Yugi.

"Look rich boy, I'm getting sick and tired of these games of yours, we need your help so can you please get your "SEXY" Tristan interrupted. "Ass over here and help us?"

"Did you just call me sexy mutt?" Seto asked smirking.

"WHAT?" Joey cried. "NO"

"Then why did I hear and I quote: "Look rich boy, I'm getting sick and tired of these games of yours, we need your help so can you please get your sexy ass over here and help us?" Seto repeated.

"TRISTAN" Joey cried throwing the phone down and tackling his best friend to the ground. "I'm going to kill you."

Tea helped Tristan from dying in the hands of Joey while Yugi and Seto talked.

"Yes, I know some about Pokémon" Seto replied.

"Good" Yugi said. "Can you come to my house?"

"No" Seto snapped.  
"Please?" Yugi asked. "I need your help and we have to be at Domino Station at ten am tomorrow"

"You can come to my house" Seto said. "I'll send my driver to pick you up" Seto said.

"When will he be here?" Yugi asked.

"In ten minutes" Seto replied and then he hung up.

[Ten minutes later, Kaiba Mansion]:

"Make this quick" Seto said as Joey, Tristan, Tea and Yami walked through the door. Mokuba was currently asleep and Seto had just gotten off work.

Everyone went to the living room. Seto opened his laptop and logged in.

"Now, Yugi, you said something about Pokémon right?" he asked typing away at his laptop.

"Yes, some man named Professor Oak called me and said something about that his world is in danger"

"But I think it's one of Marik's tricks" Joey pointed out.

"As usual you are an idiot" Seto insulted Joey, not taking his eyes off the computer screen.

"Why I ought to" Joey cried trying to stand up but Tristan pulled him back down on the couch. Seto ignored him.

"This" He said placing the laptop on the table for everyone to see "is Pokémon"

"WHAT?" Joey cried jumping up and getting closer to the laptop. On Seto's computer there was various creatures called Pokémon, Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea stared at them with bewilderment and disbelief.

"So they exist?" Joey gasped not taking his eyes off of the screen.

"Of course they're real" Seto said rolling his eyes.

"Well I've never heard of them" Yami said. "What are they exactly?"

"Yeah" Joey said. "And how do you know about these creatures?"

"If you would shut your mouth I would tell you" Seto said leaning back against the couch. "Pokémon are sort of like duel monsters, but different in a lot of ways, I have done a lot of research on these creatures"

"What do you know about them?" Yami asked.

"Not a lot" Seto said. "I accidently ran across them when I was researching something for Kaiba Corp"

"So tell us what you know already" Tristan cried.

"I don't have to tell you anything you're in my house, so you play by my rules understand?" Seto hissed glaring at Tristan.

"Whatever" Tristan snapped.

"Tristan" Yami warned. "Do go on Kaiba"

"From what I understand there are various regions in which these so called Pokémon live. I'm not sure how many of these creatures exist but it appears to be a lot. There are Professors who study Pokémon and trainers"

"Trainers?" Tea asked.

"Yes" Seto said. "It says that they are trained for battle, some are trained for contest and others are just pets"

"Isn't that sort of mean?" Tea asked.

"Not really" Seto said.

"Well how could we help with something with Pokémon?" Yami asked.

"What do you mean?" Seto asked.

"What I mean is that this man named Professor Oak called me and said something about needing my help because his world is in danger."

"Well obviously he's an idiot and I wouldn't worry about it too much Yugi" Seto replied.

"Kaiba" Yami said. "You know that, that world is in trouble and you know about it so we need your help"

"Yugi, please this is just some nonsense that you made up, Pokémon is real, yes, but it has nothing to do with us, you should be more worried about my tournament not about some lame shit that you make up in your mind"

"I didn't make it up Kaiba!" Yami yelled. "Professor Oak…"

"I've heard enough!" Seto yelled. "Get out of my house, all of you"

"Fine" Yami said. "Thanks for helping us"

"Whatever" Seto said.

Everyone was taken back to Yugi's house, it was about twelve o'clock now and as soon as everyone walked in the door, they found a place and crashed falling fast asleep.

[The next day, Professor Oak's Lab]:

"Is everyone ready?" Professor Oak said putting his bag on his back.

"Yes" Misty, Brock, Tracey and Ash said.

"Good let's go then"

"Oh Ash do be careful!" Delia said grabbing her son into a hug and kissing him all over the face.

"Mom" Ash cried face growing red. "Stop"

"I'm sorry" she sighed. "I just can't help but miss you when you're gone"

Ash smiled. "I'll miss you too mom. But I'll be back"

"I know" she said with a smile.

"Come on before we're late" Professor Oak said as the helicopter blades roared from the front of the lab.

Ash and the others climbed into the helicopter and waved good-bye to Delia. Soon, they arrive at Professor Elm's lab.

"I see you did make it on time" Professor Elm said with a laugh.

"Of course" Ash said. "I have to find Pikachu"

"Professor Elm, did you say that you found a portal in the Ilex Forest?" Tracey asked.

"Yes sir" Professor Elm said. "Come with me"

Everyone followed Professor Elm.

"The Ilex Forest is in-between Azalea City and Goldenrod City, we're in New Bark Town" Misty pointed out.

"Well we have cars to drive" Elm said.

Suddenly two cars pulled up, everyone got in the cars and they went to the Ilex Forest on the Azalea City entrance.

Everyone climbed out of the car and Ash rushed inside calling Pikachu's name.

"Ash wait" Everyone shouted running toward the boy.

Ash stopped when he reached a giant tree with a large black hole swirling around and around.

"Is this what you found Professor Elm?" Ash asked turning around to face everyone who was panting, crossing their arms or laughing at Ash's impatience.

"Yes" Professor Elm said stepping closer to the portal. "I believe that this portal here is where your Pikachu went"

"Well, let's jump" Ash said everyone protested but Ash ignored it and jumped in.

"Well we don't have any other choice do we?" Misty said. "I'm going in"

"Yeah me too" Tracey and Brock said jumping in.

"Professor?" Professor Oak asked looking at his friend. "You coming?"

"No" Professor Elm said. "I'll stay here"

"As you wish" Professor Oak said jumping into the portal as soon as he entered it the portal closed.

[Domino City Station]:

"It's ten o'clock" Joey said looking at his watch.

"Be patient Joey" Yami said. "They'll be here soon"

"It's a trick" Joey mumbled.

"I don't think so" Yami said.

Suddenly the ground opened and five people popped out from the ground.

"SAY WHAT?" Joey cried running behind Tea.  
"You better get from behind me" Tea growled.

"Did-did you guys see that?" Joey said shaking. "What-what the hell?"

"Yes, Joey we saw it" Tristan said. "Calm down man, its okay"

"No Tristan it is NOT okay" Joey cried shaking. "The ground just opened up! The fucking ground just opened up!"

"We are all aware of that Joey" Tristan said kneeling down beside of his friend, Tea turned around and did the same thing.

"Joey?" Yami asked. "Are you okay?"

Ash, Professor Oak, Tracey and Brock stared as Yami, Tristan and Tea tried to help their friend.

"Is he okay?" Ash asked.

"Yes" Yami said standing back up. "He's just a little freaked out"

"Understandable" Professor Oak said.

Yami nodded. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself, "I'm Yugi…"

"I know who you really are and there's no need for explanations I've done a lot of research on you" Professor Oak said. "I'm Professor Oak"

"I'm Misty" Misty said.

"I'm Tracey"

"My name is Brock how about I take you for lunch later?" Brock said kneeling down beside Tea who was now standing up holding her hands. Tea looked at Brock blushing.

"Oh, you'll have to excuse Brock, he's a little on the romantic side" Misty growled pulling Brock by the ear. "We are not here to play games we are here to find Ash's Pikachu"

"Well, I'm Tea" Tea said with a smile.  
"My name is Joey" Joey said.

"And I'm Tristan" Tristan said.

"Nice to meet you all" Professor Oak said. "Now, do you have somewhere safe that we can talk?"

"Yes, back at my house" Yami said.

As they walked back to Yugi's house, Ash couldn't help but stop when he saw people dueling.

"What are these people doing?" he asked.

"They're dueling" Joey boasted. "It's a cool game that we play"

"Oh wow" Ash said. "It looks cool"

"Well maybe when this thing blows over I can teach you how to play" Yami said. "If you teach me how to play Pokémon"

"Deal" Ash smiled he was already beginning to like Yami.

Soon, they arrived at Yugi's house, Solomon had left a note saying that he went on an expectation with Arthur Hopkins and would be back later on in the week.

"Take a sit anywhere you'd like, I'll get you something to drink" Yami said as everyone went in the living room. Tristan and Tea brought extra chairs from the kitchen for everyone to sit down.

"Yami came back with snacks and drinks, placing them on the table.

"Now, tell us, what's going on" Yami said taking a seat.

"It all started after I won my second gym badge from Johto, which is the region I am currently in right now. Anyways, Misty's Togepi" Ash pointed to Misty who pulled out Togepi from her red bag. _BRREEE_ "Got lost and we went to search for her, well Pikachu did as well and somehow he disappeared I've missed the whole Johto Tournament because I can't find my best friend"

At this point Ash broke down into tears he covered his hands in embarrassment. Misty, Professor Oak, Tracey and Brock tried their best to calm down their friend.

"So what does this have to do with us?" Joey asked. "No offense but you're talking to the wrong people we don't know where your Pikachu is"

"Do you know anyone named Bakura?" Tracey asked.

"Yes, he's one of our best buddies" Joey cried. "How do you know Bakura?"

"If he's one of your friends, then you need to get another friend" Misty snapped. "Because that idiot is holding Pikachu captive"

"Oh you mean evil Bakura" Tea said.

"Huh?" Misty asked raising her eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"See this?" Yami asked holding up the Millennium Puzzle. Everyone nodded. "I'm not really Yugi Muto, I'm an ancient Pharaoh who resigns in this puzzle, I lived 5,000 years ago, the same goes with Bakura, we have a friend named Ryou Bakura, but he has an evil spirit living in his Millennium Item, the Millennium Ring, from what we understand about him, he lived 5.000 years ago as well" Yami explained.

"Oh okay" Misty said. "So this evil Bakura has Pikachu captive"

"How do you know its Bakura though?" Tristan asked.

"He called us the other day saying something about Ash needs to come to Domino City so they can discuss things" Brock said.

"What does he expect to gain from Pikachu?" Tristan asked. "Pokémon isn't going to help him win anything"

"Not true" Professor Oak said typing at his laptop, "I've done some research and I found that the Millennium Items are reacting to Pikachu's electricity"

"Pikachu's electricity" Ash said wiping his tears. "What do you mean?"

"Somehow the electricity causes the Millennium Items to react" Professor Oak said. "What does this Bakura want with the Millennium Items?"

"We're not sure" Yami said. "I lost my memories, all I know is it's for evil"

"We must not let him get a hold of these items" Professor Oak said.

"We need to be more worried about Marik and his goon squad than about Bakura and his weird obsessions" Joey said.

"We do need to watch out for Marik" Tea agreed. "However these people are in need of our help Joey"

"Yes I know but Marik wants to destroy the world!" Joey cried.

"You know" Tracey said. "Something's telling me that all of this is linked together"

"What do you mean?" Tristan asked.

"Think about it" Tracey said. "You are all in a tournament right?" He asked

"Well, we are" Yami said pointing to himself and Joey. "They're not" he said gesturing to Tea and Tristan. "But go on"

"Okay well, this Bakura person probably wants to enter that tournament and this Marik guy probably has something that Bakura wants and vice versa so what if they're working together?" Tracey said.

"Hmm" Yami said "I never given that a thought, but it does make sense, expect Bakura's more of a loner than anything."

"Yeah, Bakura hates everybody" Joey said.

"So how do you want us to help?" Yami asked.

"Teach us how to play Duel Monsters" Ash said.

I hope that y'all enjoyed this chapter, it was really long and I was typing with my right hand asleep, ha it's a good thing I'm left-handed yay left-handed power, anyways...read, review thanks buddlies! :D _ChuChCh_


	9. Chapter 9:Battle Time!

Look! A new update! WHEEEE I know y'all are excited especially with these awesome 14-15 page chapters! This chapter was so fun to write! Unfortunately, my best friend Bakura isn't in this chapter, but don't worry he comes back yay! So don't cry too much. I have some pretty good ideas for this story so I'll be updating as often as I can which is good because I LOVE this story and the direction it's taking. I'm very happy for all the reviews I've gotten for this story thus far.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR POKEMON

ENJOY: D

Chapter Nine: Battle Time!

[Yugi's house]:

"Say what?" Joey asked jumping up suddenly. "You want to learn how to play duel monsters?"

"Yes" Ash said. "I'll do whatever it takes to get Pikachu back"

"How important is this Pikachu to you?" Yami asked.

"Very, Pikachu was my very first Pokémon" Ash replied.

"How does dis Pokémon thing wok anyways" Tristan asked coming back from the kitchen holding a plate of food, his mouth was stuffed with a sandwich that was once on the plate, which now only had chips.

"Tristan no one can understand you with your mouth open" Tea sighed.

"Sure they can" Joey boasted. "He said: "How does dis Pokeman thing work anyways"

"It's Pokémon" Misty corrected.

"Whatever" Tristan said rolling his eyes "Just answer the question"

"Pokémon are sort of like animals I guess would be the thing to say, there are a lot of them, some haven't been discovered yet, there are currently 251 Pokémon discovered, some Pokémon are so rare that there is only one of them, others come by the thousands" Professor Oak explained. "There are different types of Pokémon such as grass, electric, fighting, normal, rock, steel, bug, flying, psychic, dark, dragon, ghost, ground, rock, ice, fire, water, and poison. Some Pokémon are duel types, such as this Pokémon" Professor Oak took a Poke ball from his bag and threw it. Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Joey watched in awe as the light got dimmer revealing a large yellow dragon with small wings.

"WOW" Joey cried jumping up "That thing is HUGE"

"There's bigger" Misty said.

"Say what?" Tristan cried who was now standing next to Joey looking up at the dragon.

Professor Oak just chuckled at the boys' enthusiasm. "This is Dragonite"

"Dragonite?" Yugi said standing up and walking over to said Pokémon. By now everyone who wasn't used to seeing such an amazing creature gawked over Dragonite.

"Dragonite is a dragon and flying type" Professor Oak said.

"Wow" Yugi said. "That is awesome"

"Do continue Professor Oak" Tea said.

"Thank you Tea" Professor Oak said. Everyone sat down and Professor Oak recalled Dragonite. "Pokémon are in the wild, we capture them by battle with the Pokémon that we have, you are only allowed to carry six Pokémon at a time, but when you capture your seventh, your Pokémon automatically transfers to the lab that you got your Pokedex from"

"What is a Pokedex?" Tea asked.

"This" Ash said holding up his Pokedex, "It tells you everything that has already been researched about Pokémon"

"If the Pokémon is new however the Pokémon can't read it" Brock answered.

"Oh okay" Tea said.

"As I was saying" Professor Oak began again. "Pokémon live in all sorts of places, water, fields, mountains, caves, everywhere. Some people capture these Pokémon for battles, you see there are two regions, where we are from, well, not Tracey but the rest of us, we are from a place called Kanto, Ash and I are from Pallet Town. I study the Pokémon of the Kanto Region"

"In the Kanto region trainers can either start with Bulbasaur, a grass type, Charmander, a fire type, or Squirtle a water type when they reach their tenth birthday" Professor Oak continued.

"Wait" Tristan said interrupting Professor Oak.

"Yes?" Professor Oak said looking at Tristan. "Do you have a question?"

Tristan nodded. "If the beginning trainers start with Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle in Kanto and Ash is from Kanto then why did he start with Pikachu?"

Ash blushed. Professor Oak laughed.

"Oh it is quite a story" Professor Oak said between chuckles. "There were four trainers, one happened to be my grandson"

"Who is a pain in the ass" Ash mumbled. Misty elbowed Ash and whispered for him to be quiet before Professor Oak heard him say that about his beloved grandson. Ash mumbled something else and sat still.

"Ash woke up late and Pikachu was the only Pokémon left" Professor Oak said. "He came to my lab in his pajamas!"

Everyone started laughing. Ash's face blushed red.

"So how was it when you and Pikachu first met?" Tea asked seeing that Ash was embarrassed.

Ash looked up and sighed. "Horrible"

Tea, Tristan, Yugi and Joey gasped.

"Really?" Joey asked.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"Pikachu are not supposed to be starter Pokémon and this particular Pikachu hates being in Poke balls" Ash said. "Oh and if you're wondering what a Poke ball is it's what we keep our Pokémon in, but apparently some of them hate being in them. But Pikachu would not listen to me at all, until I accidently threw a rock at a Sparrow which is a bird Pokémon with an attitude. I risked my life to save Pikachu and Pikachu saw that and he saved me by shocking them"

"Did they die?" Tristan asked.

"No, Pokémon don't technically die, well they do but not when we battle only if they get really, really sick, like if the flame on Charmander's tail goes out it'll die" Brock said.

"Oh okay" Tristan said. "What happened next?"

"You forgot that you stole my bike" Misty said crossing her arms.

"Oh yes" Ash sighed. "While we were running from the Sparrows I jumped into the river, Misty over there" Ash said pointing to the red-headed girl. "She was fishing and fished me and Pikachu out, I asked her where I could get help, she told me and I borrowed her bike. Unfortunately, when Pikachu used Thundershock on the Sparrow her bike fried to a crisp, so now she believes I owe her for her bike and has been with me ever since that day"

"I think it's more than that" Tristan said. "Y'all are dating"

"EWWWWWWWW" Ash and Misty exclaimed jumping up at the exact same time and running to the opposite sides of the room.

"Are you crazy?" Misty hissed glaring at Tristan.

"I have more important things to worry about than girlfriends!" Ash yelled glaring as well.

"So are you gay?" Joey asked.

"What?" Ash said. "Hell no!"

"Ash watches your language!" Brock shouted.

"What's wrong with being gay anyways?" Brock asked.

"Says the boy who can't keep his hands to himself with women" Misty said.

"I mean I'm straight, but I don't see the problem with it" Brock said.

"I don't have a problem with it" Ash cried falling to his knees. "I just want to find Pikachu!"

"Ash is right" Yugi said. "You came here because you want to find Pikachu. Professor Oak" Yugi said turning to Professor Oak. "Can you continue please?"

"Certainly" Professor Oak said with a smile. "In almost every town or city there is a strong trainer called a gym leader, Misty, Brock do you mind explaining?" Professor Oak asked turning to the two former Kanto Gym Leaders.

"Certainty Professor" Brock said standing up. "As you know, my name is Brock, what you don't' know is that I am the former gym leader of the Pewter City gym, which happens to be the first gym in the Kanto region. My specialty is rock type Pokémon for you see there are eight gyms, each gym has its own type of Pokémon it mainly uses. Misty over there is water Pokémon trainer she is one of the four gym leaders from the Cerulean City gym. After a trainer collects all eight badges he qualifies for that regions Pokémon league where he or she trains against other trainers that have earned their gym badges, if you managed to get through all the trainers and win the Pokémon league then you are able to face against the Elite Four"

"What is the Elite Four?" Yugi asked.

"The Elite Four are four strong Pokémon trainers they have trained years and years no one can beat them" Tracey said.

"Well expect maybe the Champion" Brock said.

"So you have a world champion?" Joey asked.

"Not exactly" Professor Oak said. "Like I have said before the world of Pokémon is still being discovered so we can't exactly have a world champion we have a champion in Kanto and in Johto"

"What is the difference between Kanto and Johto?" Tristan asked.

"Who is the champion of Kanto?" Joey asked.

"Who is the champion of Johto?" Tea asked.

"What about those Pokémon that you were talking about that there's only one of?" Joey asked.

"How do you weaken a Pokémon to capture it?" Tristan asked.

"What makes you think they want to be captured?" Joey asked.

"That is sort of mean" Tristan exclaimed.

"HOLD IT" Yugi cried standing up. "Enough guys let them explain!"

"Sorry Yug" Joey and Tristan said.

"Don't apologize to me!" Yugi snapped. "Apologize to them" he said gesturing over to the Pokémon crew.

"Sorry" they both repeated this time to Ash, Brock, Misty, Tracey and Professor Oak.

"Its fine" they all said.

"But I will answer your questions" Professor Oak said. "Because they are good questions; Lance for both of them. Johto is west of Kanto, and the Pokémon are different in that region. There are some evil people that hurt Pokémon but I can assure you that we all love Pokémon and want to help them, we do not force our Pokémon to stay with us, and we give them choices"

"But not everyone battles" Tracey said unzipping his bag pulling out a sketch book. "I am a Pokémon watcher, I am from the Orange Islands, and the Orange Islands are very different from the other regions instead of eight badges you have to earn four badges"

"That sounds pretty simple" Joey said leaning up to grab one of Tristan's chips.

"Not exactly" Ash laughed. "I thought so too"

"Wait so you've been?" Joey asked.

"Of course" Ash laughed. "I'm the Champion"

"CHAMPION?" the Yu-gi-oh team cried at the same time.

"Yes" Professor Oak laughed. "Ash won all four badges, and then he battled the champion Drake and won"

"But wait" Tea said. "I'm confused, I thought you had to go through the Pokémon League and Elite Four before you battled the champion"

"That is true" Tracey said. "But the Orange Islands as I said are different than the Kanto, Johto Regions. Even the battle styles are different"

"Oh wow can I see your drawings?" Tea asked walking up to Tracey. Tracey nodded and handed Tea his sketch book.

"Wow these are incredible" Tea gasped sitting beside Tracey. "What is that Pokémon?" she asked pointing to a drawing.

"Oh that's my Marill" Tracey said with a smile.

"You have Pokémon too?" she asked looking at him.

"Of course, I don't battle much but I have some" Tracey said. "Mostly I like to draw them in the natural habitat"

"Tracey helps me in my lab" Professor Oak said.

"Yes" Tracey said. "He's my idol"

"Wow that must be so cool working for you idol" Yugi said.

"It is" Tracey beamed.

"This Pokémon thing still doesn't make any sense!" Joey cried.

"I think we should battle Ash" Brock said suddenly.

"Great idea Brock!" Ash exclaimed jumping up.

"Wait" Misty said grabbing onto Ash's shirt. "We have a problem"

"What is it?" Ash sighed.

"Where are you going to battle? I'm pretty sure Yugi doesn't want his house torn up"

"You can battle in Domino Park" Tea suggested. "We need some fresh air"

"True" Yugi said. "I'll bring my deck just in case you guys want to learn about Duel Monsters"

"Sure" Ash said. "But first we'll do things my way"

[Domino Park]:

"I'll be the referee" Tracey said.

"Hey wait!" Misty stormed up between Ash and Brock who were about to get ready for their battle, I want to battle Ash"

"Oh come on Misty!" Ash cried. "Brock and I haven't battled in forever!"

"I don't care Ketchum!" she yelled. "I want to kick your ass"

"Do they always fight like this?" Yugi whispered to Professor Oak who was currently sitting at a picnic table along with the rest of the groups.

"Oh this isn't even" Professor Oak laughed softly. "Just watch"

Yugi raised an eyebrow in confusion but listen to what Professor Oak said.

"Brock is the one that challenged me Misty and everyone knows that the rules are you can't deny a battle!"

"Well I'm challenging you too" Misty shouted. "But you're denying me!"

"I never said I wasn't going to battle you!" Ash yelled. "But I'm battling Brock first"

"Can y'all stop flirting and battle already?" Joey yelled.

"Yeah who cares who battles" Tristan yelled.

"They're right" Brock said. "Well, Tristan is" Brock corrected himself after Ash and Misty gave him the death glare.

"Okay you can battle me after Brock that is if you win" Misty said with a smirk.

"Ha!" Ash yelled getting his Poke ball ready. "I won't lose"

"This will be a two- on-two match up; the winner will be declared when both of one side's Pokémon are unable to battle, and trainers are you ready?" Tracey asked.

"Ready" Ash and Brock exclaimed in unison.

"Begin"

Ash turned his hat backwards and enlarged his Poke ball. "I chose you Heracross" Ash exclaimed the blue beetle Pokémon popped out of its enclosure.

"EEK" Misty cried hiding behind Joey.

"Do you have a problem?" Joey asked turning around to see a frighten Misty cling onto his shirt, shaking in fear.

"I-I" she shook.

"Misty hates Bug type Pokémon" Ash said. "But she'll get over it"

"And you'll get over it when I kick your ass with my water Pokémon"

"Whatever Misty" Ash said.

"Go Golbat" Brock shouted releasing Golbat.

"So how does this Pokémon battling work exactly?" Yugi asked.

"As you know there is the seventeen elements well each element has its strengths and weakness" Professor Oak answered. "Take Heracross, he's a bug and fighting type. Both of those types are weak against flying. Golbat is a flying and poison type"

"So that means Golbat will win right?" Joey asked.

"Not necessarily" Professor Oak said. "Don't underestimate Ash and his Pokémon"

"Are you ready Ash?" Brock said.

"Of course" Ash said. "Heracross use horn attack!"

Heracross flew toward Golbat.  
"Golbat use wing attack" Brock shouted.  
"Dodge it Heracross!" Ash shouted. "Now use tackle!"

"Fly up Golbat and use screech"

"AAH!" everyone shouted covering their ears.  
"What is that noise?" Tea asked.

"Brock's Golbat is using screech" Misty said. "It lowers a Pokémon's defense harshly"

"Why would you want to do that?" Tristan asked.

"In Pokémon the goal is to make all the other trainers Pokémon faint" Misty said. "Some attacks, such as tackle, horn attack and wing attack are attack-attacks they attack the hit points. But moves such as screech lower one of the stats. In this case defense"

"Very good explaining Misty" Professor Oak beamed.

"Thank you Professor" Misty beamed.

"Heracross hang in there!" Ash yelled. "Use Megahorn!"

"That move is really special too" Professor Oak said. "You see sometimes only certain Pokémon can learn certain moves and Megahorn happens to be a Heracross only move"

"Golbat watch out!" Brock cried but it was too late, Heracross hit his target, knocking Golbat out.

"Good job Golbat comes back" Brock said. "Go Geodude"

Geodude appeared; Misty sat next to Tea finally calming down.

"So how is the match up now?" Tea asked.

"Pretty even actually" Misty said.

"But that rock thing looks so much stronger" Tea said.

"Geodude" Misty laughed. "And he is, but Heracross is part fighting and fighting Pokémon are good against rock types."

"But rock types are good against bug types" Professor Oak said not taking his eyes off the battle"

"Geodude use rock slide" Brock ordered.

"Heracross dodge it!" Ash yelled but it was too late and the bug Pokémon was hit hard.

_Herocro_ Heracross cried trying his best to avoid the rocks.

"Are you alright?" Ash yelled.

Heracross nodded to his trainer. "Good now use Megahorn again"

"Geodude use rock throw" Brock said.

"Dodge it Heracross"

Heracross dodge and hit with Megahorn but it didn't do much. Heracross and Geodude fought until Heracross couldn't take it anymore and fainted.

"I chose you Bayleef" Ash yelled throwing his Poke ball.

_Bay_ Bayleef cried happily running over to Ash and knocking him down.

"Not now Bayleef" Ash said in a serious tone. "We're in a middle of a battle"

_Bay_ Bayleef said letting Ash get up. She turned to face Geodude.  
"Bayleef use vine whip" Ash yelled. Bayleef obeyed her trainer's commands.

"Grab onto those vines Geodude" Brock said. Geodude obeyed and grabbed Bayleef's vines swinging her around and around until he threw her.

"Are you okay?" Ash yelled.

_Bay_

"Bayleef use razor leaf" Ash yelled. Bayleef did as she was told. Geodude was hit hard with the leaves causing him to faint.

"And the winner is Ash" Tracey said.

"Wow that was pretty sweet" Joey said. "I want to battle now"

"Yeah totally" Tristan said. "I could totally kick your ass"

"Yeah right my Pokémon would definitely kick your Pokémon's ass in a heartbeat" Joey said triumphantly.

"You knuckle heads don't know the first thing about Pokémon" Tea said. "You watch one battle and you think you're king of it? These people live with Pokémon and they don't know everything"

"That's because they hadn't met us" Joey said.

"Oh yes because that helps" Tea said. "That's why you were asking all those questions"

"Well if they would had just battled in the first place it would explained everything" Joey said.

"How?" Tea asked. "We saw four Pokémon battle, according to Professor Oak there are 251 Pokémon that have been discovered what makes you think that that small battle would explain everything there is to know about Pokémon?"

"Well it works with Duel Monsters" Tristan pointed out.

"Obviously Pokémon and Duel Monsters are different" Tea said rolling her eyes.

"Yes but you still learn a lot from battles and dueling" Joey said thoughtfully.  
"True" Tea said. "But don't say things that you have no idea what you're talking about. We all know that we know nothing about Pokémon"

"Can you tell us more about Pokémon?" Joey asked looking at the Pokémon crew.

"Of course" Ash said. "But first, teach us how to play Duel Monsters"

I hope y'all enjoyed! Review please? SWAMPERT yay!


	10. Chapter 10:Shadow Shock

Well, here is chapter ten of this lovely story and I have to say it's getting better and better, to be honest this chapter wasn't that fun to write, simply because it took me forever to write it and it was aggravating me, but here it is folks, I hope I did well on it. This chapter might not be that exciting but I promise come next chapter it will get a lot better.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR POKEMON

ENJOY :D

Chapter Ten: Shadow Shock

[Battle City, Bakura and Pikachu]:

"Dude did you hear seven duelist already qualify for the Battle City finals" a man said who was standing around with a group of friends.

"No way!" another exclaimed. "I heard it was only four!"

_Time is running out, a practice duel would be wise_ Bakura thought to himself; Pikachu poked his head through Bakura's jacket.

"Stay in there" Bakura hissed looking down. "I don't want these people seeing you unless absolutely necessary"

_Pi_ Pikachu sighed returning to Bakura's jacket.

"Hey you" Bakura said tabbing the boy on the shoulder, said boy turned around. "Where can I find a Battle City Duelist?"

"Get lost" the boy said.

"I wouldn't do that again if I were you" Bakura warned.

"Oooo we're so scared" another boy said. Bakura picked the first boy by his shirt collar holding him close to his face. Pikachu gasped but cover his mouth to keep from being heard.

"Tell me where I can find a Battle City duelist, and do it right now" Bakura hissed.

"Uggh okay, okay" the boy said. "There's supposed to be some duels in the cemetery"

"You better be right" Bakura snapped throwing the boy.

[Cemetery with Bonz and his gang]:

Bakura walked into the cemetery looking around to find a duelist.

_Not a duelist in sight, these fools deceived me. _

"Oooh" Zygor, Sid and Bonz said coming from out of nowhere with mask on.

"What is the meaning of this?" Bakura asked in a bored tone.

"Stay here and find out" Bonz said.

"We'll eat your brains" Sid said in a spooky-tone.

Zygor went after Bakura, but he failed and Bakura grabbed him by the arm. Sid and Bonz stopped coming toward Bakura. Bakura took Zygor's mask off and pushed him toward Sid and Bonz.

"So you are duelist" Bakura said looking down at the ground to find a duel disk lying around. "If this is how you terrify the completion you're even more hopeless than I thought"

"WH-what do you want with us?" Sid asked.

"I want your locator cards, I have one" Bakura said holding up his locator card.

"Very well" Bonz said.

"If we're going to duel then why don't you take off your mask so I can see your face" Bakura suggested.

"I have five, so once we win yours will go to the Battle City finals" Bonz said taking off his mask.

"Why don't we raise the stakes?" Bakura smirked. "The winner takes all"

"Not likely" Sid said.

"Yeah do you think we're dumb enough to risk all five locator cards?" Zygor asked rolling his eyes.

"Your cowdarance comes as no surprise but let me remind you that the Battle City finals are fast approaching" Bakura said.

"He's right" Zygor said.

"Okay, I accept your ridiculous challenge" Bonz said. "Besides, with only one locator card you can't be much of a duelist"

"Accepting my challenge was your first mistake" Bakura smirked evilly. "And when I'm done with you fools, it will be your last"

Bonz shuddered. "What do you mean?"

"Why, we're in the Shadow Realm" Bakura said.

"S-shadow Realm" the three friends said looking around terrified out of their minds.

"Yes I transported us here when we first arrive what do you think?" Bakura answered.

Strange shadow people started crawling around suddenly.

"What are those?" Sid asked staring wide-eyed at them.

"Those are lost souls, trapped forever in the darkness" Bakura replied.

"See you later lads" Sid said running away, but he didn't get far, he ended up right back where he started. "What? How did I end up back here?"

"Let that be a lesson" Bakura smirked. "You cannot run from the Shadow Realm, only if you defeat me will you escape its clutches"

"Bonz" Sid shouted grabbing him by the shirt and shaking him. "Whatever you do, don't you dare lose this"

"Have you heard the legend of this cemetery?" Bakura asked.

"What legend?" Bonz asked getting worried.

"Listen" Bakura said taking a card out of his deck. "This very cemetery is haunted by a knight who lost his head in battle. When the clock strikes midnight, he rises from the dead in search of his messing head."

"AHHH" Bonz cried.

"Meet Headless Knight" Bakura cried placing Headless Knight onto the field in attack mode.

"It's just a lousy duel monsters card Bonz" Sid said rolling his eyes.

"I know, I didn't see it coming" Bonz said. "I play Snake Hair the Successors in attack mode."

Headless Knight was defeated by Snake Hair, but Bakura brought him back in defense mode.

"Uggh it's back" Zygor said.

"Wake up Zygor" Sid said. "Snake hair still has more attack points than that flimsy Knight"

"That's true" Bakura agreed. "But watch as I sacrifice my weaker monster, for something stronger, I sacrifice my Headless Knight in order to summon the Earl of Demise"

"I play Dragon Zombie" Bonz said laying his card down. Then I activate my magic burial card to bring back this, look familiar?"

"Sure doesn't" Bakura said sarcastically.

"No one asked for your smart ass opinion" Sid shouted.

"Do you want to die?" Bakura hissed.

"No" Sid said eyes full of fear.

"Then I suggest you shut up" Bakura snapped. He turned back to the duel.

"I use polymerization to fuse my Snake Hair and Zombie dragon together to form the Great Mammoth of Goldfine"

Bakura rolls his eyes.

"I activate my trap Skull invitation!" Bonz shouted. "Now every time a card goes to the grave yard you will lose 300 life points automatically"

Bakura cackles madly. Pikachu shivers from within Bakura's coat. "And you think that scares me? I'll prove that it doesn't by sending all my cards to the grave yard"

Bonz, Sid, and Zygor look at Bakura like he's insane.

_This game is so confusing. So the weird kid over there played some type of card where Bakura loses 300 life points when a card goes to the grave yard, but he just sent four cards, so why isn't he losing any life points?_ Pikachu thought, looking intently at the strange game.

"He must be mad as a hatter to do that, you can't lose Bonzy" Sid said.

"Yeah" Bonz said "Skull invitation do your dirty work"

The effects of Skull Invitation took some of Bakura's life points, but it didn't faze him at all.

Bakura starts cackling again.

"What is so funny?" Bonz asked nervously.

"I activate my magic card, Spiritualistic Medium" Bakura said.

"Oh no it can't be" Bonz cried.

"It can and if you remember correctly I sent four of my own cards to the graveyard giving my Earl 2000 more attack points" Bakura said. "Go my spirits and add your power to the Earl of Demise"

"Oh no" Bonz cried.

"Earl of Demise attacks his Mammoth" Bakura ordered.

"I lose 1800 life points" Bonz sighed.

"And because of your own trap card you lose an additional 1200 life points" Bakura corrected.

"I play the magic card nightmare steel cage" Bonz shouted. Bakura suddenly was trapped in a cage, but he wasn't too worried, he had been trapped in the Millennium Ring for 5,000 years, a pathetic cage wasn't about to stop him.

"You are now trapped in my nightmare steel cage" Bonz said. "Preventing you from attacking me for two whole turns, but just in case I'll set this face down"

"Good job Bonzy now he can't attack your life points" Zygor said.

"Duh" Bonz said "Think I don't know that"

"I draw" Bakura said. He stares at the card and growls.

"Ah" Sid said "disappointed because you can't move?"

"On the contrary, I'm disappointed because I have to end this duel and I wanted to prolong your misery" Bakura said.

"What are you talking about?" Bonz asked worryingly. "As long as you're in my nightmare steel cage you can't attack me for two whole turns"

"That's only partially true" Bakura said. "There is a card that can penetrate your cage"

"No way" Bonz cried.

"Activate Ectoplasmer, it drains the very soul of my monster, using the energy to attack you" Bakura explained.

"No!" Bonz cried. "It can't be"

Bakura walked over to Bonz, Sid and Zygor.

"Hey what is that in your coat?" Zygor asked.

"What?" Bakura asked looking at Zygor strangely.

"There's something in your coat, I saw it moving what is that?" Zygor asked again.

"Oh you mean this?" Bakura laughed opening his coat, Pikachu fell hard to the ground. Sid, Zygor and Bonz looked at Pikachu with wonder and fear.

"Wh-what is that thing?" Sid asked backing away slowly.

"Oh this" Bakura said leaning down. "This is Charm, he is my son"

"Are you mad?" Sid asked. "How can that be your son?"

"Because I said he is" Bakura snarled. "Want to see what Charm can do?"

"It looks like some yellow rat, it can't do much harm" Zygor said crossing his arms over his chest proudly.

"I wouldn't have said that if I were you kid" Bakura snapped. Pikachu looked back and forth between Zygor, Sid and Bonz and Bakura. He was terrified out of his mind.

"Please just leave us alone" Bonz pleaded.

"I don't think so" Bakura said. "Charm"

Pikachu looked at Bakura his eyes full of tears and sorrow.

"Shock the hell out of these fools" Bakura demanded. Pikachu's eyes went wide, he shook his head violently.

"We had a deal, Charm" Bakura growled glaring at Pikachu. "Now do as I say!" he shouted angrily.

Pikachu turned to Bonz and his friends. _Chu_ he said sadly.

"DO IT" Bakura yelled.

With tears in his eyes Pikachu used Thunderbolt on Bonz, Sid and Zygor. The Millennium Ring around Bakura's neck flashed brightly connecting the glow the Pikachu's bolts of electricity. All three boys screamed in pain and fear as the shadows engulfed them.

"Please help us" they screamed tears pouring down their faces.

Suddenly they were gone and Pikachu and the Millennium Ring stopped. Pikachu stared at the ground where the boys once were. He sniffed the ground trying to find out where they went to.

"You won't find them Charm" Bakura said crossing his arms and looking down at Pikachu. Pikachu looked up at Bakura, tears rolling freely down his cheeks. "They're in the Shadow Realm now and if you don't listen and do what I say, you will join them"

Pikachu's eyes widened in terror as Bakura cackled madly.

[Yugi's house]:

"Duel Monster is a very complex game" Solomon said to Ash and his friends sitting in his rocking chair. "But you came to the right place when it comes to being a pro at it."

"Yeah believe it or not Joey here hasn't always been always been a pro duelist" Yugi said.

"Ha!" Joey said "But I'm pretty good now"

"Yeah but still can't beat Kaiba" Tristan laughed.

"Don't worry I will" Joey said.

"Yeah in about ten years" Tristan said.

Joey got up and put his arm around Tristan neck. "Want to take that back?"

"Want to suck Kaiba's dick?" Tristan said between fits of breathes.

"NO" Joey shouted squeezing tighter.

"Let him go Joey" Tea ordered. Joey did. "And Tristan stops talking about Joey's love life"

"UGGH!" Joey screamed pulling his hair in frustration. "I do NOT love Kaiba!"

"Who is Kaiba?" Ash asked.

"Oh" Yugi said looking at Ash. "We're talking about Seto Kaiba; he's the one that invented the Duel Disk we wear"

"Duel Disk?" Misty asked.

"Yes we place our cards on them, the machine produces holographic projections of monsters and other cards" Tea said.

"Do you have to play the game like that?" Tracey asked.

"No" Solomon said. "Back in my day we played on a table, no holograms or all this nonsense these kiddies here like to use"

"It's not nonsense gramps" Joey said. "It makes the game more realistic"

"Ha" Solomon huffed. "Holograms aren't real Joey, the monsters used in the Pharaoh's time, those were real"

Ash, Misty, Brock and Tracey exchanged looks of confusion.

"I need to teach Ash how to duel" Yugi said. "I'm taking him to my room, Ash come with me"

Ash looked at Yugi and nodded. "I'll be right back guys"

Ash's friends nodded.

"Joey can I borrow your deck?" Yugi asked.

"Sure Yug" Joey said handing his deck to Yugi. Yugi grabbed the deck and handed it to Ash.

"Be careful with my cards man" Joey said. "That deck is my baby"

"I'll try" Ash said nervously putting his hand behind his head.

"Come on Ash" Yugi said with a laugh. "Joey leaves him alone he'll do fine"

Joey laughed. "I know Yug, go easy on him bud"

Yugi nodded.

Yugi and Ash went to his room.

"Take a seat over there Ash" Yugi pointed to the table, there were two chairs at the table. Ash nodded sitting down. Yugi sat in the other chair.

"Now, the first thing we do is shuffle each other's deck" Yugi said. Ash and Yugi swapped decks and shuffled, then handed the decks back.

"We start off with 4000 life points, since we are not using Duel Disk, I'll keep score of our life points" Yugi said. "The object of the game is to get your opponents life points down to zero, but you also lose if you run out of cards to play"

Ash nodded. "How do you get someone's life points down?"

"We use monster cards, monster cards have attack and defense points, the more stars a monster has the stronger that monster is" Yugi explained. "The monster with the highest attack points wins. For example, if I played Dark Magician" Yugi said laying his Dark Magician on the table face up. And you played Swordsman of Lanstar" Yugi took Swordsman of Lanstar out of Ash's deck. "Then your monster would get destroyed and we subtract our monsters attack points, which would come out of your life points. But if you lay your monster in defense mode, then your monster will get destroyed but your life points are safe. Now, if your monsters defense points are higher than my monster's attack points then I'll lose life points so far are you understanding this?"

"I think so" Ash said.

"Repeat it back to me" Yugi said.

"Okay, we start with 4000 life points, we use monster cards to attack each other's life points, but we can also lose by not being able to draw anymore cards. The monster with the highest attack points is the one who generally wins, which the two monsters attack points would be taken out of the loser's life points. But if the monster is in defense mode, it will be destroyed but the life points would be saved. If a monster's defense points are higher than the opponent's monster's attack points that person loses his or her life points"

"Yes" Yugi said smiling. "You're a very good listener Ash"

Ash smiled. "That's a first" he laughed.

"Why is that?" Yugi asked putting his card back in his deck.

"A lot of people say I don't listen too well" Ash said. "They say I act too rash and don't think things over"

"Joey does that too" Yugi said. "But you are who you are"

"Yes" Ash said. "So what are the traps and magic cards for?"

"Well the magic cards they can help your monster out and traps prevent your opponent from doing things. There are different types of traps and magic cards. The monster Jinzo prevents the opponent from using traps" Yugi replied.

"This card" Ash asked pulling out Jinzo from his deck.

"Yes, but you see you can't just summon that monster right away, strong monsters require sacrifices" Yugi said.

"Sacrifices?" Ash asked. "But isn't that kind of mean, I mean your grandpa was saying these monsters are real"

"They are to a certain extent, you see right now the monsters are not real but if we were to go into the Shadow Realm then they would be" Yugi said.

"What is that?" Ash asked raising his eyebrow.

"It's a dangerous place, not somewhere you'd want to be" Yugi said. "And trust me; your Pokémon wouldn't be able to help you escape"

"Sounds pretty scary" Ash said.

"It is" Yugi said.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Yugi shouted.

Tea opened the door. "It's for you Yugi" she said handing him the phone.

"Hello?" Yugi asked.

"Where the hell are you?!" Seto shouted over the phone.

"At my house" Yugi replied.

"Well get your ass down to the location of the Battle City Finals, we have the eight finalist already qualified and you and that wanna-be duelist Joey Wheeler are two of them, so stop playing around and come down here" Seto said angrily. "I want you Egyptian God card" And with that Seto hung up.

"Oh no!" Yugi shouted standing up. "We have to go"

"Go?" Ash said. "Yugi what's going on?"

"Kaiba threw a tournament, Joey and I qualify for the finals, only eight could get in, I guess the eighth duelist finally got in because now Kaiba wants us to find the location of the Battle City Finals and meet him and the rest of the crew there"

"Do I come?" Ash asked as Yugi packed his bag.

"Of course" Yugi said. "You won't be able to duel, but we might be able to find clues as to where you're Pikachu is and besides Marik will be there, you can't trust him"

"I'm worried about Bakura" Ash said. "He's the one who has Pikachu"

"I know" Yugi said tossing his bag over his shoulder. Suddenly, the Millennium Puzzled glowed turning him into Yami. Ash stared. "But Marik is trying to take my power; Bakura won't stand a chance if he does"

Yugi and Ash went down the stairs.

"What did Kaiba want?" Joey asked.

"Pack your bags, we need to leave, the eighth finalist has been found" Yugi said.

"Do we come too?" Misty asked.

"Let me give Kaiba a call okay?" Yugi said.

Yugi went in the other room to call Kaiba. He came back shortly afterwards.

"Okay, he said that only Ash can come" Yugi said.

"What?!" Misty cried. "Let me talk to him!"

"No Misty" Yugi said but she jerked the phone away from the Duel Monster's champion.

"I don't know who you think you are but Ash will not go with you alone. He doesn't know where he's at and he needs his friends"

"Here we go again with the friendship speech" Seto sighed. "Look, I don't have any room for everyone and their lover"

"What do you mean you don't have any room?" Misty shouted. "Aren't you supposed to be some rich billionaire?"

"That I am" Seto smirked into the phone.  
"Well I guess you won't have any trouble finding room for Ash and his friends' right?" Misty asked. "There are five of us" then she hung up.

"I took care of it" Misty said.

[Location of the Battle City Finals]:

About an hour later, everyone found the location of the Battle City Finals, everyone was there waiting on the group to get there.

"This is where the Battle City finals are being held?" Tristan said. "Looks pretty lame to me"

"We're not using this dumbass" Mokuba said. "They're dueling on that" he said pointing to the giant blimp in front of them.

"Oh wow" Joey shouted running up to the blimp. "It's huge"

"What did I tell you over the phone Yugi?" Seto asked walking from the other side of the blimp. "I don't have room for everyone"

Ash stopped talking to Tracey and looked at Seto. He was astounded by how tall and handsome he was.

"So you're Seto Kaiba?" Ash asked looking up Seto.

"Yes" Seto said.

"I'm Ash-"

"I already know who you are" Seto said.

"Oh" Ash said.

"You can come abroad my blimp Ash" Seto said. "But your friends can't"

"Look, Ash needs_" Misty began.

"Misty" Ash said looking at his best friend. "Stop"

"But Ash"

"No buts Misty" Ash said. "Look, I know you are worried about me and I appreciate your concern but, I need to do this, I can't hold your hand the rest of my life, besides, while I'm on this blimp you and everyone else can track down Bakura and look around this city for Bakura, I'm sure that you can stay at Yugi's house, right Yugi?" Ash asked turning to face Yugi.

"Of course" Yugi responded with a smile.

"Ash" Misty said.

"No Misty" Ash said. "Please just listen to me for once"

"Okay Ash" Misty said with a slight smile. "I trust you"

"Good" he said.

Ash exchanged hugs with his friends and then they left.

I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Review? Please thanks :D


	11. Chapter 11: Twists and turns

Here is chapter eleven guys sorry for the wait :D

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR POKEMON

ENJOY :D

Chapter Eleven: Twists and Turns

"I see you got six locator cards" Marik said stopping Bakura, he was moments away from the blimp.

"Obviously" Bakura said rolling his eyes.

"You know you can't go on the blimp with that thing right?" Marik asked pointing to Pikachu. Pikachu looked at Marik in confusion.

"And why the hell not" Bakura asked impatiently.

"That Ash kid is on the blimp" Marik pointed out. "He's looking for the rat thing"

"I'm aware of that" Bakura said. "Like he can defeat me"

"Like you can defeat the Pharaoh" Marik laughed.

Bakura just glared.

"Let me take Charm" Marik said. "I can give him to Odion"

"Odion?" Bakura said. "What good will he does?"

"He's pretending to be me" Marik replied. "We go in here, as the good guys, can't you pretend to be Ryou?"

"Of course" Bakura said with a smirk.

"Good" Marik said. He pulled at his cellphone, telling Odion to come to where they were. Odion arrived moments later with a bag.

"Here" Bakura said handing Pikachu over to Odion. Pikachu squirmed trying to break free of Odion's grasp. Odion tried to put Pikachu in the bag, but failed. Pikachu hissed and struggled against Odion. Odion, usually calm, was starting to become frustrated with this simple task.

"Master Marik do you mind using your Millennium Rod on this thing?" Odion asked still trying to get Pikachu in the bag.

"You fool" Marik yelled angrily. "It's not that hard!"

"Obviously it is" Bakura said crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

"Here" Marik said grabbing Pikachu and the bag. He shoved Pikachu in the bag angrily. "See?" Marik asked looking at Odion. "You're too scared of the thing, you are supposed to be me Odion" Marik cried. "So, shit like this, should be simple!"

"Yes Master Marik" Odion said bowing to his younger brother.

Pikachu crawled out of the bag and walked toward Bakura. Marik and Odion didn't notice until Bakura said something.

"Notice anything missing?" Bakura asked.

Marik and Odion looked down at the bag to notice it was empty.

"What the hell?" Marik cried pulling his hair in frustration. "Why did you let Charm out?!"

"I've been over here the whole time you fool!" Bakura hissed glaring at his "partner in crime" "It's called, he escaped because you are an idiot" Bakura snapped.

Marik rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I'll just use the Millennium Rod to control his mind"

"Whatever" Bakura said

Marik pointed the Millennium Rod to Pikachu, who was currently standing beside Bakura. The Millennium Rod started to glow and so did Pikachu. After a while the glowing stopped. Marik smiled. Bakura and Odion just stood there.

"Come" Marik commanded. But Pikachu jumped on Bakura's shoulder instead.

"COME" Marik cried thrusting the rod toward Pikachu, but Pikachu didn't obey.

"DAMNIT BAKURA" Marik cried in frustration throwing his Millennium Rod down. "What the hell did you do?"

"What makes you think I did anything?" Bakura yelled.

"Well why isn't that thing obeying me?" Marik cried.

"I don't know!" Bakura yelled. "Maybe it's immune to the powers of the Millennium Rod!"

"No one can withstand the power of my rod" Marik yelled. He looked at Pikachu with fury. Pikachu looked at Marik, for some reason, Pikachu wasn't afraid of Marik.

"He only answers to me" Bakura said casually stroking Pikachu's chin.

"That doesn't make any damn sense!" Marik yelled. "No one can withstand the power of the Millennium Rod"

"Apparently, Charm here can" Bakura said.

"Whatever" Marik growled "how are we supposed to sneak him in now?"

"Like this" Bakura said he turned to took Pikachu off of his shoulder, placing him on the ground.

"Okay, look, you will go in the bag" Bakura said dangerously "unless of course, you want your precious Ash to die"

_Pi_ Pikachu said nervously looking at Bakura and then the bag.

"Oh like that's going to work" Marik scoffed.

Bakura didn't say anything. Pikachu stared at the bag and gulped, slowly, he made his way to the bag. Pikachu took one glance at Bakura before slipping himself inside. Quickly, Marik zipped the bag until only a small part was open so that Pikachu could breathe.

"Told you so" Bakura smirked walking into the area where the blimp was. Marik only glared at Bakura.

"Ryou!" Tea cried running over to her friend.

"Ryou?" Joey and Tristan said in unison running over to him as well.

"Hey man" Joey said. "What are you doing here?"

"I won six locator cards" Bakura said in Ryou's innocent voice. "See" he said with a soft smile holding up his six locator cards.

"You shouldn't be here" Tea said.

"We're calling a cab to take you back to the hospital" Tristan said.

"That won't be necessary guys" Bakura said. "They released me"

"They did?" Joey asked. "Why?"

"My wound wasn't as serve as it looked. They said it's pretty deep, but if I keep it bandaged and take the pain medication then everything will be fine" Bakura said.

"You still shouldn't be dueling" Tristan said.

"Oh, don't worry about me" Bakura said with a smile. "I'm fine"

"Okay" Joey said.

Everyone climbed abroad the blimp.

"You'll have to share a room with Ryou" Seto said turning to Ash. "I don't have enough room for you"

Ash looked over at Ryou, his eyes widening.

"THAT'S HIM!" Ash cried pointing to Ryou.

"What?" Seto asked confused.

"That's the guy who stole my Pikachu!" Ash yelled trying to run over the Bakura but Yami and Joey held him back.

"Man, calm down, that's Ryou" Joey said.

"Yeah" Tea said. "Ryou would never do that"

"Who is Ryou?" Ash cried struggling against their grasp. "He looks just like Bakura!"

"That's because Bakura is his evil spirit" Yami said.

"What?" Ash yelled. "So Bakura has a split personality too!?"

"No" Yami said tighting his grip on Ash. "They're two different people"

"Like you and Yugi?" Ash asked.

"Exactly" Yami said. "Now, Ash, please calm down"

"Okay" Ash said taking a deep breath. After a while, he walked over toward Bakura extending his hand. "My name is Ash Ketchum, I'm from Pallet Town"

Bakura smiled. "My name is Ryou Bakura" he said shaking Ash's hand. "I'm really sorry about your Pikachu Ash" Ryou said with a sigh. "I'm not sure where he is"

"It's fine Ryou" Ash said. "I'm sorry I almost attacked you"

"It's fine, I would have done the same thing" Bakura said.

"Okay you geeks it's time to see who duels whom" Seto said everyone but Ishizu, who was still in her room walked into another room.

The room had two Blue-eyes White Dragon shuffling things with balls that had numbers.

"Welcome to the Battle City Finals" Roland said. "This selector will randomly select a person to duel, rest assured that all choices are of equal option and the decisions are finalized"

"I have a strange urge to yell out bingo" Tristan said in a bored tone.

"Go ahead I'll laugh" Duke said.

"Start selection" Roland said. "Does everyone remember his or her number?"

The duelist nodded.

"The first selection is, seven Ryou" Roland said.

"Me?" Bakura said giggly pointing to himself. "I duel first?"

"Are you sure you're okay Ryou?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, you should be in bed resting" Tea said.

"Oh I'm fine" Bakura said. "Just being the first duelist picked took me by surprise."

"And his opponent is number three Yugi Muto" Roland said.

"Oh I'm dueling Yugi this should be fun"

/I don't trust him/

\Neither does I\

/Poor Ash what are we going to do? /

\We're going to duel\

"Duelist seven and three come with me the rest of you can take the elevator to the stratus level" Roland said.

Soon, everyone was at the stratus level. Bakura and Yami stood at the opposite side of each other, ready to duel.

"Before we start this duel" Yami said. "Why don't you tell me who you really are and stop the seraids?"

Bakura didn't say anything.

"Okay, have it your way, but I think I know who you are" Yami said.

Bakura's Millennium Ring glowed and Bakura began to laugh.

"I knew it!" Yami yelled. "You're Bakura!"

"GIVE ME BACK MY PIKACHU!" Ash yelled trying to climb on top of the dueling area to get to Bakura.

Bakura only smirked at Ash. "You can't defeat me kid don't even try it"

"I can do too!" Ash yelled determinedly, "You won't get away with stealing my Pikachu!"

"Why do you need his Pikachu?" Yami asked shuffling his deck.

"That's my business" Bakura said drawing his cards. "Besides, do I look like I have Charm anymore?"

Ash and Yami blinked.

"Yeah where is Pikachu?" Tea asked.

"What are you talking about?" Marik asked.

"Pikachu" Ash cried. "Where are you?!"

"Oh for the love of…" Seto growled. "Start the damn duel!"

The duel seemed to go in Yami's favor most of the duel that is until Bakura played Dark Sanctuary.

"This game is so confusing" Ash groaned trying to concentrate on the game.

"It can be" Joey said. "But it gets easier with practice"

"Yami is going to lose" Ash said.

"Don't say that" Mai said. "Yugi will pull through"

"Doe he always" Ash asked turning to Mai.

"Yes" Joey said. "My buddy is amazing at this game; they call him the King of Games"

"Oh okay" Ash said turning back to the duel. Soon, Yami got rid of Bakura's evil ghost and Dark Necrofer was back on the playing field, which cause Dark Sanctuary to disappear.

Not long however, Bakura played Jogen to destroy Dark Necrofer and revive his ghost.

"Oh no" Ash cried.

"Does that mean the thing with all the eye balls comes back?" Serenity asked.

"Yup" Mai said. "Since Yugi used Monster Reborn to revive Dark Necrofer and Jogen destroys all specially summoned monsters"

"Oh no" Serenity said.

Dark Sanctuary came back, as well as the ghost.

"My ghost is back" Bakura smirked.

"I'm well aware" Yami said angrily.

"But which monster will my ghost hide within?" Bakura asked.

/We have no choice but to play Slifer the Sky Dragon/

\Yes\

/But it might be too dangerous\

/It's a risk we have to take/

"Now" Yami shouted. "I sacrifice all my monsters to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon"

"AHHH" Bakura cried as Slifer appeared on the field.

_Listen carefully fool Marik said. The number of cards Yami is holding determines the number of attack points Slifer has. He now holds three, that gives the almighty Slifer the Sky Dragon 3000 attack points and you only have 1700 life points remaining_.

"Joey" Tristan asked. "What is that?"

"The-the hugest duelist monster I've ever seen" Joey said shaking.

"Evil ghost possess Slifer the Sky Dragon" Bakura ordered. But it failed.

"What?" Bakura cried. "This can't be happening. I have no monsters on the field nor do I have any cards in my hand. Dark was my only hope, but Slifer has render it useless. How can I win against the overwhelming power of an Egyptian God? I can't lose"

"You will lose" Yami said. "Slifer the Sky Dragon attack"

_I have an idea. Marik said. _

_What? Bakura yelled. _

_Release control of the boy you possess. Marik said. _

_Why should I? Bakura asked. _

_Yami won't attack his friend. Marik smirked. _

_Fine Bakura said. _

"Slifer attack-"Yami began.

/I sense something/

Odion came in the room holding the fake Millennium Rod.

"I wouldn't attack if I were you" Odion said. "Unless you want to attack your friend"

"Bakura is not my friend" Yami said. "Ryou is"

"I released your friend" Odion said.

"What?" Yami asked turning back around to see that it was indeed Ryou standing on the opposite side of him, not Bakura.

"Where am I?" Ryou asked. "What happened to my arm?"

"What's going on?" Ash asked.

"I'm not sure" Joey admitted.

"How can that be?" Yami asked. "I thought Bakura was in control of Ryou"

"Yes, but now I'm in control of the spirit of the Millennium Ring and he will only do as I say"

"Yugi please help me" Ryou begged kneeling down on his knees and clutching his arm.

"RYOU" Yami yelled running toward him but he was stopped by Roland.

"Take one more step and you'll be disqualified."

"Uggh" Joey cried half climbing on the arena.

"Get down" Roland barked. "Or you will be disqualified.

"Uggh!" Joey cried in frustration. "If I come down there, he's not the only one that's going to need medical attention, you will too"

Tristan and Duke pulled Joey off of the arena.

"Make a move" Roland said.

"Yugi" Seto said. "I'll make this very simple for you, finish him off"

_Looks like we win Bakura smiled triumphantly. Yugi would never attack his friend. _

_Unless he doesn't want to lose the finals Marik said. _

Bakura "looked" down at Ryou who was panting begins someone to help him.

_Marik Bakura said. I still need Ryou, he holds the Millennium Ring and my spirit and I can't risk his health. _

Suddenly, the Millennium Ring started to glow and everyone stared at Bakura came back.

"I'm back" Bakura smiled.

"What?" Yami asked.

"I still need Ryou" Bakura said. "So if you're going to attack me, attack me with your Egyptian God, I promise, Ryou will not get hurt"

"Okay" Yami shouted. "Now, Slifer attack"

Slifer attack Bakura and he collapsed back into Ryou.

"Now get him some help!" Joey yelled. Everyone jumped on the arena as it was being lowered. Tristan took Ryou back to his room. Everyone followed Tristan.

Ash kneeled down picking up Bakura's Millennium Ring.

I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Review? Thanks :)


	12. Chapter 12:Tricks and Tears

I am SO sorry for the wait. I have not been in the mood to write at all. Plus, I started college again, but lucky for y'all I only have classes Mondays and Wednesdays, so maybe I can get more writing done yay! *does happy dance* I really love my classes! Also, I'm working on Change of Heart AND Impossibly Yours. So hopefully I'll get those up soon. I know I've been dying to have those up as well. But as I said, I really want to finish this but I might have to update those before that gets accomplished because who knows how long this story is going to be! I'm really happy about all the support thank you so much!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR POKEMON

ENJOY :D

Chapter Twelve: Tricks and Tears

Ash knelt down and picked up the Millennium Ring. He stared at it for a while. Everyone else had gone downstairs. Ryou was in critical condition due to Slifer the Sky Dragon's attack. Ash stood up placing the Millennium Ring around his neck. He felt a strange sensation overcome him.

"Take me to Ryou" Bakura demanded.

"Who-who said that?" Ash cried looking around but no one was around.

"Who do you think?" Bakura asked getting aggravated at Ash.

"I don't know!" Ash cried. "I'm confused!"

"Well you better get unconfused, unless of course you never want to see your precious Pikachu again" Bakura cackled.

"What do you want?" Ash asked.

"Take me to my host!" Bakura demanded.

"Why should I?" Ash asked. "All you're going to do is hurt him!"

"So?" Bakura snapped. "I'm not here to make his life better; he's here to help me get revenge."

"What did he ever do to you?" Ash asked.

"Nothing" Bakura said.

"Then what is your problem?" Ash asked. "Why are you in that Millennium Ring?"

"Why don't you mind your own business and get me to my host" Bakura yelled.

"No!" Ash screamed.

"No?" Bakura asked. "You dare disobey me?"

"I'm not your toy. I don't have to listen to you" Ash yelled.

"Oh but that is where you're wrong mortal" Bakura hissed. Suddenly the Millennium Ring's prongs moved about, trying to pierce Ash's skin, but it didn't. But the Millennium Ring became hot.

"OUCH" Ash cried throwing the Millennium Ring off his neck and across the room.

"TAKE ME TO MY HOST NOW" Bakura roared through the Millennium Ring.

"Take me to Pikachu then!" Ash yelled back.

"NO" Bakura shouted. "I need Charm!"

"Well I need you to leave Ryou alone!" Ash cried.

"Why should I?' Bakura asked.

"Well tell me why I should take you to him?" Ash demanded.  
"I don't have to answer to you mortal. Just take me to Ryou before you end up in the Shadow Realm" Bakura hissed.

"Hey Ash!" Yami called.

"Oh look it's the Pharaoh" Ash whispered picking up the Millennium Ring and placing it around his neck, hiding it from view.

"Yeah?" Ash asked. "I'm over here."

Yami walked toward Ash. "Hey what are you doing up here this late at night?"

"Oh, I'm not sure; I guess I just needed some fresh air or something…" Ash said nervously, scratching his head.

"Oh, well come down and get some rest. The tournament continues tomorrow and I don't want you too tired to watch the next duel." Yami said.

"Yeah" Ash said. "I guess you're right"

[Back in Ash's room]:

"Are you going to give the Ring to Ryou?" Bakura asked impatience in his voice as Ash placed the Millennium Ring on the bed and taking a seat.

"No" Ash said.

"Then no Charm" Bakura said.

"I never said I would never give Ryou the Millennium Ring" Ash corrected. "But not now"

"What do you want mortal?" Bakura asked.

"Tell me why you want Pikachu" Ash demanded.

"Why should I?" Bakura hissed. "You have no idea who you're messing with"

"You don't care anything about Pikachu, so why should I let him stay with you?" Ash questioned. "Why should anyone do anything for you?"

"Why don't you stop asking stupid questions and do as I say" Bakura snapped. "Things would go a whole lot smoother if you would just shut-up and obey"

"I don't just shut-up and obey you monster!" Ash cried. "I do as I wish! I help people and Pokémon. I shouldn't even be in this world but you just had to set that trap didn't you?"

"I didn't set a trap fool!" Bakura roared.

"Professor Oak said you did!" Ash screamed.  
"Well Professor Oak lied!" Bakura yelled. "I don't know anything about all this Pokémon nonsense! I came across Charm by accident!"

"Wait-what?" Ash asked confusion in his voice. "What do you mean by accident?"

Bakura sighed within the Millennium Ring. "I went looking for the other Millennium items, for some reason, the Ring pointed toward your little friend; he shocked me because I pulled his tail."

Ash began to laugh but the Millennium Ring started to glow brightly, causing Ash's eyes to burn slightly.

"Okay, okay sorry" Ash mumbled aggravated that Bakura had done that.

"Anyways, as I was saying, my landlord took over and next thing I knew this strange creature was in my presence. I found out that the Millennium Ring and its electrical energy combined along with the other Millennium items would bring Zorc from the Shadow Realm to the living world and wipe out everyone" Bakura explained.

"Why would you want to do that?" Ash asked. "What did the world ever do to you?"

"It's not what the world did; it's what your buddy the Pharaoh did to me!" Bakura yelled.

"What did he do?" Ash asked.

"He took everything away from me!" Bakura yelled.

"I highly doubt that, you're a liar!" Ash cried. "I don't believe you at all!"

"Well if you don't believe me then why not ask your Pikachu?!" Bakura shouted.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Ash said hiding the Millennium Ring under the pillow.

"Marik?" Ash said looking up toward the door. Odion came in the room, closing the door; He had with him the fake Millennium Rod and a bag.

"What do you want Odion?" Ash asked nervously and curious to see what was in the bag.

Odion didn't say anything; he placed the bag on the desk and unzipped the bag. A dazed Pikachu appeared. Odion held the creature in his arms.

_Chu_ Pikachu said drowsy-like.

"PIKACHU" Ash cried trying to get up but he was unable to. "Hey what's going on here?" Ash cried struggling with all his might to get up, not to no avail.

Odion took a seat in a chair that was in the room. Pikachu sat on Odion's lap. His eyes were black and he appeared pale.

"What have you done to Pikachu?" Ash cried.

"Charm is ours now and if you expect him back you'll have to do as we say" Odion said.

"I'll do anything!" Ash cried. "Please just let Pikachu go!"

"We can't do that" Bakura said from under the pillow.

"Bring Bakura out" Odion said.

Ash did as he was told, placing the Millennium Ring in front of him.

"First you need to know that I am not Marik" Odion said. "I am just his servant. Marik is Namu, but you will not tell anyone this understand?"

Ash nodded.

"You need to stay close to those fools, we need all the information we can get. Marik wants to be Pharaoh and you must make sure he becomes Pharaoh at all cost" Odion said.

"And I need the Millennium items" Bakura added.

"You had your chance Bakura" Marik said coming into the room uninvited.

"No one asked you pansy!" Bakura hissed in aggravation.

"Well, it is" Marik said shrugging his shoulders.

"I have other ways to get the other five items"

"Five?" Ash asked. "How many are there?"

"Seven" Bakura said.

"But you only-"Ash began.

"I have two." Bakura boasted proudly. "I have the Millennium Ring and the Millennium Eye."

"Yeah that you stole from Pegasus" Marik said rolling his eyes.

"Pegasus didn't know how to use the Eye right" Bakura said. "If he had then he wouldn't had agreed to let Kaiba and Mokuba go"

"Wait what are you guys talking about?" Ash asked.

"Each item has its own powers" Marik said taking a seat on the bed beside Ash. The Eye can read minds, The Ring can put souls in animate objects-"

"It can also show the holder where the other items are located" Bakura interrupted.

"Yes" Marik said in an annoyed voice. "The Necklace predicts the future; according to my scripters the Scales would fuse the monsters from the ancient past together, like Polymerization does in the modern card game. The Puzzle is the main one though, it holds the spirit of the Pharaoh, the key can see into someone's mind for the truth."

"The items were used differently in the past than they are now however" Bakura said.

"I was talking!" Marik shouted.

"I know more about the past than you do!" Bakura roared.

"Really now?" Marik yelled.

"Yeah seeing I was there!" Bakura yelled.

"Wait what do you mean you were there?" Ash asked.

"Like the pompous Pharaoh, I am an ancient spirit" Bakura said.

"But how did you get in the Millennium Ring?" Ash asked.

"It's a long story" Marik sighed. "And it's boring"

"Oh like your story is any better?" Bakura snarled.

"It makes more sense!" Marik deadpanned.

"Why do you guys keep arguing so much?" Ash asked.

"Because he's a dick" Marik and Bakura shouted at the same time.

"I don't have time for this" Odion mumbled.

"Want to go to the Shadow Realm?" Marik and Bakura yelled in unison.

"No" Odion said softly.

"If I listen to your stories can I please hold Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Fine" Bakura said. "But just so long as you don't try and take him away"

"I won't." Ash promised.

"I think Pikachu needs to tell the stories" Marik said with a smirk.

Bakura started to laugh, agreeing with Marik for once.

Odion placed Pikachu on the bed beside the Millennium Ring.

_CHARM_ Bakura yelled. Pikachu jumped, startled at the sound of his "name"

_Tell Ash here what I told you in the secret room._

_Chu_ Pikachu said groggy. He stood up placing his hands on the Millennium Ring. The Ring flashed brightly, and then turned dark, then bright again. Suddenly, a bright light flashed once last time and everyone seemed to be transported to another time.

_"Kora" a small boy cried as a dark-haired woman jerked her little brother toward her. They ran to an underground shrine. Men in white robes were everywhere, throwing flames onto houses and killing everyone in sight. _

_"Stay here Bakura" the woman said taking her brother behind a wall. "You'll be safe here" _

_"But what about you" Bakura cried grabbing onto his sister's dress as she tried to leave.  
"Let go Bakura" Koranna said. "I promise everything is going to be alright" _

_"No" Bakura said tears streaming down his cheeks, he shook his head violently. "Please don't leave sissy" _

_"I have to" Koranna said. "But don't worry, little brother, you'll see me again one day" _

_"PLEASE" Bakura sobbed falling to his knees. Koranna knelt down and took her little brother in her arms for one last hug. She kissed his forehead and then disappeared out into the opening. _

_Bakura watched as his sister was slaughtered. _

_Bakura couldn't stop crying. He watched in pure terror and fear as his family, friends and fellow villagers' bodies were dumped into a pit of fire. _

The vision ended. Tears fell from Ash's eyes. "What-why-what"

"The Pharaoh" Bakura growled. "He did that to me"

"But why" Ash cried tears flooding from his eyes.

"Because he's selfish and he wanted power" Bakura said. "But it wasn't Yami who did this to me, it was his father"

"Did you kill him?" Ash asked.

"No" Bakura said. "He died before I got the chance, but Yami will pay for the sins of his father"

"No one deserves that" Ash said. "But isn't there another way that we can solve this problem?" Ash asked. "I mean does Yami even know that he did that?"

"No" Marik said. "According to the ancient scripters when a man raised the Dark God, the Pharaoh used his powers to lock the beast, himself and the man away"

"But he wiped his memory clean to do so" Odion added.

Marik nodded.

"So let me get this straight" Ash said. "Yami's father killed Bakura's village for no reason and-"

"He killed them for a reason" Bakura corrected. "He used the Ka monsters, blood, and skin to create the Millennium items. The blood and souls of my people are within those items."

"That's horrible" Ash said. "But I still don't understand why you have to destroy the world to get revenge on one person"

"The world deserves to be in pain" Bakura said. "The Pharaoh basically controls the world"

"Why do you think I want his power?" Marik asked.

"But if the Pharaoh defeated this so called Dark God why not just get the Pharaoh's power?" Ash asked.

"I want revenge for my people" Bakura replied. "I don't want power that would disrespect them"

"Oh" Ash said. "So what's the plan?"

"You'll see" Bakura smirked sitting transparent beside Ash.

I hope y'all enjoyed til next time :D


	13. Chapter 13: Dueling Destructions

Hey guys, sorry for the long update. I've been working on my other stories and I had some writer's block for this story, but I finally got an idea and I hope y'all will enjoy this chapter. This story is about to get interesting :D.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR POKEMON

ENJOY :D

Chapter Thirteen: Dueling Destructions

[Team Rocket HQ Goldenrod City]:

"WHAT?" Giovanni cried over the video phone. "What do you mean that brat isn't in the Pokémon world?"

"We have been searching for the twerp and his twerp friends" Meowth said. "There's no sign of them anywhere"

"And the last time we ran into them, there was no sign of that rare Pikachu" James added.

"I can't leave you three to do one simple thing can I?" Giovanni growled.

"We will find them sir" Jessie said. "I promise we will"

"You better and don't call me until you have caught a rare Pokémon" Giovanni snapped.

"Yes sir" Jessie, James and Meowth said bowing to the video phone. Giovanni rolled his eyes and clicked off.

"What are we going to do?" James asked.

"We're going to do just what the boss said" Jessie said standing up. "We're going to find that Pikachu and bring it to the boss"

"But Jessie" Meowth said. "We don't know where the twerps are"

"Well," Jessie said with a smirk. "We're just going to have to find them aren't we?"

[Kaiba's Blimp]:

Ash blinked as he saw Bakura manifest before his very eyes. Ash couldn't stop staring at the transparent figure he looked almost identical to Ryou, expect some of his hair stuck up like bat wings and he had a mean disposition about him. It was hard to see what Bakura actually looked like in this form, but what Ash could see about him were his eyes. Those eyes, red-brown full of hatred and set on vengeance; they lured Ash in.

"You have some strange looking eyes" Ash said out loud.

Bakura blinked not sure how to take such a comment. Then, he burst into a fit of laughter. "You're precious rat is in danger and all you can do is look at my eyes?" Bakura said between fits of laughter. "Doesn't seem like you care about Charm too much"

"Of course I do!" Ash yelled. "I love Pikachu!"

"Ash, you do realize you're wasting time on Bakura right?" Marik said crossing his arms over his chest; he sat on the other bed across the room.

"Did you sleep in here last night?" Ash asked.

"Yup" Marik said. "It was fun too, I slept well"

"Well, I'm glad someone did" Ash said looking down at the floor. Bakura laughed.

"What are you laughing about?" Ash hissed snapping his head back up searching for Bakura but he was nowhere to be found.

"I'm laughing at how stupid you mortals are. No one cares how well you slept. You have a job to do and I suggest you do it"

"I know that" Ash snapped standing up. "I'm going to take a shower"

"Have fun masturbating" Bakura cackled.

Ash blushed. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Marik and Bakura just laughed at Ash who stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it.

"A lock doesn't stop the Millennium Ring" Bakura roared with laughter.

"I think we should take over his mind" Marik said walking over to Ash's bed and sitting down beside the Millennium Ring. "I don't trust that fool"

"I don't think that'll be necessary Marik" Bakura said casually. "If he wants his pet back, he'll do what we say"

"Yeah that's what you say now" Marik said in an aggravated tone. "But just, he'll turn on us"

"Well, if he does, then I guess he'll never see Charm again" Bakura said.

Ash finally came out of the shower and Marik and Ash headed to the Stratus level to watch the next duel.

Tea, Mai, Duke, Serenity, Tristan and Yami were on the right side of the dueling arena, while Seto and Mokuba were on the left. On the arena were Odion and Joey.

"So Joey's fighting OD-"he began but Marik shot him a deadly glare"Joey is dueling Marik?"

"Yeah" Tristan said not looking at Ash.

"Why do you hate Marik so much?" Ash asked. "I mean I don't get it"

"He took over Joey and my mind" Tea said. "He forced Joey to duel against Yugi in a dangerous duel"

"He wants my power" Yami said. "He wants the power of the Pharaoh"

"But why" Ash asked.

"He thinks he deserves to be king" Yami answered. "He's a tomb keeper after all"

"Tomb keeper" Ash questioned raising an eyebrow. "What is that?"

"It's someone who protects the Pharaoh's tomb, it's hard to explain" Yami replied.

"The second round of the Battle City finals are about to begin. Joey Wheeler will face Marik Ishtar, duelist shuffle your opponents' decks" Roland shouted.

Odion and Joey went into the center of the dueling ring, exchanging decks. Odion was finished shuffling Joey's deck in a matter of minutes, Joey, whom glared at Odion kept shuffling his deck, again and again.

"That's enough!" Roland shouted. "You've shuffled enough decks for ten duels"

Joey growled slapping Odion's deck in his hand. Odion handed Joey his and Joey snatched it out of his hand, both duelist walked to their spots.

"Hey freak" Joey yelled turning around to face Odion. "You're going to be all washed up in nine turns so I hope you're prepared to get your ass handed to you"

"My big brother is so awesome he has this whole duel calculated in his head" Serenity beamed.

"Yeah you just keep believing everything he says" Mai said to herself.

Odion pulled out the fake Millennium Rod, Joey's eyes widened.

"Hey put that thing away and fight fairly"

"Very well" Odion said tucking the Millennium Rod in his belt.

"W-did you just say very well?" Joey asked.

"Duelists ready yourselves" Roland shouted. "Begin" he threw his arm up and then back down again.

"Let's duel!" Joey and Odion shouted in unison.

"I summon Gearfied the Iron Knight in attack mode" Joey shouted putting said monster on his duel disk.

"Very well" Odion said. "I play Temple of the Kings and put two cards face-down that ends my turn"

"He didn't play any monsters" Tea said.

"What kind of strategy is that?" Ash asked. "Aren't you supposed to play with monsters?"

"Generally yes" Yami said.

"What the hell is this shit?" Joey barked. "Play a damn monster!"

"It's your turn Mr. Wheeler" Odion said in a bored-tone.

"I know that!" Joey yelled_. Okay so, so far he's been doing those face-downs. He's probably waiting for me to attack him so he can activate one of his trap cards, but I won't attack. I'll build up my monster arsenal. And use Giant Trunade_ "I summon Little Winguard in attack mode."

"Very well" Odion said. "I put two cards face down, that ends my turn"

"Would you play a damn monster already" Joey growled in aggravation.

"If you can find me the rule that prevents me from playing trap cards Mr. Wheeler, I'll gladly obey your commands."

Joey shook with rage.

"Joey calm down" Yami said. "Remember who you're fighting"

"Right" Joey said. _I've got to pull myself together. _ "I play Haybusa Knight in attack mode, then I activate this magic card, Giant Trunade"

"Way to go Joey!" Tea yelled.

"Yeah now Marik has nowhere to run" Mai said. The wind picked up speed surrounding the face-down cards.

"What does that card do?" Ash asked curiously.

"It sweeps away magic and trap cards on the field" Mai replied. "And since Odion doesn't have any monsters to protect him and Joey has a field full of monsters, well, you'll soon see"

Everyone watched and waited. But nothing happened.

"Hey what's going on?" Joey cried in frustration.

"Did you honestly think that you could defeat my Temple of the Kings?" Odion said.

"What's going on?" Mai gasped.

"Yeah Giant Trunade should've wiped out all of Marik's trap and magic cards" Duke said.

"You thought you could defeat me with your magic card." Odion said. "But you made a fatal error and now it'll cost you the duel"

"What are you talking about?" Joey asked. "You have no monsters on the field"

"That is true" Odion agreed. "However, your last attack activated my trap!"

"What?" Joey and the others cried in unison (save for Mokuba, Marik, and Seto of course)

"I activate Judgment of Anubis" Odion shouted activating his counter trap card. "You made a grave miscalculation Mr. Wheeler because all of your monsters are going to the graveyard with over half of your life points"

All of Joey's monsters vanished and he was left with an empty field.

"So Joey thought he had the duel won by playing a bunch of monsters and not attacking, but it backfired and now Joey's down to 1900 life points" Tea said.

"Yes, trap cards are the most dangerous type of card there is" Yami said "because they can turn a duel around in an instant"

"I put two cards face down, that ends my turn" Odion said.

"I play Alligator Sword in attack mode" Joey said. "That ends my turn."

Odion drew a card from his deck. "No, that won't do, I'll pass this turn"

"What you're not going to play a card" Joey asked in frustration. "I'll pass as well"

Odion drew another card and sighed. "Nope, this won't do either, so I'll pass"

"If this continues this will get boring" Mokuba said.

"Don't worry Mokuba" Seto said not averting his gaze from the duel. "Wheeler will crack long before Marik does" _Show me that Egyptian God card Marik._

"Okay that's it, you asked for it" Joey yelled. "I play Rocket Warrior in attack mode!" Joey shouted throwing his card on the duel disk. "Activate invincible mode"

"Wait Joey" Tea cried. "Are you sure you want to do that?" Duke, Mai, Serenity, Yami and Tristan's eyes went wild as Rocket Warrior started to launch its attack.

"I'm not waiting around passing turns" Joey said. "Rocket Warrior attack Marik's life points directly"

Said creature obeyed its master and attacked its opponent but the attack failed.

"I activate Eye of Wyjat" Odion yelled. "Now your Rocket Warrior obeys me. Attack his Alligator Sword"

"I activate Fairy Box" Joey shouted playing his quick-magic card, hiding his Alligator Sword.

"What's going on?" Odion asked.

"Seems like you haven't been to the arcade in a while Marik" Joey said.

Alligator Sword popped his head out. "Attack Rocket Warrior" Odion commanded. Rocket Warrior attacked, but the attack missed. Rocket Warrior looked around but Alligator Sword was already safe and sound.

"Your last attack Mr. Wheeler activate the most dangerous type of trap, known as a trap-monster"

"Trap monster?" Ash asked.

"Is there such a card?" Tristan asked.

"Well I've never heard of it" Mai replied.

"I play Embodiment of Apophis" Odion shouted. "And I have three of them, so you're finished!"

"I switch Alligator Sword to defense mode and put one card face down" Joey said.

"Embodiment of Apophis attacks his Alligator Sword" Odion commanded.

"I activate my Scapegoat Magic card" Joey yelled. The four little scapegoats appeared on the field.

"I activate Magic Jammer, so say good-bye to your precious fury friends" Odion said activating his trap card, said goats disappeared before Joey's eyes.

"No one poor Joey" Serenity cried.

"Hang in there Joey" Tea called.

"Embodiment of Apophis attack Joey's Alligator Sword and his Rocket Warrior" Odion demanded his trap-monsters, said monsters attacked their opponents and they disappeared into the graveyard.

Joey's eyes widened as the third monster prepared for its attack. "Now, attack Wheeler's life points directly"

"He only has 200 life points left!" Duke cried. "He's going to lose"

Tristan grabbed Duke by the shirt collar. "Hey when one of our buddies is in trouble we support them all the way"

"Go Joey go" Duke said. Tristan put Duke down.

Joey fell to his knees staring at the ground. He couldn't believe he was losing. Everything he had worked so hard for, all the duels he had faced in Battle City, and they were all going down the drain, right here right now.

"Joey get up" Tea yelled.

"C'mon man don't quit" Tristan yelled.

"You can beat this freak" Duke cried.

"Can my brother really beat Marik?" Serenity asked Yami.

"Yes, but he's got to believe in himself" Yami said.

"C'mon Joey" Serenity yelled. "Don't give up; this isn't the Joey that I know. The Joey I know wouldn't give up. You're the strongest person I know and I know that you can get through this"

Joey stared at Serenity and the rest of his friends. _She's right. Serenity hasn't given up on me, so why should I give up on myself? _ Suddenly, Joey stood up.

"So you've decided to receive punishment the hard way?" Odion asked.

"I'm ready to kick your ass" Joey said. "I put Swordsman of Lanstar in defense mode and put two cards faced down"

"It's about time your pathetic turn finished" Odion said. "My turn, Embodiment of Apophis attack"

Said monster went in for the attack. "Not so fast" Joey yelled. "I activate Foolish Burial"

"What does that do?" Ash asked.

"It sends any card in Joey's deck to Marik's graveyard" Yami replied.

"But why would Joey give up a card to Marik?" Ash asked.

"He may have a plan" Yami replied.

"Knowing Joey yes" Mai said.

"I play grave robber" Joey yelled.

"What?" Odion cried.

"Guess what card I just played" Joey said with a smile. "You're not going to like it because now your plan is foiled. See, I figured your little plan; you have a deck full of magic and trap cards and hardly any monsters. And I remembered you saying that your three little snake things are trap cards. So they have all the strengths and weakness of a trap card"

"Weaknesses, what weaknesses" Odion asked his eyes widened in confusion.

"Reveal Jinzo" Joey yelled. Jinzo appeared on the field. "And you should know what this means, Marik, say bye to every trap card on the field."

Jinzo attacked the traps. "I summon Battle Warrior in attack mode and put Swordsman of Lanstar in attack mode .Now Jinzo, Battle Warrior and Swordsman of Lanstar attack Marik's life points directly"

Odion's life points dropped down to 400.

"Way to go Joey, keeps it up!" Tea cheered.

"I activate my swords of revealing light" Odion shouted. "Now you won't be able to attack me for three turns."

"Man that sucks!" Ash cried. "Are you kidding me? Isn't that cheating?"

"No, it's a legal card idiot" Seto said rolling his eyes.

"Kaiba stop, Ash doesn't know anything about this world" Yami said.

"Yeah Kaiba lay-off" Duke said.

Seto just rolled his eyes.

"I sacrifice Battle Warrior to play the Legendary Fisherman in defense mode" Joey said. "Then I put the rest of my monsters in defense mode and end my turn"

Odion draws a card, his eyes wide with fear. _'Master what is this card doing in here?' Odion thought. 'You can't possible want me to play this, this card-this card is too dangerous' _

_'You're being me correct? So you should have my card. Now put that card in the temple at the top of the stairs and finish this fool off. We have more important things to worry about' _

_'Yes sir, I'll do as you command.' Odion thought. _

"I put two cards face-down and put a card in the box of the temple. You have no idea what I just done. By placing this card of the Gods, your fate is sealed Mr. Wheeler" Odion said.

"Card of the Gods" Yami asked in shock.

"What is that?" Ash asked.

"There are three Gods, I have one, Slifer the Sky Dragon, Kaiba has another one, Obelisk the Tormentor and Marik, has the most powerful one, The Winged Dragon of Ra" Yami responded.

"Oh" Ash said. "So Joey is going to lose?"

"Not necessarily, but he's got to prevent Marik from playing that card" Yami said.

"Or it will be over, no one can withstand Ra" Mai said.

"I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Alligator Sword, and then I sacrifice my Alligator Sword and Swordsman of Lanstar to play my Insect Queen in defense mode"

"Looks like my tournament has done wonders for Wheeler's deck" Seto said.

"Yeah he's got some pretty good cards" Mokuba said.

"I activate my magic card Seal of Serket; this activates Cup of Sealed Serket, now I can play my greatest beast: Mystical Beast Serket!" Odion shouted.

"I pass" Joey said.

"Very well, I'll attack your Jinzo" Odion said. His creature started to eat Jinzo. "Oh and did I mention that half of Jinzo's attack points get transferred to my Mystical Beast Serket?" Odion asked. Mystical Beast's power grew.

"I'll pass again" Joey said.

"Why is Joey passing so much?" Ash asked. "Shouldn't he be fighting back?"

"He may be waiting for the right card" Yami said.

"Or he finally came to his senses and has given up" Duke shrugged.

"Joey hasn't given up" Yami said.

"Don't talk like that Duke, unless you want me to knock you off this blimp" Tristan warned.

"Okay, okay" Duke said putting his hands up in defeat. "I'm sorry"

"Attack his Legendary Fisherman" Odion yelled. Said beast attack and gained more attack points.

"I'm not going to lose" Joey said in a determined voice.

Everyone stared at Joey.

"What could he mean Seto?" Mokuba said.

"I don't know how to explain it, but there's something inside of me, telling me that I'm going to win this duel. Just like there's a little voice inside of me telling me that you're not really Marik"

_What is Wheeler talking about? Seto asked himself. Of course that Duelist is Marik! _

"Stop this nonsense, only Marik welds the Millennium Rod." Odion yelled pulling out the Millennium Rod from his belt. "Now, if you stop believing in all those stupid voices, you would realizes that I'm about to win this duel"

Joey didn't say anything.

"Mystical Beast Serket attack"

_NO ODION STOP YOUR ATTACK_ Marik shouted. Mystical Beast stopped, his pincher's inches away from Joey's throat.

_I did as you said master. _Odion thought to Marik. _Why did you ask me to stop sir? _

_I want you to play the Winged Dragon of Ra! _ Marik thought angrily.

_But sir, that card is too dangerous. Please reconsider your demands. _Odion pleaded. _I'm begging you. _

_Silence, play that card or suffered serve consequences!_ Marik yelled angrily.

_Yes sir, I'll do as you wish. _Odion said.

"What's wrong with Marik?" Tea asked. "He looks really freaked out.

"I have changed my mind" Odion said. "I feel like attacking you with Ra"

"Oh no" Tea gasped.

"I sacrifice my monster and tribute half of my life points to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra" Odion yelled.

"Hey don't you have to sacrifice three monsters?" Duke asked.

"Normally yes" Yami replied. "But since his Mystical Beast is a combination of monsters, then Marik is able to summon his Winged Dragon of Ra without other sacrifices."

"Uggh" Tristan growled. "That's so unfair! C'mon Joey"

"Attack" Odion demanded but the God had other ideas. Odion turned to face said monster. "I said attack"

_What's going on?_ Marik thought to himself. He looked down to see that his duel disk was producing a light. _ The rage of my Egyptian God is going to strike everyone involved in this duel._

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning hit Odion knocking him to the ground.

"Hey are you okay?" Joey asked walking toward Odion but the lightning nearly hit him.

"Be careful Joey" Serenity said.

Joey tried to walk again, but the lightning hit him, knocking him out.

"JOEY" Serenity cried.

"Get up Joey, get up!" Tea yelled.

"Oh no" Ash said covering his mouth. "Is he…"

"I don't think so" Mai said.

"He's not!" Tea yelled. "Come on Joey. I know you can get up"

Roland kneeled down to look at both duelists. "Should I call this a double knock out sir? Disqualify them both?"

"No, they'll have five minutes to rise to their feet" Seto replied in a bored tone.

"Kaiba" Yami said angrily. "How can you say that? Can't you see-"

"I don't want to hear that nonsense, they have four minutes now"

"Come on Joey" his friends shouted.

"I know you can do it" Ash yelled.

Joey's friends smiled at Ash for his encouragement.

Odion was half way up.

"Oh no" Serenity gasped. But Odion fell back down. Yami's eyes widened.

"Joey can still win this thing" Ash yelled.

"Come on Joey!" Everyone cheered. Suddenly, Joey rose.

_I'm sorry I failed you sir. All I ever wanted was to be a part of your family. And I failed you. I'm truly sorry. _ Odion thought. Marik put his elbow on the side of the blimp and put his face in his palm, growling in pain.

"And the winner is Joey Wheeler" Roland shouted.

"I knew you'd win Joey" Serenity said with a smile. Everyone climbed onto the arena after it was lowered.

"Congrats Joey" Tristan said trying to give Joey a high-five but Joey ignored it.

"I think the other guy is still hurt" Joey said walking over to Odion. Everyone followed. Joey knelt down beside of Odion, putting his head on his arm. "Hey man, you're going to have to come clean. Who are you really?"

"I am only a servant of the real Master Marik" Odion said putting to who everyone believed is Namu.

"That's Marik?" Mai asked.

"Identity yourself" Yami shouted.

Marik who was struggling with pain suddenly stood up straight and laughed. "Yes, I am Marik"

"Master Marik has a more evil side, and I'm unable to stop it from surfacing" Odion gasped and then fell unconscious.

"What do you mean?" Joey asked.

"AHHHHHH" Marik screamed. Everyone's eyes went wide, then suddenly, Marik's hair became spiky and he began laughing.

"Who are you?" Yami demanded.

"I am the true Marik and I'm not as kind as the one you've come to know, but you can call me Mariku" Mariku said.

"What do you want?" Tristan yelled.

"What I've been destined to have since I was a child, the power of the Pharaoh" Marik replied. Suddenly, Mariku walked over to Ash.

"Ash gets away" Tea yelled. But Ash just stood there, frozen in fear.

"Hmm…" Mariku said leaning close to Ash. "You're not from here are you?"

"No-no" Ash stuttered. "I'm a Pok-Pokemon trainer."

"Oh really" Mariku asked.

"Mariku stop it" Yami warned but he ignored the demand and continued talking to Ash. Mariku placed a tan finger on Ash's pale neck. Ash froze, as Mariku found the rope that held the Millennium Ring. "Oh? You have-"But suddenly something flashed and Ash began laughing like a maniac.

"Try taking this from this boy fool and you'll be sent to be eaten by the Shadows!" Ash yelled.

"What's going on with Ash?" Tea asked.

"Yeah that's not like him, he doesn't know anything about the Shadow Realm" Duke said.

Yami didn't say anything, and then he saw the Millennium Ring appear around Ash's neck. Ash's eyes were a blood-red brown instead of regular brown. His voice changed slightly as well.

"Bakura is controlling him" Yami shouted suddenly.

"What how?" Tristan yelled. "Doesn't the Millennium Ring belong to Ryou?"

"Yes, well somehow Ash got the Ring" Yami said. "Probably picking it up without realizing what he was doing"

"But why would Bakura take over Ash's body?" Tea asked.

"I'm not sure" Yami said. "What really puzzles me is why the Millennium Ring isn't hurting Ash, usually only one person can weld an item"

"Oh you must be the great Bakura" Mariku laughed. "Do tell me how it feels to fall victim of the Pharaoh"

Ash-Bakura only glared at Mariku. "You'll see what's coming to you when I kick your pathetic ass. Touch Ash again and you'll see where your life ends"

"I'm not scared of you fool!" Mariku laughed. And with that he disappeared. Bakura let Ash have control again, who passed out suddenly.

"Ash" Everyone yelled getting off the arena. The doctors came in to take Odion to his room. Ash slowly opened his eyes. "Where-where am I?" Yami leaned down to put Ash's head in his arms.

"You're with friends now" Yami said looking down at Ash.

I hope everyone enjoyed this. I really love this duel between Odion and Joey it's just amazing. This story is about to get very interestng and hopefully I won't give you guys such a long wait. Anyways, until next time..bye :D.


	14. Chapter 14: Dueling Destructions Part 2

Hello Buddlies! Another chapter in this fabulous cross-over wheeeeeee part 2 of Dueling Destructions this time it's Mai Vs Mariku because that duel is awesome, anyways, I'm not sure if I'm going to put the duel between Ishizu and Seto in this story, I have plans with the duel between Mariku and Bakura but I have no plans with Seto and Ishizu so, anyways, this story is getting more and more fun to write. Thank y'all so much for all the reviews and support.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR POKEMON

ENJOY :D

Chapter Fourteen: Dueling Destructions Part 2

Ash woke up in his room, he blinked and looked around, and he saw Ryou lying on the other bed.

"They finally moved you in here huh?" Ash said to himself. He sat up on the bed, when he stood up, he became very light-headed and dizzy, causing himself to sit back down on the bed.

"Whoa" Ash said. "What's wrong with me?"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"C-come in" Ash said quickly putting a pair of shorts that had been lying on the ground, in case it was one of the girls.

"Hey, can we talk?" Yugi said.

"Umm sure, come on in" Ash said gesturing for Yugi to come in. Yugi walked in and took a seat on the bed beside of Ash.

"Ash" he said with a sigh. "I noticed last night that you had the Millennium Ring"

Ash looked down at the ground "yeah"

"Why?" Yugi asked him. Ash looked at Yugi then back at the floor again.

"I'm not sure" Ash admitted. "I guess seeing that Ring, I thought maybe I could find some answers as to where Pikachu's whereabouts were. Bakura said over the phone, before we came to this world that Pikachu reacts to his Millennium Ring. I thought maybe if I got rid of it, that Pikachu would come back"

"But you had it in your possession" Yugi said. "If you wanted to get rid of it, why didn't you just throw it off the blimp?"

"Well, I thought about doing that, but Bakura told me that he would always find a way to come back and that I would be punished. I knew Ryou was suffering because of Bakura so I kept the ring, so that he wouldn't have to suffer" Ash responded.

"That's very thoughtful of you Ash" Yugi smiled. "But Ryou is a strong person, he can handle his own"

"Yeah" Ash said.

"I try to protect all of my friends, but I know they can handle themselves, sometimes you just have to let things go. Ryou is supposed to weld the Millennium Ring." Yugi said.

"I know" Ash sighed. "I'm sorry"

"Don't apologize" Yugi said with a small laugh. "Everyone makes mistakes, it's those of us willing to admit we are wrong are the strong ones"

Ash smiled.

"The Millennium items are only supposed to react to one person, one person is supposed to weld one, that is it, the Millennium Ring chose Ryou Bakura as its host" Yugi said mostly talking to himself, he looked up, lost in thought. He then turned back to Ash. "But what puzzles me is why Bakura took over your body."

"I'm not sure" Ash admitted. "It was a strange feeling though"

"Yes" Yugi said. "When I realized that Yami was inside the Millennium Puzzle and he was taking over my body, I felt strange"

"Where do you go when Yami takes over?" Ash asked out of curiosity.

"I'm transported to the Millennium Puzzle, I go into my soul room until Yami gives me back control" Yugi said.

"Doesn't that suck that you have to share a body with someone?" Ash questioned.

"It can" Yugi said putting his hand behind his head. "But Yami is one of my friends and I'm willing to help him no matter what I have to do"

"Yami is a good person" Ash said. "I feel sorry for him; it must suck not knowing what your real name is"

"Yeah but I know that one day we will, I just have to win this tournament and defeat Marik" Yugi said.

"Speaking of Marik, what happened last night?" Ash questioned.

"Okay, do you remember me telling you about the Egyptian Gods?" Yugi asked.

"Slifer, Obelisk and Ra, yes I remember" Ash replied.

"Okay, well Odion, who, as you know was pretending to be Marik, he had a counterfeit card of the Winged Dragon of Ra, when Odion played that card, the real Ra, who was inside the real Marik's deck, basically, became pissed, Odion knew of Marik's dark side, that's why he sought to protect him but Ra caused him to become unconscious, which allowed, the person, known as Mariku to appear." Yugi explained.

"Oh, damn, so what should we do?" Ash asked. "I mean we have Bakura and Mariku to deal with now"

"It's not safe on this blimp, much less the world at all" Yugi sighed. "I wish we could all just live in peace without psycho and sociopaths coming to take over the world"

"I'm sure we can solve this, Yugi" Ash said putting his hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"Thanks Ash" Yugi said with a smile. "I hope you're right"

Ash smiled back.

"The next round of the finals are about to begin. Mai Valentine will face Marik-excuse me Mariku" Roland shouted, he started to become scared at the end however.

"Mariku is messing with Roland" Yugi said.

"That's horrible" Ash said.

"We should go" Yami said.

"Wow that was a fast change." Ash said stunned.

"We've done it for so long, it becomes easier the longer you do it" Yami said. "Trust me, at first; it was quite difficult, especially since Yugi didn't want to give up his body"

"Could you really blame him?" Ash asked standing up.

"No" Yami said "I suppose not"

Both of the boys made their way to the stratus level of the blimp. Mai was already on the arena waiting for the arrival of Mariku.

Suddenly, Tea, Duke, Joey, Tristan and Serenity made their way to the sidelines; Seto and Mokuba were on the other side as usual. Ishizu stood at the sidelines as well.

"Hurry up" Joey yelled "We're going to misses Mai's duel" Tea said.

"I knew we shouldn't have waited for Tristan to get out of the bathroom" Joey said he looked up at Mai who only glared at him. "Go Mai, we're rooting for you"

"Ha" she said looking away. "I don't need your help"

"I know that Mai" Joey said. "But we're friends and I came here to cheer for you"

"Whatever" Mai said looking at her fingernails.

Suddenly, Mariku came into the arena, his coat blowing with the wind.

"Oh look here come psychopath" Mai mumbled.

"Mariku you're toast" Joey shouted. "Mai's going to kick your spiky-haired ass in thirteen turns"

"Where do you come up with this shit?" Duke asked.

"He randomly makes it up off the top of his head" Tristan said with a laugh "because he doesn't think"

"Yeah, I figured as much" Duke laughed as well "Is that why you can't defeat Kaiba?"

"He can't defeat me because he's a third-rate wanna-be duelist with a big ego and a fat mouth" Kaiba said from the other side of the blimp.

"Why I oughta" Joey growled trying to get to Seto but Duke and Tristan held him back.

"Calm down dude" Tristan said. "Cheer for Mai"

"Okay" Joey said calming down.

"The next round of the finals is about to begin" Roland shouted. "Mai Valentine will face Mari-"Mariku gave Roland a glare. "Mai Valentine will face Mariku the next Pharaoh"

"Did he just say, "Mariku the next Pharaoh"?" Ash asked.

"I believe he did" Yami said.

"You have a lot of guts facing me" Mariku said preparing his deck.

"I'm going to kick your crazy ass" Mai said.

"We'll see" Mariku said.

"BEGIN" Roland shouted.

"Let's duel"

"I summon Dunames Dark Witch in attack mode" Mai said throwing her card down.

"Starting things rather quickly eh?" Mariku said. "I play Revival Jam, and then I activate this magic card, Jam Breeding Machine, that should leave you enough to suffer with for now"

"Oh no" Yami said. "This isn't good"

"Why not" Ash asked

"You see that monster?" Yami asked.

Ash nodded, "It doesn't seem to be strong"

"It has a hidden ability, I must warn Mai" Yami said then he walked closer to the arena to talk to Mai. "Mai" he shouted.

"What Yugi can't you see I'm in the middle of something?" Mai asked.

"Yes I know that but it's about Revival Jam" Yami said.

"I don't need your help" Mai said. "I can do this on my own"

"Please just-"Joey said.

"No!" Mai shouted. "Dunames Dark Witch attack Mariku's Revival Jam"

Unfortunately for Mai, Revival Jam came back; Mariku placed it in defense mode. Mai's eyes widened. "What-what's going on Mariku?"

"You should've listened to your little friends when they tried to warn you about Revival Jam" Mariku said. "Maybe next time you'll actually listen rather than act stupid and foolish"

"I am not stupid and foolish" Mai growled. "I'll show you!"

"Unless you're going to show me your boobs then I rather not see anything you show me" Mariku said.

"What?" Mai asked blushing.

"You heard me sweet cheeks." Mariku said licking his lips.

"He is very creepy" Ash said.

"Yeah tell me about it" Tea said. "Poor Mai"

"I think it's time for this show to get on the road" Mariku said. "Let's take this duel to the true home of dueling"

"I beg your pardon?" Mai said confused. Suddenly the sky was engulfed in purple-blackness.

"What is this place?" Ash asked.

"It's the Shadow Realm, Mai and Mariku are playing a Shadow Game" Yami replied.

"But how did we get here?" Ash asked. "I hate it here I want out"

"We're fine, it's Mai I'm worried about" Yami said. "If she loses this duel, she'll be sent to the Shadow Realm"

"Every time you lose a monster a piece of your memory will fade" Mariku explained.

"What are you talking about Mariku?" Mai asked confusion struck her very core, she had no idea what was going on. She just wanted to duel.

"You'll see my dear, now it's time for my Breeding Machine to produce its first of many slime tokens" Mariku said. "I activate Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two cards. I put one card face down, your go babe"

Mai just glares at Mariku but doesn't say anything. "I activate my Harpy's Feather Duster, now all of your magic and trap cards will be blown away Mariku" Mai said proudly. Mariku didn't say anything as his cards disappeared from the field. "Dunames Dark Witch attack that pathetic slime token"

The witch did as her master commanded of her and Mariku was left with nothing on the field.

"I summon Malchid the four faced beast" Mariku said summoning the said monster. "Then I sacrifice Revival Jam and Malchid to summon the Masked Beast Des Gardius, attack her witch" Marik shouted.

Said monster went in for the kill. Mai only smirked. "I activate my mirror trap card, cutting your monster's attack points in half, now it's my monster's turn to attack" Mai said. "Attack Dunames Dark Witch"

The witch attack and The Masked Beast went to the graveyard, but suddenly, a strange mask appeared on the witch's face; Mai's eyes widened in confusion.

"When it's destroyed, my masked beast leaves behind the Mask of Remnants, allowing me control of your monster" Mariku said.

"Come on Meitei shouted.

"You can do it Mai" Joey shouted along with her.

Mai just rolled her eyes. "I place a card face down and summon Unfriendly Amazon in attack mode, attack Dunames Dark Witch"

"I summon Makyura the Destructor and put a card face down." Mariku said. "Then I activate the Black Pendant, whoever wears this will be equipped with 500 extra attack points, so say good-bye to your amazon"

"I activate my Amazon Archers" Mai shouted. "Now where was I?" Mai asked. "Oh yeah, my monster was about to kick your monster's ass" The Amazon attacked Makyura and he went to the graveyard, however, because of the Black Pendant, Mai lost 500 life points.

"I activate my trap card, Rope of Life, to bring back Makyura the Destructor" Mariku yelled bring the said monster back from the graveyard. "This gives my monster more attack points, so go, and destroy the Unfriendly Amazon"

The monster obeyed and destroyed the Amazon. "I summon Amazon Chain Master and lay a card face down, that ends my turn" Mai said.

"I summon Holding Arms" Mariku said.

"HA!" Mai scoffs. "What the hell can that thing do?"

"This" Mariku smirks "Attack her Amazon Chain Master" Holding Arms does and The Chain Master is locked up for three turns.

"I activate my magic card Grave Arm" Mai said.

"That won't work on Holding Arms" Mariku said.

"I know that" Mai said. "I'm using it on my own monster and since I'm destroying my own monster, my memory stays the same"

"Are you that desperate to keep the memories of your friends?" Mariku asked.

"Oh and you should know before my Amazon Chain Master goes to the graveyard she allows me to take a card from your deck" Mai said with a grin.

"Really now" Mariku asked

"Yes, and I'm taking your Winged Dragon of Ra" Mai shouted she took the said card. "You don't look so tough without your precious card." Mai said holding the card up toward Mariku.

_Enjoy this while you can fool, you can't summon Ra. You don't have the skills._

"I summon Amazon Fighter that ends my turn" Mai said.

"Another weak Amazon" Mariku said. "Makyura attack"

Makyura goes in for the kill, but Mai activates her Spell Card, Amazon Spell Caster, which switched Makyura and Amazon's attack points.

"I activate my trap, Card of Last Will" Mariku shouted.

"Card of Last Will?" Mai asked.

"It allows me to draw five cards, now I'm able to activate Nightmare Wheel" Mariku said.

Amazon was trapped within the Wheel, but Mai played Dramatic Rescue, returning her card to her hand. She summoned her Cyber Harpy in her place.

"I play Graceful Charity; I draw three cards and get rid of two. Now let's see what we got, oh I am so good, well Mariku you asked for it" Mai said.

"Is she about to summon Ra?" Mokuba asked.

Seto didn't say anything he just waited.

"So you're going to summon Ra?" Mariku asked.

"No" Mai said. "I paid attention last time and if I was to summon it now, it would have zero attack points, "I activate my magic card Elegant Egotist, then I'll sacrifice these three lovely ladies to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra" Mai shouted.

But Ra was locked in the sphere.

"What…what is going on here?" Mai asked in horror.

"Why is Ra in that sphere?" Ash questioned.

"I'm not sure" Yami admitted.

"How can I use this thing?" Mai asked.

"You can't" Mariku said. "Unless of course you can read the ancient chant imprinted on the card"

"What?" Mai asked she looked down at the card. _That wasn't there before, did Mariku trick me?_

"That language is written in a language only read by high ranking individuals in Egypt, and I doubt you fit that category, however my family does" Marik said. "I was raised on the ancient scripters, in fact, several people on this vessel can link themselves back to ancient Egypt in a time where sorocessors and kings waged great wars, Kaiba you're one"

"Don't even" Seto said rolling his eyes.

"You'll find out your true identity in due time fool" Mariku said.

"I'm not here to have a history lesson, I'm here to duel and to kick your ass" Mai shouted.

"Then why don't you read the chant and get on with it or would you like me to read it and we can get on with something more realistic?" Mariku said. "Now I'll ask you again, are you going to say the chant or do I need to? I'm waiting" Mariku said getting impatient.

"He's got me trapped" Mai said to herself.

"I guess I'll take that as you're giving up on Ra" Mariku said. "Great Beast of the Sky please hear my cry, transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight, envelop the desert with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe, unlock your powers from deep within so that together we may win, appear in this shadow game as I call your name: Winged Dragon of Ra!"

Suddenly the orb started to unlock and the mighty God appeared. "Behold the most powerful of all the Egyptian Gods!" Mariku shouted. Said God cried standing behind Mariku. "Now, I'll play holding legs, then I'll activate the Stone of Ojhat"

Mai became trapped, due to Holding Legs and arms attaching her to the Stone of Ojhat.

"Hey what kind of hologram is this shit?" Mai asked trying to break free.

"I never said that was a hologram" Mariku said.

"I can't leave her like that" Joey said climbing on top of the blimp.

"Joey" Tea shouted but he ignored her.

"I'll get you out of this Mai just hold on" Joey said pulling the holding legs and arms.

"That voice" Mai said sleep-like. "You sound so familiar, like an old friend."

"It's me Mai, Joey Wheeler" Joey said. "Please remember me"

"Joey?" Mai said. Suddenly, she remembered Joey. "Oh Joey"

"You're backing Mai" Joey said. "I'm sorry that I lied to you about my dream, you were there"

"So you do see me as a friend?" Mai asked.

"Of course" Joey said.

"Then get me out of this thing" Mai said.

"You got it" Joey said pulling on the holders, but they wouldn't budge.

"Winged Dragon of Ra destroys them both" Mariku shouted.

"It's no use" Mai shouted "Just go!"

"No, I'm staying right here" Joey yelled covering Mai with his body. Mai's eyes began to water.

"Thank you" Mai said.

"THAT'S ENOUGH" Yami shouted jumping in front of Joey and Mai, Ra's flame hit his back.

"Oh looks like I can defeat you sooner than I thought Pharaoh" Mariku laughed. Yami turned his head slightly to look at Mariku.

"No evil shall penetrate me, I shall protect everyone from your wicked ways" Yami said.

"I like to see you try" Mariku cackled. "Return to me Ra, you've done your task" Mariku commanded Ra obeyed and Yami collapsed on the floor. "Her life points have reached zero so announce me the winner" Mariku hissed at Roland.

Roland petrified announced Mariku as the winner. Mariku walked over to Mai, Joey and Yami.

"Hey you better leave him alone" Joey warned.

"I still need him fool" Mariku said. "But you should stay out of people's business" And with that he used the Millennium Rod to freeze Joey.

Mariku leaned down, lifting Mai's chin with his fingers. "My sweet, remember, you lost this Shadow Game and when you lose a Shadow Game you go to the Shadow Realm"

"Shadow Realm" Mai asked groggily.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten our little deal" Mariku said. "I know you're memory has faded you, but you and I had an agreement" Mariku flashed Mai to the Shadow Realm and took his Winged Dragon of Ra back. Joey and Yami came to.

"Yami are you okay?" Joey asked concerned for his friend. Yami nodded.

"What about Mai?" Yami asked. Joey ran over to Mai who was lying down, unmoving.

"Mai wake up" Joey yelled.

"You won't wake her up" Mariku said. "She's in the Shadow Realm"

"Well bring her back" Joey demanded.

"I don't take orders from you, your friend risked a lot playing against me and not believing in the Shadows, now they're taking her, eating her alive, soon she'll be nothing more than air." Mariku cackled.

"When will this madness end?" Yami yelled.

"When the infinite power of the Pharaoh is mine" Mariku said walking off the arena. Ash stood at the side lines his eyes wide with fear and terror. Mariku walked up to Ash.

"Well, well did you enjoy my duel?" Mariku asked leaning closer his face inches away from Ash's. Ash backed away, his back hitting the side of the blimp.

"Don't run away my sweet" Mariku laughed. "I'm not going to hurt you…too much"

"Please stop" Ash begged.

"Mariku leave Ash alone" Yami shouted using his shadow magic powers, but Mariku fought back. "Now where was I?" Mariku asked running a finger across Ash's cheek. "I think I'm going to have some fun with you"

Suddenly a bolt of lightning hit Mariku causing him to jump back a few feet.

Everyone looked they had no idea where the bolt came from, which had caused a bit of smoke to appear. After the smoke cleared, Ash's eyes lit up, filled with tears, standing a few feet in front of him was none other than Pikachu.

_PIKACHU_ the mouse growled, electricity sparking form his cheeks.

"Pikachu" Ash cried trying to get Pikachu but Mariku used his Millennium Rod to throw Ash backwards. Tea and Serenity rushed over to see if Ash was alright. Seto and Mokuba had already left the dueling site. Tristan and Duke had taken Mai back to her room. Yami walked over to Ash to see if he was alright.

Ash groaned rubbing his head he had hit it pretty hard. Pikachu was unsafe and in the open.

"Pikachu" Ash said trying to get up but Tea and Serenity wouldn't allow it. Ash shoved them off however and slowly made his way over to his first Pokémon. "Stay away from him, Pikachu"

Mariku smirked sending everyone flying back several feet. Mariku leaned down to Pikachu's eye level. "Bakura said that you have great powers" Mariku said. Pikachu only hissed in response. "You have a feisty attitude thought, I wonder how you would react to my Millennium Rod" Mariku pointed the Rod to Pikachu and lifted him in the air.

"STOP IT" Ash cried stumbling to reach Pikachu.

"Ash stop" Yami said. "It's too dangerous"

"I don't care, Pikachu is my friend and I'll be damned if I let someone hurt him" Ash yelled slowly making his way over to where Mariku and Pikachu were.

Mariku noticed Ash's advancements as well as the others, but he didn't pay attention to it, instead he used his Millennium Rod to send Ash and the others back to their rooms and he took Pikachu hostage.

Ha I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, until next time: D


	15. Chapter 15: Pikachu's Torment

Here is the fabulous chapter fifteen, sorry for the wait guys. Oh and for those of you that are reading Impossibly Yours, as I've said in my profile that story is being rewritten. I'm going over each chapter with my beta to make things better, I'm changing things up too, so sorry if you don't see any update alerts from me on that for a while. Also, I'm taking a break on Change of Heart because that story is giving me a bit of trouble, but I have some amazing ideas for this story so whenever I have time, I'll update this one. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. The first half is in Pikachu's POV then, it'll go to normal POV.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR POKEMON

ENJOY :D

Chapter Fifteen: Pikachu's Torment

[Pikachu's POV]:

I had been locked in Ryou and Ash's room in a closet for a while now. Ash, he was so close to me, yet so far away. I was trapped, surrounded by a fog of purple-black mist. I assumed it was from that strange object around the neck of the boy they call Bakura.

Bakura would come in here to feed me. He didn't feed me Pika-chow like Brock had. I missed Brock's cooking. No, he would feed me raw meet. I remember the first time he had fed me upon this blimp, after Ash had agreed to help him achieve his goals, whatever that was.

{Flashback}:

_"Hello Charm" Bakura said opening the door of the closet, it was a very tight space, for a human but for me it wasn't so bad. I wasn't going to tell Bakura that though. He wanted my torture to me perfect. _

_Bakura looked at me when I didn't meet his gaze. I kneeled down and roughly slapped me. I let out a few tears. _

_"I come here to bring you food and you want to cry?" Bakura hissed dangerously in my ear. "You're ungrateful, Charm" _

_I looked up at my capture blinking. "Chu" I said sadly. _

_"Here" Bakura said grabbing something from his bag; it was wrapped in tin foil. He threw it down beside of me. I sniffed the object, backing away. _

_"What's wrong?" Bakura growled. "Oh" he said "I almost forgot you can't open this" He reached out and undid the foil, a bloody looking piece of meat lay there. I sniffed the meat and bit back a sickness. Bakura, unfortunately notice this. _

_"What?" He growled "My food not good enough for you?" _

_"Chu" I said shaking my head. _

_"Oh I see" Bakura said. "You've never had this before, well I'm sorry but your original master didn't bring you a box of Lucky Charms, so you're going to have to settle for this, unless of course, you want to die. And we all know that would break Ash's little heart as well as mine" Bakura threw his head back in a fit of laugher. _

_I cringed at his laugh; it was demotic and sadistic, like something from the darkness. What was he? _

_"This is how you do this" Bakura said he grabbed the piece of meat from the tin foil with one hand he opened his mouth, reveling fangs. That was odd. What person had fangs? I watched wide-eyed both in horror and in awe as he ripped the piece of meat like an animal. The blood pouring from the sides of his mouth, he swallowed the piece of meat, licking his lips. It seemed to make me happy, for just a moment. _

_He looked down at me and smiled, fangs glistening in the shadows. "I see that you watched me carefully, does this mean that you have accepted this piece of steak as your meal or are you so mesmerized by me that you can't keep your eyes off of me?" _

_I blinked. It was both honestly, I wasn't going to get any Pika-chow I already knew that and if I ever wanted to see Ash again then I was going to eat this disgusting looking steak. _

_"Chu" I said I walked over to the steak, sniffing it once again. Bakura watched as I licked the meat. I shuddered as the taste of raw meat enveloped my senses. But the glare Bakura gave me I decided I was going to eat it. I gulped putting a corner of the meat between my teeth, tearing it slightly. I chewed it slowly; it tasted like blood mostly with a hint of an old cow. The taste was a bland taste with a metallic kick to it. _

_Bakura kept his eyes on me the whole time as I ate. I wasn't about to let this go to waste and let him punish me. So I continued eating until I was finished. _

_"Well done, Charm" Bakura said reaching out to me. I started to back away, but Bakura only patted me on the head. He stood up and turned around to face the door. "You see Charm, only when you cooperate with me, things won't happen to you, you are mine now and I won't let anyone take you from me, understand?" _

I wasn't sure how much time had passed since I had been trapped in this closet. It felt like forever. Days and nights passed, Bakura would come in here to feed and me to change my newspaper. Although he kept me against my will, he made sure I had some blankets to sleep on. I obeyed his every command. I ate the raw meats he brought me and drank the half-stale water that he left out for me.

This day though, was different. It wasn't the morning that was different, no that was all the same, same routine of Bakura coming in here to check on me and to feed me. He didn't speak to me that day, just threw the food down and left. Mostly, I slept all day that day, I wasn't sure why. Normally, I would pace back and forth trying to figure out a means of escape.

I was awakened from my slumber by a loud scream and maniacal laughter. The laughter wasn't of Bakura's though, no this laugh had a different feel to it; it seemed to be more sinister than anything. Something struck my heart and I realized that Ash was in danger. No matter what happened to me, no matter if Bakura would punish me for this escape I _had_ to rescue Ash at all cost, even if it cost me my life.

I stood up on my hind legs staring at the door, the door was hard to see due to the shadows, but I wasn't about to let some fog stop me, no I was going to save my friend. Concentrating on the door ahead of me, I closed my eyes, imagining I was on the other side of the door. I felt sparks of electricity from my electric sacks on my cheeks. It felt strange, to finally be able to feel that again. I had had my electricity blocked for a while now.

Suddenly, I gained incredible power, power that even Raichu; my evolved form would cringe at the sight of it. With all my might, I opened my eyes and unleashed this unknown power, shattering the closet door that I was trapped in. The shadows danced faster and faster around me, laughing at my failed attempts at freedom. Whenever I would try to go through the open space, I would fall into a dark abyss.

_You can't escape us_

Voices would whisper over and over again. There had to be something I could do. Time was running out. Over and over again, I tried different ways to escape this awful place, but it was all in vain. There had to be a way out of here. But what, I had tried everything there was and my energy was low, the shadows were draining my energy. Laughing at my predicament and mocking my misery.

Tears fell from my eyes, it was over, Ash was going to die and I couldn't save him. What a pathetic friend I was. Flashbacks of our past flashed before my eyes, which brought more tears, even the happy memories, which I usually laughed at. No, they brought the sadness even more than the sad times.

Suddenly, a white light blinded me, I closed my eyes. Then, I opened them and I was in Ash and Ryou's room. I looked around, two beds, dressers, a TV, a refrigerator, this was the real room. I looked back at the closet, the door was completely shattered. But there was no sign of the shadows that had once covered the closet area.

Realizing that I was now, finally, in the real world, I made a dash to save my friend. Twitching my ears to listen to his heartbeat and screams, I ran up the stairs all the way to the top. I stopped only a few times to catch my breath. Finally, I got there and I couldn't believe what I saw:

Mariku was inches from Ash's face, he seemed to be taunting him, and did he know that Ash was bi?

"Well, well did you enjoy my duel?" Mariku asked leaning toward Ash even more. Ash backed away, hitting his back on the side of the blimp.

"Leave Ash alone Mariku" Yami growled starting to use his shadow magic but Mariku only laughed. Mariku turned back toward Ash stroking his cheek. "Don't run away my sweet, I'm not going to hurt you…too much" Mariku said licking his lips.

"Please stop" Ash begged. At that moment, I became infuriated with rage. I could feel the anger and the power within me bubbled in the pit of my stomach. "PIKACHU" I cried sending the electricity straight toward Mariku.

Mariku jumped back about several feet startled. Ash had slid down when Mariku backed away.

"Pikachu" Ash cried trying to get Pikachu but Mariku used his Millennium Rod to throw Ash backwards. Yami walked over to Ash to see if he was alright. Ash groaned rubbing his head he had hit it pretty hard. Pikachu was unsafe and in the open.

"Pikachu" Ash said trying to get up but Tea and Serenity wouldn't allow it. Ash shoved them off however and slowly made his way over to his first Pokémon. "Stay away from him, Pikachu"

Mariku smirked sending everyone flying back several feet. Mariku leaned down to Pikachu's eye level. "Bakura said that you have great powers" Mariku said. I hissed in response.

"You have a feisty attitude thought, I wonder how you would react to my Millennium Rod" Mariku pointed the Rod to me and lifted me in the air.

"STOP IT" Ash cried stumbling to reach Pikachu.

"Ash stop" Yami said. "It's too dangerous"

"I don't care, Pikachu is my friend and I'll be damned if I let someone hurt him" Ash yelled slowly making his way over to where Mariku and I were.

Mariku cackled as Ash and Yami tried to make their way toward him. Yami had the league due to his knowledge of the shadows, but he seemed unfit for Mariku. Mariku picked me up, I squirmed in protest but he unscathed the Millennium Rod placing the blade up to the back of my neck.

"You'll be quiet and do as I say" Mariku hissed in my ear. I gulped nodding. _Oh great another demotic maniac. _

I woke up in a strange room. I didn't recognize it; it had a strange, but familiar aura to it. Slowly, I stood, my vision was a bit blurry, and I wobbled back and forth, falling down a few times.

"Getting up won't work, Charm" a voice said. I blinked, my vision slowly becoming clearer. I was in darkness, again. But this darkness felt different and so did the voice. It didn't have Bakura's accent. "You're only making yourself weaker and we can't have that"

Suddenly, I could see Mariku's face; he flashed a wide sadistic grin staring at me. He poked his finger at me, at which I attempted to bite it, but he only pulled it back. I was sent soaring across the room landing on the back wall with a hard thud.

"You are my puppet now" Mariku said walking over toward me. "Bakura isn't fit for this kind of job, this kind of power. I will show you pain and misery. You should have stayed with Bakura; I didn't know where you were. Now, no one will be able to find you."

What did he mean? Surely, someone with that shadow magic as they called it could and Bakura, sad as it is to admit it, would come rescue me from Mariku. He told me he had plans for me, that he wanted my power to raise some unknown creature. But what did Mariku want with me?

"This room doesn't exist on the blimp." Mariku said casually leaning down toward me. I hissed in anger. Mariku only laughed. "So you won't be saved by anyone. And before you get too excited about Bakura getting comfortable, I'm going to end him."

My eyes widened. No, this could not be happening. Is this the punishment I was to receive for being nice? First, I tried to help rescue Togepi after she wandered off in the Ilex Forest. I was sucked into a strange vortex, where I ended up being "rescued" by a sweet-heart boy named Ryou, after that Bakura started taking control and threatening Ash and my lives. Then, I decide to save Ash, using all of my strength and will to escape from shadows.

Of course that backfired and now here I was stuck in a room that according to the psychotic Mariku didn't exist to the others. Mariku would place me in a cage at night to ensure I didn't escape.

Mariku came in taunting me with food, one day he had brought some Pika-chow with him. He started to pour it in a bowl. He looked over at me and smirked, I was still in the cage so I couldn't move as freely as I liked. Mariku brought his Millennium Rod out. My eyes widened, I knew he was going to do something horrible to me. Would it be stabbing this time? I had many cuts and head trauma from the abuse of the Millennium item.

He only laughed at the tears in my eyes as he walked toward me, inches from the cage. He started to open the door to my cage, slowly, putting the plate of Pika-chow inches from my watering mouth. Instantly, he slammed the door shut, causing me to jump back a few feet, stumbling over my own feet and tail. Mariku threw his head back in a fit of laughter. Walking over to the other side of the room, he said some strange words; I assumed were in another language.

My eyes widened when I saw a window appear from out of nowhere, opened, the wind howled trying to get into the blimp. The shadows hissed and taunted the wind, blocking it from entering its domain. Mariku put his arm out the window, holding the small plate.

I stared wide eyed as Mariku stared back at me. Smirking, he turned his wrist over and the Pika-chow fell hundreds of feet, nowhere to be seen again.

My stomach rumbled, it ached of pain, how I wished I could have something to eat, I would gladly take Bakura's bloody meat now. Mariku walked to my cage, poking the metal, causing it to swing. The cage was attached to the ceiling. Whenever I would misbehave, then Mariku would take the liberty of draining my energy. When I wasn't in the cage, I was flung around the room, hitting the walls. Bones and muscles cracked and burned with every torment he put me under.

But today, things got worse: "I'm in an especially chipper mood today, Charm" Mariku said sarcastically. "This means that your treatment will be extra delicious" Marik licked his lips. He pointed the Millennium Rod to the back wall and made a strange, round metal object appear.

"I know your power comes from the electricity in your body and that's what you use to protect yourself, others, to fight, and to survive. It's also the reason why Bakura is so desperate to keep you alive. He wants you because you react to the Millennium items" Mariku said he started walking in the room as he talked, I watched. "Of course, Bakura forgets who the real master of all this is. He really thinks that the seven Millennium items will really win against the power of the Pharaoh? He must have forgotten that those items are worthless when compared to the Pharaoh"

I wasn't sure what Mariku was talking about, it seemed like a giant blur to me. Mariku finally stopped talking. I opened my eyes; I hadn't realized I had closed them. Mariku was inches away from the cage, face glued in on me; his eyes had no pupils, just purple irises.

"You get to get out of the cage now, Charm" Mariku said unlatching the cage. I stayed put, just in case this was a trick like the food had been. When I didn't move, Mariku hissed in anger. "MOVE" he shouted. I gulped, jumping to my feet. I looked down, I couldn't see the floor. Would I fall to my death? I looked up at Mariku who had his arms crossed tapping his foot. "Well?" he asked impatiently "Are you coming out or not, or do you like being confined in that small space that you're in right now"

I didn't utter a sound, just stared at him, eyes glazed over with fear, fatigue, misery and pain.

"GO" He screamed causing me to jump up, hitting my head of the top of the cage. I groaned rubbing my head. "If you would just walk out of the damn cage like a good pet then you wouldn't have gotten that head injury" Mariku snapped. "Of course, if you want a head injury I can assure you that pathetic metal cage you're standing in pales in comparison to what I can do"

I stood up again taking in a deep breath. I closed my eyes, deciding it was best not to look down. I would never muster up enough courage to jump into the pit of shadows that surrounded this room if I didn't. Then, I jumped, I felt like I was falling, faster and faster. I knew this was a bad idea. I tried to scream but my efforts were in vain. My voice was hoarse and muffled.

Slowly, I opened my eyes to see myself attached to the strange, round metal object that Mariku had produced not long ago. Mariku only smirked as I struggled to break free, using my electricity to try and break the metal chains. The metal object I was attached to, shocked me, draining my energy. Mariku walked over to me, reaching out a finger toward me.

I hissed trying to bite it, but Mariku only jerked it away. He undid the chains and I fell to the ground with a loud thud. Mariku crossed his arms and waited for me to make a move. It was now or never that I could escape.

I wobbled toward the area of the door, it was much too dark and foggy in here to actually see the door but I had to concentrate like I had when Bakura locked me in the closet with this strange shadow magic. I sensed the door after closing my eyes. I aimed my electricity, what little I had left at the door, which was several feet in front of me.

Mariku didn't do anything throughout this, just stood there, arms crossed waiting. I didn't pay much attention to him, I wish I would have.

As soon as I unleashed my electricity, I was sent flying backwards, I hit the metal that Mariku had made with his Millennium Rod. I screamed in agony as the object sucked up my power.

Mariku made his way over to me, shaking his head. "Looks like electro-magnetism works against pesky rodents like you. The ultimate mouse trap, I wouldn't you say, hmm Charm?" Mariku cackled walking out of the room.

[Normal, POV]:

Yugi, Tea, Joey, Duke and Tristan headed toward Mai's room, they were about to open the door, when Ishizu asked if she could come in to visit their friend. Of course, they agreed.

"Has Mai said anything sis?" Joey asked Serenity turned around to face Joey shaking her head.

"No, not a sound" she said then turned back around to face Mai.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch" Joey growled angrily starting to head out the door but was caught by Serenity.

"Joey" she said her voice trying not to break. "Violence and anger won't solve this. It's all Mariku looks forward to. Seeing others in pain, he gets pleasure from it. When I opened my eyes to the world, everything was so clear and beautiful, now it's corrupted with this filth" Serenity gasped putting her hands over her face sobbing. "This isn't what I wanted to see"

"Serenity" Tea said placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"There is hope" Ishizu said suddenly everyone turned around to face Ishizu. "Marik wasn't always bad"

"Don't give me that bullshit" Joey hissed. "If he had a heart then he wouldn't have sent Mai and Ryou to the Shadow Realm and he would be laughing about the fact that Odion is unconscious"

"That is true" Ishizu said "Marik's dark personality has done some bad things"

"It's not just Mariku we should blame" Tristan said crossing his arms. "Before Mariku even came along, Marik used the Millennium Rod to control Joey's and Tea's mind."

"Yeah and he sent his rare hunters to capture my Millennium Puzzle" Yugi added.

"There is much you don't understand" Ishizu said. "Marik and I are the son and daughter of a clan called the Ishtar's they guard the Pharaoh's tomb, living underground. Odion, he is our adopted brother our mother found him when he was just a baby, raising him as her own. Father, however treated Odion like shit, more or less. Every first born male Ishtar was to get a carving of the secret of the Pharaoh's memory on his back. We guard this and the Millennium Necklace and Rod with our lives. We were forbidden to go outside because of this." Ishizu said.

She sighed and continued "Marik was terrified of this ritual that he would have to go under when he turned twelve. Marik begged Odion to help him, Odion, as Marik's protector and server went to our father to ask permission if he could bare the secret of the Pharaoh upon his back. Father was outraged demanding that Odion never speak of it again.

"On Marik's twelfth birthday, Marik received the Tomb Keeper's Initiation. I could hear Marik's screams and pleads for mercy, I knew Odion could too, but we couldn't do anything about it. Odion marked his face with the symbols you see on his face-"

"You mean to tell me that those markings are of his own doing?" Joey asked interrupting Ishizu. Ishizu nodded.

"But why would he do something like that?" Joey questioned. Tea elbowed Joey in the ribs.

"Ow" Joey cried "What was that for?"

"Stop that" she whispered harshly "you'll find out soon"

"The day that Marik received the Initiation, that's when his dark personality awoke. Something about the ritual triggered the birth of Mariku. Marik wanted to go outside, he had always wanted to go outside, he longed to walk with the outsiders but, we were forbidden. He begged me and finally, after a long talk with Odion, I decided I would let him see it. At night we snuck out, Odion stayed behind of course. Marik was in awe at the sight, seeing a TV for the first time. He was mesmerized by a picture of a motorcycle. He asked me if he could take it, at first I said no, but reluctantly I gave in and allowed him to take it." Ishizu explained.

She paused for a moment. "This was when Shadi appeared, at the time, I didn't know that was him. He told us that the Pharaoh would return and that we were heading down a dangerous path. Marik and I headed home, but Marik didn't want to go back down there. But, he finally did. Marik noticed an alarm system, something I failed to see in the dark. We reached Odion and Father, who was whipping Odion. Father told us that we were next, for disobeying his orders. Father sent the whip toward Marik, but he grabbed it. I knew Father was shocked, his innocent son, who feared him, was now standing up to him. I wasn't sure what changed, maybe it was the fact that Father was harming Odion. But then I realized that it wasn't the case.

"Marik had turned into a whole different person. He grabbed the Millennium Rod sending my father to the Shadow Realm. He wanted to kill Odion, but when Marik saw the symbols on Odion's face, and then the regular Marik returned. Odion held Marik tightly with bond wrist. Shadi appeared telling Marik that he was now heading down a dangerous path."

"Look lady" Joey said "Just because Marik didn't want to be a tomb keeper and get some Initiation that's supposed to make me run and hug him?"

Ishizu shook her head. "I know that my brother has done wrong, but I know that he can be saved. There is good still inside of him" she turned to Yugi. "I know that you can save him, Yugi, you are destined to solve the Millennium Puzzle"

"If you can see the future, then why not use the Millennium Necklace to see the future of all of us" Duke suggested.

Ishizu sighed. "I can no longer see the future, the duel I had with Kaiba showed me that the future can change and it's not always guaranteed, but we must believe in visions that it shows us and do everything in our power to make the good things happen." She said taking off the Millennium Necklace, she handed it to Yugi. "The Millennium Necklace no longer shows me the future Yugi; it's your turn to weld this item"

Yugi nodded taking the Millennium Necklace from Ishizu.

"Lights out in five minutes" Roland called over the intercom.

"Well, I guess I'll be heading to bed then" Joey said stretching "Night sis"

"Night Joey" Serenity said giving her brother a hug.

Everyone left the room but Serenity, who stayed at Mai's side. Tea was the last one to leave the room.

"Ishizu" Tea called. Ishizu turned around to face Tea.

"Yes Tea?" she asked

"If Yugi defeats Marik's evil half, will things go back to normal or is there another threat?" Tea asked.

"I cannot answer that Tea" Ishizu said "But Yugi can, he has the Millennium Necklace now. Good-night Tea"

"Good-night Ishizu" Tea said.

Suddenly, Tea lost control of her mind and it was overtaken by Marik.

_Take me to the body of Ryou Bakura. _ Marik demanded. Tea obeyed walking toward a room that Ryou was put in.

Tea made it to Ryou's room, where Ash was fast asleep. Tea placed the Millennium Ring next to Ryou's bed and Bakura's eyes shot opened.

_"So the Pharaoh's bitch returns the Ring to his mortal enemy hmm?" Bakura said sitting up. "Seems like a drama I'd like to watch" _

_"I'm not Tea Bakura" Tea said. "I'm Marik." _

_Bakura burst into laughter. _

_"What's so funny?" Marik asked crossing his arms. _

_"The fact that you decide to take control of this pathetic girl instead of someone more fit for the job. You do know there are males other than us on this vessel. Maybe you should have tried using Ash before he went to bed" Bakura said. _

_"I didn't put a piece of myself in his mind, so that wouldn't have worked Bakura" Marik snapped. "Now are you going to help me or not?" _

_"Depends" Bakura said. _

_"Yes, yes, I'll give you the Millennium Rod" Marik said. "I need your help to get my body back" _

_"I'll help, if I receive my payment" Bakura said. _

_"You will, you have my word Bakura" Marik said. _

_"I suppose you need my body right?" Bakura asked standing up. _

_"Yes, now make room for me" Marik said putting a piece of himself in Ryou's mind. _

_"Don't try anything funny in here" Bakura hissed as Marik made his appearance. "This is my vessel to control and harm, no one else's." _

_"I'm not going to harm Ryou" Marik said. "Now let's go find my dark half" _

Bakura let himself out of the room, careful not to disturb Ash from his slumber.

_"Where is he?" Bakura asked Marik. _

_"He's probably in Odion's room" Marik replied. _

_"Why would he be there?" Bakura asked walking toward Odion's room. _

_"Because he wants him dead, Odion prevented him from taking over my body for years" _

Bakura reached Odion's room, slowly, carefully, slipped in unnoticed by Mariku who had his back turned. The ancient Tomb Robber was a master at hiding in the shadows and sneaking up on his prey.

"It's time for you to vanish from this world dear Odion" Mariku said "It's ashamed that you couldn't stay with us longer but in order for me to survive, you can't exist" Mariku lifted the Millennium Rod, un-scathing the blade. He was about to stab Odion with it, not fatal but enough to leave Odion injured for a while and then he would send him to the Shadow Realm. What could Odion do? He was unconscious due to the anger and rage of the real Winged Dragon of Ra. Pissed beyond imagines that Odion would use a copy of him just to defeat someone like Joey Wheeler.

Now, it was Mariku's turn to shine, to cast the world into darkness so that he would rein the supreme Pharaoh. The Pharaoh that hid in Yugi's Millennium Puzzle didn't deserve to be called the Pharaoh, no, only Mariku did and when everything is said and done, he would become the best.

"Good-bye Odion" Mariku said lowering the knife.

"I'm afraid I will have to step in" Bakura said.

Mariku turned around to face Bakura. "The spirit of the Ring"

"Yes" Bakura said "And I'm not alone"

"I want my body back" Marik said appearing beside Bakura in transparent form.

"And I want three people in bed with me every night in the darkness, sucking their blood until the die, send the rest to the Shadow Realm, have slaves working for me hand and foot, serving their new Pharaoh but are that happening right now?" Mariku asked. Marik lowered his eyes.

"If you want to kill Odion you'll have to get past me first" Bakura said.

"Like that's hard" Mariku said. "Just look at you, you couldn't even keep your Charm in the Shadow Realm"

"What are you talking about?" Bakura hissed. "Where is Charm?"

"Wouldn't you like to know" Mariku said putting his finger on his chin in thought. "I would tell you but I don't feel like it"

"Do you want me to destroy you?" Bakura snapped.

Mariku threw his head back in a fit of laughter. "Oh Bakura"

Bakura growled walking over to Mariku but Mariku used his Millennium Rod to slam Bakura against the wall.

"Now where was I?" Mariku asked walking over to Odion but suddenly he was unable to move.

"Damn" he hissed "Let me go"

"Seems our powers are equal" Bakura said.

"It appears so" Mariku agreed.

"How about we duel?" Bakura suggested. "If I win, I get your Rod, Odion's life is spared and I get Charm back"

"And if I win?" Mariku asked.

"You get to keep Charm" Bakura said.

Well, I hope y'all enjoyed this long chapter of 18 pages wheee until next time buddlies


	16. Chapter 16:Bakura's Promise

This chapter was on my mind, so I wrote it and now you can read it :D.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR POKEMON

ENJOY :D

Chapter Sixteen: Bakura's Promise

[Team Rocket hideout, Olivine City]:

Jessie paced back and forth in their underground hideout, growling in frustration. James was sitting on the ground sighing heavily.

"Jessie calm down, we'll figure something out" James said trying to assure his lover.

"You've been saying that for the past two days now and we have gotten nowhere!" Jessie cried throwing her arms in the air, as she glared at the ceiling. She turned her attention to Meowth who was still sleeping soundly. "Get up you lazy fur-ball" Jessie screeched kicking said Pokémon in the side.

Meowth jolted awake, opening his eyes wide at the disturbance of his incredible dream he was having. Meowth flipped over on his back, sitting up he stretched and yawn only to be slapped in the face by Jessie.

"OW" the cat Pokémon cried rubbing his cheek. "What the hell was that for?"

"There is no time for sleep" Jessie said putting her hands on her hips. "We need to find Pikachu"

"I already know this queen of the damned" Meowth said rolling his eyes. "We need to stop moving from place to place and think about this"

James walked over to where his companions were, taking a seat next to Meowth. "You know you bring up a good point Meowth" James said.

Meowth nodded. "I know and I think I've figured it all out"

Jessie rolled her eyes. "Please tell us, almighty Meowth of doom"

Meowth narrowed his eyes at his friend. "As I was saying we shouldn't be moving around like we've been doing, Pikachu disappeared in one city, in one place. He has to be there"

"We've checked the Ilex Forest about two-thousand times you fat cat" Jessie snapped angrily "The rat is not there"

"Maybe Pikachu doesn't exist anymore" James said softly looking down at the ground.

"What did you say?" Jessie asked eyes wide in fury.

James looked up at his girlfriend. "I said-"

Jessie used one of her long legs to kick James in the face, sending him hurling to the other side of the room. Meowth gasped, and then ran over to James to see if he was okay. Said teenager rubbed this face and stood up slowly.

"Pikachu is still alive you fool" she hissed. "I know it"

"Jessie, I know that you want to find Pikachu and give him to the boss, but let's be realistic, we have searched everywhere, Butch and Cassidy have even searched and still there is no sign of Pikachu" James said with a sigh. "Please calm down my love" James stood up slowly walking over to Jessie to give her a hug.

Jessie sighs accepting the hug. "I'm sorry I kicked you" Jessie apologized "I have a temper"

"That's the understatement of the century" Meowth laughed.

Jessie narrowed her eyes at the cat Pokémon. Meowth shrugged it off. "Now then, I think Meowth does bring up a valued point about Pikachu disappearing in the Ilex Forest. From what the twerps told us, Pikachu disappeared when Togepi disappeared correct?"

James and Meowth nodded. "So, what if we put Togepi in danger?" Jessie said continuing her plotting to get Pikachu "If Pikachu will separate from his beloved Twerp just to save Togepi, then in order for Pikachu to be ours we'll have to endanger the Pokémon's life correct?"

"I like your style of thinking Jess" Meowth said. "Let's do this"

Jessie smiled.

"But wait" James said causing the mini celebration to stop. Jessie looked over at James sighing. "What is it now James?"

James, who was on his laptop motioned for his friends to come to him, they obeyed. "Take a look at this" James said typing something in the search bar and clicking a link.

_Pikachu, Electric Rodent Pokémon, missing since August 17th, lost by Ash Ketchump of Pallet Town founded by Ryou Bakura, Domino City, Japan, kept hostage for reasons unknown. _

_~Professor Elm, New Bark Town_

"We're going to Domino City" Jessie said.

[Blimp]:

Bakura and Mariku stood in the arena on top of the blimp, the night time air was just right for a Shadow Game. "Before we begin this" Bakura said taking his place on his side of the arena, shuffling his deck. "I want your guarantee that Charm is still alive"

Mariku let out a laugh that shook the arena. Bakura narrowed his eyes. "Of course he's alive, dumbass, if he wasn't what would be the point in having this duel?"

"So I can get my body back" Marik yelled coming beside Bakura in his transparent form.

"Maybe you shouldn't have been such a weakling, and then maybe things would be different wouldn't they?" Mariku asked.

"What do you mean?" Marik asked.

"Well, if you stood up to your father and your sister, then you wouldn't have those stupid markings on your back and I wouldn't exist" Mariku said casually.

"I had to get them, I had no choice" Marik cried.

"That's right you didn't but I figured I could make you scream for a bit" Mariku said laughing.

"Let's begin this duel so your souls will be trapped in the Shadows for all entirety" Mariku said pulling out his Millennium Rod to summon the shadows.

Bakura smirked loving the feel that the Shadows brought him. This was his home, his life and his death and Mariku was nothing but a waste of time to him.

"Like all shadow games the loser will be engulfed by the demons of darkness" Mariku announced. Bakura's smirk widened. "But during the game, as a player loses life points, his body will be swallowed."

"What do you mean?" Bakura asked.

"Just wait and see fool" Mariku laughed.

"The only person that's going into darkness is you" Bakura said.

"I like to see you try moron" Mariku said with a laugh.

"You forget that I know your deck inside and out" Bakura said with a smirk.

_Little do those fools know that I've changed just about every card in my dueling deck._

"And I am aware of your God card" Bakura said.

_That fool has little understanding of Ra, for he was asleep when Ra graced this game in my last duel with that pathetic woman. He has no idea what he's getting himself into._ "I almost forgot" Mariku said. "You can call upon my weaker half for help with Ra"

"Let's duel" they said in unison.

"I place on card face down and summon my terrifying Goblin Zombie in attack mode" Bakura said "Are you scared yet?"

"Scared of that?" Mariku asked laughing "I summon Drillago in attack mode and place one card face down, Drillago attack that stupid useless monster"

Now I must punish you for your fatal error" Bakura shouted I activate my trap card: Fearful Earthbound"

"I'm still sending your monster to the grave" Mariku said in a bored tone.

"Feel free to send my monsters to the grave whenever you like, I'll only grow stronger" Bakura said. "Fearful Earthbound, taking life points away from the fool"

"Really" Mariku asked his eyes wide with hysterics. "Guess again, I activate Remove Trap, your pathetic trap is destroyed"

"Bravo" Bakura snapped. "I set Gernia in Defense mode that ends my turn"

"Not much of a turn" Mariku said "I activate Card of Sanctity"

"What does your magic card do?" Bakura questioned.

"We must draw from our decks until both players are holding six cards" Mariku said both duelists drew their cards. Mariku growled.

"I see that you didn't get the card you wanted, pathetic, but I can help, if you don't mind my helping" Bakura said. "I activate my trap card, Multiple Destruction"

"What the hell does that do?" Mariku asked.

"For someone who wants to be Pharaoh you have a lot to learn about this game" Bakura laughed "We throw out our hand and draw five new cards"

Mariku and Bakura threw their cards out and drew their new hand. "The down side of this though is that the duelist who uses this card loses one hundred life points for every card he throws away"

Mariku's eyes widened. _Why would he cause his own body to disappear_?

"Are we confused?" Bakura asked. "You'll find out why I did that soon enough"

"When the Winged Dragon of Ra attacks you, the only confusion you'll have is why you challenged someone like me to a duel" Mariku said.

_"Ra is no threat, trust me" Marik said. _

_"Shut up, I don't need your help you parasite" Bakura hissed. _

_"In my mind, lies the secret of Ra" Marik said. _

_"Give it to me" Bakura demanded. "Hmm… that might just work" _

"You do realize if this scheme you may lose your body in the process?" Bakura asked out loud to Marik.

"I'll risk it now go" Marik shouted standing transparent next to Bakura once again.

"I sacrifice Gernia to summon my dreaded Puppet Master" Bakura shouted.

"Wow a monster with zero attack and defense points, are you sure you can handle the Shadow Realm Bakura?" Mariku mocked.

"I pay one-thousand life points to activate my Puppet Master's special ability" Bakura said, said monster brought Bakura's Earl of Demise, Headless Knight and Goblin Zombie back from the graveyard.

"Your monsters can't attack this turn" Mariku pointed out.

"I'm well aware of that fool" Bakura snapped. "I activate my magic card Dark Designator"

"What the hell good will that does you?" Mariku asked then it dawned on him.

"Yes, I'm forcing you to draw your God card" Bakura said. Mariku drew Ra out of his deck.

"You've laid it all right here for me" Mariku said. "Your three useless monsters, your face down card"

"Open face down card, Exchange" Bakura yelled.

"I knew it" Mariku said.

"Then you must know its effect, whenever this card is activated the user can take a card away from their opponents hand. So hand over your Winged Dragon of Ra" Bakura demanded. Mariku walked over to Bakura to hand him over his card then he takes Monster Reborn from Bakura's hand.

"How does it feel to be without your most precious card, the Winged Dragon of Ra?" Bakura asked stroking the said card with his finger tip, "For when it strikes, I will win and you will be cast into darkness"

"I activate my magic card, Vengeful Bog Spirit" Mariku said.

"I sacrifice my monsters to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra" Bakura yelled

"Not so fast" Mariku said. "I activate Joyful Doom, stripping your monsters of their attack points"

The Winged Dragon of Ra appeared on the field with zero attack points and 3450 defense points. "How can a God have zero attack points?" Bakura asked.

"Because the monsters you used to summon Ra had zero attack points" Marik explained.

"Why didn't you warn me this could happen?" Bakura asked infuriated at Marik he turned to glare at the transparent teen.

"I wasn't aware he was holding that trap card" Marik admitted. "Now all of what would have been Ra's attack points are now his life points"

"For now, I'll switch my Ra and my Puppet Master to defense mode" Bakura said.

"Hmm, that's all you can do" Mariku said. "Drillago attack that stupid Puppet Master" Said monster destroyed Bakura's Puppet Master. "Doesn't look so dreadful anymore do it?"

Bakura only rolled his eyes. "I sacrifice the Winged Dragon of Ra to summon a new monster in its place"

"So you're giving up on your God card already?" Mariku asked.

"Yes, with zero attack points it is no use to me, I've discarded it so none of us can use its power" Bakura said. "Meet the Dark Ruler Ha Des; I remove three monsters from my graveyard to summon Dark Necrofer, a monster of ultimate darkness and destruction"

"If that monster with a deformed baby is ultimate darkness and destruction to you then you has serve issues" Mariku cackled.

"I activate Premature Burial to bring my Earl of Demise back from the graveyard" Bakura said bring said monster to the field.

"You have to pay eight-hundred life points moron" Mariku said.

"I'm aware of that fool!" Bakura hissed.

"Don't be so careless with our life points" Marik shouted suddenly.

"Our life points" Bakura said turning around to face Marik "I'm the one that's dueling here, this is all your fault, in fact, it's your fault that I had to send the Winged Dragon of Ra to the graveyard"

"And it's your fault we've lost so many life points" Marik snapped.

_I have Monster Reborn in my hand. I can call back Ra from Bakura's graveyard but magic cards only last one turn with Gods and because of Vengeful Bog Spirit, I can't attack when a monster is summoned to the field and by that time, Ra would already be in the graveyard. But there's another way to do this_ Mariku thought to himself.

"You're about to lose" Mariku said "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Ra"

Bakura's eyes widened in terror and fear, "Calm down you fool, Ra still only has zero attack points, so he can't damage our life points" Marik said.

"Guess you didn't read the card closely, figures" Mariku laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Marik asked.

"I activate Ra's special ability, instant attack" Mariku shouted.

"Instant attack, what does that do?" Bakura asked still shaken up by the appearance of Ra on the opposite side of the field.

"It means that Ra can attack instantly" Mariku replied. "Now, I'll use point-to-point transfer" Mariku's body started disappearing as his life points decreased. Bakura looked on in confusion.

"What is point-to-point transfer and what's happening to your body?" Bakura asked. "TELL ME"

"Oh I will" Mariku laughed most of his body was fused with Ra with his hand, held his cards below him. "I've merged with Ra to kill you of course"

Ash slowly opened his eyes, something didn't feel right, he wasn't sure what it was but he needed to find out. Rubbing his eyes, he swung his legs over the bed, stretching. He realized that Bakura was no longer in the room. He checked the bathroom, he was not there.

_Maybe he's having a duel or something_ Ash thought to himself. Ash headed out the door, heading toward the elevator. He reached the dueling arena where a thick fog covered the blimp. "Shadow Game" Ash said to himself.

"Bakura" Ash called but Bakura didn't answer. Ash poked his head through the fog seeing the duel. Ash gasped stumbling "What-what is that?" he asked himself. Ash poked his head in the shadows once again seeing Mariku combined with Ra about to attack Bakura whose body looked like it was disappearing. "What's going on here?" Ash paled when the Winged Dragon of Ra started to attack.

"Now, my mighty beast will attack all of your monsters" Mariku shouted. The Winged Dragon of Ra attacked Bakura's monsters. "Now it's Marik's turn to disappear" Marik disappeared into the Shadows.

Bakura was all that was left standing in the face of Mariku and Ra. He couldn't believe that he had lost; he was so close to the Pharaoh, all seven Millennium items were on the blimp. And he had a powerful creature who combined with the Millennium items can destroy the world. Bakura smiled at the thought of Pikachu and the Millennium items together. But now, thanks to Marik, that plan would be postponed. He growled at the thought of it.

"Winged Dragon of Ra attack Bakura directly" Mariku shouted the Sun God attacked its opponent. Suddenly, someone appeared in front of Bakura.

"What the" Mariku gasped eyes wide.

"Ash" Bakura said "What the bloody hell?"

Ash who took the hit for Bakura looked over his shoulder slightly. "Save Pikachu" he gasped and fell into the darkness.

"Oh that was PRICELESS" Mariku cackled. Bakura only glared at him. He couldn't understand why Ash would risk his life to save him like that. Ash didn't put his soul in another body like Marik had and he didn't put his soul in a Millennium item or a Duel Monsters Card so that would mean…

Mariku pulled out the Millennium Rod from his belt, summoning Pikachu to the Shadow Game. Bakura's eyes widened, Pikachu looked horrible his ears, stomach and tail had deep cuts that would more than likely leave scars. His cheeks, which were usually red, were now a dark-brown looking coloring. His eyes no longer held a spark, they held a useless battery.

"What did you do to Charm?" Bakura hissed in aggravation.

"Had some fun" Mariku said with a shrug. "Like it? "And now that you've lost this duel, I get to keep Charm here"

"It's too bad I didn't promise anything like that" Bakura smirked widely.

Mariku's eyes narrowed "Pardon me?"

"I never promised you anything you fiend" Bakura snapped. "I did, however promise Charm that the only person that he would get hurt by is me, his real master"

Mariku let out a loud cackle. Bakura waited for him to calm down. "And how, pray tell do you expect to stop me from taking Charm away? You forget Bakura that I'm stronger than you, it's time to go to the Shadow Realm"

"Don't you realize that I am the darkness?" Bakura asked smirking widely.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mariku asked.

"It means that I'm taking Charm with me because I control the Shadow Realm! It means that no matter how strong you become Mariku, you cannot get rid of me" Bakura explained.

Mariku burst into a fit of maniacal laughter. "Oh please" Mariku said after calming down. "Do you expect me to believe that?"

"Believe whatever you wish Mariku, as soon as you attack, Charm will no longer be by your side. Said Pokémon had its eyes closed he lay still, unmoving on Mariku's side. The Shadows danced around Pikachu taunting and pulling him. The only thing that was in-between being trapped in the Shadow Realm was Bakura.

"Winged Dragon of Ra attack again, this time don't miss" Ra attacked Bakura. Bakura hissed in pain and aggravation.

"CHARM RISE" Bakura yelled Pikachu snapped his eyes opened he recognize the sound of the voice. The demanding darkness around it, Mariku might have hurt him more psychically, but it was nothing compared to the psychological power that Bakura had on him. If he was to ever see Ash again then he had to obey Bakura at all cost.

"Oh no you don't" Mariku hissed pointing the Millennium Rod toward Pikachu as he stood, walking over to Bakura.

"That won't work" Bakura laughed.

Mariku rolled his eyes; the eye of Horus on the Millennium Rod glowed brightly. Pikachu fell backwards toward Mariku. Pikachu cried in pain, but looked into Bakura's eyes that waited for his pet to rise to his feet. "You won't take my prize Bakura" Mariku laughed.

Bakura only grinned. "I found Charm, he's mine, you can't possible comprehend the powers of this creature"

"I don't care of its powers, I want to be the Pharaoh" Mariku snapped.

"When I combined Charm with the seven mystical treasures, the Pharaoh will be dead" Bakura laughed. "Charm, come here" Bakura demanded the electric rodent. Pikachu slowly stood, making his way over to Bakura. Mariku tried to stop Pikachu but the Millennium Rod wouldn't work. The eye of Horus glowed brightly intensifying the shadows.

"What the hell is going on here?" Mariku asked. "I command you to bring me that rat" Mariku yelled glaring at the Millennium Rod.

Bakura threw his head back in a fit of laughter, shook the entire arena. Pikachu looked at Bakura with fatigue eyes. _Chu_ he said softly.

"I'll prove that I'm a God Mariku" Bakura yelled the Millennium Ring glowed brightly sucking Pikachu inside.

"What happened to Charm?" Mariku demanded "Bring him out! We had a deal Bakura!" Mariku cried in hysterics and aggravation.

"I didn't promise you a damn thing" Bakura said. "I'll be back"

I hope y'all enjoyed until next time :D


	17. Chapter 17: Ash enters the Shadow Realm

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR POKEMON

ENJOY :D

Chapter Seventeen: Ash enters to Shadow Realm

"Yugi" Tea shouted knocking on Yugi's door. "YUGI" the girl cried again "Come on open up"

"WH-who is it?" Yugi asked lazily rubbing his eyes and walking to the door.

"It's me Tea, open up" she shouted.

"Tea?" Yugi said opening the door still rubbing his eyes. "It's kind of late Tea, can't this wait til morning?"

"I was just in Ryou and Ash's room…they're both missing!" Tea said in a panic-like voice.

Yugi's eyes shot open. "No" he said.

Tea and Yugi walked around in the blimp searching for Ash and Ryou but still there was no sign of them. Yugi and Tea went on the elevator that led them to the Status level where the duels had been held thus far.

"Let's check the Status Dueling Arena" Yugi said as they rode the elevator. "We haven't checked that yet"

"Yugi" Tea said "Look at that fog"

"It's a Shadow Game" Yugi said Yami took over and walked toward the Shadow Game. "Tea" he said "Go back down stairs, this is too dangerous"

"No" Tea said determinedly "I'm not leaving you alone"

"Tea" Yami said "This is too dangerous"

"I know that" Tea said "But I refuse to leave you here alone, I was with you the day you found out about your destiny, I'm your friend and I want to help you, there's nothing you can say that will change my mind"

"I know" Yami sighed "Thank you"

Tea nodded "that's what friends are for right?"

Yami smiled slightly "Right"

Yami made his way into the Shadow Game where Mariku stood smirking "There goes another soul into the dark abyss to be swallowed by the darkness"

"What happened?" Yami demanded eyes glaring daggers into Mariku.

"How long have you been there?" Mariku asked looking at the former pharaoh.

"I just got here" Yami replied. "Now tell me where is Ash and Ryou?"

"Ryou?" Mariku asked "Who the hell is that? If you mean that stupid pompous idiot who calls himself Bakura then he and Ash made a lovely trip to the Shadow Realm" Mariku laughed.

"WHAT" Yami shouted "WHY?"

"Why not?" Mariku shrugged "Bakura challenged me, thinking he was going to win against Ra, ha even if he had help from my weaker half, he still doesn't know what he's getting into" Mariku looked around a bit then turned his attention back to Yami. "Bakura couldn't even handle Slifer, why he tried with my Winged Dragon of Ra is beyond me"

Yami blinked, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Bakura, the spirit of the Ring who seemed to be a master at the Shadows, was defeated by Mariku? Marik's demented heart created this beast, Bakura was a real person, someone who lived and breathed once before. Mariku was created by hatred and rage by Marik. How could Mariku defeat Bakura and what happened to Ryou?

"Ryou is the host that Bakura uses" Yami said flatly crossing his arms. "He was in a coma and would've died if Bakura hadn't of stepped in and rescued him. "Where is he?"

"Must be with Bakura" Mariku laughed "Who cares, they're both gone you should be thinking me"

"I shouldn't be thinking you for hurting someone even if they are psychotic" Yami said.

Mariku just laughed "Aren't you going to ask me about Ash?"

"What about him?" Yami asked "Besides the fact that he's in the Shadow Realm, he doesn't even know anything about this world"

"And that's my problem since…" Mariku said letting his voice trail off. "He jumped in front of Bakura" Mariku shrugged.

Yami's eyes widened "He did _what_?" Yami paled.

"I said: he jumped in front of Bakura" Mariku answered "Are we deaf today?"

"No" Yami snapped at the demented spirit. "I heard you…I just…I can't believe Ash would" Yami said more to himself than anything.

"Maybe Ash has a thing for Bakura" Mariku said casually. "They sure are around each other a lot"

"I'm sure it's not because of that" Yami said glaring at Mariku "There has to be another reason for why Ash would risk his life for Bakura"

"What's done is done" Mariku said. "I'm on my way to a great power" And with that he left.

[Team Rocket Hide-out, Olivine City]:

"We should call the boss" Meowth said.

"I'll put him on call then" James said calling Giovanni's number from his laptop via video chat. Jessie and Meowth took a seat next to James. Giovanni answered shortly after a few rings, wearing his usual orange suit.

"What do you fools want?" he asked sitting in his chair in his office. "This better be good"

"We want to ask you permission of something sir" Meowth said.

"_What_?" Giovanni snarled. "Can't you fools see I'm busy?"

"We know" James said "We are sorry to intrude on you sir"

"Just get on with it and stop the wishy-washy bull shit" Giovanni roared causing the trio to jump.

"We need your permission to leave the Pokémon World" Jessie spoke up.

"Do what?" Giovanni said blinking in confusion. "Leave the Pokémon World?"

"Yes" James said. "We need to leave"

"Tell me one good reason why you should" Giovanni said leaning and placing his elbows on his desk, placing his head in his palms. He glared at his workers, who, he deemed worthless and pathetic.

"I'm sending you some information you might want to take a look at sir" James said sending the information to Giovanni's email. Giovanni opened his e-mail and gasped.

"What the hell?" he shouted standing up. "What is this shit?"

"Pikachu was sent into another dimension" Meowth answered "We believe that the twerps have gone into this world"

"And how do you suppose you get there?" Giovanni asked sitting back down.

"From what I gathered" James said typing something into his laptop "There is a portal in the Ilex Forest, that's when the Twerps said their Pikachu went missing" James explained. "I think if we go there, we can go into that portal and find them"

"And what is in this world?" Giovanni asked curiously

"Well, sir" James said typing something else into his laptop "Duel Monsters"

"Duel Monsters?" Giovanni asked "What is that?"

"I'm sending you some information now sir" James said sending it to Giovanni's email address. Giovanni opened the link and read the information. He paled. Jessie, James and Meowth watched and waited for their boss to finish reading. Every so often their boss's eyes would widen, then narrow, he would gasp and then he would smirk.

"Hmm" Giovanni said leaning back in his chair. "I'm letting you go to this Domino City as you requested"

"Yes!" Jessie, James and Meowth shouted happily hugging each other.

"But…" Giovanni said stopping the happy celebration. "I need you three to do something"

"What is it sir?" Jessie asked.

"Bring me the one they call Yugi" Giovanni said with an evil grin.

[Shadow Realm]:

Ash opened his eyes slowly he groaned in pain. He had no idea where he was, he opened his eyes further noticing that the light never entered them. Startled and panicked, Ash closed his eyes, rubbed them and opened them again. Still, the light was nowhere to be found.

"Where am I?" Ash asked himself.

"You're in the Shadow Realm" a voice said

"Shadow what?" Ash asked confused he looked around everything was dark and bland, purple shadows seemed to dance around him. Voices of pain and cries of help surrounded him.

"Shadow Realm" Bakura said walking over to Ash.

"What is that?" Ash asked looking up at Bakura who was standing beside of Ash looking down at him. His arms were crossed.

"It's the place Mariku sent us after I lost the Shadow Game" Bakura answered. "We'll be here until either he sets us free or somehow the pompous Pharaoh can save us"

Ash shook his head "No" he shouted standing up "NO" Bakura only watched as Ash started running, but, as always, in the Shadow Realm, Ash ended up back to where he was in the beginning. "What-"

Bakura threw his head back in laughter. Ash's eyes widened Bakura's laugh seemed to be more demented and evil in this realm than it had in the real world. "Let that be a lesson to you Ash" Bakura said calming down, "You cannot escape the Shadow Realm"

"But-"Ash said and then he broke down. "I-I" he said sobbing. Bakura only rolled his eyes.

"No wonder Charm ran away" Bakura said turning to face another direction.

Ash looked up at Bakura wiping his eyes. "What?"

"Charm" Bakura said turning to face Ash again. "He ran away, because he doesn't believe you're worth his time" Bakura smirked.

"That's a LIE" Ash cried "Pikachu would never leave me"

"Oh?" Bakura said squatting down next to Ash. "Then explain to me why your precious Pikachu wandered off in the first place"

"Toge-Togepi was missing" Ash choked back his sobs. "She-she is only a baby Pokémon, Pikachu protects her and he went to search for her" Ash looked down at the ground trying to avoid Bakura's gaze.

"So you're saying this is Togepi's fault then?" Bakura said lifting Ash's chin up so he looked him in the eye. Ash tried to back up and get away from Bakura but Bakura held his gaze and Ash was frozen in place.

_Those eyes_ Ash thought.

Bakura smirked watching Ash struggle with himself. "I'm captivating aren't I?" Bakura asked.

"WH-what?" Ash stuttered.

"Look at you" Bakura said letting go of Ash and standing back up. "I look at you and you freeze" Bakura laughed "I must have some type of spell on you"

Ash didn't say anything he looked at the ground again. "I'll never see Pikachu again" he sighed, tears fell from his eyes once again.

Bakura only laughed enjoying the pain of others made him feel alive, so alive and free. All of his life he had been trapped, and he had been in pain, pain that even the Pharaoh would cringe at if he knew what he had gone through. He had been alone all of his life, relying on his family's legacy and Zorc's training to get him revenge and for survival. Now, he here was, in his home away from home with a weak boy.

"Why is this happening" Ash croaked unable to hold the sobs back any longer, he borrowed his face into his knees. "I want Pikachu"

"It happened because you let it happen" Bakura said.

"How?" Ash shouted looking up at Bakura "I didn't do anything!"

"But you did" Bakura said not caring that Ash's voice had risen or not "You shattered Charm's trust, you were supposed to protect him, you were supposed to make sure he was by your side….keep him in a Pokeball, but you didn't did you?"

"Pikachu doesn't like Pokeballs" Ash said softly looking at his hands and then back at Bakura

"And I don't like being in the Millennium Ring" Bakura snapped "So your rat hates being confined, so what? You're the master and you make the rules"

"I'm not his master!" Ash screamed Bakura blinked Ash was standing up now, fuming with rage. Tears stained his cheeks and he was shaking. Bakura threw his head back in a fit of laughter. He enjoyed this: someone getting angry at him, trying to unleash their powers of determination upon him but it always failed in the end. _Always. _

"But you are" Bakura said running his hand through his hair. "You own him correct?"

"I-"Ash said "He's my friend!"

"Ah" Bakura tsked "But that's where you're wrong mortal, Charm works for you, he battles for you and he protect you correct?"

"Yes" Ash said "Pikachu battles for me, but I don't force him to do anything he doesn't want to do, Pikachu is my friend."

"Well, from what I've read in Pikachu's mind, that's not always been the case" Bakura said.

"What-what do you mean?" Ash asked

"What I mean is that your precious pet hasn't always wanted you to be his master" Bakura replied.

"When Pikachu and I first met, we didn't get along" Ash said with a sigh "He-he hated me"

"Because you were taking his freedom away" Bakura said. "You took him against his will and forced him to be your first Pokémon; you tied a rope around him and dragged him on your journey"

"It was just a few miles!" Ash shouted throwing his arms in the air. "He wouldn't go with me! I wanted to be the greatest Pokémon Master the world has ever seen and I woke up late-"

"So because of your irresponsibility and laziness you forced Charm to go with you, knowing that he wouldn't go?" Bakura asked.

"I didn't mean to hurt him!" Ash cried. "I love Pikachu with all my heart, we've been through so much together, we fight side by side as equals, I would never hurt Pikachu."

"Oh but you already have, Ash" Bakura smirked. "For you see, I know everything that Pikachu thinks, thanks to this" Bakura said pulling out the Millennium Eye from his coat pocket.

"Wh-what is that?" Ash asked his eyes wide in wonder and fear. Bakura chuckled slightly

"It's the Millennium Eye of course" Bakura responded rolling the eye in-between his fingers. "It reads minds"

"Reads minds?" Ash asked "How?"

"It's the powers it possesses of course" Bakura said. "I can read your mind right now and there's not a damn thing you can do about it!"

"I won't let you read my mind!" Ash cried "Where is Pikachu"

"In the Millennium Ring" Bakura shrugged.

"What?" Ash asked "Why?"

"Because Charm is my pet now" Bakura said "And I refuse to let that fiend called Mariku take my prize away from me"

"PIKACHU IS NOT A PRIZE" Ash shouted balling his fist at his sides, he was shaking in fury and rage, and tears fell from his eyes once again.

"Yeah, yeah" Bakura said waving his hand in front of his face. "He is mine now and you cannot stop me"

"Watch me" Ash said suddenly determined "I'll get Pikachu back and protect him from your evil plan"

Bakura blinked and then burst into a fit of laughter. Ash only stared as Bakura laughed and laughed, finally he calmed down and smiled, his fangs jutting out, glistening in the darkness like brilliant white lights. Ash shuddered at the stare that Bakura was giving him. Long and hard, eyes piercing his soul, Ash couldn't stop staring into Bakura's eyes, eyes that were blood-brown, eyes that were glazed over with evil.

Yet, Ash could see something more to it. He wasn't sure what it was, but_ something_ else was there. Ash snapped out of his trance, Bakura smirked. "You should be thanking me"

"As if" Ash snapped

"You're ungrateful you know that?" Bakura said crossing his arms over his chest "that's why Charm left your sorry ass"

"Pikachu didn't leave me!" Ash roared. "He was looking for Togepi and somehow ended up in your hands"

"That's your problem not mine" Bakura said

"GIVE ME BACK MY PIKACHU" Ash cried tackling Bakura to the ground. Bakura smirked uses his Shadow Magic to send Ash flying, even without his Millennium Ring, Bakura was still an expert Shadow Tamer and he would be damned if some foolish mortal hurt him, even if it was off guard.

"Learn your place mortal" Bakura hissed walking over to Ash and dragging him up by the neck. Ash sputtered and wheezed, trying to get some air in his lungs but Bakura's grip only tightened. "If you die here, you die in the real world too, so I would pay attention if I were you"

Ash's eyes widened tears once again filled his eyes, he nodded shaking.

"You obey _everything_ I say" Bakura hissed into Ash's ear. Ash shivered at the cold breath and terrifying voice of Bakura, "Remember these words: This is your entire fault, SAY IT!" He shouted. Ash cringed but tried not to show it.

"Thi-this is my entire fault" Ash whispered.

"Louder" Bakura demanded.  
"This is my entire fault" Ash said this time louder. Bakura grinned.

"Good pet" Bakura said throwing Ash aside. "Clean up with this" Bakura said producing a bucket of water and a rag from out of nowhere Ash blinked confused but shook it off. "Then follow me, we have plans"

Ash cleaned himself up, slowly getting up, Bakura growled at Ash's slowness. Ash seeing Bakura's glare and hearing his growl, quickly stood to his feet, wobbling slightly but tried his best to ignore it, Bakura smirked "Come fool" he said taking Ash's arm and dragging him.

"Where are we going?" Ash asked

"Wherever I chose" Bakura answered "Now, no talking you is my slave and you do as I say, which means you speak when spoken to understand?"

Ash nodded. He couldn't believe this was happening. He missed his friends; he missed his mother and Professor Oak. He missed his battles and running around teasing Misty about her fear of bugs. He missed Brock's cooking. He even missed Gary Oak.

Ash blinked, hadn't they been moving? Suddenly he ran into Bakura who was standing, his back facing Ash. Bakura spun around and slapped Ash causing him to fly several feet back.

Ash stood up rubbing his cheek.

"Run into me again and you'll wish you were never born" Bakura hissed jerking Ash up. Ash shuddered at the sound of Bakura's voice.

_What is wrong with that guy_ Ash thought to himself

Bakura and Ash walked further into the Shadow Realm, Ash was growing weak wobbling and swaying. He leaned over and threw up after a while. Bakura growled in aggravation.

"We don't have time for your puking" Bakura snarled "We have shit to do"

"What are we doing?" Ash asked wiping his mouth and standing up.

"We are going to find a way out of here" Bakura snapped. "Now straighten your ass up or you'll never see you pet again"

Ash's eyes widened Bakura could find a way out of this place? But he said only Mariku could set them free or the pompous Pharaoh, as Bakura called him could.

"But-"Ash said "I thought that only Yami or Mariku could set us free"

"Set you free" Bakura corrected. "I can leave whenever I chose to"

I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, sorry it's short. Until next time :D


	18. Chapter 18:Shadow Realm Pains

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR POKEMON

ENJOY :D

Chapter Eighteen: Shadow Realm Pains

[Yugi's house]:

Misty, Brock, Tracey, and Professor Oak sat in the living room of the Kame Game Shop while Solomon worked.

"Mr. Muto" Misty said walking into the shop downstairs, "I can help you with that if you'd like"

"Nonsense" Solomon said taking a few packs of cards and putting them on the glass counter.

"I insist" Misty said.

Solomon smiled. "Okay, you have stock the selves in the back"

Misty nodded.

[Upstairs]:

"Where did Misty go?" Brock asked.

"Downstairs to help Mr. Muto" Tracey answered picking up a few chips and throwing him in his mouth. "We should go down there too"

Brock nodded.

Suddenly Brock's cellphone rang. "Hello?" he answered

"Hello is this Brock?" the voice asked.

"Yes it is" Brock said "Who's asking?"

"It's me, Yugi" Yugi said over the line.

"Yugi" Brock said. "What's going on, can I speak to Ash?"

"That's why I'm calling you" Yugi said he paused hesitantly before beginning again. "I'm not sure to tell you this but Ash is in the Shadow Realm"

Brock dropped the door staring into space. Tracey looked at his friend with concern. "Brock" he whispered but Brock wouldn't answer. "Brock" Tracey repeated this time louder.

"Ash" Brock breathed

"What's going on?" Tracey asked worryingly.

"Where are you?" Brock asked gaining his composure.

"Still on the blimp" Yugi said. "Kaiba isn't going to land this blimp and even if he did, we couldn't get Ash back"

"Why the hell not" Brock cried, Tracey did a double-take, usually Brock was calm, but now the usually calm, cool and collected young breeder was anything but at the moment.

Yugi sighed from the other side of the phone. "The Shadow Realm is a realm of darkness controlled by shadow tamers and masters; the only way Ash can exit the Shadow Realm is when Yami and I defeat Mariku."

"Who is Mariku?" Brock asked.

"He's Marik's dark half" Yugi said. Brock was about to ask what that was but Yugi cut him off "It's a long story and we really don't have much time to talk, I'll do everything in my power to bring your friend back to you"

"Thank you" Brock said gratefully "Any word on Pikachu?"

Yugi sat on his bed and sighed this was going to be a long conservation.

[Ilex Forest, Team Rocket]:

"Where is the portal James?" Jessie cried into her phone walking around in the Ilex Forest, it was getting late and they had been in the Ilex Forest all day. James sat in their hideout as Jessie and Meowth searched for the portal. Jessie was getting frustrated that she and Meowth couldn't find the portal that led to Domino City.

"It's around here somewhere, I'm looking the data is accurate, but the portal doesn't stay there all the time" James said.

"What do you mean it doesn't stay there all the time?" Jessie yelled

"Honey, calm down" James said softly "Please, just come back to camp and we'll settle things from there"

"Fine" Jessie said clicking off the phone not waiting for James' reply.

"You know I think James is making this up" Meowth said crossing his arms.

"You're probably right Meowth" Jessie said "It's like James"

"Is that why you like him?" Meowth asked Jessie stopped and turned around.

"What?" she asked

"I said is that why you like James?" Meowth said again.

"I like him because I…" Jessie said nervously "Who cares" She snapped "It's getting late, let's go back to camp"

Meowth nodded not pressing the issue further.

Meowth and Jessie arrived in the small hut that was their hideout in the Ilex Forest. Jessie stormed through the door almost breaking the door off its hinges. "I'm sick of this game James"

"I'm not playing games with you Jess" James said typing away on his laptop. "Please calm down"

Jessie stormed over to James who was sitting at the kitchen table typing away at his laptop he didn't notice his girlfriend was near him until he felt someone glaring daggers into his soul. Then he yelped as Jessie shut his laptop lid closed.

"Listen carefully" she hissed "We will find Pikachu and the Twerps understood?"

"Y-yes" James gulped. Meowth only stared.

Days passed and there was still no update on the portal. James sighed into his arms which were crossed against the kitchen table. "It's no use" James said into his arms. "I can't find the portal"

"Maybe we're not looking in the right spot" Meowth suggested.

"What do you mean?" James asked. "I mean the Twerps told us that Pikachu disappeared in the Ilex Forest so…"

"No, that's not what I meant" Meowth said waving his paw in front of his face.

"Then what?" James asked looking up his eyes were red and puffy from either crying, lack of sleep or perhaps both. Jessie had worked him endlessly demanding that he find out where the portal is. "Jessie isn't going to give me much longer" James said looking toward the back bedroom where Jessie was still sound asleep. "We need to find out where this portal is, preferably today"

Meowth grinned. "Take a walk with me"

James yawned. "Okay"

Meowth and James wandered into the Ilex Forest. "I seem to recall that in the information I looked up the portal should be in the heart of the Ilex Forest, directly in the middle of Azalea Town and Goldenrod City" James said as Meowth and James walked.

James and Meowth walked endlessly all day trying to find the portal but to no avail. Jessie woke up to find that her boyfriend and Meowth had left; they left a note saying what they were doing and Jessie couldn't help but smile.

"Those loons" she said to herself. She fixed her a quick snack, which, luckily the boss had given them the extra cash and food for this mission. Jessie was shocked at this; her boss would never be so kind.

James and Meowth collapsed on the ground panting heavily; they were in-between two large trees which were surrounded by smaller trees.

"I-I can't go on anymore" Meowth panted leaning against one of the big trees. James who had collapsed next to Meowth moments later nodded in agreement.

"I'm so-"

Suddenly the ground opened up. James gasped. "It's the portal" he cried "Meowth go get Jessie"

"I can't" Meowth cried as the portal sucked him in "You'll have to"

"Okay" James said standing up but the portal wouldn't let him go; James and Meowth were sucked into the portal while Jessie was in the hut, taking a shower.

[Domino City, Japan, Domino Station]:

Meowth and James were thrown out of the portal; they landed hard on their backs. James sat up slowly his head was on fire and his brain throbbed madly against his skull. The portal whirled around daring James to jump back in it to go back to the Ilex Forest; James ran over to the portal "Hey stop" he cried as the portal began to disappear but when James reached the portal it was gone.

"Where are we?" Meowth asked rubbing his eyes

"I think we're in Domino City" James answered. "Come on" James said grabbing Meowth by the paw, "I have a plan"

[Kaiba's Blimp]:

"I can't believe Ash is really gone" Tea said "I kind of liked him"

"Yeah he was funny" Tristan said

"You guys" Yugi said "We'll get him back"

"Yeah you're right Yug" Joey said "I know you'll defeat Mariku and get him back from the Shadow Realm"

Yugi nodded.

/How did he get in there? /

\Mariku said he put him in there\

/but why? /

\He said that Ash jumped in front of Bakura\

/Evil Bakura or Bakura Ryou? /

\Evil\

/What are we going to do? /

\There's only one thing we can do win the finals Aibou\

Mariku sat on his bed glaring at the Millennium Ring. He glared and glared never taking his eyes off the Egyptian artifact. _How the hell did him…_ Mariku thought to himself he let his thoughts trail off as he thought about the power he was going to possess soon. Mai and Bakura had fallen victims to his awesomeness, which others claimed to be insanity. Mariku didn't feel as it was insanity, he wanted power; he wanted Yami's power the power of the Pharaoh. He had to punish Yami, even if he didn't technically do anything. Mariku still felt like it.

Mariku smirked setting the Ring down. He picked up the Millennium Rod un-scathing the blade and pressing the blade against his arm drawing blood. Then he twisted around so that his arm was level with the eye of Horus. The blood began to drip, causing the Millennium Ring to glow.

[Inside the Ring]:

Pikachu woke up feeling faint and dizzy. He wasn't sure where he was. He looked around but it was dark. There were two doors on either side of him. Slowly, he got up turning toward the door on the right. Pikachu jumped trying to reach the handle, but to no avail.

_Chu_ he growled angrily at himself for being short. Then he thought of something. Pikachu backed up concentrating on the door in front of him. He closed his eyes and let out a thunder, the electricity shook the door, cracking it. Pikachu smiled to himself, slipping into the cracked door.

The room was strange; it was filled with pictures of a little girl and a young woman. The girl had white hair and brown eyes she appeared to be about four or five years old. She was sitting in the lap of the woman, who had blonde hair and green eyes. Beside of the woman was a man, who had brown hair and brown eyes he wore an aerologist outfit, hiding behind the man was a little boy who looked about seven years old with white hair and brown eyes.

Pikachu stared at the picture for a while then he walked further into the room. The room was filled with different colors mostly colors of black and white. There appeared to be a rainbow on the floor but the walls were black and white.

_What is this place_ Pikachu asked himself walking further into the room.

[Shadow Realm]:

Bakura screamed in pain falling to his knees. Ash gasped kneeling down beside of Bakura.

"Bakura" Ash cried in alarm "What's wrong?"

Bakura ignored Ash clutching his head in his hands. His head was pounding that never happened before, he enjoyed pain, enjoyed giving it and receiving it but this pain was unbearable. His chest was on fire, his heart pounded against his chest like it was about to burst. His arm, which he had stabbed without a second thought and laughed about the actions, the pain tore through him like fire melting ice.

Ash looked on not sure what to do then he thought of something. "Bakura" he said again Bakura didn't answer.

"Bakura" Ash asked again still no answer Bakura growled in frustration. _What the bloody hell is wrong with me?_

"Bakura" Ash asked again this time Bakura snapped his head up he tried to glare at Ash but it didn't take the same effect as it normally would but it still caused Ash to shiver all the same.

"WHAT MORTAL" Bakura boomed "can't you see I'm busy here?"

"I-I just wanted to ask you something?" Ash asked biting his lip.

"Ask" Bakura tried to his but cringed at the effort.

"I have my Pokémon with me" Ash said "I was wondering if I could use them"

"Why the bloody hell would you want to do that?" Bakura snarled.

"Well, I have a flying type Pokémon, I was thinking I could use my Noctowl to help us find a way out of this place and maybe see what's causing your pains"

"I'm not in pain" Bakura snapped right on cue the headache return this time worse than before. Bakura bit back a groan trying hard not to let Ash see him like this.

"Bakura" Ash said trying to help Bakura. Ash shook his head he couldn't believe that he was worried about Bakura. BAKURA of all people! _What the hell is wrong with me?_ Ash asked himself. Bakura didn't care about him, he abused him, made fun of him, locked his Pikachu away and was planning on using his powers for his own selfish goals.

Yet here he was worried about the spirit of the Ring. Nothing was making sense to Ash anymore, it was like he was dropped into another dimension and that his real life didn't exist. Did anyone know he was gone? Did Yugi? Joey, Tristan, Tea? Even Seto Kaiba, did they care? Did Yugi tell Misty, Brock, Tracey or Professor Oak? What were they doing? How were they taking it? How as Team Rocket?

"Whatever" Bakura snapped "Just get away from me"

Ash looked at Bakura slowly and carefully he pulled Bakura into his arms. Bakura blinked not sure what was going on. Then it dawned on him. He tried to break free but Ash had a good grasp on him.

"What the hell?" he spat "Let me go"

"No" Ash said "You are in pain and I'm not letting you go until it goes away"

"You have no idea what you're dealing with kid" Bakura said into Ash's shirt.

"Maybe not" Ash said "But when I'm hurt mom always holds me or my friends do, it always calms me down"

Bakura didn't say anything. Slowly, the pain started to disappear. After a few hours or so, Ash noticed that Bakura was asleep. He placed him gently on the ground taking off his jacket for a make-shift pillow, laying Bakura on it. Bakura didn't budge.

Ash looked at Bakura for a moment then threw his Pokeball in the air. "Noctowl" he shouted the shiny Noctowl cried staring at the strange place.

"I'm sorry I haven't seen you in a while buddy" Ash said "But a lot of things have happened." Noctowl looked at his master and nodded. "I need you to find anything that we can use to escape from here, or the cause of why Bakura is in pain"

Noctowl nodded not sure what his master wanted of him but had a fairly good idea, and then he took off. Ash sighed sitting down beside of his master, waiting for him to awaken.

[Back on the blimp]:

The blimp started to jerk, swaying against the wind. "What the hell is going on?" Seto asked storming into the front of the Blimp where his people were driving it.

"Yeah" Joey said coming in after him "Some of us like to sleep until twelve"

"We're not sure sir" one of the men said "We lost control of the ship"

"Lost control?" Seto asked "You'll lose your job if you don't fix this shit right now"

"Ye-yes sir" the men shouted trying their best to gain control of the blimp back but to no avail.

"SHIT" one of them cried "Who is controlling this?"

"Move" Seto said to one of the men who quickly got out of his boss's way. Seto sat in the chair pushing a large red button but it didn't work.

"Seto" Mokuba said dashing into the room.

"What is it Mokuba?" Seto asked pressing buttons as the other men did too.

"Someone has taken control of our central computer" Mokuba said. Seto looked up at his brother who was standing beside of him a worried and terrified look on his face.

"Impossible" Seto snarled "We have the-"

"Apparently not" Tristan said "you're computer has been hacked."

"Did I ask for your commentary Taylor?" Seto snapped "When I do, you'll be the first to know"

"Rich boy's just pissed because he hasn't got laid in a while" Joey said walking up to where Tristan was.

"Oh that's right" Tristan said turning around to face Joey "You're wanting some of Kaiba right?"

Joey's eyes widened. Mokuba looked on as Joey tackled Tristan to the ground.

"ENOUGH" Seto boomed but the two didn't move. Yami stepped in using the powers of his Millennium Puzzle to calm them down, since even Duke, Serenity, or Tea couldn't make them budge.

"You two" Yami said "This is no time for arguing we need to find out what's wrong with Kaiba's blimp"

Suddenly the lights flickered on and off and the television set came on. "Who turn the TV on?" Seto asked but no one answered.

"There is nothing wrong with your TV set" a boy with green hair said. "And there's nothing wrong with your central computer"

"You are you?" Seto yelled. "I'm in no mood for games"

"Hello Seto" the boy said. "My name is Noa and I'll be taking back my company"

"Your company?" Seto asked in fury "In case you haven't notice punk, this company belongs to me"

"Ha" Noa snorted. "That company is rightfully mine"

"Change course" Seto demanded the crew "turn off all the systems and reboot, we're taking a different route to KaibaCorp Island"

"Yes sir" the men said.

"That won't work" Noa said "I'm afraid I'm in control of your blimp now, Seto"

Hope y'all enjoyed until next time.


	19. Chapter 19:Frustration

I just want to say a few things before we get this chapter underway, at the end of the last chapter Seto, Yami and all of them are going into the virtual world, which means they will not be in this story for a while because I am NOT going to write the virtual world, I hate that season, although it focuses a great deal on Seto and Mokuba's past and don't get me wrong I LOVE Seto but like I said, hate the virtual world, so when y'all read this story and are wondering "hey what is Yami doing or hey what is Tea doing?" well now you know. However, I will be having Mariku in here from time to time but I will more than likely be focusing on Ash, Bakura and Pikachu. Oh and don't worry I haven't forgotten Misty, Tracey, Solomon, Professor Oak, Brock, or Team Rocket. So anyways, I'm sooooo happy about my reviews this is my 2nd most popular story and I hope as this story continues it'll get better.

Okay enough of my blabbering! I'm sure y'all want to read the next chapter so here it is guys! :D

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR POKEMON

ENJOY :D

Chapter Nineteen: Frustration

[Yugi's house]:

"DO WHAT?" Misty roared in anger. Everyone was gathered in the living room of the Kame Game shop. Brock had just told them about the news with Ash and Misty was _livid. _

"I _told _that _idiot_ that he was NOT to go alone on that blimp but did he listen?! NO! Ugh" Misty cried storming out of the house slamming the door behind her. Solomon tried to go after her but Professor Oak held him back by placing a hand on his shoulder. Solomon looked at Professor Oak questioningly.

"She'll be fine, Misty just really cares about Ash" Professor Oak assured Solomon and he nodded understandingly.

"So how do we get Ash out of there?" Tracey asked

"You can't" Professor Oak said crossing his arms and leaning back in the recliner. "We're going to have to wait it out"

Misty sighed walking inside. "Professor Oak is right; all we can do is hope that Ash isn't alone"

"Trust me, he's not alone" Solomon said.

Misty nodded. "I'm hungry"

"Same here" Brock said "I'll cook us something for lunch"

"Sounds good" Solomon said "Your cooking is excellent Brock by the time this is over with, I'd of gained forty more pounds" Solomon chuckled slapping his belly. Brock just smiled and made his way into the kitchen.

Brock called everyone in for lunch after a while. Everyone gathered in at the table and feasted there was spaghetti with garlic bread.

"Man, I'm keeping you around Brock" Solomon said with a laugh as he grabbed another helping of spaghetti "this is delicious"

Brock smiled "Thank you, cooking for ten brothers and sisters has its good points I guess"

"Ten brothers and sisters" Solomon gasped almost choking on his food "My gods, how do your parents…"

"Before I started traveling with Ash and Misty, my parents weren't around" Brock said.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Solomon said.

Brock waved him off "It's fine, besides, I did get a lot of practice in for cooking and it's helped with my Pokémon cooking as well"

"Pokémon cooking" Solomon asked "What do Pokémon eat?"

"Oh all sorts of things" Professor Oak chuckled. "Different Pokémon like different things"

"Oh wow, I'm glad we don't have to feed Duel Monsters" Solomon laughed whole-heartedly "That would be very strange"

"I'm still confused about one thing though" Tracey said suddenly

"What is it Tracey?" Solomon asked.

"It's about the whole Millennium item thing" Tracey responded.

"Ah, what's confusing about it?" Solomon asked.

"Everything" Misty blurted out.

"Well…" Tracey said nervously "not everything but a big portion of it yes"

"What do you understand and maybe I can explain the rest to you?" Solomon suggested.

"I know that the Pharaoh is somehow locked inside the Puzzle but that's it" Tracey said. "How did he even get in there?"

"Let's clean up the kitchen and I'll explain it the best way I know how" Solomon said and everyone agreed.

After the kitchen was cleaned up; everyone gathered into the living room. "The legend says that the nameless Pharaoh, who, I believe you call Yami or Pharaoh saved the world from utter destruction by locking his spirit inside the Millennium Puzzle, while doing this, he somehow lost his memory" Solomon explained.

"But how did he lose it?" Misty questioned. "And how did he lock himself in the puzzle?"

"We're still not sure" Solomon replied "But it somehow saved the world"

"Save the world from what?" Professor Oak said.

"Zorc" Solomon said.

Everyone gasped.

"No way!" Misty exclaimed jumping up she looked at Tracey and Brock who suddenly realized the connection she just figured out.

"Misty…you don't think" Brock trailed off.

"What? What is it?" Solomon asked confused by Misty's little outburst.

Misty sighed, sitting back down. "When Bakura called us while we were in Pallet Town at Professor Oak's lab he was talking about destroying the Pharaoh and the world…I wasn't really paying much attention to it because I figured it was just some hoax but now"

"You think Bakura wants to raise Zorc correct?" Solomon asked.

"Yes" Misty replied.

"I don't think that's going to work" Solomon smiled.

"How come" Tracey asked

"Because Yugi won't let it happen that's why" Solomon said with a smile.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Brock said getting up off the couch. He walked up to the door and opened it. "James, Meowth?" Brock asked looking at the two members of Team Rocket, what are you guys doing here?"

James suddenly started balling. "Je-Jessie" he said in-between sobs. "I-I-we-can't-find"

"Jessie?" Brock said "Here come inside"

Brock led the way; James looked down at Meowth and winked. Meowth winked back.

"Guys…" Brock began but James and Meowth already beat Brock to the punch line.

"What are _you _doing here?" Misty demanded "It's enough that we have to deal with one person kidnapping Pikachu now you three…wait" Misty said cutting herself off "where is Jessie?"

"That's-that's actually why we're here" James said in a very believable lie.

"What happened?" Tracey asked "Here take a seat James" he said standing up to let Meowth and James sit down on the couch. Misty squeezed herself toward the other corner so not to be near the two members of Team Rocket.

James sighed as tears fell from his eyes.

"Why don't you tell us what happened from the beginning James?" Brock suggested and James nodded.

"Well" James said wiping his tears away and taking a deep breath "We were in the Ilex Forest"

"Trying to find Pikachu right?" Misty interrupted but Brock glared at her, she waved her hand as if it didn't bother her. "Well we all know it's true" she snapped

"Misty, Jessie may be in danger and you're not helping" Tracey said.

Misty shrugged "Jessie can take care of herself"

"Not if she-not if she-"James tried to say but the tears and the fake sobs fell from him. "Oh what will I do?" James cried exaggeratingly.

"Calm down James" Solomon said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We'll find her; I live here so she's got to be around here somewhere right?"

"How did she get here in the first place?" Tracey questioned.

"Oh right" James said "We were in the Ilex Forest because I read about the portal and I was wondering maybe I could figure out how it could be there, I guess Jessie took off, we got in a huge fight and now I can't find her. Searching for her suddenly, the ground opened up and we ended up here"

"And don't you dare say that this isn't true" Meowth said wagging a finger toward Misty "Jessie is nowhere to be found."

"What are you?" Solomon asked looking at Meowth.  
"My name is Meowth" Meowth said raising an eyebrow to Solomon's off-topic question "Who are you?"

"Oh I'm Solomon Muto, Yugi's grandfather, I own this shop" Solomon said with a smile "I thought Pokémon couldn't talk"

"I can now shut up old man, we're trying to-"Meowth started to say but James quickly covered his mouth leaning in close to his ear.

"Want to get Pikachu for Jessie or not?" he whispered harshly in the cat Pokémon's ear.

"Yes" Meowth mumbled almost inaudibly.

"Then I suggest you refrain from such behavior" James hissed and leaned back up again. "Anyways, we've been searching and searching but we don't know where we are"

"You're in Domino City, Japan" Solomon said "Welcome to the world of Duel Monsters"

Meowth and James looked at each other than everyone else…"DO WHAT?"

[Ilex Forest]:

"Where are those IDIOTS" Jessie cried punching the wall her hand tingled from the aftershock but she waved it off, she had more important matters. "They said they were going for a walk and to search for that stupid portal, where are they?" Jessie asked pacing back and forth in the room. She decided it would be best to pack a few items in a bag and go searching for them; it had been almost a day and a half since they disappeared, and packing up her bag, Jessie set off into the Ilex Forest.

Night quickly approached as she continued to search for her lover and her friend calling out their names. "James, Meowth" she cried sometimes in anger, others in worry, and others in sorrow. "Where are you?" she called out Suddenly she heard a noise in the trees, quickly, the red-headed teenager spun around holding her Arbok Pokeball in her hand just in case something was going to attack her. "James if that's you playing tricks on me then you better think again" Jessie warned but no one answered.

Carefully, Jessie walked over to where the noise came from. She looked up in the tree to notice a little girl sitting on a branch.

"What the hell is your problem?" Jessie asked rather rudely. But the little girl didn't say anything.

"Are you deaf or something?" Jessie hissed glaring up at the girl "I asked you a question now answer damnit!"

Still, the little girl didn't utter a sound; she didn't move a muscle, just sat there.

"OOOO" Jessie cried kicking the tree as hard as she could she groan in pain telling herself not to do that again. When Jessie turned around again the girl was gone.

"How odd" Jessie said "Maybe I'm going crazy"

"Maybe" a voice said and Jessie spun around to see the little girl who was in the tree a few minutes ago right in front of her eyes, able to see her better Jessie couldn't stop staring at the little girl, she had brown eyes and white hair, she appeared to be about six years old at the most, possibly younger.

"Who-who are you?" Jessie asked "And what do you want?"

"Who I am not important" the little white-haired girl said "What I want is"

"Well you can find someone-"

"This isn't up for debate Jessie" the girl said grabbing Jessie's hand and pulling her toward the direction she wanted them to go.

"Let go of me" Jessie demanded fighting the girl the whole way there but the little girl didn't budge at Jessie's screams and cries of demands. They suddenly stopped Jessie gasped looking down at the ground; a large black portal was in the middle of the ground between two large trees.

"That's the…"

"Yes" the little girl said "And I need you to jump in"

"Are you crazy?" Jessie asked looking at the girl

"No" the girl said shaking her head "but if you ever want to see your friends again, I suggest you jump in that portal"

"What do you want?" Jessie asked narrowing his eyes she then turned toward the portal staring at it as the colors swirled inside the blackness.

"Find Ryou Bakura" the girl said and then she was gone.

"Who the hell is-"she began but the girl was gone. _So much for that_ she thought to herself and then she jumped in the portal.

[Shadow Realm]:

Bakura woke up snapping his eyes open he tried to sit up but was unable to, trying to figure out why he was immobile at this time, especially in the Shadow Realm he looked over, noticing Ash snuggled up next to him, he was on his right arm, his arm draped around Bakura's waist and he had his face snuggled into his chest. Bakura let out a puff of air in aggravation.

"GET OFF OF ME MORTAL" he roared and Ash quickly jumped, startled, he fell backwards landing on his butt hard.

"What was that for?" Ash cried standing up.

Bakura stood up "What were you doing lying on me like that?"

"I-"Ash said "I'm sorry Master Bakura" he stuttered "I-I didn't know that"

Bakura walked over to Ash, picking him up by the throat.

"You have no idea who you're messing with kid, you have no idea what types of powers I possess do not tempt me to use them when I'm in my home" Bakura hissed dangerously in Ash's ear and threw him aside. Ash coughed and slowly stood up.

"Bakura" he said walking toward Bakura, Bakura who started to walk away turned toward Pikachu's original owner. "What is it fool?"

"Why?" Ash asked looking into Bakura's eyes. Bakura blinked in confusion.

"Why what?" he asked

"Why are you doing this?" Ash asked

"Because I can, because I want to, stop asking me stupid-"Bakura yelled

"They're not stupid questions!" Ash interrupted in anger. "You say you want to destroy the world because of something ONE person did right? Well that doesn't even make sense and you know it doesn't why can't you just forgive them?"

Bakura glared at Ash and he started to shake. Ash looked at Bakura with worry but stood his ground. "When Pikachu showed me about your past, I, I was so heartbroken that someone could do that but it's also not right for-"

Bakura snapped he couldn't take it anymore. "I don't need someone who knows nothing about me to tell me what to do, you're here as a mistake, remember that"

"I'm not a mistake" Ash said "There's a reason you and I met"

"Yeah, so I could kill you" Bakura smirked.

"No" Ash said "I think there's more; I think there's more to you than you let on"

"And I believe you're a foolish mortal with no hope of survival" Bakura said "Stay" he demanded and Bakura chanted something in a language Ash didn't recognize and he was gone.

Bakura growled in frustrated. _What the hell is up with that fool? Can't he just leave me alone why was he snuggling next to me? It's like he's not scared of me at all. Have I lost my touch? I need to see Zorc before things get any worse._ _What I'd like to know is why I was in such pain last night. I've never felt like that before and why would that idiot hold me like that? He said that it would calm him down, but why…why would something work like that on me? I've been alone all of my life, I hate everyone and everything. My plan, my plans are on hold because of Mariku but I know that the Pharaoh will destroy him; he doesn't possess great darkness like I do, for I am the darkness and I shall resurrect Zorc to destroy everything, sending it into total blackness and despair!_

Bakura let out a maniacal laughter which shook the entire Shadow Realm. Zorc, who wasn't too far from where Ash was smiled.

"Hello, Ash" a voice called

"Who-who goes there?" Ash asked spinning around

"You'll know in due time my love"

[Inside the Millennium Ring]

Pikachu walked further into the room, it seemed so soft and innocent, yet it held a deadly pain.

_What is this place? _ Pikachu thought to himself, looking around he noticed blood stains on the walls, gasping in horror he quickly fled the room and was now back in the center.

_Maybe the other door is safer. _Pikachu thought and he used his electricity to open the door, unfortunately, as soon as the electric Pokémon got the door open, blood hit him right on the nose. Pikachu looked up to notice that this room was extremely dark, blindly; he walked in the room, feeling wetness on his fur.

_Why is there blood in here?_

Pikachu noticed a small light switch and he walked over to flick it on and gasped, there, lying face-down unconscious was none other than Ryou Bakura.

Well, well I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. I really do like this story; I hope that y'all like it as much as I do! Anyways, Read, review you know all that good shit until next time, bye :D


	20. Chapter 20: Zorc's Proposition

AN: I know there's going to be a LOT of confusion and "what the hell is going on here" kind of thing, so read the Author's notes at the bottom. This chapter was a pain in the ass to write so sorry it took so long guys, but it's up and now let's get this party started :D

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR POKEMON

ENJOY :D

Chapter Twenty: Zorc's Proposition

[Shadow Realm]:

"Zorc" Bakura shouted. Zorc appeared in front of Bakura.

"Akefia" Zorc said. "Nice for you to drop by"

"Don't call me that" Bakura growled. "You know I gave up that name a long time ago"

Zorc just smiled darkly. "What do you want?" he asked.

"I need to know what's going on with me. What's with that stupid mortal and why the Millennium items react to that Charm" Bakura said crossing his arms.

"Are you too stupid to figure it out or something?" Zorc asked.

"No" Bakura yelled. "Just answer the damn question, unless of course you don't want me to set you free again"

"Oh you know you would still do it even if I didn't give you any information, Akefia-"

"I told you not to call me that!" Bakura yelled glaring at Zorc.

Zorc just shrugged. "Shut up and listen to what I have to say before I beat the shit out of you"

Bakura didn't say anything, just waited for his master to answer his questions, impatiently of course.

"First of all, I'm not sure what's going on with you personally, I'm NOT you and I can't read your mind, figure that shit on your own" Zorc snapped.

"I'm you though" Bakura said.

"That's true" Zorc said with a grin. "However, that doesn't mean that you have become me"

"I know, but someday I wish to give my humanity away to you" Bakura said.

"That day will come, Thief King, now then" Zorc said "To answer the second question, that Ash kid, his Pikachu holds a great power"

"Yes, I know" Bakura said narrowing his eyes. "That's not what I'm looking for Zorc, you're supposed to be smart and I need to know what this Pikachu has to do with the Millennium items and what you plan for me to do while I'm stuck in the Shadow Realm"

"Figure it out yourself Touzoku can't you do anything right? Even while you were living if you'd only listened to me then you wouldn't have been sucked up into the Millennium Ring" Zorc said.

"First of all" Bakura growled. "The Pharaoh is the one that used his magic to seal us away, it's not my fault that I couldn't escape, I wasn't immortal, and sure I gave most of my humanity to you bit that didn't mean that I was immortal at the time. And from the looks of things, neither were you!"

Zorc began to laugh. Bakura narrowed his eyes at the Dark God. "Oh Touzoku" Zorc said after he calmed down. "I just love it when I piss you off"

"Yeah, whatever" Bakura snapped. "Why was I in such pain the other day, maybe you can answer _that_ question since it seems to me you're unable to answer other questions"

"Because Ryou is dead inside the Millennium Ring" Zorc said with a shrug.

_"WHAT?"_ Bakura cried.

Zorc just snickered. "Oh yes, his soul, when you took over his body and dueled Mariku, it put a lot of strain on his body, when you were sent here, he was unable to change places with you because of you"

"I didn't put him in a Ra damn comma" Bakura yelled.

"His body is in a comma, not from the God's attack, thought that's what put him in the comma, but he should have woken up by now, if he were alive" Zorc said.

"So he's dead?" Bakura roared. 'Just great' Bakura thought to himself. 'How the fuck is I going to set Zorc free to destroy the Pharaoh now if Ryou Bakura is dead?'

"This is not happening" Bakura cried pacing back and forth. Zorc only laughed.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you" Bakura said still pacing.

"And why is that human?" Zorc asked.

"Because I don't have a body to go back to now, so how the hell am I going to set you free?" Bakura replied.

"Find one idiot!" Zorc snapped. "It's not my job to raise you, I already did that!"

"How did Ryou die?" Bakura asked.

Zorc let out an aggravated sigh. "When you and Mariku had the duel, Mariku used Ra to destroy you and Marik. Mariku used the power of the Shadows to bring Pikachu inside the game. That meddling kid, Ash, I believe is his name, he protected you and was sent to the Shadow Realm. Ash has worn the Millennium Ring on several occasions, as you are very aware of; the Millennium Ring will destroy anyone other than worthy people that try to possess it"

"What does this have to do with why my host is dead?" Bakura asked in an irritated and impatient tone.

"Ash and Pikachu are spiritually bonded" Zorc said.

"Oh so they fucked or something?" Bakura asked in disgust.

Zorc laughed. "Oh you know you'd like to see that"

"Whatever, Zorc" Bakura said waving him off "Continue with this stupid explanation of yours"

"Watch your tongue Touzoku before I rip it out of your mouth and eat it" Zorc hissed.

"Whatever, just get on with it" Bakura snapped. Zorc only smiled he loved Bakura like this, full of venom, hate and anger. It brought pleasure to his very core. Bakura, he was a beautiful creation, one that he own and was molding into a fine, fine Dark Master.

"Anyways" Zorc said getting back on the subject. "Because of their bond and Pikachu's connection to the Millennium items, when Ash sacrificed himself to the Shadow Realm, it cut the powers of the Millennium Rod, because Ash trusted you with his spirit-bond creature. After you put Pikachu inside the Millennium Ring, Mariku tried to get him out; of course he failed because he is not spiritually bonded with Pikachu. You and Ash are."

"How?" Bakura asked. Zorc narrowed his eyes and continued not answering Bakura's question. "Mariku cut himself, pouring blood into the eye of Horus on the Millennium Ring, at the exact same time, Pikachu was using his electrical powers, which he gained back, thanks to the Millennium Ring to bust down the door of Ryou's soul room. Pikachu didn't find Ryou"

"When I take over his body, all Ryou does is sleep in his soul room, I don't let him be awake because I don't want to let him see what I'm doing" Bakura said. "So it doesn't make sense that he's not in his soul room. Where is he?"

"Oh you care about your host?" Zorc asked raising an eyebrow. "How precious"

"No" Bakura snapped in an aggravated tone. "I could care less what happens to that fool, I just need his body"

"You want to fuck him don't you?" Zorc asked.

"Of course" Bakura said with in an assumed like tone. "Who wouldn't? Anyways, get back to explaining how my host is dead"

"Yes, yes" Zorc said. "As I was saying you and Ash are spiritually bonded to Pikachu. Ryou was inside your soul room, I guess he wanted to find some secret to getting rid of you. I wasn't really paying much attention because I didn't care." Bakura gave Zorc a look but didn't say anything. "Ryou was standing directly under the blood of Mariku. Ryou is a pure heart, Mariku; rather you want to admit it or not are a demon, just like you are. While this was going on, the electricity that Pikachu had sent through the Millennium Ring, plus the blood of Mariku hit Ryou dead on and it killed him"

"So he died from electricity and blood" Bakura said "Wow pathetic"

"Ryou is the angel, you are the demon" Zorc said. "When demon blood mixes with a Pokémon's electricity, and hits an angel human, it puts their soul on hold, meaning: death"

"Is there a way to bring him back to life?" Bakura asked. He had to bring Ryou back, there was no way in hell that he would let his host die, no, he had waited over three-thousand years for a host, stuck in the horrid ring with Zorc Necrophades complain and bitching that he failed. He suffered greatly at the wrath of Zorc for his failure. This time, he would not fail his master. Nothing would stand in his way to great power.

"You need to get yourself, Pikachu, Ash and Ryou all inside the Millennium Ring" Zorc said. "Now I have things to do fool, so get lost" And with that, Zorc disappeared.

"Hello gorgeous" a voice said from the Shadows. Ash looked up lazily; he had fallen asleep after Bakura had left. He wasn't sure what time it was and he didn't care. He was tired and weak. He wanted to go home and see Pikachu and his friends again. Even Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Serenity, Mai and Duke, they had become great friends of his and he enjoyed their company. All of them had great characteristics. He was glad that he had met them, despite the circumstances of how and why they met. He wouldn't have it any other way.

Ash sat up slowly looking around. Who had called him? No one was around. It wasn't Bakura; Ash knew that for sure, he could recognize that voice a mile away, it wasn't a voice one forgets.

"Wh-who's there?" Ash asked standing up. The shadows hissed around him, urging him to move forward. Ash, not wanting to but still did anyways, started to walk to where the shadows were pushing him.

"Come here" the voiced beckoned and Ash obeyed. Suddenly the shadows stopped pushing and the swirled around him, demanding that he stop right then and there. And Ash, obeyed their wish.

Suddenly, a black figure with red eyes appeared. Ash gasped, stumbling over his feet, he fell backwards, landing hard on his back.

"Ow" he groaned slowly getting up. "What is with this place that hurt worse than it should have"

"You're in the Shadow Realm mortal" the voice said. "Or did you forget?"

"Who are you?" Ash asked standing up again.

"My name is Zorc" Zorc said with a smile. Ash shuddered. Something was off about this creature those red eyes they burnt holes inside of him, gave off a dark presence and an evil tension.

"You're the creature that Bakura was talking about aren't you?" Ash asked.

Zorc smirked widely. "Seems your boyfriend has told you a great deal about me"

"He's not my boyfriend" Ash snapped. "I wouldn't be caught dead with him"

"Oh" Zorc said "But you do have feelings for him don't you, pretty little Ash"

"Wh-what I do not!" Ash cried.

"Tsk, tsk" Zorc said waving a finger through the air. "You do, I can tell, you want him to _fuck you hard" _

Ash blushed madly looking away. No! Zorc was wrong. He did NOT like Bakura. How and WHY would he, he stole his Pikachu, from what he was told about Bakura he hurt everyone around him so long as he had power and was happy. He planned to use Pikachu's powers and connection with the Millennium items to rule the world. So why would Ash like Bakura?

It didn't make sense.

"I know everything Ash Ketchump does not lie to the Dark God, you are a fool to even think of such trickery" Zorc said.

"How do-"

"Like I said I know everything." Zorc replied. "Now then, I need you to do something for me"

"Like I have to listen to you" Ash shouted. "You're going to destroy the world"

"I'm only destroying the world of losers" Zorc said with a shrug. "Like the Pharaoh"

"Yami is NOT a loser" Ash cried. "How could you hurt him?"

"Because I'm a god and because I can" Zorc said. "Now then, listen to what I have to say mortal before you end up like Ryou"

"Ryou, what's wrong with him?" Ash asked the Dark God, who let out a chuckle.

"Oh nothing really, just that his practically dead" Zorc chucked darky, Ash's eyes widened in terror.

"Wh-what happened to him?" Ash croaked. He couldn't believe that one of his friends died. Sure, he barely knew the boy but the things that he heard about him, he seemed to be very pleasant to be around. He didn't understand why Bakura treated him so badly.

"You're Pikachu" Zorc replied.

"Pikachu wouldn't kill someone!" Ash cried.

"Oh but he did" Zorc said.

"What do you want Zorc!" Ash screamed. "I want to go home and see Pikachu; I want to-"Ash suddenly stopped realizing he was several feet in the air. A shadowy hand grasping his neck, Ash gasped for air, begging to be able to breathe, but Zorc only held on tighter.

"Do as I say mortal and you will get what you desire" Zorc hissed. "Now, then are you ready to listen to me mortal?" Ash nodded weakly. Zorc threw the Pokémon trainer across the land. Ash choked and coughed up blood. Shivering, he stood up his vision swaying in and out.

"Stop being a pussy, unless of course you don't want your Pikachu back" Zorc yelled from across the other side of the Shadow Realm. Ash groaned the pain was unreal, but determined to see what Zorc wanted; he shook it off the best he could and walked over to the evil god.

"I'm ready to listens Zorc, I'm sorry for my outburst earlier" Ash said standing in front of the god.

Zorc smirked. "Good boy" Zorc reached out stroking Ash's cheek. "Why would you want to give yourself to Bakura when you can have me?"

Ash's eyes widened in horror and confusion, "WH-what I-I"

"You love him" Zorc cackled standing back up. Ash didn't say anything he looked away. "Oh this is just DELICIOUS right here!" He leaned down again to get close to Ash. Ash shivered looking the evil god in the eye, frozen with fear, but determined not to let the beast see it. "He'll never return your love, you do realize that right?"

"I know" Ash said. "I don't love-"

"Want to get killed this go round?" Zorc hissed, this time Ash couldn't hide the fear in his eyes.

"I know EVERYTHING that goes on here. I know EVERY _thought _I am the God of Darkness, I MADE this place, this is MY realm! So before you go and say that you don't have feelings for that fool, then I suggest you own up to it so that we can kill the problem!"

"What do you mean kill the problem?" Ash asked in confusion.

"What do you think?" Zorc asked getting closer to Ash, Ash didn't move. Zorc leaned in right next to Ash's ear. "Kill him" he hissed dangerously in Ash's ear.

"But why?" Ash cried.

"HA!" Zorc cackled. "I KNEW you loved that IDIOT"

"But-"Ash said "I thought that he-you-he-"Ash stuttered and stammered amongst his words. He was confused, first he meets the Dark God, Zorc, who claims he was the ruler and the creator of the Shadow Realm, and then he finds out that Ryou Bakura dies and now, Zorc tells him that he has to kill Bakura?

"Why would you want me to kill him?" Ash asked finally being able to answer.

"That fool, he's too weak. I see your strengths, I could use you"

"You're-you don't about Bakura at all!" Ash cried out in anger. "Bakura-he-I saw what happened to him when he was a child…"

Zorc smirked. "Oh you mean the massacre that occurred at Kul Elna?" Zorc asked, he put his hands together grinning widely "I did that"

Ash's eyes widened in complete and utter horror, "WH-why"

"Because I felt like it and it was fun" Zorc cackled. "Now, get rid of the last Touzoku so that I can rule the world!"

"NO!" Ash screamed.

"Excuse me?" Zorc asked narrowing his eyes he looked down at Ash who was boiling with rage, fear, and anger. "What did I say the last time that you disobeyed me mortal?" Zorc hissed.

"I will not kill Bakura, Bakura is a person why would I hurt him?!" Ash cried.

"That fool gave himself to me a long time ago. He failed the first go round, he'll fail again. He hasn't let go of that pathetic family of his, so he is in no shape to do as I command." Zorc said.

"You're feeding on his rage aren't you?" Ash cried. Zorc only laughed.

"Smart mortal, I must say, I thought you were dumb at first" Zorc said.

Ash sighed. "Why would you want to kill someone so loyal to you?"

"Because I need a sacrifice" Zorc said with a smirk.

"Then get another one!" Ash cried. "I'm not letting you use Bakura, even if he's a crazy psychotic mind-controlling asshole!"

Zorc burst into a fit of dark laughter that shook the Shadow Realm. Ash cringed at the sound; it was dark, paralyzing and evil. Ash wanted to get away from here, the Shadow Realm was worse than listening to Gary's annoying rants about how he was a better Pokémon trainer than him. He would give anything in the world to battle with Gary right now, even losing to him would be a blessing. But, no, instead, he was trapped in this hell hole with a psychotic freak and a creature claiming to be a god.

"You have two choices Ketchump" Zorc said.

"What?" Ash asked.

"Kill Bakura, or let me take Pikachu as a sacrifice, the choice is yours" Zorc said. And with that, Zorc left.

[Domino City]:

Jessie walked around, it was raining heavily now and she had nowhere to go. She sighed angrily looking around, seeing a group of people she went up to them.

"Excuse me" she said the two boys who were probably around seven and ten turned to look at her.

"Yes?" the ten years old asked.

"Um…I'm not sure where I'm at…and I-"Jessie said sadly she hated to be like this, even pretending to be a sob was humiliating and embarrassing all on it's on. The boys exchange glances to one another then back at Jessie.

"You can stay our house" the seven years old chirped. "I'm sure mommy wouldn't mind"

The ten year old slapped the seven year old in the back of the head.

"Ow" the seven year old cried turning around. "What was that for?"

"You don't just tell random strangers they can come in Travis" the boy whispered harshly.

"But-"the seven year old said looking back at Jessie who still put on the pitiful façade, "We-we have to help her, Greg, what-what if she-she"

"Fine" the boy named Greg snapped. He then walked up to Jessie, with a breath in and out he looked up at her. "You can come with us, but only for tonight, mother is very ill and we don't get many visitors so, you're going to have to behave"

Jessie nodded. "Thank you kind sir"

"Whatever" Greg said "Come on Travis, woman get a move on."

Travis and Greg led Jessie back to their home.

"You can get changed, use our sister's clothes she won't mind, I'll get them for you and show you to the shower" Greg said.

Jessie nodded.

"What's your name?" Travis asked looking up at Jessie.

"Jessie" Jessie replied.

"Oh pretty!" Travis said with a smile. "I'm Travis, and Greg he's my big brother"

Jessie put on a fake smile.

"Hey, do you want to play duel monsters after you get done?" Travis asked.

"I-I don't know how to play" Jessie said.

"Oh I can teach you, big brother's been teaching me" Travis said.

"Sound fun" Jessie said. Maybe learning how to play the game could help her finds this Ryou kid. She wasn't sure where that girl came from and why she had to find Ryou Bakura, all she knew was the she wanted to find Pikachu and bring him back to her boss. She was tired of Butch and Cassidy always getting the attention, always bringing in the rare and valuable Pokémon, no, she wouldn't allow them to do it anymore. As soon as she found James and Meowth, she would find that rare Pikachu that the twerp had lost, maybe, Pikachu believed Ash abandoned him and now would be the best time to snatch the rodent.

Suddenly, Wobbuffet appeared out of nowhere. Travis jumped back startled. "NO WAY" he cried. "BROTHER GET IN HERE QUICK IT'S a POKEMON!"

"What?" Greg asked walking into the room. He had been attending to his mother and getting Jessie's shower ready. Greg looked at Wobbuffet. "Wow, there really is a Pokémon in my living room." Greg gasped. "Your shower is ready by the way" Greg said and Jessie nodded.

"How did you get a Pokémon?" Travis asked. "It's so cool, I've heard of them, but-but we don't have them here in Domino"

"How do you even know about Pokémon?" Jessie asked.

"Oh that's because we watched a couple of people battling a few months back" Travis replied. "We weren't sure what those creatures were but some old man was explaining it to Yugi and his friends"

"Yugi?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah, Yugi Muto, he's the King of Games, he's in the Battle City Finals right now" Greg said. "He's amazing, no one has ever beaten him, and he's beaten Pegasus the creator of duel monsters and Kaiba, the creator of the holographic projectors we use to duel with."

"What did the kids that were battling with the Pokémon look like?" Jessie asked.

"One had black hair and was short, I think he had a baseball cap, the other was a taller person, his eyes looked a bit weird, like he was blind or something." Travis said.

"How did you get a Pokémon?" Greg asked.

"I'm a Pokémon trainer" Jessie laughed. "How else?"

"You're-"Travis cried. "Oh that is so cool, can you..."

"Travis" Greg said. "Let the woman-"

"Her name is Jessie, Greg!" Travis said putting his hands on his hips.

"Okay, let Jessie take a shower then she can explain everything to us." Greg said.

Jessie nodded and walked into the bathroom which Greg had pointed out was down the hall to the left. After a long, relaxing shower, Jessie threw their sisters PJs on and walked out of the room. Jessie noticed a room where the door was slightly cracked. Looking around to see if anyone was watching, she peeked in the room and gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. As Greg had said, their mother was lying in bed, asleep she appeared to be deathly sick.

"What's wrong with your mother?" Jessie asked walking from the hallway.

"Oh she's got cancer" Travis sighed. "She's very-very sick"

"I'm sorry" Jessie said.

"It's okay, maybe one day we'll get enough money to save her" Travis said with a sigh. Greg didn't say anything, he hated talking about the subject and he wasn't going to bring it up with a stranger, regardless if she was a Pokémon trainer or not.

"Teach me how to battle" Travis said.

"I will, but first, I need to ask you a few questions" Jessie said.

Travis and Greg nodded they all took a seat in the living room.

"Who is Ryou Bakura?" Jessie asked.

[Millennium Ring]:

Pikachu let out a bolt of electricity which shattered the door. Blood poured like rain in the room. 'Where was this blood coming from?' Pikachu asked himself he walked further into the room noticing a body lying on the stone floor. He had white hair and his back was turned the opposite way.

'Is that the nice boy or that crazy one?' Pikachu mused to himself he walked up to the boy, sniffing him, he had an odd smell to him a mix of blood and sugar. Pikachu nudged the boy but he didn't move. He tried to shock him but it only jolted his body slightly, the white-haired boy didn't move.

Pikachu on the other side of the boy and gasped. It was the nice one, Ryou Bakura. _PIKA_ Pikachu cried hysterically what was going on here? Why was Ryou lying in here? Couldn't he see that he would drown in blood soon?

The blood poured and poured. It was now an inch off the floor and Pikachu cringed as his fur started to slowly stain itself in red.

_PIKACHU! _The mouse Pokémon let out a several thunderbolts but they all failed. The electricity waved inside the blood, all leading back to Ryou. The boy didn't move. Pikachu had to do something and quick. But what could he do? He looked around hoping that he could find something. He knew he couldn't carry the boy or drag him. But he wasn't about to just leave him there.

_'Will I ever be able to go back home?'_ Pikachu asked himself. The blood started to get higher and higher, it was now almost to Pikachu's chest and he had to do _something_ but what could he possibly do?

THINK Pikachu demanded himself. _If Ash were here what would he do?_

Ryou's body started floating in the pool of blood. Pikachu looked at the boy and gasped realizing what he could do. Quickly, he swam to the boy; the blood could help him get the boy out of the room and inside somewhere safe. He reached Ryou shortly afterwards and helped his body be guided to the outside door. Pikachu gasped a sigh of relief after he got the white-haired teen out of the bloody room.

Pikachu shocked Ryou one last time, before he collapsed on top of him.

[Kame Game Shop]:

"We'll help you find her" Solomon said. "And you can stay here as long as you'd like"

"Do you have enough room for us?" James asked wiping the tears from his eyes.

"I'm leaving in the morning" Solomon replied "So someone can have my room. Couches fold out into a futon, I have two queen-sized air mattresses, Yugi will be gone for a while so someone can have his bed and there is also a guest bedroom with a queen-sized bed"

"Oh okay" Meowth said "thank you for letting us stay here"

Solomon smiled. "It's no problem at all, now I'm going to bed. Your friends can help set up your bedding and all"

After Solomon left, Misty looked at Meowth and James. "What's really going on here?"

"We're not lying" James said. "We really did get separated from Jessie"

"I can see that but there's more to this and I'm planning on finding out" Misty said. "We have the upstairs" she said and with that she took to the second floor.

"I'm watching you two" Brock said "doesn't try anything funny" Then he too headed upstairs.

"I sleep on the futon" Tracey said. "So I guess you guys can take the other one, until tomorrow night"

James and Meowth nodded.

After everyone was asleep, James pulled out his laptop.

"What are you doing?" Meowth asked in a whisper.

"Looking up the whereabouts of that Bakura kid" James said.

"But why" Meowth asked.

"He's the one who has Pikachu" James replied.

"Oh" Meowth said. "But-how do we get it from him?"

"Simple" James said. "We steal Pikachu from him"

AN:

Ha yeah okay James is stupid thinking he's going to _steal_ from the King of Thieves! *rolls in the floor laughing. I want to point out something about this chapter. If it's not obvious enough yet, Ash has feelings for Bakura, how and why he does will be explained later. If Bakura returns those feelings, you will find out later. Now, NO I DO NOT support this pairing, in fact I don't even know if they exist or not, but Ash liking Bakura is a MAJOR part of this story and you will find out why when I get to those chapters.

As for Ryou Bakura, he is dead, but his soul is dead. Ryou is of the Angel-Humans because he is pure because he is a Hikari. Yugi, Ryou and Marik are Angel-humans and when blood of another Yami other than your own (in this case Mariku) mixes with rare, strong electricity (Pikachu's thunderbolt) then it causes death to the Hikari. Now, I KNOW that everyone is going to be upset about Ryou's death, but do not worry, things make a major turnaround for Ryou.

Another thing, Zorc and Ash's conversation, as everyone knows that has read ANY of my stories I believe that Zorc is the cause of that village attacking the palace, thus causing Aknamkanon to allow his brother, Akaden to create the Millennium items. Zorc brainwashed that village, he caused Akaden to choose Kul Elna because they were thieves and he need "bad blood" for the ritual to take place, all of that was Zorc's fault. Zorc believes that Bakura is too soft and hasn't given up on his family, which he hasn't of course because he loves them. I do not believe Bakura is Zorc, he is just part Zorc even if he gave most of his humanity to the Dark God. Anyways, Zorc needs a sacrifice along with the Millennium items. He needs either Bakura or Pikachu, so he's using Ash to kill Bakura so that he can have more power to destroy the world and be immune to Atem's name. So with that being said that's what's going on in the story right now. Oh and also, about Jessie's friends who course are my characters that I randomly made up off the top of my head, they'll play a small role in this story, mostly helping Jessie locate James and Meowth.

Now then, I hope that y'all enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry that I took a little while to post, I've been working on Impossibly Yours and Change of Heart, I'm putting on Hiatus for a while, I'm stuck on that story and I refuse to write it unless I have a great idea, so sorry for those who are reading that story, you will have to wait until I can write it. But don't worry, I do NOT plan on abandoning it, I'm just focusing on this story and Impossibly Yours right now. One last thing, Bakura does not have feelings for Ryou or the other way around. Tendershipping is okay, and I plan on writing a Tendershipping story actually, but I do Darkshipping mostly so…just saying.

As always, review, questions, critique all that good stuff… until next time buddies :D.


	21. Chapter 21: Confessions and Plans

Well, aren't y'all in luck get another chapter again yay! This chapter is pretty short but things are about to get interesting… I think it's about time for Battle City to continue right guys *everyone nods heads* Well that will happen next chapter, because I'm sure everyone is wondering what's up with the blood in the Millennium Ring, What's Team Rockets plans and of course the biggest question of all: why the hell Ash has a crush on Bakura of all people…yes I have a weird sense of humor ha-ha. What will happen…don-don-don…READ my pretties and enjoy what my crazy psychotic mind has in store for you today :D.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR POKEMON

ENJOY :D

Chapter Twenty-one: Confessions and Plans

[Domino Park]:

The next few days, everyone had helped James and Meowth locate Jessie. James had dropped his cellphone to his misfortunate and he was unable to call his love to find out if she made it to Domino City or if she was still in the Ilex Forest. Knowing Jessie, she would have found a way to Domino City.

"We need to find Bakura" James said walking through Domino Park with Meowth. Since Solomon was gone on a business trip, he had left Brock in charge, so Tracey and Misty helped him. Professor Oak spent his time researching information about the Millennium items and their connection with Pikachu; he sadly, came across nothing.

"Do you think we'll ever find Jessie?" Meowth asked as him and James walked through Domino Park, several kids were playing Duel Monsters, which, James found very fascinating to watch.

"Sorry what?" he asked turning his attention back to his furry friend. Meowth let out a sigh of annoyance.

"James, we need to be paying attention, we're lucky the boss let us come to this world and now you're over there looking at a game that these people play" Meowth said.

"I think we need to learn how to play that game" James said thoughtfully.

Meowth nodded. "The question is who will teach us how to play?"

"Yugi" James grinned.

Meowth smiled. "I like your style of thinking James, have I been rubbing off on you?"

James let out a laugh. "Not quite"

"From what that old geezer said they're on a blimp in some type of finals or something" Meowth said taking a seat on a bench. James followed suit.

"Yes, so we'll have to wait until after they get back" James said. "So until then, our main goal is to find Jessie and tell her about our plans"

"We need to think our plans through, this is big and the boss will surely give us a break" Meowth said.

"Let's see" James said scratching his chin in deep thought, "We know that Pikachu mysteriously disappeared back in August in the Ilex Forest. Professor Birch's research team has found a portal in the heart of that forest. Now, when we went inside the forest, the portal was not there, it wasn't until late at night, when we collapsed from exhaustion in-between those two large trees the portal suddenly opened. Now, we were brought to a train station here in Domino City"

"So do you think the portal only opens at night?" Meowth asked.

James nodded. "I'm not one-hundred percent sure, but it is a theory. Another thing, we know that Ryou Bakura has Pikachu, all we need to do is find this Ryou guy and take Pikachu from him."

"But how do we do that?" Meowth asked.

James smiled at his friend.

"What is it James?" Meowth cried getting impatient, he knew that James came up with a brilliant plan to get Pikachu from who they believed was Ryou and he wanted to know what it was.

"It all has to do with Yugi" James said. "First, we need to wait until those finals are over; in the meantime, as I've said before, we need to locate Jessie. I have a strong hunch that she's here in this city. Jessie is very smart and she would have figured out where we got sucked into the portal."

Meowth nodded. "So what's the plan?"

"Ryou should be in the finals as well" James said. "We need to locate Yugi when he comes back, but we have to disguise ourselves"

"Leave that to me" Meowth grinned.

[Greg's house]:

"Ryou Bakura is a duelist" Greg replied. "He's friends with Yugi Muto"

"Oh" Jessie said "is that all you know about him?"

"I mean, I'm not really sure much about him. I mean my sister went to school with him before her. Well..."

"Oh" Jessie said sighing she looked around. "I-I think I'm going to leave now, thanks for the help"

"Don't you want to learn about Duel Monsters?" Travis asked. Greg gave his brother a look at which Travis just shrugged off.

"Sure" Jessie said with a smile. "But I really must get to find my friends"

Travis nodded.

The next few hours were spent on Travis and Greg teaching Jessie how to play Duel Monsters. Jessie enjoyed the game immensely, she found the game challenging and she loved a challenge. She played a few games, all in which she lost, but a few times she had come pretty close to winning.

"Tell us about Pokémon" Travis said jumping up and down. He was thrilled that he was able to see a live Pokémon up close that he could touch. He reached his hand out to touch Jessie's Wobbuffet who stood there being stupid (Ha yes that Pokémon is VERY ANNOYING).

"Well" Jessie said leaning back against the couch. Greg had left to tend to his mother. "It's very complicating but Pokémon is sort of like Duel Monsters, I suppose" she said thoughtfully.

"What kinds of Pokémon do you have Jessie?" Travis asked.

"I don't have much Pokémon, I'm just really getting start" she said with a nervous laugh. Travis beamed. "That's so cool Jessie"

Jessie smiled uneasily _'I need to find James and that Ryou kid'_

"Yeah I had more but my Pokémon were stolen" Jessie lied.

"Oh, I'm sorry who stole them?"

"Ash" Jessie gritted her teeth in a believable lie. Travis gasped.

"Oh no"

After Greg had finished caring for his mother, they said their good-byes to Jessie, who thanked them for their kindness. She walked through Domino City. She had to find someone who knew something about Ryou, but who? Suddenly, she bumped into someone.

"Hey" she yelled standing up from her fall. "Can't you watch where you're going idiot?"

The other person stood blinking, and then he walked up to Jessie pulling her into a hug. "Jessie" James said kissing his love. "I missed you"

Jessie snorted. "I see you made it here too?" she asked allowing James to finish his embrace.

"Oh James there you are" Meowth said walking toward Jessie and James. "I was wondering where you ran off to"

"Maybe you shouldn't fall asleep on park benches" James said laughing. He let go of Jessie who smiled down at her friend.

"I have some news" Jessie said.

"And what's that my dear?" James asked.

"I know how to play Duel Monsters" Jessie grinned evilly.

"Good" Meowth said. "We need to be experts but a basic with start us somewhere. We need to gain the trust of Yugi Muto so we can find our way to Ryou Bakura"

"Ryou Bakura?" Jessie paled. "y-you guys know him?"

"We know of him" James said. "Don't you remember me reading that information on Pikachu?" James asked looking at Jessie like she lost her mind.

"I do" Jessie said. "But I met this little girl in the forest, she said something about finding Ryou Bakura and I wasn't sure who that was, but now that you mention it, I do"

Meowth laughed "Oh Jessie you're a trip"

"Want me to beat the snot out of you fat cat?" Jessie hissed.

Meowth waved her off. "Now that everyone's here let's begin our plan"

"First" James said "Let's go somewhere where we can't be heard"

Jessie and Meowth nodded going into the park once again. They sat at a picnic table James pulled out a notebook. "We need to set up a base" James pointed out. "Now, where do you think we should have a base at?"

"There's an old abandon house not too far from here" Meowth pointed out. "We could use that; no one will ever go inside"

"Excellent" James said. "Another thing, we need to disguise ourselves, we are planning on tricking Yugi Muto and we need the best disguise we can get"

"I'll take care of that James" Meowth said. James nodded.

"I think we need to get Yugi to teach us how to play Duel Monsters as well" Jessie said. "We need to make sure that he knows we are the victims that someone caused us pain, and that person has to be Ryou Bakura"

[Millennium Ring]:

Pikachu sighed in relief. The blood stopped coming. He was thankful for that. Ryou lay still Pikachu had managed to turn the boy on his back. Ryou laid on the tile floor in-between the two separate rooms.

_'Maybe I should try to get him in the other room' _ Pikachu took a deep breath, pushing and pulling on the teenage boy, but it was no use.

_'How can I move him into a different room? Why does this have to be so complicated?'_

Pikachu tried and tried but Ryou would not budge one bit, he was much too big for the small mouse Pokémon to move on his own but he knew he had to find some way to move him. The other room, it was different that the room that Ryou had been in. There was no blood, the room seemed peaceful. Old pictures of what, Pikachu now believed were more than likely, Ryou's family, some toys, and things of an innocent little kid.

Suddenly, the blood came toward Pikachu and Ryou like a tidal wave, the mouse Pokémon yelped coughing and choking on the red liquid. Pikachu didn't want to believe that it was blood that had come from that strange room, but it was. He could taste the metallic taste and the warmth. It reminded him of the raw meat that Bakura had given him.

The blood caused Ryou's body to start floating again, although Pikachu wasn't too thrilled about almost drowning in someone's blood that appeared out of nowhere, he was thankful that it helped him move Ryou into the other room.

Pikachu gasped when he arrived in the room. The blood took a turn in another direction. The walls were covered in blood, words were written upon it. What could they mean? _Leave, Death, Raid, Rise, Dark. _ Were the words written upon the wall?

_'What's going on here'_ the mouse Pokémon asked himself.

The Millennium Ring was a very strange object; ever since he had arrived in here Pikachu had felt strange. His energy level was increasingly high and he seemed more alert than ever before. But the blood made him weak. It burnt and he wasn't sure why.

_Why is there blood in here and what's going on with Ryou _

Questions that Pikachu would never be able to understand, he sighed snuggling up to Ryou, wishing that he too, would fall into a deep slumber and forget the world.

[Shadow Realm]:

Ash fell to his knees as soon as the Dark God left. What did he want from him? Zorc demanded that Ash kill Bakura or give up Pikachu. He couldn't give up Pikachu, no, Pikachu was his best friend, his first Pokémon; he wasn't about to hand him over. Bakura's words struck through him, _you lost his trust_.

"Bakura is right" Ash said out loud to himself. "I have lost the trust of Pikachu. If I had been paying more attention then things like this wouldn't happen and he would still be here. I wouldn't be in this horrible place" Ash let of a sob shaking uncontrollably, he didn't know what to do anymore, Zorc had said either he kill Bakura or give up Pikachu but how could he kill Bakura? Bakura was lethal, he was a magnetic and sad as Ash was to admit it, he was beautiful. Ash knew that he had no chance with Bakura, so killing him should be simple right? Bakura had hurt Ash and others around him too many times to count. Now, Ryou was dead and Bakura was stuck inside the Shadow Realm. Hopefully, the others were taking care of Ryou's body. Did they even know that the white-haired youth had died?

Ash let out a sigh pulling his knees up to his chest rocking back and forth. "What have I gotten myself into?" he asked himself quietly.

"Killed if you don't watch what you're doing in here" Bakura said suddenly. Ash looked up with tear-filled eyes and gasped.

"Wh-"Ash began but the words failed to exit his mouth.

Bakura smirked. "Did you miss me mortal?"

Ash didn't say anything.

"Tell me something" Bakura said taking a seat next to Ash. Ash looked up at Bakura wiping his tears away.

"Yes?" he asked.

"How does this Pokémon thing work?" Bakura asked.

Ash's eyes widened he wasn't expecting something like that to come from Bakura, but nevertheless he was going to answer his question.

"Umm…" Ash said clearing his throat. "Well so far that we have discovered there are two regions of Pokémon and there are seventeen different types: Water, electric, fighting, flying, normal, rock, ground, steel, poison, grass, ghost, dark, dragon, fire, bug, and psychic. Some Pokémon are duel types, others are not."

"Why does Pikachu evolve with a Thunderstone?" Bakura asked

"How do you know that?" Ash asked

Bakura shrugged. "I read his mind, he seems scared to evolve"

"Yeah" Ash sighed. "Back when I was getting started at becoming a Pokémon trainer, the third gym leader, Lt. Surge had a Raichu, Pikachu's evolved form. Pikachu had gotten hurt pretty badly at the time. We took him to the Pokémon center, which is a hospital for Pokémon. The Nurse Joy there gave me a Thunderstone." Ash pulled the Thunderstone out of his pocket. "Pikachu refused to evolve and we won because Lt. Surge evolved his Pikachu before it was able to learn fast pacing moves like agility and quick attack."

"Don't you think you should evolve your Pikachu?" Bakura asked looking at Ash.

Ash shook his head. "That's for Pikachu to decide, I never force my Pokémon to do anything, why are you asking all these questions anyways?"

"I'm bored" Bakura said. "If I'm going to destroy the world, I might as well know something about what I'm dealing with hmm?"

Ash sighed "I guess so. Can you explain how you got trapped in the Millennium Ring?"

Bakura looked away and sighed. "I don't really remember. All I remember is that my village was destroyed and I'm just beginning to remember that. I woke up in darkness one day and then the next I found a host that could support and hold my spirit"

"I heard that Ryou died" Ash said. "I'm sorry"

"His soul died. Someone is pouring blood into the Millennium Ring and I need to know who it is" Bakura said looking away.

"Do you think it may be Mariku?" Ash pondered Bakura looked back at Ash.

"It's possible" Bakura said. "But he's wasting his time if he thinks filling the Millennium Ring with blood is going to cause me to release my control on Charm"

"But it may be the only way to save Ryou" Ash pointed out.

Bakura raised an eyebrow at Ash in confusion. "If I release my control on the Millennium Ring, Charm will go back to Mariku do you want that?"

"No" Ash sighed. "But I want to save Ryou too. I know that you care for him"

Bakura laughed "This place is making you delusional"

"No" Ash said shaking his head. "It's making me think more. I've been doing a lot of thinking since I've been here, more than I usually do. People say I never think well now I am. I've come to the conclusion that you were right about me betraying Pikachu's trust, I should have been there to protect him and I wasn't"

Bakura smirked. "I told you so"

Ash smiled slightly, sadness filled the air.

"I met Zorc today" Ash said looking down at the ground.

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "You did?"

Ash nodded not looking up at Bakura. "He-he's evil, Bakura"

Bakura blinked not saying anything. What had the Dark God said to Ash?

"Tell me everything that he said" Bakura demanded. Ash shook his head.

"I can't" Ash said tears began to slide down his cheeks once again. Bakura glared at Ash with narrowed eyes.

"And why the bloody hell not?" he hissed. "I'm Zorc, so I _think_ I should be allowed to know what he talked to you about"

Ash shivered at the sound of Bakura's dark voice. "He-he wants me to-kill-you" at that moment, Ash broke down into a heap of heavy sobs. Bakura didn't say anything trying to take in everything that Ash had said.

"He wants _you_ to kill me?" Bakura laughed. Ash looked up. Bakura stood up, pacing back and forth in the area that they were at.

"Zorc, wants _you to kill me?_" Bakura said this time louder, his eyes were half-crazed. Ash just stared at the thief.

"Why the FUCK would Zorc even say something so STUPID" Bakura cackled. "He knows that I'm part of him! He knows that I'm the only one willing to bring his sorry ass back to the real world yet here he goes telling some lame weakling mortal to kill me? So what are you waiting for fool?" Bakura shouted turning toward Ash who was still sitting down. Ash looked up at Bakura; said man stared at Ash crossing his arms waiting for a reply.

"I-I" Ash said.

"You're pathetic you know that?" Bakura said "here" he waved his hand in the air producing a knife. He walked over to Ash, handing him the knife. "Take this and plunge it into my neck, make sure you do it slow now so I can feel it"

Ash's eyes widened. He gripped the knife's handle his hand was starting to turn purple.

"What are you waiting for fool?" Bakura asked turning toward Ash. Ash stood there, knife in hand, staring at Bakura.

"I-I-I can't do it" Ash sobbed falling to his knees the knife fell out of his hand and slid across the ground.

"And why not?" Bakura asked in an un-assumed like tone.

"Because I love you" Ash whispered.

I hope everyone enjoyed. Review you know make this girl happy, you know you love this cross-over. Bunch of crazy shit going on and all, until next time, bye-bye frans!


	22. Chapter 22: The Finals are back! Part 1

Guess who's back….yup I know y'all missed the Yugi team it's time to get back in the Battle City Finals things are about to get crazy up in here soon. If you think this story is insane so far just keep reading what my demented mind has in store for you today! :D

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR POKEMON

ENJOY :D

Chapter Twenty- Two: The Finals are back! Part 1: Joey VS Marik VS Kaiba VS Yami

[Kaiba's Blimp]:

The blimp sped like a jet towards KaibaCorp Island, the home of the original HQ. Finally able to escape the virtual world, thanks to Noa Kaiba's change of heart at nearly the last second, everyone was able to go back into their own bodies and escape. Of course, Gozoboro tried to prevent the ship from escaping but Noa risked his life to prevent that from happening.

They finally arrived at the duel tower, everyone getting off. Mariku stood above everyone on a pile of metal.

"It's such a lovely day isn't it Pharaoh?" Mariku asked. Yami looked at him not saying anything. "It's too bad some of your friends can't enjoy it all the way in the Shadow Realm" he turned toward Seto. "When will I find out who my next victim is?"

"Shut up!" Mokuba shouted suddenly starting everyone ever since Noa had taken over Mokuba's body to try to escape to the real world, he had been acting strange. "We'll let you know when we get inside"

"Then hurry the fuck up already I'm tired of this foolishness I have a world to control" Mariku said.

They walked inside the tower had four doors, which the duelist had to choose from. Joey walked up to a door but not before Mariku got to it.

"Hey!" Joey cried. "Why did you steal my door"

"Excuse me?" Mariku said "I believe that all doors are mine"

Joey's eyes widened in confusion, "What?"

"You heard me rat now get to the door that I said you can get into before I go and rape your friend of course she'd like it" Mariku cackled walking through the door it closed behind him.

Joey stood there blinking. Then, what Mariku said struck him hard and he growled. 'You'll pay for what you've done mark my words'

Joey walked into the door and suddenly all the duelist were lifted up and taken to another room.

"So is this some kind of four way duel" Joey asked looking around. Tea, Mokuba, Duke, Tristan and Roland were standing on the floor. Seto was directly across from Joey and Mariku was directly across from Yami.

"Roland will explain the rules and I've asked him to speak slowly so you can follow" Seto said in a smug tone.

"Why I oughta" Joey said leaning out of his chair and balling his fist up"

"I'm going to laugh my ass off when you fall out of that chair" Mariku said suddenly.

"And I'm going to laugh mine off when Yug kills you" Joey said glaring at Mariku.

"You can't kill me, I'm immortal" Mariku said. "I'm perfect in every way, you're just jealous"

"You're not immortal, Bakura and I are" Yami said.

"Bakura is a piece of shit that needs to get laid" Mariku said crossing his arms.

"Can you three shut up?" Seto snarled. "Roland let's go"

"Y-yes sir" Roland said. "This is a four-way duel. You may attack anyone on the field; you will limit your card deck to forty cards. This duel doesn't determined your place in the finals"

"Well that's good, no pressure" Tea said sighing in relief.

"Actually, this is these guys' biggest duel" Duke said.

"How do you figure that?" Tristan asked looking at his friend.

"Because this will determine who they can face in the semi-finals. Two duelists can even gain up on one" Duke replied.

"Knowing Joey's luck, Mariku and Kaiba will go after him" Tristan said.

"Are y'all talking about me done there?" Joey asked looking down at his friends.

"Maybe" Tristan said "Don't you want to get closer to Kaiba?"

"When this duel is over you're getting the shit beat out of you Tristan Taylor" Joey barked.

Tristan just laughed.

"Now it's time to determine who goes first" Roland shouted.

"Why don't I just go first?" Joey asked.

"Because you're a peasant in my world and peasants go last fool" Mariku cackled.

"Well if that's the case then shouldn't Yug go first sense he's the best duelist here and he's a pharaoh" Joey said thoughtfully.

"Yugi is not a Ra damn Pharaoh" Seto yelled. "We're going by the cards idiots now shut the hell up so I can kick everyone's ass in this duel"

"Everyone chose a card, the attack points will determine who goes first, but keep in mind that that card cannot be used in the duel" Roland said.

Everyone chose their cards. Seto, Marik, Yami and Joey were the order in which they played the game.

"I summon Vorse Raider" Seto said playing his monster. "Next"

"I play my Newdoria in defense mode. Your move Pharaoh"

Yami rolled his eyes. "I play Big Shield Gardna and set two cards face down. That ends my turn" Yami said.

"I put a card face down" Joey said.

"Back to me" Seto said. He drew his card and smirked. "Hmm…looks like Wheeler is unprotected. And since you're the only one without an Egyptian God card then I can do everyone a favor and eliminate your sorry ass"

"Kaiba" Yami said warningly.

"Zip it Yugi" Seto said. "I'm doing you a favor too"

"Vorce Raider attack Wheeler directly" Seto shouted.  
"Hold on!" Yami cried. Everyone looked at the duelist. "I activate my trap Regulation of Tribe, I can choose any monster type, and I chose Beast Warrior, like Vorce Raider!"

The chains captured the monster. Seto growled.

"Thanks Yug" Joey said sighing with relief.

"It's just as I suspected" Seto said. "Yugi doesn't believe in you."

"That's not true!" Yami shouted.

"Oh?" Seto said looking at Yami and then back to Joey. "If that's really the case then prove me wrong by not protecting your friend"

"Kaiba" Yami growled.

"No Yug" Joey said. Yami looked over at Joey.

"Joey" he said.

"Kaiba's right" Joey said. "If I'm going to become a better duelist you're going to have to stop protecting me. I'm in this duel to and it's every man for himself"

Yami nodded. "Okay Joey"

"No problem Joey, I'll always protect you" Yami said.

"HA!" Mariku cackled. "This is boring I want a shadow game. But I'll wait until my next victim is alone with me. Don't want to spoil all the fun of bring you all down at the same time now. I summon my Lord Poison in attack mode, then I switch my Newdoria to attack mode, attack Kaiba's Vorse Raider"

"Are you blind or something?" Seto laughed. Mariku didn't say anything as his monster attacked Vorse Raider but because Vorse Raider had a higher attack power than Newdoria did, well, the monster was destroyed.

"I activate my trap, spell of pain, it allows me to redirect the battle damage, let's see who I should pick" Mariku said looking around. "I know!" He exclaimed in mock happiness, "I'll attack the fool Joey Wheeler"

"Eh?" Joey said and Joey's life points dropped.

"I sacrifice my Big Shield Garnia to summon my Archfiend of Gilfer. Attack Kaiba directly" Yami shouted.

"You fool!" Seto shouted. "I activate Attack Guidance Armor. This allows me to redirect your attack to monster I chose. Now let's see. I could choose your Beast of Archfiend of Gilfer. But I have better plans. I'm attacking Lord Poison, Marik's only monster"

"My name is Mariku you dip shit" Mariku spat glaring at Seto. Seto shrugged. "And my name is George Washington, shut the hell up and suffer the wrath of a redirected attack"

"Why don't I let Yugi do that?" Mariku said. Seto blinked looking at Mariku with confusion. "I play Mirror Force" Mariku shouted.

"Too bad I play Seven Tools of the Bandit" Yami said suddenly "So your trap is useless"

"Oh shit" Mariku said and Mirror Force was destroyed causing Lord Poison to get destroyed.

"Go up there with the other Chump" Seto said pointing up as Mariku's chair rose.

"You play Seven Tools of the Bandit Pharaoh so your chair rises as well" Mariku said.

"I'm aware" Yami yelled.

"It's my turn now" Joey declared. "I'll summon Gearfied the Iron Knight in attack mode. Attack Kaiba directly" Said monster went in for the kill. Joey started laughing.

"I assure you Wheeler you won't be laughing for long" Seto growled.

"Whatever" Joey said "I'll put two cards face down and end my turn"

"I play Blade Knight in attack mode" Seto announced. "Attack Marik directly"

"I summon Dark Jeroid in attack mode and I'll attack Joey's Iron Knight" Mariku said.

Joey looked at Mariku like he had lost his mind. "Why are you attacking my monster, what is up with you and attack monsters that are stronger than yours?"

"Fool, if you'd read up on cards other than the lame ones you have in your third-rate deck then you'd realize that Dark Jeroid has a special ability" Dark Jeroid lowered Gearfied's attack power. Joey sighed.

Seto burst into laughter. Everyone looked over at him. "Seems I'm not the only one who believes Wheeler is a third-rate duelist"

"Don't think you're so magical either Priest" Mariku said looking over at Seto. Seto rolled his eyes.

"I don't want to hear about that mobo jumbo Egyptian nonsense" he said.

"I play Skull Dice" Joey said interrupting Mariku and Seto's conversation.

"So you're relying on luck huh?" Mariku said in a bored-like tone.

"Yeah, you gotta problem with that?" Joey asked.

The dice landed on a two, Joey's monster began to attack but suddenly it started to shrink.

"What? It's a mini Gearfied!" Joey exclaimed in confusion.

"What's going on?" Yami asked.

Seto smirked, his eyes closed. Yami looked over at Seto. "Kaiba what did you do?"

"Oh nothing just played my Shrink Card" Seto said.

"Well thank you so much Kaiba" Mariku said pulling out a wicked smile from the corners of his mouth. "I'll attack now"

Dark Jeroid attack Gearfied the Iron Knight. Joey's chair rose.

"It's my turn" Yami shouted. He looked around thinking about who he should attack. Joey sensed his uneasiness. "I have decided to attack Mariku" Yami said after a while.

"NO" Joey shouted.

Yami looked over at Joey.

"You're making a huge mistake, and I won't let you go through with it" Joey said.

"Has the mutt lost his will to fight?" Seto asked.

"No!" Joey yelled glaring at the other duelist. "In fact, I'm more determined than ever at this point" he then turned back to his friend. "Yugi, I need you to attack me"

"No" Yami said and he started to turn toward Mariku.

"If you don't attack me then I know you think I can't take it. I've fought with all of my strength in Battle City. So please, if you really care about me then you'll attack me." Joey said.

"But what if you lose?" Yami said.

"That might not be so bad. If I'm going to keep a promise to a certain friend"

Yami nodded. "I understand Joey, and I believe in you"

Joey smiled. Archfiend of Gilfer attacked Joey his chair rising even more.

"I play Ax Raider in attack mode and I'll attack Kaiba directly" Joey said.

"Joey is an idiot" Mokuba sighed from below. "He knows that Seto is just going to activate on of his traps"

No one said anything.

"You idiot" Seto said with a laugh. "I activate my Ring of Destruction causing your Ax Raider to be destroyed"

"And both players will lose 700 life points" Yami said eyes widened.

Seto grinned. "Not me, I play Ring of Defense, it shields me from all battle damage. I knew you were only relying on Yugi's help"

"I wasn't even around when Joey won his Battle City duels so what the hell are you talking about Kaiba?" Yami shouted in anger.

Seto just rolled his eyes. "Say good-bye to all of your life points Wheeler."

"Joey should've known not to mess with my big brother" Mokuba said.

"You better look again" Duke said looking up.

"What's going on up there?" Tristan asked.

"Hey!" Mariku said in shock. "Why have my life points gone to zero?"

"What?" Yami said. "What's going on?"

"While y'all were talking I played this, Grave Robber, and he stole a card from Mariku's graveyard, does Spell of Pain ring a bell?" Joey said proudly.

"Great thinking Joey" Yami shouted.

"Thanks Yug" Joey said putting his thumb up.

"He was one step ahead of everyone else" Tea beamed. "Great job Joey keeps it up!" she shouted happily.

"Thanks guys" Joey said.

"Blade Knight attack Wheeler directly" Seto commanded the monster. Joey's life points hit zero.

"You did it Joey" Yami said with a smile.

"Yup I'm facing Mariku in the next round"

[Shadow Realm]:

Bakura blinked his eyes wide. Ash sat there looking down at the ground. Neither of the men spoke for a while.

"What did you just say?" Bakura asked.

"I-I said that I loved you" Ash said softly looking at the ground again.

"You love me?" Bakura said. "Oh this is just lovely" Bakura burst into a fit of laughter. Ash looked up not saying anything.

"Why would _you_ love me?" Bakura asked between fits of laughter. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

Ash sighed. "You can't help who you fall in love with"

Bakura stopped laughing and looked at the boy. "You picked the wrong person to fall in love with fool"

"I know" Ash said he started to get up but Bakura stopped him.

Ash spun around looking at Bakura who was awfully close for comfort for the Pokémon Trainer. "Tell me why you love me" Bakura demanded.

"Wh-Wh" Ash said in embarrassment.

Bakura just chuckled at Ash's embarrassment. "Shouldn't you hate me? I stole your Pikachu and I locked him inside the Millennium Ring"

Ash didn't say anything. "Does your heart beat faster when I touch you?" Bakura asked reaching a hand out to touch Ash's shoulder. Ash shivered at the cold touch. Bakura smirk widened. "Do you want me all to yourself? Right here right now?" Bakura got closer.

Ash couldn't move, he couldn't breathe, and he couldn't think. His crush, his love, was standing so close to him inches. Fingertips away from him, he was so close yet so far away. Bakura, he was evil and Ash knew it, yet something was there that drew him to the evil spirit of the Ring.

He wasn't sure what it was. Maybe it was the fact that although he had kidnapped Pikachu and threatened him, he didn't psychically abuse him like Mariku had. Maybe it was because of what happened to him as a child and Ash felt bad for him. Or maybe, Ash was delusional in this world and he never had feelings for Bakura at all.

"_Why_" Bakura whispered in Ash's ear.

Ash didn't respond. He couldn't. There was nothing to say. What could he possibly say that would explain his feelings for someone so evil and hateful as Bakura?

Bakura licked Ash's ear suddenly causing the boy to shiver involuntarily.

"If you shiver like that just from one little lick to the ear then you're in deep trouble if I decide to let you have some of me" Bakura chuckled.

Ash's eyes widened. Bakura leaned back looking at the Pokémon trainer grinning manically.

"You have no idea who you're messing with" he said attacking Ash's face. Ash's eyes widened he couldn't think it was like nothing he'd ever felt before. Cold, rough lips against his own lips, yet somehow they were warm and gentle at the same time. Ash didn't resist or struggle at all, just relaxed into the kiss, kissing the evil spirit back. He wasn't sure how or why he was doing this. Simply, he didn't care.

Bakura pulled away too soon for Ash's liking his face was red and he felt hot he wanted more but he wasn't about to ask for it.

"Did my kiss leave you speechless?" Bakura asked. Ash stood there unresponsive. "I like my victims to scream" Bakura smirked.

Ash blinked not saying anything. He blushed madly as Bakura got closer to him, breathing on him. "Since you love me then that means I can do anything I want to you correct?" he asked in a deadly tone. Ash froze unable to move.

"You'll give me whatever I want, whenever I want because that's what love is about right?" he said again the young trainer from Pallet Town said nothing.

Bakura pulled out his knife from his back pocket. Ash's eyes widened in fear, Bakura unscathed the knife and put the blade up to Ash's throat. "Would you die for me?" Bakura asked. "Would you lie for me? Do anything for me? Would you kill the Pharaoh for me?"

"I-I" Ash tried to say but the words fell short.

"I'll make you a deal, Ash" Bakura said pressing the knife deeper in Ash's throat which started to bleed. Bakura put the knife to his mouth licking the blood off of it. "If you can kill the Pharaoh, then I'll let you have Charm back and _I'll fuck you_" Bakura whispered in Ash's ear. Then he pulled away and left. Ash fell to the ground, stunned.

[Domino City, Rocket's Hide Out]:

"Looks like Yugi and his friends are back" James said typing on his laptop.

"Where are they?" Jessie asked taking a seat next to her lover at the kitchen table.

"At KaibaCorp Island" James responded. "I'll print out the directions on how to get there"

Jessie nodded. "Meowth" Jessie said looking at said cat that was busy sewing some clothes together in the living room. "Do you have our outfits made yet?"

"Not yet Jessie" Meowth said. "I'm almost done; I'm working on mine right now"

"I asked about mine and James' not yours idiot" Jessie snapped.

"Whatever" Meowth said "You can get them whenever you like"

Jessie walked into the living room grabbing the outfits. They were a Domino City uniform.

"This is a stupid uniform Meowth" Jessie yelled throwing the said attire towards the Pokémon. "What the hell?"

"In case you didn't realize Jessie" Meowth said pulling the blue clothing off of him and returning to create his outfit. "Those people go to Domino High and they wear uniforms"

"What does that have to do with us?" Jessie questioned.

"I figured we could pretend to be new students" Meowth shrugged.

"Yeah well we'd have to explain to them why we're at KaibaCorp Island" Jessie pointed out. "From what I understand only finalist in the Battle City Tournament are allowed to go there" Jessie said.

"The boss is taking care of that part" James said walking into the living room.

"What do you mean?" Jessie asked. "Did you talk to him?"

"While you two were in here, I was on the phone with the boss. I told him where we were and what was going on" James replied.

"And what's his plan?" Meowth asked.

"He's going to send us a plane to fly there; meanwhile he's getting his men to hide themselves in the shadows waiting for our arrival. We get Yugi's friends separate from Yugi."

"How do we suppose we do that?" Jessie asked tapping her foot impatiently.

"Simple" James said. "We show them our Pokémon"

"Our Pokémon won't impress them James" Jessie snorted.  
"I believe it wills" James said "In the meantime the men will be a distraction for when we kidnap Yugi"

"We" Meowth said.

James nodded. "The boss is using his secret weapon this goes round"

Jessie and Meowth smiled. This was going to be a great plan.

If you think this chapter is crazy wait to you read the rest of the finals. Things are about to get crazy up in here. Anyways, as always blow my shit up with your reviews, I get excited and they fed my inner fan girl. *hugs Bakura plushie*


	23. Chapter 23: The finals are back! Part 2

I'm on a role baby! Despite the fact that the "Shadow Realm" part of this chapter wanted to be a bitch to me. I wrote the fucker like 5 times and I'm like no, that doesn't work, let's try this, so sorry if it seems lame. That part is basically at a standstill until later on. This time we have Mariku dueling Joey, that's loads of fun, Ha, I find it ironic that my Puppyshipping story Change of Heart is based off of this duel…I'm still upset that my mind is drawing blanks for that story *sigh* but, one day, I'll update hopefully before six or more months pass, I hate not updating.

Y'all peeps who are reading Impossibly Yours, still waiting for my Beta to send it back to me, I actually have chapters one and two written already, I'm going over chapter two myself and my beta is looking over chapter one, so don't worry, this story I don't have a beta for as you can probably tell but I think I do a pretty decent job…. Though, I guess it could use some work.

Anyways, enough of my blabbering go and read the next chapter and remember to give me lots of loves so we can get to the good stuff okay buddlies?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR POKEMON

ENJOY :D

Chapter Twenty- three: The finals are back! Part 2: Mariku VS Joey Wheeler

*Flashback*

[Ryou's POV]:

_It happened so quickly. I had just started to gain consciousness; I knew that my dark half had taken over my body as always. But this time, it was for someone other than himself. _

_Marik _

_He fought against his dark half bravely, but ultimately lost. I watched through my own eyes as a strange boy with black hair appeared in front of Bakura. Who-why would he save Bakura? Maybe he thought it was me. No, that couldn't have been it. _

_"Save Pikachu" the boy murmured before collapsing to the ground. _

_'Pikachu' I thought to myself 'Who is Pikachu?' _

_The dark half of Marik only cackled as the boy was taken into the Shadow Realm. A mighty beast towered over the spiky haired man. Bakura was on the verge of being taken too and thus I was as well. _

_The creature from before the finals appeared in the arena. "Charm" that's what Bakura had named it. We found the creature in a tree because the Millennium Ring reacted to it. But where did it come from? _

_"What did you do to Charm?" I heard Bakura hissed toward the spiky haired man. _

_So Bakura didn't do that? I could see the blood, the cuts, and the wounds upon the creature. Its eyes were glazed over, glossy with fatigue, hurt and pain. _

_"I never promised you anything Mariku" Bakura snapped. _

_Mariku, so that's what the man's name was. Marik's dark half. The man ordered the beast behind him to attack. _

_"Don't you realize that I am the darkness" Bakura asked. _

_"What's that supposed to mean?" Mariku asked._

_"It means I'm taking Charm with me" Bakura replied. _

_"Winged Dragon of Ra attack and this time don't miss!" Mariku ordered the creature. _

_"CHARM RISE" Bakura shouted. I watched as the creature rose in Bakura's command…how I wasn't sure. The creature fought to get to Bakura but the Millennium Rod held him back, only when Bakura spoke something in his native tongue that the effects of the Millennium Rod were extinguished. _

_I felt the fire burning me. I wanted to scream but I was unable to make a sound. I heard Bakura's screams, never had I heard him scream that way before. Had he cried, screamed and begged when he was a human? He said he was the darkness…how? _

_The creature disappeared as did my yami and I. Mariku growled in frustration and Bakura just cackled. _

_\You're not going to the Shadow Realm\ I heard Bakura say through our mind link. _

_/I'm not? / I asked in confusion. Hadn't he lost? Why wouldn't I go to the Shadow Realm, he used my body and he lost, thus I would go right? _

_\I'm putting you in the Millennium Ring\ he replied. \that creature is in there as well\ _

_/Bakura-sama\ I whispered but he didn't reply. _

_I woke up to a blinding light. I was in my soul room I lay on the bed. I stretched, yawing I stood up and walked around. Everything seemed fine. Nothing was out of sorts. I felt extremely tired and weak however. I thought maybe I could lie down some more but I thought better of it. I walked out of my soul room after a while. I heard maniacal laughter and I saw shadow forming out of Bakura's soul room. _

_Did Bakura come back from the Shadow Realm? I opened the door and saw nothing. Maybe he was further inside? I walked further inside and I stood in the middle of the room, it was much darker than mine. I muffled cries but I was used to that, I tried to ask Bakura what they were but he never answered, just told me not to worry about them, so I didn't. _

_I felt something wet hit the back of my neck. I looked up wondering where it had come from. Was there a leak in Bakura's soul room? Some type of deformity in my dark's secret room. I wondered how I was able to get in here in the first place; usually Bakura had this room locked so I couldn't get it, now I was in here. The wetness dropped more. I couldn't see if it was water or something else. Some of it landed on my hand, curiously, I licked it off and cringed. It was blood. _

_But whose blood was it? Why would there be blood dripping from the ceiling. All too soon I felt weak, the blood started to pour and my vision started to get blurry. I looked for an escape but the walls were closing in on me. Darkness surrounded me, I saw a bright light flash before my eyes in the distance, and then, I collapsed in the pool of blood. _

[Shadow Realm]:

_"I'll make you a deal, if you kill the Pharaoh I'll let you have Charm back and I'll fuck you" _ Bakura's words echoed in Ash's mind over and over again. Such a simple request all he had to do was end Yami's life and he would have Bakura to himself _and_ Pikachu back.

But why was this proving to be difficult? It's not like Ash knew Yami no, he didn't, he knew OF him but not him personally. Yami was too busy with his own life; sure he had helped Ash on several occasions.

Ash sighed putting his face in his hands. What was he going to do? He never killed anyone, it wasn't right for him to take someone's life just because it would benefit him. And he knew that Bakura was a liar so what were the odds of him actually fulfilling his end of the bargain?

Bakura didn't care about him and he _knew_ it. Yet, somehow his heart _made_ he believe that he cared in some way. Bakura had technically saved Pikachu from Mariku and Ash would be forever in his debt for that.

"What is wrong with me?" Ash asked himself picking at the ground.

"Things would be a lot easier if you'd just do as I said" a dark voice said suddenly. Ash snapped his head up only to be greeted with hungry red eyes staring him down. Ash gulped as Zorc reached his claw out to stroke his cheek.

"Why you want that fool Bakura is beyond me, I could give you so much more" Zorc purred. Ash shivered trying to back away but Zorc grabbed his wrists and pinned him down.

"None of that" he smirked seeing the frighten look on his face. "Don't be afraid, I'm still Bakura"

"You're not Bakura" Ash managed to say.

"Oh" Zorc said his smirk widening "But I am, for you see he _is_ me"

"If he was you why does he need to resurrect you then?" Ash asked.

"It's a simple thing to understand mortal" Zorc said "now, let me have you"

"NO" Ash yelled trying to push the demon off of him.

"If you want let me have you then Bakura can't have you either" Zorc sneered.

"Bakura can always have me" Ash mumbled.

"If Bakura can have you then why can't I?" Zorc hissed. "We're the same"

Ash shook his head violently. He refused to believe that Bakura was Zorc. When Ash looked into Bakura's eyes he _saw_ something more. He _felt_ something more than just cold heartless eyes glaring at him. Ash had always been able to see more in a person, always looked beyond the obvious. But in Zorc, when Ash looked _into his eyes_ all he could see was hate and pure evil in those hideous red eyes.

"You're not the same" Ash said.

"Oh but we are" Zorc cackled he stood up Ash looked up at the Dark God with anger and fear.

"You can't stop me from what I want boy" Zorc hissed. "If I want you, I'll have you"

"If Bakura is you then why would you want me to kill you?" Ash asked.

"It's simple" Zorc said "Bakura is not who you think he is"

"I don't understand how he can be you" Ash said standing up.

"Maybe he can explain it to you better seeing how you're an idiot for not understanding something so simple" Zorc snapped.

"How could I possibly understand something as stupid as that?" Ash snapped back. "I mean come on! Bakura is NOT you and you're not him! Stop making up stupid lies demon!"

At that moment Zorc used his powers to pull Ash to him. Ash screamed but the screams fell on deaf ears. Ash was inches away from the Dark Lord's face Ash cringed looking into those evil eyes.

"Listen hear fool" Zorc hissed grabbing the boy by the throat his claws piercing the tender flesh. "I am _not_ Bakura but Bakura is me. Kind of like how a square is a rectangle but a rectangle is not a square. I _own_ him. He gave his soul to me three-thousand years ago. Yes, he once was a human, but I _took_ his humanity away from him. So when you refuse me you're refusing him!" and with that, the evil god threw the Pokémon trainer down to the ground cackling madly. "I'll get you pretty little boy, one way or another" his voice echoed from the shadows.

[Dueling arena, Mariku VS Joey]:

"Joey, this will be the toughest duel you have ever fought, be careful" Yami said walking up to his friend.

"Mariku has no chance Yug" Joey said proudly.

"You're not going to win against his God card Wheeler, forget it" Seto said walking up to Yami and Joey.

"The Winged Dragon of Ra still has many secrets that none of us known about" Yami said.

"Wrong" Seto said with a smirk "I've figured it them out"

"Say what?!" Joey cried.

"While you geeks were asleep my onboard network was decoding the ancient words" Seto replied.

/I think it's more than that/ Yugi said suddenly.

\I agrees Aibou, Kaiba has a connection to the past, whether the likes it or not\ Yami replied back to his Hikari.

"You'll get crushed by Marik's Egyptian God card, you don't belong in this tournament Wheeler" Seto said.

"Kaiba, now you're taunting has gone too far" Yami said.

"Whatever" Seto said walking away.

"Is everything okay?" Tea asked walking up to Yami and Joey.

"Hey man what's wrong?" Tristan asked.

"Nothing" Joey snapped and he went to the arena.

"Looks like you showed up little Joey" Mariku said.

"I'm here to kick your ass so let's go" Joey shouted. "I'm going to win back Mai"

"Mai's soul is devoured by the creatures of the night, as will yours once I destroy you" Mariku said.

"Just wait" Joey said. "You'll be dead by the time I'm through with you"

"Too bad peasants can't even touch royalty" Mariku smirked.

"The semi-final duel between Pharaoh Mariku Ishtar and Jo-"Roland started to say but he was cut off.

"Say it right fool" Mariku ordered it's Pharaoh Mariku Ishtar and Lowly Peasant Joey Wheeler"

"I am not a peasant" Joey shouted. Mariku only laughed.

"The semi-final-"

"JUST START THE DAMN DUEL ALREADY" Joey shouted.

"Time to take this to the next level" Mariku said pulling out his Millennium Rod and taking the game to the Shadow Realm.

"Use some originality Mariku!" Joey said.

Mariku only laughed. "I play Gil Garth in attack mode and place two cards face down" Mariku said.

"I put a card face down and summon Alligator Sword in defense mode" Joey said. Suddenly a purple string attacked itself to Joey's chest and the monster.

"Do you mind telling me why I'm attached to my monster?" Joey asked.

"Those are energy streams; I told you that this is a Shadow Game. When your monster feels pain, so will you" Mariku said. "Now, then, I'll play Drillago in attack mode and use it to attack your pathetic Alligator Sword"

Drillago attacked Alligator Sword, Joey bent over clutching his chest. "Next, I'll attack you directly with my Gil Garth" Gil Garth went in for the kill but Joey played Scapegoat, but Gil Garth destroyed one of the sheep tokens.

"I summon Panther Warrior in attack mode" Joey shouted "And I'll sacrifice one Scapegoat to allow it to attack your Gil Garth"

"I play Tribute Burial, which allows me to sacrifice a monster from both graveyards in order to summon Helpoemer"

"I summon Rocket Warrior in attack mode" Joey said.

"You activated my trap, Hidden Soldiers, so now I can play my Plasma Eel." Mariku said.

"What the hell is that thing?" Joey asked.

"Plasma Eel attach yourself to Joey's Panther Warrior" Mariku said.

"Activate invincible mode, attack his Helpoemer" Joey commanded the monster because of its effect, Mariku's Helpoemer dropped five-hundred attack points. "Now, I'll sacrifice another scapegoat and allow Panther Warrior to attack your Helpoemer"

Suddenly Joey's duel disk started to glow.

"What's going on?" Joey asked staring at the piece of machinery.

"My Helpoemer is in your graveyard now" Mariku shrugged. "And its special ability is about to kick in" Right on cue, a hand from Joey's graveyard reached out, taking his Jinzo away from his hand.

"Say what?!" Joey cried.

"Helpoemer will randomly take a card from your hand every turn" Mariku smirked.

/If Joey keeps losing cards like that, he'll lose, we must step in/

\No Yugi, you must believe in him. Joey needs our support.\

/But/

\No buts Yugi\

"Thanks to Plasma Eel's effect, your Panther Warrior loses 500 attack points." Mariku said. "I'll place two cards face down'

"I summon Baby Dragon in defense mode. Then I'll activate Rocket Warrior's special ability to attack your Drillago" Joey said. Drillago's attack reduced.

"Since a monster of mine lost attack points, I'll use Card of Last Will" Mariku said.

"Panther Warrior will take another sacrifice and attack your Drillago" Joey said.

"I activate Coffin Seller" Mariku said. "Every time a monster enters your graveyard, then you lose 300 life points. Now, I'll play Premature Burial to bring Drillago back from the graveyard. Then I'll sacrifice it to summon my Legendary Fiend"

"What is that?" Joey cried looking at the ugly monster.

Mariku laughed. "I activate my Nightmare Wheel and I'll kidnap Rocket Warrior"

Joey growled. "I'll summon Little Winguard in defense mode and switch Panther Warrior to defense mode"

Plasma Eel takes 500 more points from Panther Warrior, Nightmare Wheel reduces Joey's life points by 500 and Legendary Fiend's attack points increase by 700.

"Hey why is your monsters attack points rising?" Joey questioned.

"Because it has a special ability you idiot" Mariku said. "Destroy Little Winguard" he ordered the monster. "I'll place a card face down"

_'This isn't looking good for me' _Joey thought to himself. '_All of my monsters are disappearing one by one. Mariku's killing me with these traps of his_' Joey looked at his hand cards. _'That may work' _ "I play question" Joey yelled.

Mariku raised an eyebrow. "Hmm, Question?" he asked.

"Yes" Joey said. "You have to guess the first monster in my graveyard"

"WHAT?!" Mariku yelled angrily.

"If you guess correctly, that monster is removed from play, but if you guess wrong then I get to summon to the field." Joey explained. "Come on it's only a fifty-fifty shot. The worse that could happen is that you guess wrong and I crush you"

_'Which one is it?' _ _Perhaps it's his Alligator Sword. No, that was removed from his Graveyard. I've sent so many monsters to Joey's graveyard.' _

"Five seconds on the clock" Joey said. "Five-four-three-two-one" he said counting down on his fingers. "Times up, oh stun silence was not the answer we were looking for"

Mariku growled. _That fool won't be laughing much longer when I activate Malevolent Catastrophe' _

"You guessed wrong so I get to summon this" Joey said slapping said card on the field. "Jinzo"

"Not Jinzo" Mariku cried.

"Yup say good-bye to every trap you have on the field Mariku" Joey said and Jinzo destroyed the traps.

"Great job Joey!" Tea shouted.

/That was awesome/

\Indeed\

"You can do it Joey" Tristan hollered.

"I switch Panther Warrior and Baby Dragon to attack mode" Joey said "Jinzo attack his Legendary Fiend" the monster did. "Baby Dragon and Rocket Warrior attack Mariku directly"

Mariku chuckled. "Dark Wall of Wind" he shouted the magic card activated bouncing the monsters' attacks right off. "Now your Panther Warrior has zero attack points. It's time for me to play an eight star monster"

"Hold on Mariku" Joey said. "You can't play a monster that high unless you sacrifice something first"

"I sacrifice Jinzo and Rocket Warrior to summon Lava Golem" Mariku said a large monster of flames with a cage surrounded Joey. "That is your monster"

"You mean that this monster is mine?" Joey asked.

"Yes little Joey" Mariku said. "It has 3000 attack points which is more than enough to wipe me out"

Joey wasn't sure what to do there was a reason that Mariku had given him Lava Golem. It was getting extremely hot in the cage and Joey had to make some type of move.

"I place one card face down, come on little Joey attack me with Lava Golem" Mariku taunted.

"I think I should use the card you gave me" Joey said after a while.

"Excellent" Mariku beamed darkly "I must say that's the most intelligent thing you've said this entire duel"

"Watch yourself" Joey said.

Lava Golem started to attack Mariku but he activated Relieve Monster, allowing his Plasma Eel to return to the field, due to its effect, the creature wasn't destroyed.

"I play machine duplication turning one eel into three; attach yourselves to the fool's monsters. The eels attached themselves to Joey's monsters. "I'll place a card face down"

Joey drew Guilford the Lightning. Because the Plasma Eels were attached to the monsters currently on the field, Joey was unable to sacrifice them to summon a better monster. Joey activated Graceful Dice.

"Your Machine Duplication will only work on monsters that have five-hundred attack points or less" Joey said. "So, I'm using my Graceful Dice to up the attack points of your eel"

The dice landed on a six and the eel gained 3000 attack points. The machine duplication and the other two eels were destroyed. "Now, I can summon Guilford the Lightning"

The monster appeared blowing Mariku's coat backwards. "Looks like your plan backfired giving me the advantage little Joey" Mariku smirked seeing that Joey's monster had only 2800 attack points.

"Wrong!" Joey yelled. "Do you think I'm dumb enough to let that happen?"

"Yes" Mariku cackled.

"Well you're an idiot then" Joey said.

"My monster has 3000 attack points thanks to your Graceful Dice and it can't be destroyed in battle" Mariku said.

"Guilford, show him what your special ability is and wipe out his eel" Joey yelled and the monster attacked Mariku's eel sending it to the graveyard.

"How is that possible?" Mariku asked wide-eyed. "My eel can't be destroyed in battle"

"My monster hasn't actually attack yet, so Guilford attack Mariku directly" Joey shouted.

"I activate my Nightmare Mirror" Mariku said. Joey gasped seeing a reflection of himself.

"Now your monster will attack you and I escape without a scratch" Mariku said as Guilford pierced his sword into the mirror, it shattered and Joey took damage instead. Mariku sent the Winged Dragon of Ra to the graveyard. "I activate Monster Reborn to summon Ra and I'll activate its special ability"

The God appeared on the field in its Phoenix Mode, but it still had zero attack points since Mariku didn't tribute any monsters to summon the beast. "Your monster has zero attack points what good does that do?" Joey asked pointing out the obvious.

"When Ra is in this mode, it can destroy everything regardless of attack points" Mariku said.  
"I still won't lose any life points" Joey pointed out.

"Who cares about life points?" Mariku asked. "When your monster is destroyed your energy will be gone. I pay 1000 life points to activate the Phoenix's special ability; this allows me to destroy your Guilford the Lightning"

The Winged Dragon of Ra flew across the arena in its fiery glory. Joey screamed in pain as the flames engulfed him, Guilford was destroyed on the spot. "Come back to me mighty beast, your task is complete" Mariku said and Ra returned to his side.

The smoke started to clear after a while, Mariku grinned he knew he had won, he just had to wait until the smoke finished clearing then he would see Joey Wheeler lying on the ground motionless, his soul would be devoured by the Shadow Realm. Mariku's grinned turned into a confused and horrified frown when the smoke revealed that Joey was still standing.

Everyone's eyes widened, including Seto's.

"If he succeeds in attacking my life points, I'll lose the duel and my Egyptian God Card" Mariku said trembling.

"It's my turn" Joey said on the verge of collapsing. "I play Gearfied the Iron Knight"

"No this can't be happening" Mariku cried.

"Hurry up and call your attack Joey" Yami said.

"Come on Joey" Tristan, Duke, and Tea shouted.

"JOEY" Serenity screamed she had appeared out of nowhere.

Suddenly, Joey collapsed on the ground.

I hope that y'all enjoyed this chapter. Seto VS Yami is up next yay! I've got some plans with the final duel, just y'all wait things are about to get crazy up in here as if they weren't already. Anyways, as always, review, questions, critique, no flames, last time I checked this was MY story which means I'm the one writing it and I don't need to listen to stupid fools opinions that don't matter to me. Ha! But anyways! I hope y'all enjoyed until next time bye-bye frans! :D


	24. Chapter 24: The finals are back! Part 3

Y'all are going to love this chapter; we have lots going on and if you think this chapter is awesome, which of course it is since I wrote it. (Ha-ha) then just wait until next chapter…things are about to get wild and crazy. Just like me wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR POKEMON

ENJOY :D

Chapter Twenty- Four: The finals are back! Part 3: Yami VS Seto Kaiba

[KaibaCorp Island]:

Joey hit the ground hard, his monster disappearing. Mariku's eyes were wide from fear but then it turned back into their original insane stance.

"And the winner is Mariku Ishtar" Roland shouted.

"Get a doctor" Mokuba shouted climbing onto the arena as it was lowered.

Yami, Tea, Tristan and Duke stood around. Tristan slapped Joey's face trying to wake him up.

"MY BROTHER" Serenity screamed blindingly, she ran toward him clutching his shirt, sobbing.

"Get him to the medical room now!" Mokuba ordered

"Yes sir the doctors said taking Joey to medical wing. Everyone Seto and Yami followed.

"The next semi-final round will begin in one hour, Mr. Kaiba will face Yugi Muto, the winner will go on to face Mariku Ishtar for the Battle City crown" Roland shouted.

"It's time to kick your ass Yugi" Seto said fixing his duel disk.

"Kaiba" Yami said his back facing toward the CEO "When I know that Joey is alright, I'll duel you." And with that Yami took off.

"Whatever" Seto said _I'll win his Egyptian God card and go on to defeat Marik making my deck unbeatable _Seto thought to himself.

[Team Rocket Hide-out]:

"Everything is set boss" James said to Giovanni through video chat.

"Excellent" Giovanni smirked widely. "When will you be able to arrive at KaibaCorp Island?" he man asked.

"Two days tops sir" Meowth said

"Good, I'm sending my men over there to secure the area just in case something goes wrong" Giovanni said.

"How are you going to get them over there?" James asked out of curiosity.

Giovanni smirked. "They're already there"

James' eyes widened. "Well….umm….that's very good boss"

"Save it" Giovanni said waving him off "Just get there before I send Clutch and Cassidy on this mission, I trust that you won't screw this up"

And with that, the Team Rocket boss disconnected the line.

"Jessie is you ready" James asked closing his laptop, putting it in his suit case and walking into the living room.

"Yes" Jessie said James gasped Jessie stood, wearing a mini blue skirt and a top. She wore high heels and her hair lay flat against her back rather than the usual stiff curl like style. She wore thin glasses and fishnet stockings.

"Wow you look" James started to say but Jessie cut him off.

"I plan to seduce someone and I need to look my best" Jessie said

Meowth, Jessie and James made their way to the Domino Airport showing the clerk (I'm not sure what the hell those people are called seeing as I don't ride in planes or go to airports, though I used to live near one) their tickets. He gestured that they follow the woman that was behind the gate and they were led to their plane, which was a very high class plane.

"Oh this is the life" Meowth sighed contently in a soft blue seat.

"Welcome aboard" the flight attendant said she was a young woman with brown hair that tied into a bun "Can I get you anything?" the woman asked.

"Is it free?" Meowth asked.

"Yes Sir Meowth" the woman said smiling.  
"Sir Meowth?" Jessie burst out laughing

"Yes, Sir Meowth" the woman gestured to the cat Pokémon. "Sir James" she gestured to James. James blushed. Jessie rolled her eyes "And of course, Madame Jessie" the woman said pointing to Jessie.

Jessie beamed.

"We'll take something of each" the three said at the exact same time. The woman nodded.

"I'll be back shortly, in the meantime how about we start with some sodas and you may watch TV as well"

Jessie, James and Meowth ordered their drinks and turned on the TV.

[Shadow Realm]:

"I think I know how we can bring Ryou back to life" Ash said suddenly Bakura who was on the other side of the Shadow Realm where they were at the moment, snapped his head up and looked over at the Pokémon trainer.

"Oh really do tell" Bakura said turning around to face the boy crossing his arms over his chest.

"You said that you're a spirit correct?" Ash asked.

Bakura didn't say anything. "Okay well, I was thinking since your Millennium Circle-Ring whatever you want to call it somehow or another likes me"

"Of course it-"

"Yami told me the items only pick one host which isn't supposed to be me" Ash said quickly cutting Bakura off. Bakura growled. "So I was thinking maybe you can use my body and we can enter into the real world" Ash suggested.

Bakura looked at Ash he appeared lost deep in thought. "That could work" Bakura said after a while, "however, Charm needs to play his part in the ritual"

"I'm sure he will" Ash said.

"Only if I make him" Bakura said crossly.

Ash shook his head. "I think I can convince him Bakura" Ash said.

Bakura nodded. "Why are you doing this?" he asked. Ash sighed looking down at the ground.

"I told you already" Ash replied softly "I love you"

"Right" Bakura said "And I'm the Pharaoh"

Ash burst into laughter at Bakura's sarcastic remark "you're funny" he said after he was able to calm down.

Bakura turned around "That's a first someone's ever said that"

"That's because they don't want to get to know you like I do" Ash said smiling softly. Bakura turned around again to face the boy.

"Unless you want to get killed you can't let anyone know that you love me Ash" Bakura said using Ash's name for maybe the second time since he met him.

Ash nodded. "I figured as much, don't worry I don't plan to tell them"

"Have you thought about my offer?" Bakura asked taking a step toward Ash. Ash didn't move and he didn't respond.

"I-"he began Bakura was inches away from him. Ash's eyes widened seeing Bakura so far away then suddenly up close to him "How did you-"Ash began but Bakura cut him off  
"I'm the King of Thieves" Bakura chuckled lightly "I can move around pretty fast, especially in this realm"

"I can see that" Ash laughed. The boys stared into each other's eyes. "You have beautiful eyes" Ash said not averting his gaze from the evil spirit of the Ring.

"I do believe you have lost your mind in this realm" Bakura said "But tell me something"

"Yes?" Ash asked

"If I didn't save Pikachu would you still love me?" Bakura questioned.

[KaibaCorp Island]:

After spending a bit of time with Joey and seeing that the visions of the Millennium Necklace, which they had received from Ishizu a few weeks back, showed that Joey would be alright and would be dueling Yami in Domino City and finally, convincing his friends to let him duel, Yami made his way up to the dueling tower to face his rival: Seto Kaiba.

"It's about time you showed up" Seto said once Yami made his way onto the duel tower.

"Of course, to miss this would be to deny my destiny" Yami replied taking his place on the arena.

"Save it Yugi" Seto said. "Put the past behind you and move the hell on it's time that I kicked your ass in this duel"

"How can you say such a thing?" Yami asked "You're past shapes that you are"

Seto rolled his eyes.

"Dueling is about honor, it's about helping people besides you and that's something Joey Wheeler did every day of his life" Yami said.

"Wheeler can do whatever he wants" Seto replied coldly "But down with the mutt"

"Joey is in a great deal of danger as is the rest of the world if I do not win this duel" Yami shouted.

"If you ask me Wheeler got exactly what he deserved, a slap in the face by Ra and if getting attacked by an Egyptian God didn't knock some sense into the idiot then nothing will" Seto responded.

Yami narrowed his eyes.

"I'm taking you down in style Yugi so watch out" he pressed a button and suddenly holographic projects of an audience appeared.

_Kaiba, Kaiba_ they cheered.

"The second semi-final duel will now begin, I repeat this is the last semi-final duel, Yugi Muto versus Mr. Kaiba, take your places" Roland said "BEGIN"

"Let's duel" the men shouted.

"I summon Queens Knight in defense mode, then I set a card face down" Yami shouted.

"Hmm pathetic" Seto said "I'll play X-head Cannon and Spell Sanctuary, Yugi you were wrong when you said you I don't help anyone but myself. Now draw the magic card I was so kind enough to let you have so I can move on already and end this duel"

"I play Alpha the Magnet Warrior in Defense Mode and place a card face down" Yami said.

"If you keep playing it safe you'll lose for sure" Seto said with a smug tone. "Now then, I'll play Soul Exchange"

"You plan on sacrificing them to summon Obelisk correct?" Yami asked.

"It's a little too late for that" Seto said "I sacrifice-"

"Hold it!" Yami yelled "I play Change of Heart"

"WHAT" Seto cried suddenly X-head cannon went to Yami's side of the field.

"Now you don't have three monsters to sacrifice" Yami pointed out.

"Not for long, I activate Enemy Control" Seto shouted "Right-left-A-B, Now X-head Cannon returns to me. Now, I sacrifice these monsters in order to summon"

"Hold it Kaiba" Yami yelled "I play light forced sword" suddenly, a large sword pierced Obelisk the Tormentor putting him out of play for three turns. "You won't summon Obelisk that easy Kaiba" Yami said "Your Soul Exchange has worn off so you no longer have possession of my monsters and Obelisk will have to wait. What's your rush Kaiba, this duels just getting interesting"

Mariku stuck his body half way through the Dueling Holographic Arena smirking. He wanted to see who his next victim was, he was hoping it is the Pharaoh but Kaiba would do as well. 'Looks like Kaiba can't summon Obelisk right now' Mariku thought to himself. 'I need to figure out how to get that rat out of this' he said to himself pulling out the Millennium Ring from inside of his shirt and looking at it. 'I need to find the chant to reverse the spell that that fool Bakura put on there, until then, I'll watch this duel'

Kaiba growled. _He won't be waiting too much longer._

"I'll place a card face down, then I'll leave both my monsters in defense mode and end my turn" Yami said.

"I summon Y-Dragon Head" Seto said. "Yugi do you know what happens when these two monsters are on the field?" Seto asked "It's not hard to figure out, one is Y Dragon head and the other is X head cannon"

Yami's eyes widened "Can these monsters attach themselves together?" Yami asked.

"Right" Seto said "Any of the three X-Y-Z monsters can attach themselves together" Said monsters attached them together and their points increased. "Attack his Magnet Warrior" the monster did. "Now, I'll play Lullaby of Obedience"

Both Duelist walked in the center of the arena due to the effect of Lullaby of Obedience, Seto was able to take Slifer the Sky Dragon from Yami. Yami handed the card over the Seto, who greedily snatched it. "That card was so far buried in your deck you wouldn't have drawn it anyways" Seto sneered.

Seto and Yami started walking back to their original places. "I knew sooner or later this card would be in my possession, everyone gets what they deserve" Seto said looking at the god card. "Yes I agree" Yami said closing his eyes with a smirk on his face. Seto raised an eyebrow in confusion. "So I want to thank you for giving me what I deserve, I knew you couldn't resist trying to get my Sky Dragon, so now I'll play this Exchange" Yami shouted.

Seto growled in annoyance. "Hand over Slifer" Yami said and Seto walked toward him, handing him his dragon back, Seto took Life Shaver.

"I summon Big Shield Gardna and place a card face down" Yami said.

"I summon Z metal tank" Seto said. The monsters formed themselves together. "Now, attack his Big Shield Gardna"

"Why thank you Kaiba" Yami said "Destroying one of my defensive monsters was exactly what I was hoping you would do"

Seto just rolled his eyes.

"I play Soul Rope" Yami shouted "This allows me to play a four-star monster from my deck and put it on the field, I chose Kings Knight and you know what that means right? When Kings Knight and Queens Knight are both on the field I can summon Jacks Knight"

"It's not possible!" Seto yelled "Both cards?"

"Now, I'll sacrifice all three of my monsters to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon" Yami shouted.

'Looks like the Pharaoh summoned his God before Kaiba could summon his'

"I'm not impressed" Seto said

"And why not" Yami asked "I've managed to summon one of Duel Monster's most incredible creatures"

"That's true" Seto said "However, Slifer's attack points are determined by the number of cards you are holding in your hand"

"yes and I'm holding three, which means that my monster has 3000 attack points, 800 more attack points than your X-Y-Z Dragon Cannon" Yami said.

"If you're so sure then attack" Seto said.

Yami hesitated thinking that maybe Seto had Life Shaver face down, but he didn't have time to take it easy, he had to do something. "I attack with Slifer" Yami shouted.

Suddenly, X-Y-Z Dragon Cannon disappeared. "What happened to your monster?" Yami asked

Seto burst into a fit of laugher "I played Interdemisional Matter Transporter; it removed my monster from play"

Slifer's attack hit the sky and the telecommunication system was up and running now, allowing Mokuba to call for help for Joey and allow him to see his brother's duel. "I place a card face down" Yami said. Slifer's attack points dropped. "Are you confused Kaiba? Now your monster has more attack points than mine does you can attack me if you want to unless of course you're scared to, what you are waiting for, I'm wide open Kaiba"

"Your scare tactics don't scare me Yugi" Seto shouted "Now, your Life-forced sword has worn off you know what that means right?" Seto asked "It means I can summon my ultimate beast!" he cried "I sacrifice my monster and summon Obelisk the Tormentor. Looks like I'll be winning this duel"

"Did you forget about Slifer's special ability?" Yami asked right on cue Slifer opened his second set of jaws taking 2000 attack points off of Obelisk. "Now their attack points are even."

"It's too bad that won't last" Seto said.

Yami drew a card rising the monster's attack points. "Slifer attack" But a loud ear-piercing shriek was heard all over the arena. "What is that?" Yami cried covering his ears.

"It's my Command Silencer" Seto replied "And since your monster couldn't hear your attack, it wasn't able to make one"

Yami smirked "Very clever, I put two cards face down" he said. "Now I'll play Card Destruction" Yami said. Seto's eyes widened as Yami's God's attack points went down to zero. "Now I'll play Disgraceful Charity, allowing us to redraw the same amount of cards"

Slifer now has 6000 attack points and Obelisk only has 4000. "I activate Thirst of Compensation this allows me to summon my Sword of Souls and Blade Knight onto the field in defense mode"

"What good are those monsters?" Yami asked "They're of no use to you Kaiba, Slifer's special ability will attack them leaving them going to the graveyard" Right on cue, Slifer attacked the monsters. But Seto played Card Guard by throwing out a card.

"That was stupid" Yami said.

"Apparently you don't the special ability of Obelisk the Tormentor" Seto said "I sacrifice my two monsters to activate it. Obelisk can now duel 4000 worth of damage to everything in his path and when I say everything Yugi, which means your life points as well"

_/We have to do something/_

\I'm on it Aibou\ 

"Obelisk attack Yugi directly" Seto ordered the God and Obelisk attacked. Smoke appeared on the field.

"I win" Seto said smirking widely. Suddenly the smoke cleared. "Yugi" Seto said Yugi's life points hadn't been touched. "How are you still standing?"

"Don't you know that discarding Kuriboh protects my life points?" Yami asked. Then he looked down at his duel disk _Kuriboh I would have lost the duel if it wasn't for you_.

"You dare make fun of me with that puny Kuriboh!" Seto shouted. "I place a card face down"

"Slifer attack" Yami shouted. The dragon started to attack.

"I activate Power Balance" Seto shouted. Obelisk grabbed Slifer's throat now their attack points were equal.

"I play Necromancy, this allows me to summon random monsters from your graveyard back to the field in defense mode" Yami said

"Blade Knight, Kiser Seahorse, Sword of Souls, X-head Cannon" Seto shouted seeing his monsters appear on the field. "Why are you giving me more monsters to attack you with Yugi?"

Yami smiled "It's simple, Slifer attacks every monster that's been summoned" Slifer attacked the monsters "And now, because of the effect of Necromancy, your Obelisk loses 2400 attack points"

"Yugi" Seto said shaking his head "I can't believe you would take such a cheap shot at my Egyptian God card"

Suddenly, Obelisk's attack increased thanks to Sword of Souls special effect. "Now attack!" Seto shouted. But Obelisk stopped. "What's going on?"

"When you played Power Balance, I discarded this" Yami said holding up a card. "Does it look familiar? It's a handy card known as Electromagnetic Turtle"

"And it saved your ass yeah, yeah" Seto said "Let's just move on"

"Attack" Seto shouted.

"I play Spell Textbook" Yami said. "I have to throw out all my cards and if I draw a magic card I can use it immediately" Yami drew his magic card, Card of Sanctity which allowed him to draw until he was holding six cards. "Now, Slifer, attack" the monster started attacking but Seto played Life Shaver, knocking Slifer's attack points to 4000.

Mokuba ran toward the duel seeing the monsters collide.

"They'll destroy each other" Yami shouted.

"This light is bright as hell"

Later…. (after seeing the vision of the past yeah I really don't feel like putting that in here seeing as how it doesn't match up to the damn memory world what so ever)

"Kaiba are you okay?" Yami asked panting.

"Yes I'm fine" Seto said panting as well.

_What was that shit_ Seto growled to himself _It all started when I met Ishizu in the Museum back home, and when I dueled her the other week, why do these visions keep appearing in my head? I will not lose my grip on reality_

"I summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beast" Yami shouted.

"I activate Clone" Seto said which created a copy of Yami's Gazelle. "Now I can summon my ultimate weapon, I don't need a God card to destroy you Yugi" _I have a much more reliable card, my Blue-eyes_

"Hold it Kaiba" Yami yelled. "Blue-eyes requires two sacrifices"

"I'm aware of that" Seto said "But thanks to this card" Seto said holding up Cost Down "I can summon it with one, I turn my Blue-eyes White Dragon from an eight star monster to a six star monster" And then he summoned his Blue-eyes White Dragon. "Attack" Yami's monster was destroyed.

"Kaiba" Yami said grinning at the card he just drew. "I know that you say the same visions that I did and I'm going to prove that they're real. I play Monster Reborn in order to bring back the ancient servant of the Pharaoh, my Dark Magician. Now do you believe in destiny Kaiba? You and I have been destined to fight for over three-thousand years (I do realize I'm going by the English dub format, but technically it is 3000 years and since I'm a history fanatic well then, I'm using the correct timeline okay pretties :D)

"If you think this will prove that we dueled 3000 years ago then you're more foolish than I first thought" Seto said. "But you're right; this duel is about the past"

Yami smiled nodding in agreement. "It's about burying the past" Seto shouted. "I don't give a shit what happened, the past is the past, I ONLY look at the future, now then, I'll activate Card of Demise, in five turns I must send my hand to the graveyard. Now, if I know your strategies as well as I think you have two faces down cards, one is going to raise your Magician's attack and another one is going to lower mine"

Yami narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything. "So now, I'll play Lord of Dragons so you can't affect my Blue-eyes because he's protected thanks to this card"

"I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior in defense mode" Yami yelled "Dark Magician attack his Lord of Dragons"

"I play Magical Trick Mirror" Seto yelled this allowed him to summon Obelisk back on the field, which blocked Dark Magician's attack, Yami lost life points because of this, soon; however, Obelisk was sent back to the graveyard because he is an Egyptian God card and those monsters can only stay on the field for one turn if they are specially summoned by magic cards. "I switch my Lord of Dragons to defense mode and play Flute of Summoning Dragons" Seto yelled and two more Blue-eyes White Dragons appeared. "Attack" he shouted.

/What are we going to do, we're going to lose the duel/

_"Not if I can help it" a voice said. _

_"Joey?" Yugi asked is that you?" _

_"The one and only kid" Joey smiled. _

_"I'm about to lose this duel" Yugi sighed. _

_"Look closely and consider all of your options, I think you'll find a card that can help" Joey said. _

_"All of my options?" Yugi asked looking at his card set. _

"It's over Yugi" Seto shouted. Suddenly the smoke that appeared cleared. "WHAT Red-eyes, where did he come from?"

Yami laughed. "If you recall you used your Flute of Summoning Dragon to summon your remaining Blue-eyes onto the field, but you must have forgotten that your Flute works on my hand as well. So I own you a thank you, for allowing me to play this card. Which is given to me by a very close friend of mine" Red-eyes roared at that moment.

"I'll destroy you and Wheeler's Red-eyes" Seto shouted. "Blue-eyes attack" they took out Magnet Warrior but because Yami activated Magician Selection, Dark Magician was unharmed and Yami was able to destroy Lord of Dragons.

"Your Red-eyes won't get away Yugi, attack!" he shouted.

"I play Spell Binding Circle" Yami shouted. Blue-eye's attack decreased and Red-eyes fought back, destroying Blue-eyes.

Seto growled. "I set two cards face down, now go"

"I place two cards face down and I'll switch Red-eyes to defense mode" Yami said.

"I activate Final Attack Order so now your Red-eyes switches back into attack mode" Seto shouted. "Now we must select three cards from our decks and the rest goes to the graveyard"

Yami's eyes widened.

"Ha this means the duel will end in three more turns" Mariku said to himself.

"Come on Big Brother" Mokuba shouted.

"I play Monster Reborn to summon Blue-eyes White Dragon back to the field" Seto said "then I use Polymerization fusing my Blue-eyes together to form Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon"

/that's Kaiba's strongest monster/

\I know but we can do this\

"I activate Double Spell" Yami shouted. "And I'll use Monster Reborn to bring back Buster Blader from the graveyard. Next, I'll fuse Dark Magician and Buster Blader together to form Dark Paladin. And sense this monster takes in the effect of Buster Blader's special ability, and then he gains five-hundred attack points for every dragon on the field."

"You're still short of some attack points idiot" Seto pointed out rudely.

"I put a card face down" Yami said. "Then I'll activate Magic Formula"

"I play Absorb Spell" Seto shouted and the effect of Magic Formula went to his dragon which caused said dragon to increase its attack points so now it had 5000 attack points. "Attack" Seto shouted. "This duel is over!"

Yami smirked "I play Defusion"

Seto's eyes widened in horror "No!" he cried.

The monsters were spilt apart and Dark Paladin increased in attack points since there were two more dragons on the field.

"Now I'll play Defusion Wave Motion, after giving up five-hundred life points, which allows me to attack all of your monsters at the same time" Yami yelled.

"This can't be happening" Seto said to himself.

"Attack!" Yami shouted and then Seto lost the duel.

"No" Mokuba cried.

_I lost, I was so close. How could I lose? I had the perfect strategy but somehow it slipped away, I'm nothing…_ Seto thought to himself.

"Hey" Tristan, Tea, and Duke shouted coming out of nowhere. "Great job"

Yami nodded then he gasped when he saw Joey standing next to them "Great job Yugi!" he said

"Joey" he said "I see you're feeling better"

"Of course" Joey said "guys did y'all see the way that my Red-eyes helped Yugi out"

Yami walked up to Seto. "Kaiba that was one of the toughest duels I have ever fought, destiny may have chosen me as the victor, but you fought well"

"Save it Yugi" Seto hissed.

"It's obvious that you haven't learned anything out of this duel today have you Kaiba?" Yami asked.

Seto's eyes narrowed. "I've heard enough out of you for one day"

"Deny the truth and it will destroy you"

[Millennium Ring]:

"I know how you can get out of the ring" a voice said.

Pikachu who was asleep cuddling next to Ryou in his soul room perked his ears up. He thought he had heard a voice.

"Come here, Pikachu" the voice said. Pikachu listened for the voice's position. He walked into another room it was a third door that he had never been in.

Suddenly, dark hands grabbed Pikachu and the mouse Pokémon screamed shocking the beast.

[Shadow Realm]:

Bakura clutched his chest suddenly, falling to the ground.

Well, we get 19 pages today guys! Aren't y'all excited!? I LOVE, LOVE the duel between Seto and Yami so OF COURSE it's going to go in here. Now then, I highly doubt that the duel between Seto and Joey will be in here, I don't hate the duel but I think they could have done a much better job.

As for Team Rocket, I'm thinking about maybe adding Butch and Cassidy in here…but I feel like that might be a little too much. Next chapter is when all the fun is going to begin and there's going to be a lot of scenery changes in the middle of the duel because something totally awesome is going to happen so if you want to read what happens I suggest you read and review this lovely story!

Anyways, as always, I hope that y'all enjoyed this chapter, next chapter will probably be very long, maybe even a two-part chapter so just to let you know. See y'all next time bye frans :D


	25. Chapter 25: The Finals are Back! Part 4

Chapter twenty-five is FINALLY here! I'm so excited! This is my favorite chapter to write so far. SOOOOO much stuff is going on in this chapter. So, I hope that y'all will enjoy this incredible chapter I created off the top of my head today.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR POKEMON

ENJOY :D

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR POKEMON

Chapter Twenty- Five: The Finals are back! Part 4: Mariku VS Yami

[Shadow Realm]:

Bakura screamed in pain, clutching his chest. He spit up blood and fell to the ground. Ash, which was on the other side of the Shadow Realm, ran to his aid.

"BAKURA" he cried. Bakura was lying flat on the ground face in the dirt. He kneeled down beside of the spirit of the ring, shaking him "Bakura" Ash said softly but the man didn't answer.

"No" Ash cried tears started to fall from his eyes. Ash turned Bakura over. Bakura was pale, paler than he usually was. Blood came out of his mouth. Ash held him in his arms as the tears rolled down his cheeks, splashing onto Bakura's shirt.

"What-why is this happening?" Ash asked. "Bakura" Ash whispered letting Bakura rest on his lap. "Please come back to me" Ash choked back a sob. What was he going to do now? Pikachu had to be saved before Mariku found a way to reverse the spell that Bakura put on the Millennium Ring. Ash didn't have a clue what the spell was. Bakura had spoken in a language that Ash never heard of before.

Ash looked at Bakura. The blood was dried up on his lips. Ash studied the white-haired spirit. He was beautiful, he was alluring and captivating. His white hair had batwings that stuck up from the top of his head. Ash reached out to stroke batwings. _He has such soft hair. Why is he evil? Someone this gorgeous shouldn't be evil. I wish there was a way to help him. He wants me to kill Yami. How can I possibly do that? Yami is my friend. I can't just take someone's life just for the hell of it. But it's NOT for the hell of it. No, it's for Pikachu…but Pikachu wouldn't want me to do that. No, Pikachu is to kind for his own good._

"I'm not sure how to help you Bakura" Ash said running his fingers through Bakura's hair which was very unkempt. Ash sighed still holding his crush in his arms. When had he first started to realize that he had feelings for Pikachu's captor? Misty, Brock, Tracey and Professor Oak would be devastated if they found out that he had developed feelings for the evil spirit. He couldn't turn his back on his friends.

But he couldn't turn his back away from Pikachu or his heart. "If you only knew how difficult you're making my life" Ash mumbled stroking Bakura's cheek. "Zorc said that you're him, but I don't see how. There's no way in hell that you're Zorc." Ash shook his head silently tears still rolling down his cheeks.

[KaibaCorp Island]:

The next day after Seto agreed to help Yami win the duel by letting him borrow Fiend Sanctuary which is a magic card that would help Yami defeat Ra and after his unnecessary boring duel with Joey, Seto, Mokuba, Tristan, Joey, Tea, Duke, and Ishizu stood on the side lines as the final duel began.

"This is the final duel, Yugi Muto will face Pharaoh Mariku Ishtar for the Battle City Crown, Mariku has the first move" Roland shouted "Begin"

"Pharaoh I've waited my whole life for this" Mariku cackled bringing out the Millennium Rod and surrounding the duel with shadows. "And you should be honored" he said putting the item back in his belt. "Out of all the victims, you are the most enjoyable. For you see, in this Shadow Game it's going to be different than the one little Joey had, meet my next victim!" At that moment Yugi's eyes opened up and he gasped he was handcuffed and ankle-cuffed to the shadows.

"Yugi" Yami cried.

"WH-What?" Yugi cried looking around

"Mariku this is between him and me so leave Yugi alone!" Yami yelled angrily.

"Wrong" Mariku said "You're forgetting about Marik, my weaker half he's involved with this duel too. Let me explain the rules of this Shadow Game, when you lose life points a piece of Yugi goes to the Shadow Realm. If I lose life points a piece of my weaker half goes there as well. So either way an innocent soul will be taken by the darkness" Mariku cackled.

"I won't duel" Yami stated

"Y-You have to" Yugi strained.

"He's right Pharaoh" Mariku said "You must duel, you're in my world now" He cried. "Remember, I can banish Yugi to the Shadow Realm any time I wish"

"You'll pay for what you've done" Yami shouted.

"I disagree, it is you who shall pay" Mariku said. "Now then, I'll summon my Vamperic Leech" As soon as he placed the creature on the field, Vamperic Leech attacked Yami. "As you probably have already figured out, my Vamperic Leech can attack instantly."

Yugi screamed as some of his body was taken away.

"Yugi" Yami shouted looking up at his host. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" Yugi said gritting his teeth.

"Now, I'll activate Vamperic Leech's second ability, by discarding a card, I'm able to switch it into defense mode" Mariku said.

"Then why don't you throw out your stupid card so we can get on with this duel" Yami hissed.

Mariku laughed _I know just the card to put in there to_ as he discarded the Winged Dragon of Ra and then switching Vamperic Leech to defense mode. "I'll place a card face down, now it's your move Pharaoh"

"I summon Queens Knight in attack mode" Yami shouted "Attack his Vamperic Leech" The knight did as her master commanded the leech was destroyed.

"It's too bad my monster was in defense mode" Mariku chuckled.

"I'll place two cards face down" Yami said ignoring Mariku.

"I summon my Jeragedo, attack Queens Knight" Mariku shouted. "Then I placed two cards face down. Looks like little Yugi is disappearing more and more"

Yami narrowed his eyes. "I play Left Arm Offering" Mariku shouted "this allows me to get rid of my entire hand and draw any magic card I wish"

"Seto, does this mean he's going to draw the Winged Dragon of Ra?" Mokuba asked.

_Mariku will probably activate one of Ra's abilities, but which one? _Seto thought to himself, not answering his brother's question.

"I play the magic card Exchange!" Yami shouted Mariku narrowed his eyes and growled in aggravation. "So hand over your Monster Reborn now!"

Mariku walked over to the area where Yami was handing him Monster Reborn, then he took Defusion from Yami's hand. Mariku laughed lightly at Yami's expression and then walked over to the arena. _It's too bad I have another way to summon my mighty beast_

"I activate Monster Reborn to summon Queens Knight back onto the field" Yami said "then I'll play Kings Knight and this allows me to play Jacks Knight"

"I'll activate Card of Sanctity this allows us to draw until we are holding six cards then I switch Jeragedo to defense mode" Mariku said. "Is the almighty Slifer going to let us bask in his presence?" Mariku asked cackling.

"I sacrifice my Queens Knight, my Jacks Knight and my Kings Knight in order to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon" Yami shouted the beast appeared roaring. "Attack his Jeragedo"

"I play Dark Spell Regeneration" Mariku shouted "You know what this means right?"

Yami didn't say anything. "I can't hear you" Mariku said still, Yami said nothing "Well, I'll tell you" Mariku said "I'm permitted to use Monster Reborn to bring back Ra and I'll bring him back in his ultimate form, Egyptian God Phoenix"

The Winged Dragon of Ra appeared on the field.

[Millennium Ring]

Pikachu screamed sending bolts of electricity toward the dark figure. The figure just chucked. Suddenly, Pikachu's electricity stopped. Pikachu tried to send out more but he was unable to.

"Pikachu" the voice hissed. Pikachu growled back. "I wouldn't do that if I were you"

_Pika_ Pikachu shouted angrily.

"Tsk, Tsk" the figure scowled the mouse Pokémon. "Do you want your precious Ash to die?"

_Chu_ Pikachu cried softly lowering his ears down.

The figure laughed lightly "hmm good, now then come here so I can show you something"

Pikachu obeyed walking over to the figure. The room was incredible dark. He couldn't see anything but blood red eyes staring back at him. Pikachu cringed at the sight of them. They were evil. _Pure evil_

"I'm going to show you something Pikachu" the dark figure said "But first I should introduce myself"

Pikachu didn't say anything. "My name is Zorc. And I am Bakura"

Pikachu's eyes widened. Zorc chuckled darkly "Oh and if this shocked you, take a look at this" Zorc cackled. Zorc clapped his hands together and suddenly, darkness spread over him. Pikachu let out a scream.

[Shadow Realm]

He woke up seeing dirt. He hadn't seen dirt in a very long time. Pikachu stood. The area was covered in darkness. He saw strange creatures in the distance but they ignored him. Pikachu sighed in relief. Wondering how he got there and how to get out the mouse Pokémon started to walk forward stumbling ever now and then, he felt weak. The Millennium Ring helped him with his powers, but this place seemed to be taking them away.

What seemed like forever Pikachu saw something in the distance; it appeared to be two boys. One sitting while the other one was holding the other boy, Pikachu walked up to the scene and gasped as Ash pressed his lips against Bakura's.

Pikachu was livid. He couldn't believe that Ash would kiss him like that and why was Bakura lying on Ash's lap like that? Had he gone insane? Pikachu squeezed his cheeks together trying to form some form of electricity but failed…

Ash felt something behind him, he wasn't sure what but he felt something or someone was there. Carefully taking off his jacket he laid it down on the ground placing Bakura down gently. Ash stroked his cheek and then stood. He spun around and gasped. Right there in front of him was none other than Pikachu.

"Pi-Pikachu?" Ash cried. He started to walk up to the Pokémon but Pikachu hissed showing his sharp teeth. Ash stopped in confusion.

"Pikachu" Ash said softly "It's me Ash, don't you recognize me?"

Pikachu hissed sparks of electricity started to form out of his cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked he kneeled down so he would be eye level with his first Pokémon but Pikachu didn't advance toward him.

"It's incredible isn't it?" a dark voice chuckled.

"What do you want?" Ash cried standing up Zorc formed in front of him. Pikachu didn't take his eyes off of Ash.

"Just to tell you that Pikachu will be working for me now and you can go back to your world" Zorc shrugged.

"I'm NOT leaving here without Pikachu!" Ash shouted angrily.

"Oh but you see, Pikachu doesn't want to go back" Zorc said casually. "He wants to kill you"

Ash's eyes widened he looked over at Pikachu who was still baring his teeth toward him. "Why is he doing this?"

"Oh you can't figure it out?" Zorc asked crossing his arms over his chest. "It's quite easy to figure out if you'd actually take the time to think"

Ash was confused. What was going on here? Why would Pikachu be so angry with him that he wanted to kill him and team up with Zorc? Ash's eyes widened and he gasped. He turned around to look at Bakura who was still lying on the ground unconscious. Ash then turned back to Pikachu. He looked back and Bakura. Ash decided to move out some so that he wasn't blocking Pikachu's view of Bakura. Pikachu stayed put glaring at Bakura.

All too soon; however, Pikachu lashed out toward Bakura.

"NO PIKACHU" Ash screamed running toward the fight. Zorc only cackled. Pikachu's teeth were inches away from Bakura's throat. Ash reached down to pull Pikachu off of him but Pikachu's eyes which were usually black and innocent were now full of rage, turned into red. "Pikachu" Ash said softly. The mouse Pokémon hissed at its trainer. Ash reached out to pull Pikachu off of Bakura but Pikachu bit Ash.

"OW" Ash cried but he didn't let go of his Pokémon. Pikachu's teeth sunk further and further into Ash's flesh.

"Your Pikachu sure has a bite on him doesn't he?" Zorc asked

"I-I can take it" Ash mumbled more to himself than to the Dark God. Zorc, who was behind him several feet away, just rolled his eyes.

"He'll stop hurting you if you let him kill Bakura" Zorc said.

Ash's eyes widened. No, he couldn't and he wouldn't.

"So you're going to give up your friendship, your loyalty, your trust, your love for your very first Pokémon that has fought, battled protected you for years because of that _thing_" Zorc screamed. "You're PATHETIC!"

"No I am not" Ash growled his arm was covered in blood but he didn't care, he knew this wasn't Pikachu doing this, it was Zorc controlling him.

"Pikachu" Ash said softly Pikachu's eyes bore holes in Ash. The anger in Pikachu's eyes hurt worse than the teeth upon his flesh. "Pikachu, I know you're in there somewhere please listen to me"

"He can't hear you fool" Zorc cackled.

Ash ignored the Lord of Darkness "Pikachu it's me, Ash, I'm your trainer don't you remember me? We've been searching for each other forever now. Please, think back. Remember all the fun times we had. Remember me, _please_" Ash sobbed.

Zorc cackled madly. "If you think that Pikachu is going to listen to that shit then thank again mortal"

"Pikachu and I are close; we understand one another aren't that right buddy?" Ash asked he took his other hand and began to stroke Pikachu's back. Pikachu's teeth were still sunk into Ash's arm.

"Your arm has become numb to the pain, but when Pikachu lets up, it'll hurt" Zorc pointed out.

"I don't care" Ash said "I have to bring Pikachu back"

"Like that's going to work" Zorc spat.

"PIKACHU" Ash sobbed. "Please! I'm sorry that I hurt you, I'm sorry that I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing in the Ilex Forest, I'm sorry that I couldn't save you from all of these people, please Pikachu, it's me, Ash, please think back on what we had. Please, you're my best friend and I can't go on in this world without you"

Ash began to sob uncontrollably, Zorc laughed at his pain but Ash ignored the evil demon. Ash's eyes closed as the tears ran down his cheeks. Suddenly, Ash felt pressure being lifted off of his arm. Then, he felt a warm, soft tongue lick at his wounds. Ash slowly opened his eyes to see Pikachu, his usual black eyes staring up at him.

"Pikachu" Ash said softly. Then, he screamed out in pain, clutching his arm which was bleeding a lot.

"I told you, you'd be in pain if Pikachu let up" Zorc cackled. "Doesn't seem that Pikachu really cares too much about you does he?"

Ash stood still holding his arm. He stumbled a bit but finally was able to stand up straight. He looked up at the Dark God. "It doesn't matter, Pikachu and I are friends, there's nothing you can do to break us apart"

"We'll see about that fool" And then the Dark God was gone.

Ash turned around to look at Pikachu. Pikachu ran up to Ash. Ash kneeled down beside of him.

"I knew that Zorc was controlling you little buddy" Ash said. "I-I'm sorry that I-I couldn't save you" Pikachu shook his head licking at Ash's hand that covered his wound. Ash felt light-headed and dizzy. The Shadow Realm was spinning. "Pikachu" Ash gasped "I need you to take care of Bakura"

Pikachu's eyes widened. And then, Ash fell against the ground.

PIKA! Pikachu cried trying to get Ash to wake up but to no avail. He shocked him several times each jolted Ash's body, he groaned some and then fell back to sleep.

_It's probably the blood loss. _ Pikachu thought to himself. He looked around for some cloth to tie Ash's wounds (Pikachu is very smart in this fic so yeah) Pikachu noticed Bakura on the other side and walked up to him.

_Why would Ash want me to help him_ Pikachu thought then he grabbed Bakura's shirt and ripped it tearing a giant hole in it. Pikachu gasped when he saw Bakura's side, it was covered in scars. He was pale and he appeared to be dead.

_He's dead_ Pikachu took the shirt chunk in his mouth and ran up to his master. Ash was lying on his stomach with his arm tucked under him. Pikachu signed this was going to be difficult. After a long time, Pikachu finally was able to manage freeing Ash's arm out from under him and make some type of make-shift bandage until they could get out of that place and get some help.

Pikachu walked back to Bakura who hadn't move a bit. Pikachu knew that Ash needed some rest but Bakura, he wasn't so sure about. Was this really Bakura or that kind boy who helped him out of that tree many months ago?

No, that boy was inside the Millennium Ring but why did they look so familiar? Pikachu stared at Bakura's limp figure. He felt pain in his chest. He wasn't sure what it was.

[KaibaCorp Island]:

"Slifer's special ability will now activate" Yami shouted the second mouth of Slifer opened and it hit Ra but the blue beam didn't affect the monster at all.

"You should have known that stupid little stunt wouldn't work" Mariku said "Now then, I'll play 1000 life points to destroy everything on your side of the field"

_Ra's Phoenix ability is about to activate, destroying everything in his path, but Yugi has Slifer on the field. Will Slifer be destroyed by the hands of Marik_? Seto thought.

Slifer was destroyed by Ra. "Now my beast must go back to the graveyard" Mariku said and Ra disappeared. "Unfortunately for you, I play my Zombie's Jewel trap card. This allows me to take Monster Reborn from your graveyard."

"He's going to summon Ra again" Mokuba said.

"Draw your card" Mariku said impatiently Yami looked at him puzzled. "My Zombie's Jewel allows you to draw a card. It may be able to save you, and then again, nothing can truly save you, but perhaps you can delay your demise for a bit"

Yami closed his eyes placing his hand on his cards. This was it. If he didn't draw the card that Seto gave him earlier before the duel began then he was going to lose.

Ishizu gasped. _The energies of long ago have been evoked by the connection between Kaiba and the Pharaoh_

Without looking, Yami placed a card face down. He opened his eyes to see a shocked Mariku. "I've placed a card face down, that ends my turn"

"You played the card without even looking are you stupid today?" Mariku asked

"I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand" Yami said.

Seto's eyes were wide. He couldn't believe that Yugi just placed a card face down without looking at it.

"Yugi Muto" Roland said suddenly "You placed a card face down without looking at it, that's against the rules if the card is a monster-"

"Save it Roland" Seto said.

"But sir he disobeyed the rules" Roland whined.

"Let it go" Seto said "I make the rules and I say it's fine!"

Everyone blinked at Seto's outburst but ignored it.

"I'll use Monster Reborn to bring back Ra!" Mariku shouted "Now, I'll activate its second ability, this is the same tactic I used to kill your friend Bakura. I'll give up all but one of my life points and sacrifice my Jeragedo"

Mariku fused himself with his dragon raising its attack points. "Now attack my beast"

"Reveal face down card: Fiend Sanctuary!" Yami cried Mariku's eyes opened wide as Fiend Sanctuary's metal fiend token appeared on the field.

_How did he know that would be the card he would draw_ Seto thought _he didn't even look at that card_

"This is a card given to me by a friend of mine, to help me take you down" Yami shouted.

"Why is that thing casting a reflection of me?" Mariku asked in horror.

"Because I am no longer the target for your dragon" Yami said. "You are"

"Ra wouldn't hurt me" Mariku said a bit scared.

"With one life point left, I don't think you have much of a say so in the matter" Yami pointed out.

The Winged Dragon of Ra began to attack. "Mariku, as soon as the Winged Dragon hits my metal token this duel is over"

There was a lot of smoke. Yami smiled knowing he had won the duel, but when the smoke cleared, Ra and Mariku were separated.

Yami's eyes widened "How did you escape?!" he shouted in shock. Mariku chuckled slightly

"I played this!" Mariku said reveling Defusion.

_That was smart on Marik's part_ Seto thought.

"Now I'll place a card face down and Ra will return to the graveyard" Mariku said "Now, if you want to keep that idiotic creature on the field, then you must pay 1000 life points"

\He's right Yugi and as I lose life points a piece of you goes to the shadows\

"It's okay Yami do whatever you have to" Yugi said to the Millennium Puzzle's spirit.

"I'm sorry I have to put you through this" Yami said.

"It's fine" Yugi assured Yami.

"I give up 1000 life points to keep metal fiend token on the field. Then I activate multiply"

"Oh no now multiply" Mariku cried.

"Now I'll sacrifice my metal fiend tokens in order to summon Obelisk the Tormentor!" Yami cried.

"Alright!" Joey shouted "Look at Mariku he's so scared his hair's sticking up, wait he always looks like that"

Mariku's eyes widened in fear _how could I let him do this_?

"Obelisk attack Mariku directly!" Yami shouted.

Mariku was sent flying backwards. He slowly got up, 4000 life points were inflicted upon him. He slowly stood. Marik's body was almost gone thanks to the attack.

"Ow" Mariku laughed "thank you Pharaoh"

Yami's eye brow rose slightly in confusion "I play this: A trap that can block an attack of an Egyptian God!" Suddenly a slimly creature appeared.

"What the hell is that?" Yami shouted.

Mariku chuckled "It's my Metal Reflect Slime and now, thanks to your attack, I have an Egyptian God clone"

The creature turned into Obelisk: 4000/3000. "Ha! That monster isn't as good as the original; Obelisk has 4000 defense points while that wannabe Obelisk only has 3000." Joey shouted.

"Yugi's going to win Seto!" Mokuba shouted.

"I wouldn't be so sure" Seto said _he allowed Obelisk to attack him on purpose so he could create that creature_

"I'll place a card face down and play Revival Jam, then I activate Polymerization to fuse my monsters together" Mariku said. The monsters fused together but they looked the same. Obelisk attacked but since Revival Jam was fused with Metal Slime, its affect kicked in, allowing it to revive and he also summoned Big Shield Gardna.

"I've created the ultimate defensive monster" Mariku said.

Yami growled in annoyance "I set a card face down and summon Bowganian. While this card is face up, you will receive 300 points of damage" Mariku said.

Yami looked up a Yugi in concern.

"Now I activate Mining for Magical Stones to bring back Monster Reborn after getting rid of two cards from my hand"

[Shadow Realm]:

"Pikachu" Ash said suddenly Pikachu's ears perked up and he turned around to see that his trainer had sat up. Pikachu ran to his trainer and tackled him to the ground. Ash laughed.

"I'm here Pikachu" Ash laughed as Pikachu began to lick his face. Ash looked at his arm twisting and turning it so he could see the bandage. "Thanks little buddy" Ash said petting his electric Pokémon. Pikachu smiled.

Ash stood up walking over to Bakura. "Pikachu" Ash said sitting down beside of Bakura "There's something I need to tell you and you're not going to like it"

Ash took a deep breath. "I think I'm in love"

Pikachu's ears stood tall he stared at his trainer but Ash didn't look at him. He only stared at Bakura. Ash reached his hand toward him and brushed the bangs out of his eyes. Pikachu blinked in confusion at Ash's actions. "You know me more than anyone else does. I tell you everything little buddy" Ash said softly. "I'm not sure how to tell you this though. I don't want you to be upset with me. But, I already know that you will be." Tears started to run down the boy's face. Pikachu nuzzled his trainer and Ash looked over at him and smiled softly.

"Pikachu, I'm in love with Bakura" Ash said looking at said spirit.

Pikachu's eyes widened. How could this be? Why would Ash, his beloved trainer be in love with the man who kidnapped him? Who had forced him to do things he didn't even want to think about? Who locked him inside the Millennium Ring? What was going on here?!

Ash sighed. "I know that it doesn't make sense, but there's something about him…I don't know how to explain it"

_Chu _Pikachu said softly to Ash. Ash pulled Pikachu into his lap. "Please, Pikachu, please help me save him"

[Team Rocket]:

"We will be landed in two hours" the pilot announced over the intercom. "I hope you have enjoyed your stay"

Jessie, James and Meowth smiled at one another, they couldn't wait to get to KaibaCorp Island. "We should call the boss" Meowth said taking a sip of his drink.

James nodded pulling out his laptop

"We're almost there boss" Meowth said

"Excellent" Giovanni said petting his pet Persian. Meowth narrowed his eyes at this evolved form. "Call me as soon as you land then we'll go from there"

"Right" James said and clicked off.

[KaibaCorp Island]:

"I place two cards face down and summon my Swallowtail Spike Lizard in defense mode!" Mariku said. _While in defense mode this monster will gain me 1000 life points which I will use to for Ra in the next round_

"I summon Gazelle the King of Mythical beast and place two cards face down" Yami said.

Bowganian special ability activated. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Ra!" Mariku shouted. "Attack"

The smoke cleared and Mariku gasped "Slifer?"

Slifer appeared on the field in front of Obelisk. "Yes, I summoned Slifer to protect Obelisk" Yami said.

"I play this!" Mariku cackled "Look familiar?"

"It's Surprise Attack From Beyond" Yami gasped

Mariku cackled. "I bring back Ra" Ra and Mariku fused together.

"I activate Soul Taker" Yami shouted "You know what this means right?"

"You're going to sacrifice Ra?" Mariku asked eyes widened with fear.

"Anything's possible Mariku" Yami chuckled lightly. "But no, I'm not, the monster I chose is your Egyptian God Slime"

"Huh?" Mariku asked looking back at his Egyptian God Slime "What good will he does, he won't save you"

"Well, I disagree, since that monster is made up of more than one monster, well then I will be making a double sacrifice" Yami said.

"You're going to call on the hidden powers of Obelisk?" Mariku asked

Yami nodded, since Obelisk had more sacrifices his attack points rose to infinity. "I sacrifice my remaining monsters" Mariku shouted.

_Why is he increasing the attack points of Ra_ Seto thought?

Obelisk attacked but the attack didn't work thanks to Clash Systems, since they have the same number of stars, the attack is negated and Obelisk's attack points went down to 4000 once again.

"Winged Dragon of Ra attack" Mariku shouted.

"I play Magical Dimensions, by sacrificing Obelisk and Gazelle" Yami said.

"You're sacrificing your Egyptian God?" Mariku asked his eyes wide.

"Yes Obelisk has served me well, but I must give him up for one last chance to take you down" Yami yelled. "I summon my Dark Magician!"

Dark Magician appeared on the field alongside Dark Magician Girl.

[Shadow Realm]:

Bakura's eyes snapped open he saw Ash lying next to him his back turned toward him. He sat up quickly looking around he noticed Pikachu lying on the other side of him. He looked down at his shirt and noticed it was torn. Then he looked at Ash again his arm was bandage.

"Hey fool" Bakura said shaking Ash "Wake up"

Ash groaned blinking he turned and then he saw Bakura. "BAKURA" Ash cried "You-you're alive" Ash said.

Bakura looked at Ash like he had lost his mind. "Of course I'm alive you foolish mortal!" Bakura hissed "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well…you've been unconscious for about two days now" Ash said softly. Bakura raised his eyebrow "you were so pale. You were bleeding a lot. I tried to take care of you. But then Pikachu came here and he-he was acting weird. I think Zorc took him over or something. He bit me"

"Is that why my shirt is torn?" Bakura asked.

Ash nodded. "Sorry about that, I think Pikachu was just trying to bandage me up is all"

Bakura didn't say anything. "Where is Zorc?" he asked after a while.

"I'm not sure" Ash said. "But now we can go save Ryou"

Bakura nodded. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Ash nodded. "I'm not going to let Ryou die" Ash said determinedly.

"Charm" Bakura yelled.

"You don't have to yell" Ash muttered.

"Shut up" Bakura hissed leaning down he jerked Pikachu awake.

"Stop that" Ash cried but Bakura didn't listen.

Pikachu blinked seeing Bakura's red-brown eyes staring at him. He tried to struggle free but to no avail.

"Pikachu calm down" Ash pleaded and Pikachu looked at his trainer and immediately stopped.

"We need you to do something" Ash said Bakura placed Pikachu down and the said mouse nodded.

"Shock us" Bakura demanded. Pikachu looked at Bakura like he had lost his mind but nevertheless, he shocked Ash and Bakura. Bakura spoke in his native tongue and separated his spirit from Ryou into Ash.

Ash-Bakura blinked smiling evilly "Now Charm" he said. "Let's interrupt a duel"

[KaibaCorp Island]:

"MASTER MARIK" Odion shouted.

Everyone turned to see Odion, who appeared extremely weak.

"Oh great it's Odion the loser" Mariku cackled.

"Release my master now" Odion demanded.

"Your master is me now" Mariku laughed.

"Marik please listen to me you have the-"Odion said but he was cut off my Mariku's Millennium Rod throwing him against the wall.

"Hold on" Ishizu said walking up to her step brother.

"I'm fine Ishizu" Odion groaned.

Mariku kept attacking Odion with the Millennium Rod but he just kept getting back up.

Suddenly smoke appeared around the arena.

"What's going on?" Yami asked. "Are you doing this?"

Mariku's eyes widened. "No" Mariku said just as confused as he was. "FUCK!" Mariku screamed and when the smoke cleared there appeared to be what looked like Ash grabbing Mariku by the throat.

"Ash" Yami shouted.

"Ash!" the others cried.

Everyone's eyes went wide. "What did you do to my host?" Ash-Bakura snarled.

Mariku grabbed the Millennium Rod using its powers to knock Ash-Bakura off but not before Ash-Bakura grabbed the Millennium Ring.

Ash-Bakura landed cat-like on the field.

"What did you do to my host?!" Ash-Bakura growled.

"Oh it's Bakura" Mariku cackled.

"Bakura?" Yami asked "But-that's"

"Bakura is using Ash's body" Mariku said

"Bakura get out of Ash right this instant!" Tea shouted angrily but he didn't pay attention.

/Bakura I think I may be able to help/

\Don't be foolish you mortal, Mariku isn't someone you want to mess with\

/I know but I think I can convince them to not attack you/

\Whatever\

Ash gained control of his body he looked around for a bit looking at Yami and the others. "Yami" Ash said "I know what you're going to say, but you can't attack Bakura"

"And why the hell not" Yami hissed in aggravation "He stole you Pikachu and took over your body"

"I let him take over my body" Ash sighed "While we were in the Shadow Realm Bakura died and so did Ryou"

"Ryou?" Joey asked raising his eyebrow. "That fucker killed his host"

Ash shook his head closing his eyes. "No" he said "Mariku did"

Yami looked at Ash with confusion. Ash sighed again "When I sacrificed myself to allow Bakura to save Pikachu, he placed Pikachu and Ryou in the Millennium Ring" Ash explained. "Somehow during that time, Ryou died and then Bakura did too"

Suddenly, Mariku screamed and Marik started to take control of him.

"Pharaoh pleases attack!" Marik shouted.

"No don't listen to him" Mariku pleaded.

"Yes!" Marik yelled "Hurry I can't hold him back much longer!"

"Okay Ash I won't attack Bakura for now" Yami sighed and Bakura took over Ash's body once again.

"Before you destroy him" Ash-Bakura said "I want to separate Marik from him"

Everyone's eyes widened as Bakura began to say a chant. Marik and Mariku both screamed out in pain as their souls spilt apart. "Now then, finish your attack I'll hold Mariku off"

Yami, who was shocked to the core nodded. He attacked and then, Marik had one life point remaining. Marik surrendered and Mariku was sent to the Shadow Realm.

Ash-Bakura walked to the medical wing where Ryou was lying on the bed.

/Are you sure you can do this? / Ash asked.

\Of course, he's my light half, without him, I'd be dead/

Ash didn't say anything as Pikachu crawled from inside of his shirt. "Ready to do this Charm?" Ash-Bakura asked and Pikachu nodded.

Ash-Bakura said a spell separating himself from Ash's soul and used his powers to sucked Pikachu and himself inside the Millennium Ring. Ash collapsed onto the ground.

Meanwhile, while Yami was trying to locate Ash, two pairs of hands gained him with barking dogs spitting out flames.

I hope that y'all enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry about all the scenery changes and I hope that it makes sense. This was an awesome chapter to write, though, it was a bit difficult, anyways, until next time frans :D


	26. Chapter 26: Discovery

Hey guys! *waves* sorry about the lateness (though I could've put this off for a month like most people do so I better not hear any bitching got it?) anyways…I had a really , really hard time with this chapter…so sorry if it just seems lame…but I think you'll enjoy it I have surprises out the ass for y'all lovelies.

Also, I've been reading Ferris Ulf's stories so you should check them out, I've caught up on As I Fall, I've read Cry of the Wicked and now I'm reading something about Shadows… I don't remember the name of it…that's sad…. It's still good though so sorry that's another reason this chapter is a bit late. But no worries I try to update every day that I can.

Those of you reading Impossibly Yours, my beta has power outage so she hasn't been able to edit the chapter as soon as I receive it I will update and send her chapter 2 (aka three since it has a prologue too but whatever) so please hold your horses I know people are dying to read that fabulous story because it's the best thing on the planet of course.

Anyways, I hope that y'all will enjoy this chapter I really love where this story is going and I hope I'll get more and more reviewers as the time goes on. Anyways, read my lovelies and remember to review :D.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR POKEMON

ENJOY :D

Chapter Twenty- Six: Discovery

[Millennium Ring]:

Pikachu groaned his head throbbed. He slowly stood to his feet and looked around; it was dark with a hint of light around. He was back in the Millennium Ring again. Pikachu looked down to see Bakura lying on the tile floor. The blood on the floor was starting to dry up much to Pikachu's relief. He felt his powers growing.

_Pika_ the mouse Pokémon said shaking Bakura. Bakura mumbled something about getting revenge and then he shot up. 

"Charm" he said staring at the Pokémon. Pikachu blinked eyeing Bakura.

"Where is Ryou?" he asked

Pikachu took one last glance at Bakura before darting out of Bakura's soul room. Bakura soon followed. As they made their way to Ryou's soul room, Bakura couldn't help but gasp, his own soul room was completely destroyed, why? What had happened? He smelled blood everywhere; it appeared to be coming from his soul room as well. The hallway was stained in blood and the smell of rotted electricity lingered in the air. Pikachu stopped at a door, which was shut. He started to use his electricity but Bakura reached out to cover his cheeks ceasing the current.

"I think your powers, mine and Ryou's connection to the Ring is the reason that Ryou died, so don't do that" Bakura hissed warningly. Pikachu relaxed and nodded.

Bakura took one look at the door, Ryou was in there, and behind that door he could feel it. He went to turn the knob but it was locked. But why was it locked? Ryou knew better than to lock his soul room door. Bakura would go in there any time he wanted to and there wasn't anything Ryou could do about it.

But now, it was locked. Bakura closed his eyes pressing a hand on the door. Pikachu looked up at him and said nothing

\Ryou\ Bakura thought was he caring for this boy? No! He just needed a body…but Ash could be his new body why even care about Ryou…

_Maybe you see Ryou as a brother and you see Ash as someone that can truly love you_ a voice said suddenly. Bakura looked around but noticed that no one was there.

_The King of Thieves does not care of anyone but himself_ Bakura retorted.

_So why are you wasting your time in here then? _

_I need that body! He holds the Millennium Ring and my spirit!_

_Wrong! Ash holds the Millennium Ring now and HE holds your spirit_

_What are you talking about? _

_You don't get it do you? _

_Get what fool!_

The voice chuckled lightly_ you and Ash is connected to the Millennium items. You are connected because your people were killed to create them and you were locked inside the Millennium Ring for 3000 years. Ash is connected because he is connected with Pikachu. That is why he was able to control the Millennium Ring without it hurting him. _

_How Pikachu is connected to the Millennium items?_ Bakura asked hand still on the door. Pikachu was about to try to get Bakura's attention but that would prove to be meaningless; he would leave Bakura alone and wait.

_You will find out in due time, in the meantime use Pikachu's power to break down that door. Ryou's inside. _

_But…_

The voice vanished. Bakura's eyes snapped open. "Charm" he breathed. "I need you to shock the door"

[Viridian City Gym]:

Yami slowly opened his eyes, he wasn't sure where he was, he looked around noticing he was high up on a balcony, he looked down and noticed there was a battlefield. He tried to move but was unable to. He felt his arms and legs were cuffed to the wall. He closed his eyes to focus on the powers of the Millennium Puzzle but when he looked down he noticed that they were gone.

"TOMBROBBER" Yami roared trying to break the chains. A dark chuckle interrupted him however.

"Hello Yugi" the man said he had brown hair and wore an orange suit.

Yami snapped his head up at the man Giovanni approached him ignoring the glare that the former Pharaoh gave him. "Where am I?" Yami demanded "Where are my friends-what have you-"

*SLAP*

Yami face stung, a large red mark was imprinted on his face. Giovanni smirked taking Yami's face and turning it so he would be looking at him.

"I see that I finally got the King of Games here now" Giovanni said.

"Who-who are you?" Yami asked struggling to break away.

"My name is Giovanni" Giovanni replied "And I'm the leader of Team Rocket"

"Team Rocket?" Yami asked "What the hell is that we don't have Team Rocket where I come from"

"Oh, but you do" Giovanni said "You just don't know it yet"

"What do you mean!?" Yami cried Giovanni punched him in the rips this time and Yami bit back a scream. He wouldn't give this bastard the satisfaction of hearing him scream in pain.

"If you want to learn something keeps your mouth shut" Giovanni sneered dangerously close to Yami's face. "I run the shots around here not you"

Yami smirked "In case you haven't realized, I used to be Pharaoh so my rule is law"

_"USED TO BE" _Giovanni snarled "That shit doesn't count where you are now!"

"So where am I?" Yami spat.

Giovanni grinned "You're in the Pokémon world"

[Yugi's house]:

The phone rang and Solomon answered it. "Hello?" he asked "Oh hey Joey…what! NO okay I'll tell the others" Solomon hung up the phone and sped-walked up the stairs to wake the others up. James and Meowth had been gone when he arrived back in town and he wasn't sure why…

Not wanting to waste a lot of time, Solomon flicked the lights on in all the rooms that his guest occupied he stood in the middle of the hallway and screamed:

YUGI IS MISSING AND ASH IS BACK FROM THE SHADOW REALM

Brock, Tracey, Professor Oak and Misty immediately jump out of their beds, not caring if they looked presentable or not and ran into the hallway.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Misty cried '

"I said-"

"We must find him _now_" Tracey yelled.

"We are going to-"

"Where is Yugi-how do you know this did someone call?

Right then, Professor Oak roared angrily "THAT'S ENOUGH" he shouted everyone got quiet.

"We will all have ourselves a nice breakfast, showers and _then_ we will ask Mr. Muto questions ONE AT A TIME"

Everyone nodded. Solomon just chuckled.

After showers and breakfast, everyone gathered into the living room.

"Now, can you _please_ tell us what is going on?" Misty asked tapping her foot impatiently.

Solomon looked at the group and sighed "Ash is back from the Shadow Realm"

"That's great!" Professor Oak said "When did he get back?"

"I'm not sure" Solomon replied "But there's more…"

"Yugi is missing?" Brock said

Solomon nodded closing his eyes he let out another deep breath. "There's still more"

[Millennium Ring]:

"Shock me" Bakura demanded. Pikachu looked up at Bakura in confusion. _"NOW_" he hissed red-brown eyes glaring at the Pokémon. Pikachu cringed. How could Ash love this man? He was _evil_ he kidnapped him, hurt him and screamed at him. He-he was worse than Team Rocket was! Team Rocket never got away with anything they did…Ash would always win against them but Bakura…

No. He failed, Bakura was cunning, he was _smart_ very, and very _intelligent_ Giovanni would kill someone for Bakura to be on his side. Would-would Bakura go to his side? How-how did Bakura feel about Ash?

"Look" Bakura said impatiently "My Hikari is dead and I'd like to bring him back so I can have a body TODAY"

Pikachu's eyes snapped open looking up at Bakura. Pikachu sighed squeezing his cheeks together he let out some electricity while Bakura uses his shadow magic to work his way inside the door.

A light flashed brightly and then Pikachu and Bakura were in Ryou's soul room.

Ryou lay on the tile floor facing the wall. Bakura slowly walked up to his Hikari kneeling down beside the small form. Pikachu walked up beside of Ryou and sniffed him.

"Looks like someone doesn't know what to do" a dark voice sneered. Bakura didn't say anything as the figure came into view. Pikachu growled.

"Now, now Pikachu" the voice cooed "I'm not going to hurt you"

"What do you want Mariku?" Bakura snapped "And how the hell did you get in here?"

"You didn't think the Pharaoh could banish me did you?" Mariku scoffed leaning against the wall. "Besides, you can't bring Ryou back to life without me"

"Where's Marik?" Bakura asked standing up.

"How should I know" Mariku said looking at his fingernails and then back to Bakura "That little stunt you pulled with that Pokémon freak separated our souls"

Bakura blinked in shock. "So…so you have your own body?"

"I guess" Mariku said "I mean I haven't seen it yet, seeing as how I was put inside the Ring"

Bakura looked at Mariku and shrugged.

"Do you have any idea what happened to your Hikari?" Mariku asked

"Something you did" Bakura said looking at Ryou.

"What I did?" Mariku laughed "I didn't kill Ryou"

"Your blood killed his soul" Bakura muttered not taking his eyes off of his light half.

"That's fucking stupid" Mariku scoffed "But I suppose since it's my fault then I can help you right?"

"What do you want Mariku?" Bakura asked kneeling down beside Ryou and touching his face.

"Give me Ryou" Mariku said bluntly.

Bakura stood up and glared at Mariku "WHAT?" he shouted eyes full of furry. Mariku just waved it off.

"You heard me" Mariku said he looked behind Bakura where Ryou lay licking his lips. "I want your Hikari"

"Forget it you fiend" Bakura hissed still glaring at Mariku.

"Well I guess you don't want my help then" Mariku said turning around.

"How the fuck can you help me" Bakura snapped "What do you want with Ryou?"

"To date him of course" Mariku replied.

"Yeah and I want to date Ash" Bakura laughed half-heartedly "Give me the real reason"

"I can help you with whatever goal you're trying to do" Mariku said.

"I work alone" Bakura said.

"I know more about this Pokémon thing than you do. I also know that the Pharaoh has been kidnapped"

Bakura's eyes went wide "_what?" _ He yelled.

Mariku just laughed "Yup he was kidnapped, I believe it was those Pokémon fools"

"Ash is unconscious on the floor idiot" Bakura growled.

"Not Ash fool" Mariku said "Team Rocket"

"Who the bloody hell is that?" Bakura demanded.

"Apparently some evil organization in the Pokémon World" Mariku responded "Do you want my help or not?"

"Fine" Bakura grumbled "But I want my own body before you and Hikari start fucking each other"

"I'm the only one doing the fucking" Mariku laughed "Then again… it would be nice for a change to see your host dominate something"

Bakura made some gagging noises and turned back to Ryou.

"We need your blood and Pikachu's blood" Mariku said taking a knife out of his pocket.

Bakura didn't say anything just held his arm out so that Mariku could slice it open.

"Now it's the rat's turn" Mariku said licking Bakura's blood off the knife. Pikachu's eyes widened in fear, Mariku walked over to Pikachu like a tiger stalking its prey. Pikachu tried to get away but Mariku grabbed his tail.

"Umm…Mariku" Bakura said "You might not…"

Pikachu sent out a thunderbolt which hit Mariku straight in the stomach. Mariku fell over in pain.

"Ra damnit" he screamed clutching his stomach which was now bleeding.

Bakura's eyes widened remembering what Zorc had told him about Mariku's blood being around Ryou.

"GET BACK NOW" Bakura roared shoving Mariku as far away from his Hikari as possible.

"The fuck?" Mariku yelled in aggravation and pain. "Can't you see I'm hurt fool?"

"You're going to kill him if you don't get away" Bakura yelled.

Mariku stared at Bakura then shrugged. "Fine, if Ryou's _that_ important to you I'll stay away until you can heal him. But you'll need this" Mariku said tossing the knife over to Bakura who caught it gracefully.

"Didn't know you had such moves, maybe I should fuck you instead" Mariku chuckled.

Bakura narrowed his eyes wound gushing blood upon the floor. "You couldn't handle me even if you tried and neither of us does submissive"

"You would for Ash though" Mariku said grinning widely.

Bakura glared at Mariku then turned back to Pikachu.

"Charm" he said walking up next to the mouse Pokémon who was curled up in a tight ball near the wall. Bakura walked over to where Pikachu was who was shivering uncontrollably.

"It will hurt" Bakura said not hiding any of the malice in his voice, "however; I need your blood to bring my host back to life"

Pikachu shook his head hiding his face in the wall.

Bakura growled muttering something about if all Pokémon were this weak he didn't want any part of them in Ancient Egyptian.

_I understood that_ Pikachu thought to himself his eyes wide.

Bakura looked at Charm "You understand that don't you?"

Pikachu nodded not averting his gaze from Bakura.

"Does….how do you know Ancient Egyptian?" Bakura mused to himself. Bakura said something else in his native tongue and Pikachu walked to him, lying on the tile floor on his back, closing his eyes.

Bakura blinked then leaned down to slit a cut in Pikachu's chest. Pikachu didn't move letting Bakura cut him.

"Now, get Charm to shock the knife" Mariku said

Bakura's eyes widened in horror he turned his head toward Mariku still facing Pikachu's still form. "The knife is metal, I'll get shocked too fool" Bakura hissed.

"That's the point!" Mariku shouted. "Plunge the knife into Ryou's chest, at the same time gets Charm over there to shock the knife that will get you and your host shocked. Your spirits are bonded so this will awaken Ryou or kill you…."

"Oh so you don't know what it'll do" Bakura roared standing up holding the blooded knife on in his hand, the blood slowly dripping upon the floor.

"You have to say a certain chant though" Mariku said.

"What chant?!" Bakura shrieked eyes flaming.

"I'm not sure" Mariku admitted. "The one that was connected to that rat thing in the past"

"There wasn't this creature in the past!" Bakura yelled in frustration

"Apparently there was" Mariku said tapping his fingers upon his crossed arms, otherwise that thing wouldn't have been able to understand you!"

Bakura paused looking at Mariku then at Pikachu who laid on the floor its eyes closed.

"I don't know anyone who is connected to this creature" Bakura said.

"What about that Ash kid?" Mariku said "And place the knife down, the blood is dripping on the floor"

"Like I care?" Bakura snapped "I have more important things to worry about rather than some stupid blood in my Hikari's soul room floor!"

"The blood will come off the knife" Mariku said he walked closer to Bakura taking the knife from his hand. "We'll place it over here" Mariku told Bakura walking on the other side of the room placing it on a small desk that had a few books, notebooks, pens and pencils on it.

"Even his deep soul contains school" Mariku muttered.

"Stop gawking over my host's shit and get your fat ass over here" Bakura demanded. Mariku chuckled turning around he walked over to Bakura who was now away from Pikachu and Ryou.

"Why are you way over here?" Mariku asked walking toward Bakura.

"You're still bleeding and I can't risk you getting your fucking blood on my Hikari remember?" Bakura yelled in aggravation.

"Oh right forgot that you want some of the cream puff" Mariku said "Too bad he's mine"

"I don't want Ryou" Bakura said

"Sure, sure" Mariku said.

"Let's just get back to the topic at hand" Bakura said.

"We need to get Ash in the Ring" Mariku said.

"Okay" Bakura said chanting something in Ancient Egypt.

[Yugi's place]:

Ash groaned rolling over he fell off the couch hitting the floor hard.

"WH-where am I?" he asked looking around. "Pikachu?" Ash said but said mouse was nowhere to be found.

"Bakura?" Ash asked but no one answered. Ash picked himself off the floor and sat on the couch.

_'This place looks awfully familiar'_ Ash said to himself.

"Good morning Ash" Misty said with a smile.

"Mi-Misty?" Ash gasped "How-"

Misty walked over to her best friend giving him a tight hug. "Joey brought you here, you were unconscious on the blimp. Kaiba blew the place up"

Ash's face went white.

"Hey Ash" Misty said in concern but Ash didn't answer.

"ASH!" Misty screamed in horror.

"Bakura" Ash muttered.

"Pikachu is away from Bakura" Misty said assuring. "Professor Oak has him right now"

"Bakura" Ash said again staring into nothingness.

Misty blinked not understanding.

"Ash I don't…" she started to say.

"WHERE IS BAKURA?!" Ash cried standing up his eyes blazing. Misty yelped falling onto the floor.

"Ash..." Misty said her eyes wide with fear.

Suddenly Brock and Joey came into the room.

"Hey what's going on here?" Brock asked "I heard a commotion"

"Yeah me too" Joey said yawning.

Brock's eyes immediately flashed over to Ash who was glaring at them.

"Ash" Brock said taking a slow step forward

"Hey man what's wrong?" Joey asked "Did Bakura do something to you?"

At the sound of Bakura's name, Ash tackled Joey to the ground.

_You killed him_ Ash said in another language.

Brock pulled Ash off of Joey holding him tight in his arms. Joey got to his feet his eyes searching for answers.

"Do you know what he said?" Brock asked. Joey shook his head

"No, but I've heard of that language before, the Pharaoh speaks it sometimes, especially when he doesn't want us to hear what he's saying"

"But isn't he from Ancient Egypt?" Brock asked.

Joey nodded.

"BAKURA" Ash cried.

"Why does he want Bakura?" Joey asked

Brock took Ash to the couch and placed him down gently.

"Ash" Brock said softly. Ash's eyes were wild, but finally, after a while Ash calmed down.

"Ash listens to me" Brock said. "You are at Yugi Muto's house. Misty is right over there" he said pointing to Misty who was still shaken in fear. Joey held out his hand and the girl gratefully took it standing up and sitting down in a chair. "Joey is over there" he pointed to Joey who stood. "The rest of the groups are upstairs" Brock said.

Ash nodded.

"Pikachu included" Brock said.

"Now then, why do you want to see Bakura?" he asked.

Ash looked around searching for some type of answer. He knew where he was now, in the real world, near all of his friends. Pikachu was upstairs with Professor Oak. It was early morning hours.

"Bakura" Ash whispered.

"What about him?" Joey asked.

"Hey what's all the noise" Tristan asked coming down the stairs.

"Yeah people are trying to get some sleep around here" Tea said descending the stairs as well. Tracey appeared from the downstairs bathroom drying his hair with a towel.

"Where are the Professor and Mr. Muto?" Brock asked.

"Professor Oak is upstairs trying to wake Pikachu up and Solomon is still asleep I think" Tracey said. "What's going on?"

"It's Ash" Misty said softly "he's gone crazy"

Everyone sat down, eyes on their friend. Ash didn't even look at them staring into nothingness, muttering something in Ancient Egypt.

"How does he know that language?" Tristan asked in shock.

"I don't know" Brock said. "He's never spoken it before"

"Did Bakura teach him?" Tea asked

"I doubt it" Joey said "that idiot wouldn't teach anyone anything."

"Ash" Brock said shaking his friend. "Look at me"

Ash slowly turned to Brock his eyes not fixated on him.

"Ash why do you want Bakura"

"Bakura" Ash said rocking his form back and forth.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch" Joey yelled.

"WHERE IS HE?!" Ash shrieked tears pouring down his cheeks.

"What on earth is going on in here?" Professor Oak asked carrying Pikachu in his arms. Pikachu was blue, black, red and battered. He had large cuts across his stomach and back. Bruises everywhere and he was motionless.

Professor Oak's eyes widened listening to Ash mutter in another language.

Solomon found his way into the living room soon afterward rubbing his eyes. "What's going on out here?" He asked.

He looked over at Ash who was still muttering something in Ancient Egyptian and rocking back and forth, staring at the wall.

"Oh my gods" Solomon said staring at Ash in utter shock.

"What is Mr. Muto?" everyone asked.

The old man turned to face the group his eyes wide.

"You're not going to believe this" Solomon said. "But Ash is saying: 'Pharaoh spare my lover, don't kill him, kill me instead'

"But why would Ash..." Tracey began.

"How does Ash know Ancient Egyptian?" Joey asked.

"He-"

"He lived in the past" Solomon said looking over at Ash again. "Bakura was his lover"

Oh yes this story is getting DELICIOUS! I'm so excited! I shall explain the whole Egyptian thing when the time comes no point in spoiling the fun so of course the whole Egyptian arch thingie will be changed around of course it was going to be anyways because we have a crossover here and I do REAL crossovers not Yugi flies to Pokémon world and no one else does kind of thing. I hope that y'all enjoyed this chapter and once again sorry about the lateness…until next time my pretties


	27. Chapter 27: Ryou awakens

Since I got this magical idea in my head then I wrote this chapter. Yup do you honestly think I planned this story out? When I first started writing this story what's happening now was definitely not in the plot. But now it is and I love it.

If I feel like it, y'all might see another update for this story tonight since I wrote this chapter fairly early and I usually do all of my writing at night around 11-12ish, but if not then tomorrow more than likely…

Just to let all of you know ahead of time, there will be a lemon in this story, I'm not sure when seeing as how I'm "going with the flow" with this story but there will be one.

Anyways, that's enough out of me, enjoy what my psychotic mind has in store for you today :D.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR POKEMON

ENJOY :D

Chapter Twenty- Seven: Ryou Awakens

_A teenage boy with shoulder length hair kicked his horse's side. The brown stallion neighed softly walking to where his master wanted him to go. The horse climbed up a sandy hill, the boy looked over to where the Nile was, seeing a figure lying on the sand. _

_The boy once again kicked his horse, this time harder so the creature would run. The teenager stopped the horse, quickly jumping off. He walked up to the figure in the sand. It was a boy, he had short black hair with was a bit spiky, he was lying faced down against the sand some of which covered the limp form. _

_The white-haired teen kneeled beside of the boy, slowly turning him over. The boy had cuts and bruises among his torso. He had two identical cuts that looked like xs under each of his eyes. The teen pressed his fingers against the boy's neck to check for a pulse. There was one, but barely. _

_Quickly, the teen hoisted the boy on his shoulder placing him on the horse then getting behind him. It was still night but he had to hurry, Ra would be rising soon and he had to get back to his hideout before the day began again. _

_The hideout wasn't too far away, an unground chamber that had several rooms. One room was filled with food, another room had a make-shift bed one in which the white-haired teen placed the unconscious boy. The teen stared at the boy for a moment then he took off his robe and lay down on it. _

_Not long after the teen had dozed off he heard a terrifying scream, jolting awake he looked over at the bed where the boy sat up abruptly. _

_"WH-where am I?" the boy cried scanning the area frantically. The white-haired teen stood up noiselessly looking at the boy on his bed. _

_"You're in my home" the teen said. The boy looked at the voice's owner. Their eyes locking together. _

_"WH-who are you?" the boy asked not taking his eyes off of the teen. "Why do you have white hair?" _

_The teen blinked not taking his eyes off the boy. _

_"My name isn't important boy, and neither is my hair color" the teen said "Want to tell me why you were lying near the Nile in your condition" _

_The boy shook his head closing his eyes. _

_"Tell you what" the white-haired boy said "You give me a name to go by and I'll give you one deal?" _

_The boy opened his eyes looking again the other male was a sight to behold, he had white hair that was shoulder length, muscles sculpted his very essences, he wore a red robe and a blue sarong. Everything about this teenager was so well-built. The boy looked up at the other's eyes. They were soft of a blue-lilac type color with a hint of red. The boy couldn't stop staring at the teenager in front of him. _

_"My-my name is Ash" the boy said shakily. _

_"Hmm... that's an interesting name" the teen said. "Okay well you can call me the future King of Thieves" _

_"Future?" Ash said cocking his head to the side. _

_"Ah yes, seeing as how I haven't tried to do anything that would make me the King of Thieves" the teen said. _

_"Why would you…" Ash trailed off. _

_"That's your business since when? The boy scoffed. _

_"I'm sorry I didn't…" _

_"forget it" the future king of thieves said waving him off. "You want some food boy?" _

_Right on cue, Ash's stomach growled. He clutched it in embarrassment. _

_"If you're embarrassed because you're hungry then you have issues" the thief said. _

_"What can I call you sir?" Ash said softly. _

_"Well, I suppose you can call me Bakura" The teen said "Though, I prefer Thief King" _

_"But you said…" Ash's voice trailed off once again. _

_Bakura turned to walk into the other room. He grabbed some food and gave some to Ash who, gratefully accepted it. _

_"And I also said that I would be the future thief king" Bakura said taking a seat on the bed next to Ash. "Tell me, what happened to you boy?" _

_Ash didn't look at Bakura staring at the apple that was now clutched in his hand. _

_"I-" Ash began but tears fell from his eyes silently. Bakura didn't look at the boy waiting for some type of response. _

_"I was attacked" Ash said softly staring at the red fruit with tear filled eyes. _

_Bakura rolled his eyes "Obviously" _

_"They took my friend" Ash continued having ignored Bakura's smart ass remark. _

_"Friend" Bakura asked looking at the boy. _

_Ash nodded. _

_"Who's this friend of yours?" Bakura asked getting interested. _

_"Pikachu" _

[Yugi's house]:

Ash jolted awake, sweat pouring down his body he looked around seeing that he was currently in a bed, in a room and in a house. Ash stood up his vision waving in and out. Finally, after gaining focus he made his way downstairs where the group was gathered.

"Pikachu" Ash breathed seeing his friend lying in a small container that had blanks, pillows and a water bottle.

Everyone's eyes stared at Ash not saying anything. Ash walked over to his friend placing a hand on his small yellow body. Tears rolled down Ash's cheeks.

"Ash" Misty said softly coming up behind her friend, she placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort. Ash didn't say anything his whole body shaking with rage.

"PIKACHU" he cried falling to his knees.

"Ash" Joey said softly but Solomon shook his head looking at the broken child before him.

"He lost his best friend" Solomon said "We need to find the Pharaoh and Yugi before anyone else is in danger"

"But where are they?" Tea asked. "Ryou's body is upstairs and Marik, Ishizu and Odion went back to Egypt"

"That's true" Professor Oak said "But if we got here from the Pokemon world, then perhaps someone else did as well"

"What are you suggesting Professor?" Tracey asked taking a sip of his coffee and then placing it down on the table in front of him.

Professor Oak looked at Tracey for a moment then back to Solomon with sigh. "Team Rocket"

Joey, Tea and Tristan gasped. They had no idea who this Team Rocket was but they sounded dangerous.

"Just who is this Team Rocket?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah if they kidnapped Yug man I'm gonna beat the shit outta 'em fuckers" Joey said standing up about to head to the door but he was stopped by Solomon who pulled the Brooklyn-accented teenager down on the couch.

"Stay Joey" Solomon said pressing his small old hand on Joey's chest. Joey nodded knowing that Solomon had better judgment than him.

Professor Oak took a long gulp of his drink and leaned back in the chair he was currently sitting in. "Team Rocket is a group of people who like to steal other people's Pokemon, their leader is a man named Giovanni, he used to be the gym leader for the Viridian City gym that's located in Kanto"

"So then let's go to dis Kanto place and beat the shit outta that fool" Joey yelled Solomon having taken the seat next to Joey sighed.

"It's not that easy Joey" Solomon said.

"And why the hell not?" Joey demanded angrily. "We got Duel Monsters dat's gotta be betta than Pokemon right?"

Misty's eyes narrowed at Joey. "Not necessarily, since when do your creatures that come from cards out do ours that come from the wild?" Misty inquired.

"I mean we-" Joey said but stopped when Tristan looked at him from the other side of the room shaking his head.

"But why would Giovanni want Yugi?" Tea asked pressing her finger against her lip in thought "You said he only wants Pokemon right?"

"Well..." Professor Oak trailed off. "It would appear that way, but maybe Yugi has something that he wants"

"But what?" Joey cried frantically "There has to be some way to get Yug back. I'm not going to leave my buddy there while we sit back and do nothing!"

"And what do you suppose we do moron?" Misty growled her hand still on Ash's shoulder "In case you've forgotten Ryou is still unconscious up stairs, so I'm pretty sure you don't want to travel to the Pokemon world carrying him because unlike where you are _nothing_ is close by there."

"So does dat mean we just give up?" Joey shouted

"No" Misty said shaking her head. "It means we need a plan"

"We don't have time for plans!" Joey shrieked

"Joey that's enough" Professor Oak said sternly Joey immediately calmed down.

"Now Misty is right the Pokemon world is large, however there are ways to get around that for instance, something is telling me that there are more portals than just the one in the Ilex Forest"

"How can you be certain?" Brock asked.

"Think about it" The professor said looking over at Ash's friend. "Why would there only be one portal? If Team Rocket is behind the portals then wouldn't it make since for them to place portals in randomized places?"

No one said anything trying to gather all the information in their head.

"There's something I don't understand" Tea said softly looking over at Ash who was kneeling down on the floor stroking the soft yellow fur of his friend, his back was turned away from everyone. "Marik brought everyone out of the Shadow Realm. Mai appeared to be fine and she went on her way. But, why hasn't Ryou awoken yet?"

"Because he's dead" Ash's voice answered not turning around.

"What do you mean by "dead"?" Tristan asked looking at the back of Ash's head. Ash sighed standing up he looked around the room at the people waiting for his answers.

"When I was in the Shadow-whatever it's called" Ash said

"Realm" Solomon said softly

"yeah that" Ash said "Anyways, a few times Bakura would be fine one minute then he'd let out this ear piercing shriek of pain and he would cough up blood. His body would appear like something had shocked him. I didn't know what it was at first and honestly, I'm still confused by it but I think that Ryou's soul has died."

Eyes widened at the news.

"Ryou" Tea said softly tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

"It's that Bakura son of a bitch" Tristan growled knuckles going white against the chair he sat in.

Ash shook his head "It's not Bakura's fault"

"yes it is!" Tristan yelled

"How do you figure that?" Ash's eyes went cold glaring at the brunette teen.

"Bakura hates Ryou he loves to torment people and everyone knows that he did that" Tristan shouted pointing to Pikachu.

Ash closed his eyes trying to calm down his fury "Bakura was with me, how the hell could he have done that?" Ash inquired.

"Oh trust me he has his ways" Tristan said releasing the grip off of the chair.

Ash shook his head.

"Ash" Misty said softly Ash looked over at his friend who was now seated on the couch.

"Yes Misty?" He asked

"Last night…" she trailed off.

"What about it?" he asked.

"You kept screaming out for Bakura" she whispered.

"yeah man what's up with that?" Joey said.

"You were speaking a different language as well, Ash" Tracey said

Ash's eyes widened. What did they mean a different language he only knew Japanese what other language would he be able to possibly speak.

"What language was it?" Ash asked

"Ancient Egyptian" Solomon replied

"Just-what-what did I-say?" Ash croaked.

"Your exact words were: "'Pharaoh spare my lover, don't kill him, kill me instead" one time" Solomon said "Another time you said: "Pikachu will shatter your horrid items"

Ash's eyes widened "My-my lo-lover?" Ash gasped his face went pale white. Tracey stood up helping Ash to the couch.

Solomon nodded.

"Ash" Brock said gently placing a hand on the shaking boy's shoulder Ash jumped at the contact but calmed down not long after he turned to face his friend who studied him waiting for a reply.

"Yes?" Ash managed softly.

"Do you love Bakura" was Brock's answer.

Ash didn't reply he looked down on the floor fidgeting.

"You do don't you?" Misty gasped.

"This isn't possible" Tracey said "What's going on here"

"Apparently, Ash is from Ancient Egypt like the Pharaoh, Kaiba, Ishizu and the Tomb Robber" Joey said his eyes wide with disbelief.

Ash's eyes snapped up at Joey when he said "Tomb Robber" Joey's eyes looked in fear as Ash walked over to him grabbing him by the shirt and slamming him against the wall.

"ASH" Everyone yelled Brock, Tracey, and Tristan walked over to Ash.

"You listen here and you listen well" Ash hissed "He has a fucking name and you better learn how to use it" then Ash shoved Joey to Brock who caught him. Ash stormed upstairs slamming the door hard.

He walked up to where Ryou's body lay on the bed motionless.

Ash kneeled down beside of the bed taking his hand within Ryou's lacing their fingers together.

"BAKURA" he screeched eyes watered and a flow of a waterfall crashed against the bed with heavy sobs.

[Viridian City Gym]:

[Yami's POV]:

I wasn't sure how long I had been here. I knew that Yugi would be waking up soon; I had taken over his body since the duel against Mariku. Yugi had been ripped from his own body to place in the wicked game. But now, someone else is after something that I have. I wasn't sure what. The man said I was in the Pokemon world. A world I knew very little about.

/Yami/ Yugi's voice said through our mind-link he sounded like he had just woken up. /Where are we? /

\Honestly, I'm not sure Aibou but we're in the Pokemon world I know that much\ I answered.

/Why would we be in the Pokemon World? / Yugi asked /what's going on Yami? /

I sighed inwardly \Not sure Aibou\

/We need to get out of here and now/ Yugi cried frantically inside of my mind.

\It's easier said than done Yugi, we're chained to a wall right now\

Yugi gasped appearing transparent beside of me. He looked around, I, realizing that Giovanni must have moved us gasped too.

"I thought you said you knew where we were" Yugi said softly noticing my reaction.

"I did…" I said "But we weren't in this room when I woke up the first time, perhaps they moved us to a different room"

"Who's behind this?" Yugi demanded his eyes blazing with anger and fury.

"Some man named Giovanni; he said he's the leader of Team Rocket" I responded "Whatever the hell that is"

Yugi looked at the metal door, which had three bars at the very top for a guard or peek in to see if a prisoner was doing well. The room smelled of death and rotten cockroach egg capsules. The floor was made of solid concrete; the wall was made of a bathroom tile as in a shower that was painted white. The chains were very heavy holding me to the wall with handcuffs and ankle-cuffs. Yugi gasped in horror when he saw how his body had been chained against a wall.

"Who are these people?" Yugi gasped not taking his eyes off of me.

"I'm not sure Aibou" I said closing my eyes. I felt something coming \Back in the puzzle\ I demanded

/But I… /

\NOW\

Wasting no time, the boy went into his soul room in the Millennium Puzzle. I didn't move waiting for the door to open.

Suddenly, two people and a cat appeared. The woman had red hair and wore a white shirt and shirt the shirt had an R imprinted on the front. The man had blue hair that was cut next to his cheeks he wore a long sleeve shirt and wore pants; the shirt as well had a red R on the front. The third was a brown cat, who, surprisingly stood on his hind legs. His head was extremely large he had a gold-like charm on his forehead.

"Well, well" The girl said slamming the door behind her the banging of metal echoing inside my mind made me cringe. "What do we have here?" she asked walking further into the room. Her companions following her, "Looks like our little hostage has opened his eyes.

"What do you want?" I hissed glaring that the woman.

"It's not what _I _want" the woman said looking up at me, she gave me a grin that was full of hatred and revenge…."It's what my boss wants"

"Well, your boss can get this foolish idea out of his head because I refuse to help him" I spat.

"I don't believe you have a choice" the cat spoke suddenly. My eyes widened how the hell could this creature are talking?

"I think you startled him Meowth" the teenager said laughing.

"Yeah I'm a little shocked seeing a damn cat talk is that some type of problem of something?" I asked glaring at the cat and the man.

"No, not really" the man said "But it is strange that you forgot why he can talk"

"No it isn't" I said "I never met this thing in my life"

"Ah but you have" the woman said "You've met us all, you just don't remember"

"REMEMBER WHAT?" I screamed eyes blazing.

"That the so called "friend" that you made with that boy was your enemy back in Ancient Egypt" the man answered.

"What-what are you talking about?" I asked

"Ash" the woman said.

"Ash is not my enemy and never was. Bakura is my enemy and now so are you" I hissed trying to break the chains. The woman threw her head back in a noisy laughter. The others soon joined her. She looked back at her comrades, glaring I suppose because they put on their façade once again.

"Bakura and Ash was your enemy" The woman said. "We" she said gesturing to her friends "Were your friends"

"You lie!" I yelled fiercely "If you were my friend then you wouldn't have kidnapped me"

"We had to" The man said "We had no other choice"

"Oh like hell you didn't" I spat "What the hell do you people want from me"

The woman smiled "We want your help"

"I will never help you" I yelled eyes glaring daggers into the woman.

The woman wasn't shaken at all. "My boss can give you your memories back" the woman said pacing the room.

"I need the three Egyptian God cards and the stone tablet in order to do that" I deadpanned "Your boss wouldn't know anything of the sort"

"Seems you've underestimated him" the cat said

"They usually do" The man said looking at me. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"That's not all" the woman said "You need to gather the three legendary birds and Pikachu as well"

My eyes widened "Why the hell would I need to do that?" I asked.

The woman smiled "Because Pokemon and Duel Monsters lived in harmony back in your time"

[Millennium Ring]:

[Bakura's POV]:

I closed my eyes concentrating trying to conjure Ash's spirit within the Millennium Ring. Mariku stood off to the side. I was kneeling down on the floor beside of Charm and my Hikari; both, which lay against the tile floor of Ryou's soul room unmoving.

"Place them together" Mariku's voice snapped my attention away. My eyes snapped open and I glared at him.

"Can't you see I'm doing something fool?" I hissed.

Mariku just rolled his eyes. "They two bodies have to be near each other" Mariku said. "Otherwise the souls won't come back"

"You could have told me this earlier bitch" I snarled but I placed the rat next to my host nonetheless.

Mariku smirked.

"Wipe that shit off your face before I smack it off" I hissed.

Mariku laughed lightly "Oh Kura" he said between laughs "I'm going to win, you wait and see"

"You already lost seeing as how you can't go back into Marik's body anymore thanks to his control of it now and the fact that Odion has awaken. It's a shame really that one person can control you"

"Oh and like one person isn't controlling you" Mariku snapped eyes boring holes into me.

"No" I said averting my gaze from my so called "partner" "No one has the power to stop me, I'm the darkness"

"No" Mariku said "You're a Tomb Robber who lost everything including their lover"

My eyes went wide.

"Shocked are we?" Mariku cackled. "I know the story; I know how you lost him…how they torture you in front of your eyes"

"WH-what are you talking about?" I demanded.

"All the people that you've ever loved, were sealed in the items correct" Mariku asked

I stood up looking at Ryou and Charm then I turned to face Mariku. "Yes" I said through gritted teeth.

"Yes well with your lover you sealed part of yourself within that" Mariku shouted pointed to Pikachu.

An eyebrow raised in confusion. "Just what the hell are you getting at Mariku?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest. "We didn't have that thing back in my time"

"Oh but you did" Mariku grinned licking his lips he stole a glance at my host then his eyes wandered back to me. "Pokemon and Ka's they are connected"

"How" I asked

"Figure it out yourself, it has to do with that Ash kid and that rat thing on the floor" Mariku snapped. "Stop posy-footing around and conjure him in here"

"Well I would if you'd stop talking" I seethed walking over to the dead forms. I sat on the floor beside of them, placing a hand on each of their chest. I closed my eyes chanting a spell in my native tongue.

Suddenly, I saw a light flash then, the light got brighter, brighter, brighter… then it went dark suddenly before the light flashed once more. Then, Ash appeared.

"Finally" Mariku said taking another knife from his pocket, he plunged a knife into Ash's arm who cried out in pain and in alarm.

"Why the hell did you do that Mariku?" I asked my hands still on Charm.

"Want Ryou back or not fool?" Mariku asked jerking Ash's unconscious body toward me. He threw him down next to Ryou.

"Now then" he said he grabbed the knife off the table and handed it to me, careful not to touch the blade. He slid the two blades against each other evenly coating both of them. He handed me the knife that was on the table. He licked the other one, eyes rolling in the back of his head smirking.

"You need to wake Pikachu up" Mariku pointed out. I growled shaking the mouse creature furiously. Charm's eyes snapped up he looked up at me but his eyes weren't focused slowly, the came into focus. He sat up slowly standing on his hind legs.

"Okay Charm" I said "When I give the okay you send out as much electricity as you can"

Pikachu looked around the room and then nodded. He noticed Ash on the other side of Ryou but didn't say anything or try to reach him.

Mariku handed me the knife and I quickly plunged the knife into my hosted chest, his body giving a jolt.

"NOW CHARM" I yelled and the yellow rat thing closed his eyes shocking both my host and I.

"Hold Ash's hand" Mariku said and I reached out with my other hand without so much as thinking. The current of electricity flowed through the knife traveling between our bodies. I screamed the pain was unreal it felt like hot, hot lava ripening and burning my very core. Ash's eyes snapped open his body quivering and burning as well.

Charm I could tell wanted to stop but I had not said to do so. The current of electricity flowed more evenly as the time passed.

"Time to say the chant fool" Mariku said I bit my lip to keep from crying out. Blood flooded in my mouth. I closed my eyes trying to think of a chant to say. Something that would bring Ryou back to life and end this incredible pain, suddenly, my eyes snapped open. The pain was no longer there.

"Stop" I say and Charm stops.

Mariku starts to say something but stops. Ash blinks still lying on the floor, our hands still intertwined together my other hand still on the blade.

We all look at Ryou, who slowly, opened his eyes.

Well, I hope that y'all enjoyed this chapter. It magically came to me. Oh and of course there will be more of the Ancient Egypt later on as the story progresses. I'm so excited this is just awesome don't I have such an amazing mind? *crickets chirp*

Eh… fine be that way….

Bakura: REVIEW MORTALS

Me: *points to Bakura* what he said

:D


	28. Chapter 28: : Goddesses

Readers: *stares at alert update*

Ha no your eyes are not deceiving you, we get TWO updates in ONE day! Ain't y'all excited?

*nods heads*

Okay then, I guesses I have to put this stupid annoying warning up so here goes:

WARNING: there is a SEX SCENE in this chapter. So if you don't like the whole Bakura doing Ash thing in the sand type deal…*looks away and mumbles something about that's fun* then I suggest you skip that part of just wait for the next chapter. The 3 legendary birds can explain somewhat in this chapter so I home that the juicy lemon along with the other shit I threw in here balances out the tastiness of this delicious chapter. Also when I do a sex scene it's for real so just letting you know that.

Also, we need to make up a name for this pairing…when I first started this story I wasn't planning on Bakura and Ash being lovers so if anyone wants to help me pick out a name for the pairing of Yami Bakura/Ash and Thief King Bakura/Ash then I'll gladly accept ideas :D.

Ironically, I do not support this pairing…I find that very strange…well I guess I like it in a sense but I'm a Darkshipper/Casteshipper

So anyways, read the chapter and remember to review and don't get too many ideas from this chapter ha-ha…

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR POKEMON

ENJOY :D

Chapter Twenty- eight: The Goddesses of Ra, Obelisk and Slifer

[Viridian City Gym]:

Yami blinked staring blankly at the trio in front of him. He had no idea what they meant by "three legendary birds" but he was going to find out. If there were other keys to unlock his mind and his powers then why weren't Ishizu and Marik aware of them? According to Ishizu he needed to read the imprints upon Marik's back, something which, Yami recognized as the tablet at the Domino City Museum. Then, he had to hold all three Egyptian God cards up and have the Millennium Puzzle around his neck. Thanks to Battle City he had the God cards and of course, he had the Puzzle, but isn't that enough?

"These birds" Yami said looking at the red-headed female.

"Oh yes" she said looking at her fingernails and then back to the hostage "First, I think we should introduce ourselves since we were so rude to do so before"

"Prepare for trouble" the woman said.

"And make it double" the man said walking up to the woman.

"To protect the world from devotion"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extent our reach to the stairs above"

"Jessie" Jessie sang with a spin.

"James" James said jumping over Meowth.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"

"Meowth that's right" Meowth cried jumping up; Yami's eyes widened in horror and in wonder, he had no idea what the hell that song was but it was….quite catchy to say the least.

"Umm…" Yami said trying to think of something to say. "That was…umm... Interesting" he said giving off a weak smile.

"Best damn motto in town" Meowth boasted. "If two other idiots come in here speaking like that but slightly different just remember that our motto is top cat"

Jessie rolled her eyes. "I don't think he really cares whose motto is better Meowth" the red head said. "Now then let's get back to business shall we?"

Yami nodded slowly.

"You do have your Egyptian Gods correct?" James asked.

"Why is that any of your business?" Yami snapped.

"Do you want your memories back or not?" Jessie questioned putting her hands on her hips and looking up at Yami.

Yami nodded.

"Good then, I'm supposing you do have the cards and of course the Puzzle" Jessie said she turned to face her friends then back to the hostage. "As you have Gods so do we"

"Explain" Yami demanded.

"Even in captivity your demands never cease do they?" Jessie said strolling closer to the wall where Yami was contained. "Tell me something, did you sense something strange upon your Pokemon friends?"

"No-"Yami said his eye brow rose.

"I suppose that Ash being able to wear the Millennium Ring without it killing him makes perfect sense, since Ryou Bakura is the King of Thieves' host is that not correct?"

Yami looked at Jessie who tapped her foot waiting for a reply. "He is" Yami said.

"Well, then, don't you want to know why and how Ash can use the Ring?" Jessie questioned.

Yami nodded.

/Yami I don't like this/

\I don't either Aibou\

/Don't give them any information, I don't trust them/

\They're up to something what I'm not sure, I wish I remembered more about my past\

/Do you think it's true that Ash has a past in Ancient Egypt? /

\Well if he didn't wouldn't someone like Shadi or Ishizu said something about it? \

/ Not if that part is being kept from them/

"You need to get your memories first" Jessie said. "Until then, I suggest you figure out a way to convince Ash to give us his Pikachu"

"But why?" Yami cried "He loves Pikachu…"

James who was leaning against the wall along with Meowth looked over at the former Pharaoh with a wide smirk.

"He loves Bakura more"

"I don't understand this" Yami yelled in frustration "Can you please explain to me about these Ra damn birds"

"I suppose I could try" Jessie said with a sigh "As you are aware the Pharaoh has control over the three gods: Obelisk, Ra and the dragon of Osiris or in the card form: Slifer the Sky Dragon. What you don't know is that the Pokemon world and your world used to coexists amongst each other so to speak. The three legendary birds are the Goddesses that coexist with the Gods. Moltress is known as the Phoenix Goddess. She is the equivalent to Ra. Zapdos, the lightning goddess, she is the equivalent to the dragon of Osiris and of course, Articuno, the ice goddess, is equivalent to Obelisk." Jessie said.

"But how come I've never heard of these birds before?" Yami inquired "And how do I get my hands on these creatures?"

"The birds live on islands" Jessie replied. "You will need someone who is skilled in Pokemon to caught them" Jessie's eyes locked with the former Pharaoh's.

"Ash" Yami gulped

"No" Jessie shouted causing the others to jump. "NO"

"But…" Yami said but decided not to continue.

"Look" Jessie yelled "Ash is NOT someone you want on your side"

"Oh and you are?" Yami hissed. "I think I'll take my chances with a friend who lost everything"

Jessie threw her head back in a fit of laughter. Yami narrowed his eyes sensing great evil from the woman.

"You don't get it do you?" Jessie asked eyes blazing. She walked over to Yami, reaching up she dug inside of a pocket until she felt something, pulling it out she held the Millennium Necklace in her hand.

"They say this item creates images of the past and future" Jessie said.

"Yes" Yami said through gritted teeth "But the visions are often times altered"

Jessie smirked. "These images cannot be I want to show you a piece of history, _Ash's_ history. With _your_ enemy"

"You can't even use the Millennium Necklace" Yami said "You know nothing about them"

"Oh but I know someone who does" Jessie smiled sinisterly.

"Who" Yami demanded he tugged on the chains trying to break free but to no avail.

Jessie closed her eyes concentrating on a specific part in Ash's past. Everything was falling right into place. The boss immediately recognized that Ash used to be part of the Ancient times and thus he needed the pharaoh to ensure that their dark god came back to life. The boss already knew that Bakura was planning on resurrecting Zorc, which was fine that was no threat at all to the Team Rocket boss. What was a threat were Ash, Bakura and Pikachu together. No, he had to separate the three at all cost.

The Millennium Necklace flashed brightly then.

_"Time to get up" a deep coated accent shouted from the door way. A groan was heard within the underground hideout the boy with black spiky hair opened his eyes slowly trying to adjust to the dark. _

_"Let's get moving" the voice hissed _

_"Where are we going?" the boy asked. _

_"To find you're so called Pikachu" _

_"But they took him" the boy said sadly walking up to the other figure. _

_"All the more reason to get revenge so come on" the man snapped jerking the boy up. _

_Both of them reached the top. The first one was none other than the King of Thieves. _

_"Bakura" Yami gasped floating in the air. _

_"Come on Ash" Bakura snapped he turned to whistle for their horses. "You need to train" Bakura said jumping on his horse. "Get on yours" _

_Ash looked at Bakura and nodded. "Where are we going Bakura?" Ash asked pulling the reigns of his horse to follow Bakura's it had grown night and Bakura, hearing what a 'Pikachu' was knew exactly where this boy's friend was. _

_"To find your friend of course" Bakura said running a hand through his unkempt long white hair "did you think I was that cruel?" _

_Ash didn't say anything he couldn't believe that the one that was called the King of Thieves was actually helping him. But maybe Bakura knew of Pikachu's power? Surely he didn't…Pikachu had been kidnapped and taken away from his owner because of the uncertainty of the creature and its powers. _

_They traveled for several hours. Bakura waved back to Ash who knew that meant to throw his hood over his head so he wouldn't be recognized. Bakura knew who he was dealing with, Ash did not. _

_Finally, the reached a small secluded town, heading deeper and deeper into town Bakura jumped off the horse as did Ash. Ash followed his friend around to the other side of a stone structure that looked like it was half of a wall. _

_"What do we have here?" The Thief King asked smirking thieves men and some women gathered behind the stone wall had a yellow mouse with black eyes, a lightning bolt shaped tail and red cheeks tied to a pole. Each was taking turns beating the creature, which refused to show them any power. _

_"M-Master" they all cried throwing their sticks down and bowing. Ash's eyes went wide when he saw his friend. _

_"Pikachu" Ash said softly starting to walk over to the Pokemon but Bakura held him back. _

_"Wh-what brings you here your greatness?" one of the women asked her voice was muffled in the cold sand beneath her as she did not look up. They all knew better than to look at their Lord. _

_"Seems to me you've captured something I never said to" Bakura sneered _

_"Master" another voice said "we-we thought-" _

_Bakura snapped his fingers and everyone stood up, they knew that he wanted everyone's attention. "DID I SAY I WANTED A RAT?" Bakura bellowed picking up the young man who mentioned something earlier by the neck. The man kicked, wheezing, trying to gain some breath. Bakura only squeezed tighter. "DID I?" _

_"N-No sir" the man said shakily _

_Bakura threw him down, the man landed against several other thieves all in which huddled together eyes wide in fear. Bakura smirked loving the feeling of power over these foolish people who followed him so gratefully. They respected him, feared him, loved him, hated him, it was all just a game. A game that Bakura was the master at: Mind Games. _

_ "Untie the rat now" Bakura ordered looking a girl who was no more than thirteen. Said girl stumbled to her feet walking over to the pole to untie Pikachu. Pikachu collapsed onto the ground when the last of the strings were undone. _

_"Do not assume anything" Bakura said "Remember I am God and you are my fools" and with that he turned to take his leave. _

_Ash picked up Pikachu in his arms tears flooded down his cheeks. "Pikachu" he whispered. He looked up to notice Bakura heading off. Ash got up and ran to the said thief. _

_"Bakura" Ash cried running with his injured friend in his arms. "Wait up" _

_The future king of thieves turned around to face the boy. "What do you want?" Bakura demanded "I saved your friend from my minions what more could you possibly want?" _

_"I-I" Ash stuttered Bakura crossed his arms over his chest tapping his foot in the sand. _

_"Well?" _

_"I-I want to go with you!" Ash cried. _

_Bakura made his lips into a straight line studying the boy. _

_"And why do you want to go with me?" Bakura asked "You do realize when I said "I'm going to be the future Thief King" I meant it right?" _

_Ash nodded. "I want to help you, whatever you're doing…You save my friend's life…I…I owe it to you" _

_Bakura's eyes widened hearing those words. He had always had to threaten someone or something to get them to cooperate but now, this boy that was lying in the sand a few weeks back was volunteering to help him. _

_"Very well" Bakura said "But do as I say and there will be no trouble got it?" _

_Ash nodded crawling on the horse. _

"Do you see?" Jessie asked. Yami's eyes wide, he panted heavily trying to figure out the images in his head. Jessie was right? Ash came from the past? It was strange and it didn't make any sense. Where had Pokemon, something he had never heard of before come into play with Duel Monsters?

"That doesn't prove a thing" Yami said still trying to figure out everything he just saw. He indeed saw someone that looked like Bakura, Yami wasn't too sure, but pretty sure becoming positive only after the boy, who Bakura called Ash confirmed his suspicions. Why would Bakura help Ash and if Bakura and Ash knew each other in the past…then why didn't they recognize each other before? Why had Bakura kidnapped Pikachu and why had Ash gone to his aid.

Yami's eyes widened in a sudden realization; Jessie looked up with smirked still clutching the item in her hand.

"Figure something out?" Jessie asked

"Bakura set up the trap" Yami said softly "The Millennium Eye, he has the Millennium Eye!"

"You'll also need Celebi" James pointed out.

Yami arched his eyebrow at James in confusion. "Celebi?"

James nodded "The time goddess"

"How am I going to find these creatures?" Yami asked "I know nothing about Pokemon"

"Our boss will assist you" Meowth said picking at his claw. "You just have to agree to his terms"

"Which are?" Yami pressed.

Meowth smirk widened. "Get Pikachu away from Ash"

"But that's easier said than done" James said with a sigh "We've been trying for years"

"What do you want with Pikachu?" Yami asked.

"Pikachu can either protect the world or bring back the evil god of the Shadow Realm." Jessie answered. "Which do you prefer?"

Yami narrowed his eyes "Do I need to answer that question?"

Jessie laughed "Perhaps not"

"So tell me what I need to do" Yami shouted

"The others will come for you" Jessie said. "When they do, challenge Ash to a game of Duel Monsters"

"But Ash doesn't…" Yami trailed off.

"Oh but he does" Jessie smirked "He just doesn't know it yet"

"I can't put him in danger" Yami said balling his fist up. "I don't care who he was in the past….I can't endanger him that way"

_Ash lay beside Bakura on the sand. Ash looked up at the stars trying to count them. _

_"What are you doing Ash" Bakura asked turning to face the teen. Bakura was now twenty-four and Ash was around seventeen. They had lived together since Ash was ten years old. Bakura protected Ash and made sure he was okay. That he was happy. Something about the boy drew him in. The boy was carefree, yet determined. He had helped him in many robberies. Tonight, he allowed Ash a break, to gaze at the stars. He made sure that the place they had chosen was far enough way so that they wouldn't be founded. Bakura was a bandit on the loose and he knew the Pharaoh had extra men scanning the area for him and Ash. _

_Pikachu stayed safely in their hideout, which was undetectable thanks to it being so near his home, Kul Elna. Bakura had learned that Ash came from a small town; one he recognized wasn't too far away from Kul Elna. _

_Ash looked over at the white-haired man lying on the sand who was staring up at the sky. His chest rising and falling slowly, Ash couldn't help but stare at the well-built figure before him. _

_"Like something does you?" the thief smirked looking at Ash. Ash blushed turning away. _

_"I-I'm sorry" Ash mumbled. _

_"What makes you think I don't want you to look?" Bakura asked "what makes you think I don't want you to touch?" he grabbed Ash's wrist placing his palm on his chest. Ash shivered not from the cold air of the desert around him but the heat that radiated off of Bakura's tone muscular chest. _

_"Climb on top of me and kiss me" Bakura said. Ash looked at Bakura with fear, curiosity and wonder. _

_Bakura didn't waste time; he grabbed Ash by the arm and hoisted him up so that he was straddling him, pulling him down into a deep kiss. At first, Ash was unsure what to do. He stared wide-eyed as the King of Thieves wrapped his arms around his waist. He kissed Ash his tongue licking the younger's lips begging for entrance. Ash gasped as Bakura pressed his hips up against Ash, slipping his tongue in Ash's mouth he mapped out the cavern of the Pikachu owner loving the taste it gave. _

_Ash caught fire and kissed Bakura back. Bakura smirked into the kiss flipping them over. Finally, the need for oxygen was called for and both men broke the kiss. Ash lay on the ground panting heavily. _

_"Did my kiss leave you breathless?" the thief chuckled staring into Ash's eyes. _

_Ash didn't say anything he reached up to stroke the scar that his friend received a few years ago due to a strange double-bladed trap. He had been the one that set it off, but Bakura pushed him out of the way and got cut open instead. _

_Bakura shivered at the touch the skin was soft and delicate. Ash pulled Bakura down for another round of kissing. Bakura smirked happy to oblige. The thief king kissed the Pokemon King's neck sucking on the tender flesh. Bakura pressed their erections together moving slowly up and down. Ash gasped. Bakura kissed his way down to Ash's chest sucking on his erect nipples. Ash moaned closing his eyes. _

_The King of Thieves slowly took off Ash's sarong reveling his naked form. The man licked his lips eyeing the teenager in front of him. He was a sight to behold and Bakura wanted him. Wanted to be inside of him, his own erection begging for release but he knew that Ash was a virgin and therefore had to wait until the right moment. _

_Bakura took Ash in his mouth with one gulp deep throating the boy with ease. Ash knew that Bakura had had many lovers in his time; Bakura wasn't one to have a relationship. It was just sex to him. But something about this felt different. He could feel Bakura's emotions coming off of him. _

_Bakura licked the shaft slowly gripping it with his hand. He bit down on the head softly. Ash was now jerking, bucking his hips into his lover's mouth. Bakura only smirked swallowing the length wrapping his tongue around the shaft. Ash was so far gone in ecstasy closing his eyes he tried to hold off the overwhelming feeling in the pit of his stomach. Ash slowly opened his eyes to see Bakura looking up at him sucking at his length. Ash groaned climaxing into the thief's mouth. Bakura drank the liquid hungrily, licking it up as it shot out. Ash shook violently moaning and gasping clutching Bakura's hair, which had been cut. _

_The tomb robber let up on Ash who was still shaking from his post orgasm high. _

_"I see that you liked that" Bakura said taking off his clothes. _

_"Yes" Ash said dreamily "very much so" Pikachu's trainer looked up to see that his lover was naked before him "What-what" Ash tried to say but Bakura cut him off with a kiss that mapped his cavern out. Ash joined in on the fun, loving the taste of the thief's mouth. Ash sucked on Bakura's tongue. Bakura moaned. Erections grinding together, both of them gasped. _

_"We can make this much more fun" The thief said seductively licking Ash's ear. _

_Ash moaned "I'd-I'd like that" he said. _

_"What do you want me to do?" Bakura whispered still attacking Ash's ear. Ash moaned unable to speak. _

_"I don't like silence Ash" Bakura said kissing the boy's cheek and then going to the other ear. "Tell me what you want and I'll gladly give it to you" he whispered. _

_"I-I" Ash began shivering. Bakura smirked licking his lover's lips. _

_"I want you inside of me" Ash said closing his eyes. He waited to get slapped but none of it came. He knew that asking something this big could be his death as the Thief King wouldn't do just anyone. Sure, oral and some foreplay but actual sex, only the best of the best was going to have the King of Thieves' inside of them. _

_Bakura smirked, his insides secretly doing flips of joy. He pressed two fingers up to Ash's mouth that opened it. Coating Bakura's fingers with his salvia, Bakura pulled his fingers out pressing them against Ash's entrance. _

_Bakura slowly pressed the fingers inside of his lover. Ash started to form tears but bit his lip. _

_"Relax" Bakura said taking Ash's length in his mouth once again. Ash was overwhelmed with pain and pleasures both fighting against one another. _

_Suddenly the pain turned into pleasure as Bakura arched his fingers into Ash stroking his prostate. Ash moaned moving his hips in time with Bakura's fingers. Bakura added more fingers stretching the passage. _

_"I think you're ready" Bakura said taking his fingers away. "Now then, suck me" _

_Ash blinked slowly getting up the thief king lay on the ground. Ash gulped looking at the beautiful man before him. Ash started kissing his lover's neck biting down softly this earned a moan from him. Ash made his way down to his target that stood proud. Ash licked his lips. He swallowed Bakura's member remembering what Bakura had done to him. Bakura moaned bucking his hips into Ash's mouth. Ash started to cough and Bakura held back clutching the boy's arm in an attempt to keep himself sane. _

_"St-Stop" Bakura gasped not wanting to stop but needing to. He had bigger plans and he wanted to save his climaxing for that moment. _

_Ash stopped looking up at his lover in confusion. _

_"Lay on your stomach" Bakura said getting up. Ash obeyed. Bakura lifted Ash's hips up a little. "I'm not going to lie to you" Bakura said in a tone that Ash didn't recognize before. The thief rubbed small circles on his back. "This will hurt, but you must relax and trust me on this" _

_Ash nodded taking deep breaths. He closed his eyes and waited. _

_Bakura entered him slowly. Ash let out an ear piercing shriek. Tears falling out of his eyes. _

_"Shh" Bakura said softly reaching between Ash's legs to feel his member. "Relax my love" _

_Ash took deep breaths in and out trying to calm his body down. His member which had gone soft start to become hard once again as Bakura moved his hand slowly up and down of the shaft in a tight grip. Ash's arms were folded and his head rested upon them. _

_Bakura pressed a bit deeper into Ash wanting to fuck the boy senseless. His tight heat clutched to his member so beautifully. He had never felt something like this before. _

_Bakura was taken aback when Ash pressed up against Bakura's hips. Bakura didn't move at first. Ash kept doing it and Bakura smirked getting the message. Pulling back so only the head was submerged his slammed into the small boy below him. This earns him a pleasured-filled moan from the boy. _

_"Gods" Ash gasped using his hands to push his upper body up. _

_"Fuck…" Bakura moaned "You're so tight….gods, squeeze your muscles together please!" _

_Ash complied. Bakura sped up pounding into Ash; he roughly grabbed him by the hair. Ash moaned loudly being pressed into the dirt once again. _

_The thief king stopped pulling out suddenly. Ash didn't have time to think as he was flipped over on his back legs thrown over Bakura's shoulder. Bakura slammed into him. Ash jolted screaming. _

_"You like that don't you?" Bakura gasped moving within his lover. _

_"Y-Yes" Ash moaned moving his hips to meet Bakura's. _

_"Tell-tell me what you want" Bakura said in ragged breaths. _

_"F-Faster-hard-"Ash somehow managed to say. _

_Bakura threw Ash's legs off of him leaning in for a kiss. Ash wrapped his legs around the muscular torso of the thief king. _

_Bakura kissed Ash tasting the flavors of his lover's mouth with his tongue, his member tasting the flavors of Ash's insides. Ash squeezed his muscles together causing Bakura to pull back from the kiss. _

_Bakura sat up moving slowly within Ash enjoying how the soft warm juices covered his member. _

_"Gods, I'm so glad you let me fuck you" Bakura hissed closing his eyes. "Only a king should be allowed to feel your body" _

_Ash moaned rocking his hips back and forth against the hips of the thief king. _

_Bakura suddenly started thrusting into Ash his dick driving deeper and deeper into the small boy. Ash's muscles squeezing Bakura's member, Bakura lay back down on Ash biting his neck. _

_"I'm so close" Bakura gasped moving inside of Ash still. _

_Bakura took Ash's member pumping into in time with his thrusts. Ash screamed squeezing Bakura's arm his fingernails drawing blood. _

_"Gods Bakura" Ash screamed climaxing onto their chest and Bakura's hand. _

_Bakura let go of Ash's member. He pulled out flipping the boy over once again. He slowly slipped inside of Ash which immediately caused the said boy to moan. _

_Bakura started to speed up once again, _

_"Fuck…Ra…" Bakura moaned "I'm-I'm going to cum" _

_"Do it!" Ash moaned. _

_Bakura screamed releasing inside of his lover who squeezed his member even tighter milking him. Bakura shook violently squeezing Ash's ass. _

_Finally, he collapsed against Ash panting heavily. He slowly pulled out turning the boy over to face him giving him a chaste kiss upon his swollen lips. _

_"That was amazing" Ash whispered looking at Bakura. _

_"Of course it was" Bakura smirked. "I'm a sex god" _

_Ash hit Bakura's arm with a laugh "You're crazy Kura" _

_"No" Bakura said "I'm crazy about you" _

__[Yugi's house]:

Ryou jolted awake suddenly his eyes scanning the room as to where he was. He looked around him and noticed Ash lying on the floor beside of him. He blinked not sure where he was. He tried to get up but his body wouldn't let him.

"See that you've awoken" Misty said coming into the half opened door. "Good morning Ryou" she said softly "I made you breakfast" the redhead said placing a tray of breakfast on the table beside Ryou.

"Where am I?" Ryou asked

"At Yugi's house" Misty said.

"Where's Yugi?" Ryou asked looking at the food and then back to Misty.

Misty looked over at the wall for a moment eyeing the pictures that were on it, she let out a sigh not looking back at Ryou "Yugi and the Pharaoh have been kidnapped"

"What?" Ryou gasped in shock "By whom?"

"We're not sure" Misty said turning to face Ryou once again "But we have a hunch it's Team Rocket"

"Well don't you think we need to track this Team Rocket down?" Ryou asked softly

"We're working on that" Misty said "And we need a plan. I don't think the idiots Ash, Brock, Tracey and I ran into would do something like this. So that means other members of Team Rocket are behind this"

"But how do we find them?" Ryou asked nervously "I-I want to help you Misty"

Misty smiled "You need your rest your body and your soul have been under a lot of stress"

"Wh-what happened to me?" Ryou asked

"Rest up and the Professor and Solomon will explain what they know" Misty said.

Ryou nodded.

[Millennium Ring]:

Bakura gasped his hand against the wall.

"Well, well someone had a standing orgasm" Mariku joked.

"What are you-"Bakura began but looked down to notice his pants were wet.

"What the fuck?" Bakura growled "I'm going to kill the boy" Bakura yelled heading out the door from Ryou's soul room.

"But it's not Ryou's fault" Mariku chimed. "It's _yours_"

Bakura's eyes widened turning back around to face Mariku who smirked.

"What do you mean" Bakura asked.

"It's simple" Mariku said "You and Ash were lovers in the past…what does that tell you"

"That we fucked" Bakura said in a bored tone. "Doesn't explain why I had a Ra damn orgasm while awake without knowing it"

"Yes well _you_ didn't have the orgasm; your past self did however." Mariku replied.

"Well explain to me why my bloody pants are fucking wet then" Bakura growled.

"That's easy" Mariku said "You are Thief King Bakura" Mariku said "That means what _he_ feels _you feel_. Even though you're not aware of the situation at the given moment, when your thoughts wonder to the past…you feel the result whether it's painful or pleasurable"

"Like reliving memories" Bakura said.

Mariku grinned "Exactly"

"Now, I know that you hate me but we can't stay in here forever."

"Then get a body" Bakura snapped "I've got mine"

"I was hoping you could help me with that" Mariku said.

"How" Bakura asked.

Mariku grinned, his teeth glistening in the dark room. "Talk to Ash for me"

Ha well I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter...until next time.


	29. Chapter 29: The Rescue Plan

Hey guys! Sorry for the delay….had a bit of writer's block but ironically while I was writing Impossibly Yours last night I came up with this…but I was too tired to type it all up last night, so I finished typing it today. I'm sorry if the chapter isn't all so amazing…but it seems alright. Next chapter will be better I promise. I have changed the rating to M because well…there's lots of violence, sex, torturing and such more coming up, more so than the other chapters. Things are getting very, very strange, I can't wait til they go into the Ancient Past and we get to learn about Ash's past with Bakura! That's going to be so awesome! One of my reviews suggested that I have Mewtwo involved. Hell yeah! That's such a great idea! I'm DEF doing that! Just wait guys…things are going to be awesome coming soon! I'm so excited!

And I might be doing other cross-over pairings not sure...I never knew I was going to do one but they seem pretty awesome. I watched this strange YouTube video with Snape and Bakura…I love the song though the pairing is a bit weird but then again Ash and Bakura are too ha-ha…I think it makes things interesting don't you agree?

Anyways, enjoy the next chapter and again sorry for the delay!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR POKEMON

ENJOY :D

Chapter Twenty- nine: The Rescue Plan

[Yugi's house]:

Bakura woke up slowly, blinking his eyes. He looked around noticing that Ash was half way on top of the bed, asleep. Pikachu was nowhere to be found.

'Why did I have that vision' Bakura asked himself. 'Who is this kid?'

"Hey" Bakura shouted shaking the boy "It's time to get up"

"Huh" Ash groaned his eyes half lidded slowly; he opened his eyes and gasped.

"You made it back" Ash whispered. "I was so worried about you"

Bakura didn't say anything sitting up on the bed; he pushed Ash aside, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Ash asked.

"To get Charm back of course" Bakura replied. "What else?"

"They're down there" Ash said.

"Who is?" Bakura asked.  
"Everyone but Yugi" Ash said "And Team Rocket"

"Who the bloody hell is Team Rocket" Bakura questioned looking at Ash like he had lost his mind.

"They're a group of thieves who like to steal Pokemon and use them for evil deeds" Ash replied.

"Thieves and evil deeds, sounds like something I'd like" Bakura said with a smirk. "Where is this Team Rocket?" Bakura asked.

"I'm not sure right now" Ash admitted "I always have run-ins with them because they want to kidnap Pikachu and bring him to their boss"

"I see" Bakura said. "So I'm guessing they're in the Pokemon world right?"

Ash nodded. Bakura turned around to open the door.

"Bakura" Ash said softly Bakura didn't turn around.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Is Pikachu going to be alright?" Ash asked. "I'm worried about him"

Bakura turned back around. "Charm is fine" Bakura replied. "I just needed his soul so I could power him up. Also, I need you to do something for me"

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"I need you to be the host of Mariku until we can find him a body" Bakura said.

"Why?" Ash asked "I thought Yami got rid of him"

"Well, apparently not and I owe him" Bakura said.

"Why?" Ash asked.

"One, he helped me save Ryou, I wasn't sure how to but he helped me with it, and two, he kept his distance when he was bleeding. He said he wasn't going to use Marik's body anymore that would be too obvious" Bakura explained.

"Wouldn't it be too obvious if he were in my body too?" Ash questioned.

"It depends really" Bakura said "I will talk to him to make sure he doesn't come out at the wrong time. We don't need any of that now do we?"

"No" Ash said.

"And before you ask, no, Charm will not be allowed near him. Which means, if you agree to this, you won't be able to be near him either" Bakura said.

"That's not fair!" Ash cried "Everyone will get suspicious"

"That's why we're leaving tonight" Bakura said.

"But where will we go?" Ash asked "My friends will be worried about me"

"I'll leave a note saying that I kidnapped you" Bakura said with a shrug. "That part is simple. We also have to leave with Charm as well."

"Why do we have to do this?" Ash asked "I want this to be over with"

"You're the one that said you love me" Bakura said walking up to Ash. "You're the one that said that you'd do anything for me. I need you to do this Ash" Bakura purred stroking Ash's chin. "I know you have powers, you just need to bring them out"

Ash shivered at Bakura's touch. He looked into his eyes, getting lost inside of them.

"You're so beautiful" Ash whispered.

Bakura smirked "I know"

"Can I-"Ash began

"Can you what?" Bakura asked

"I-"

"Spit it out already mortal" Bakura snapped "I have things to do"

"CanIkissyou" Ash said.

"What?" Bakura asked "Want to speak a language I understand?"

Ash took a deep breath looking at the floor, shuffling his feet. "I was wondering if I could kiss you"

Bakura blinked. Ash looked up at Bakura, their eyes met once again.

Ash didn't wait for Bakura's response. He walked over to Bakura, cupping his face and kissing him softly on his lips. Bakura didn't move, just let Ash kiss him. Bakura's lips were cold, yet hot at the same time. They made Ash melt; he closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Bakura. Bakura started to kiss Ash back, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist, biting his lip.

Bakura licked Ash's lips; Ash gasped allowing Bakura to slip his tongue in his mouth. He explored his mouth, enjoying the intoxicating flavors.

By now, Bakura was pinned up against the wall, while Ash kissed his neck. Bakura gasped and moaned. "I thought you only wanted a kiss" Bakura said between gasp. "Did you have that vision too?"

"Mm" Ash said capturing Bakura into another kiss "I did" he said pulling away "Let's make it happen again"

Bakura moaned saying things in Ancient Egyptian. Ash smiled loving the words that Bakura was saying, he understood them perfectly, and they were so exotic and beautiful.

"Is the door locked?" Ash asked as Bakura pulled him over to the bed.

Bakura used his shadow powers to barricade the room. "Now it is" he said

"I can't believe we were lovers in Ancient Egypt" Ash said "I never knew I had a past life" Ash said.

"I can't either" Bakura said trailing kisses down Ash's chest; his shirt had been discarded shortly after arriving on the bed.

"You still have that body just like you did in Egypt" Bakura said.

"I haven't been with anyone since you" Ash whispered running his fingers through Bakura's hair.

"I haven't been with anyone in this body" Bakura said taking off his shirt. "So, in that sense, I haven't been with anyone else either"

Bakura leaned down to kiss Ash once again. Ash wrapped his arms around Bakura, kissing him back as well.

Bakura broke the kiss, kissing Ash's neck.

"I've always wondered why I loved you" Ash said between gasps and moans.

"You shouldn't question something like that. Feelings do not need reasoning. You love someone because you do"

"Do you love me?" Ash asked Bakura stopped looking up at Ash. He didn't say anything. "It's okay if you don't" Ash said closing his eyes. "Skip the foreplay and make love to me. I need you. If you don't love me, that's fine, but just give me one night with you, that's all I want, then you will never have to see me again. I want you to be happy" Ash said opening his eyes he put a hand on Bakura's face. "I thought I hated you because you kidnapped Pikachu, because you wanted to destroy the world, but I had forgotten; now I remember you were the only one who cared about me. The only one who wanted to save the Pokemon, everybody else thought they were phantoms, creatures with dark spirits, something that plagued Egypt. But you knew better. I'm starting to remember everything now. I remember meeting you, how you saved me. How you saved Pikachu from those other thieves. How you raised me, how you touched me, how you kissed me, I felt empty inside all of my life, until I met you again" Ash said, he sighed before continuing "I know that you don't see me the way that I see you. You think of me as some weak little boy. I don't want you to see me that way. I want you to know that I can take care of myself, I travel the Pokemon world with friends that love and care about me. I wish that there was some way that I could be in both worlds. I don't want to lose you again. But I'm not going to ask you that you return my favor, no. I just need you, tonight" Ash said.

"Bakura looked at Ash for a moment. "I never said I didn't love you, kid" Bakura said. "But I never said I did either.

"It doesn't matter" Ash said "Let's stop talking, I need you"

Bakura smirked, trailing kisses down Ash's throat, chest and stomach. Ash moaned closing his eyes, loving the feeling of Bakura's tongue on his chest and stomach. Bakura took off the rest of their clothes. Ash opened his eyes, sitting up, he reached out to stroke Bakura's chest.

"Nothing but beautiful" Ash whispered.

Bakura pushed Ash back, taking him in his mouth. Ash gasped bucking his hips into Bakura's mouth. Bakura grinned around Ash's length, biting it slightly, which turned Ash on even more. Bakura sucked, bit and licked Ash's member, deep throating it. Ash leaned up to pull Bakura's hair, entangling his fingers within the beautiful white hair.

Bakura made one long lick from the base to the tip, Ash fell back on the bed squirming and panting. He couldn't take it anymore, he bit his lip trying to hold himself off, just when he was the verge of collapsing, and he floated back to the top.

Bakura got up, crawling back on the bed, he kissed Ash.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Bakura asked

"Yes" Ash whispered licking Bakura's ear, which caused him to shudder.

Bakura sat on the bed leaning over to grab some lube from a drawer. He coated his fingers in the substance. Lying down, he pressed two fingers at Ash's entrance. The boy gasped, tears started to form from his eyes.

"Relax" Bakura said

Ash nodded squeezing his eyes shut, he willed himself to calm down, and Bakura stroked his length, making it easier to relax. Soon, Ash was panting and moaning, begging for more. Bakura added more fingers, stretching the boy. Bakura pulled his fingers out, positioning himself on top of Ash, entering him slowly.

Ash gasped, tears rolled down his cheeks. He bit he lip to keep from crying out. Bakura bit his to keep from moaning too loud, the pleasure was unreal, Ash was so hot and tight against his member, he wanted more but he knew he had to wait for the other boy to settle down.

"Okay" Ash said

Bakura wasted no time, slamming against the boy. Ash shook, squeezing his eyes shut.

"You can scream you know" Bakura said pushing deeper inside of the boy below him. "No one will hear you"

Ash pulled Bakura down to him, both of them, kissing each other, battling for dominance. Ash pushed up against Bakura. Squeezing his muscles together, Bakura moaned moving inside of Ash.

"Fuck" Bakura moaned "You feel so fucking good"

Ash moaned running his fingers through Bakura's hair "Fuck me like you did in Egypt" Ash said

Bakura sat up, tossing Ash's legs over him, thrusting into Ash. Ash moaned, screaming Bakura's name.

"My Ra" Ash moaned. Ash lifted his hips to meet Bakura's over and over again. Bakura pulled out, motioning for Ash to get on his knees. Ash obeyed without complaint. Bakura entered him, moaning.

"So…tight." Bakura gasped "I could fuck you all day, every day"

"Please do" Ash gasped. Bakura reached his hand around to stroke Ash's length. "Fuck" Ash cried. Bakura sped up, thrusting deeper and deeper into the boy below him.

"I'm close" Ash gasped.

"Good" Bakura groaned "Squeeze your muscles together like you did back in Egypt."

Ash did, Bakura moaned. Ash came with a loud scream, releasing on the bed and on Bakura's hand. Bakura thrust into Ash squeezing his hips.

"You feel so good" Ash moaned.

Bakura screamed, releasing himself deep inside of Ash. Both of them, panting, Bakura pulled out of Ash collapsing on top of him.

"I don't think one night is enough" Bakura said between breaths.

"Why is that?" Ash asked.

"Because you feel too damn good to let go" Bakura said giving Ash a kiss on the forehead.

"Aren't we going to get up?" Ash asked.

"Not right now" Bakura said "I need to give Ryou's body a rest"

Ash nodded "I love you" Ash said before falling asleep.

Bakura blinked looking up at the celling. Ash loved him. But did he love Ash? He did just have amazing sex with him and they were lovers in Ancient Egypt, but love? Now, he wasn't so sure. But he needed to know. Maybe going back with the Pharaoh once he sought to gain his memories would be a good idea, not only to raise Zorc, but to find out what exactly happened between him and the kid that was from another world.

/Have you asked him yet? / Mariku asked.

\ Yes you fool \ Bakura snapped.

/ What did he say? /

\ He said for you to fuck off \

/ Well I'll just have to teach him a lesson now won't I? /

\ You will do no such thing, You are in_ my _item so I make the rules. You will not take over Ash's body do you understand because he will not be wearing the Ring, I will be \

/ It's more than that/ Mariku hissed / You love him /

\ I love no one not even myself \

/ Well that's sad, you should always love yourself /

\ Love is a weakness, hate is my strength. \

/ Whatever Bakura /

\ I'll find you a body, now leave me alone\

And with that, he closed the mind-link.

[Viridian City]:

"How do we find the three Legendary Birds?" Yami asked.

"It's simple" Meowth said "We get someone who is an expert on them"

"Who would that be?"

"Lawrence" James replied.

"Who is that?" Yami asked.

"He's a Pokemon collector" Meowth said "He can get you the birds"

Yami nodded. "What is the point of you doing this?" he asked.

"You'll see" Meowth said and with that the three of them walked out the door.

Yami sighed, he was chained up against the wall, he wanted out of here. He wasn't sure where he was, now he had learned that not only did he need the three Egyptian Gods, and the Millennium Puzzle, but he need the three legendary birds, who, according to Jessie were the Goddesses who coexisted alongside Ra, Obelisk and Osiris.

/ Now we need birds to get your memory back? / Yugi asked

\ It appears so Aibou \ Yami replied.

/ What does Pokemon have to do with Ancient Egypt? They don't seem like they would be…. /

\ I couldn't tell you Yugi \ Yami said with a sigh \ Nothing is making sense anymore \

/ Well whatever we have to face, you know I'll be right by your side /

\ Yes, I know, thank you \

/ No problem, I'm just glad I can help /

The doors opened again, this time, it was Giovanni who stepped into the room.

"I see that my prisoner is still here" Giovanni said walking into the room, closing the door behind him. "How do you like it in the Pokemon world?"

"I wouldn't know" Yami snapped "I haven't been in it to be able to see the damn thing"

"Tsk, tsk" Giovanni said wagging his finger, scolding Yami as if he were a child "You will get your turn to view this world, that is if you keep your end of the bargain."

"What bargain?" Yami asked narrowing his eyes "We have no bargain"

"Ah, but we do" Giovanni said walking up to Yami. "I'll help you gain your memories back, if you get me that rare Pikachu, the three legendary birds and the gods"

"I can't just hand you the gods!" Yami shouted angrily "They're more powerful than you could imagine."

"I think I can handle them" Giovanni said "I have something much more powerful than those three things"

Yami rolled his eyes "I doubt it"

"Want to see" Giovanni asked narrowing his eyes.

"Yes I do actually" Yami said

"You will one day" Giovanni said "Not today though, but I am taking you off this wall, you need a bath and something to eat"

Giovanni clapped his hands together, some Team Rocket members unchained Yami. Yami fell to the floor, hitting it hard.

"Ow" he cried "That hurt"

"It was supposed to dumbass you're our prisoner"

"Whatever" Yami snapped

"Unless you want to get killed I suggest you stop being so damn rude" Giovanni said.

'I don't want to be here" Yami cried "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I can" Giovanni said walking out the door "Make sure he gets cleaned up and something hot to eat. We don't want our guest dying on us now do we?"

Yami was bathed and fed, then put in a different room; this room had a bed and a toilet in it.

/ Looks like the moved us to a different room /

\ Yeah \

/ How are we going to get out of here? /

\ I'm not sure \ Yami said with a sigh \ but we will \

[Yugi's house]:

"Does anyone know where Yugi is?" Tristan asked taking a seat beside Joey, stealing a chip off of his plate.

"Hey" Joey cried "That was my chip"

"And now it's mine" Tristan said grabbing another one.

"If you don't stop that…" Joey warned.

"Enough you two" Tea scolded "We have much to discuss, we need to find Yugi"

Everyone but Ash, Ryou and Yugi were in the living room. Pikachu was upstairs in Yugi's room asleep.

"We need a plan" Tristan said.

"Obviously" Tea said rolling her eyes "But we need to find out where Yugi is at first"

"What was the last thing you remember?" Misty asked taking a sip of her drink.

"Yugi had just won against Mariku" Tea replied "We were heading to the helicopter because Kaiba wanted to blow the place up, Yugi said he needed to find Ash and talk to him, so he did"

"Ash is fine, obviously" Misty said "But what happened to Yugi?"

"Someone kidnapped him" Joey shouted suddenly

"Are you sure Joey?" Tea asked looking at her friend.

"Yes!" Joey cried "Think about it! Ash is here, but Yug isn't!"

"But who would have kidnapped him?" Tea asked putting a finger against her chin in thought.

"He's not in Domino" Professor Oak said typing on his laptop. "I'm searching the area right now. You know, I think Team Rocket has something to do with this"

"That doesn't make any sense Professor" Misty cried "What would Team Rocket want with Yugi?"

"Not Yugi" Professor Oak said shaking his head. "The Pharaoh"

"What about him?" Tristan ask "Doesn't Team Rocket steal Pokemon, last I checked the Pharaoh wasn't a Pokemon"

"They're probably using him as bait to get Pikachu." Solomon said.

"That's terrible!" Misty cried "Poor Yugi!"

"I still don't understand how Yugi can help them get Pikachu" Joey said "Why can't we just hand him over?"

Misty glared at Joey "Why don't we just hand you over?" she hissed.

"That's enough everyone" Professor Oak said "No one is going to be handed over to anyone. We will figure out a way to get Yugi back."

"How" Joey cried "We don't know where he is!"

"I do" Brock said

"And you were going to share us this information when?" Misty asked narrowing her eyes toward her friend.

"When y'all stopped bickering amongst one another" Brock said "Anyways, I can't be exactly sure, but I have a strong haunch Team Rocket took him to Giovanni"

"So they're at Team Rocket HQ?" Tracey asked.

"Probably" Brock replied. "We'll have to go through the portal to get back to the Pokemon world"

"When do we leave?" Tea asked.

"In the morning" Brock replied "We'll need to stop by the Pokemon Center in Azalea Town to get some Pokemon to borrow"

"Why?" Tea asked.

"Because we'll be doing a lot of battling" Brock replied.

"Team Rocket isn't someone you want to mess with" Misty said "Especially Giovanni"

"Oh cool!" Joey cried "We're going to battle!"

"My Pokemon are going to kick your Pokémon's ass" Tristan shouted.

"Oh yeah" Joey said standing up "Want to go right now"

"Bring it" Tristan yelled standing up.

Tea and Misty grabbed their shirts; bring the boys to their seats once again.

"Hey" they both shouted in surprise. Misty and Tea just laughed, reaching across the boys to give one another a high-five.

"How are we going to battle?" Tea asked "We've never battled with Pokemon before"

"We're just going to have to follow their league" Tristan said "It shouldn't be too hard"

"I'm sure it's more complicating than that" Tea said.

"You can do it" Tracey said "I'll help"

Tea smiled. "Thanks Tracey"

"No problem" he said.

"What I'd like to know is how we are going to get from Azalea Town all the way to Viridian City" Tracey pondered.

"I didn't think of that" Misty said looking at the floor. "That's a long ways"

"How do y'all get from town to town?" Joey asked stuffing his mouth full of food.

"Joey can you please wait until _after_ you finished chewing _and_ swallowing your food before you open your mouth to speak?" Tea asked with a look of disgust on her face "No one wants to see what you have been eating"

"Sure they do" Joey said opening his mouth for everyone to see the half chewed food.

"Uggh" Misty cried "That is disgusting, you're just like Ash!"

"Speaking of Ash, where is he?" Tristan asked looking around.

"Upstairs with Pikachu probably" Brock replied "So don't bother him; you know that he's upset about this whole thing"

"I'd be more upset with the fact that I had a secret life in Egypt" Joey said "I mean how that is even possible?"

"It is strange" Solomon said "The museum has no record of Ash ever being part of Ancient Egypt"

"If he were part of the past, wouldn't he know about where Duel Monsters come from?" Tea inquired.

"Maybe, but who knows if his memory got erased as well" Solomon said.

"What I'd like to know is if Ash was part of the ancient past, how did he end up in the Pokemon world?" Tracey asked thoughtfully.

"I think Pokemon and Duel Monsters are connected somehow" Professor Oak said.

"How" Misty asked "It doesn't make sense"

"Well, from what I understand. Ash was speaking in Ancient Egyptian. However he didn't remember doing such correct?"

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, well, it seems that he had a secret love life with Bakura" Professor Oak said.

"But what does that tell us?" Tracey asked "That Ash and Bakura teamed up in the past?"

"Perhaps, but something is telling me there's more to this than two lovers trying to help one another" Professor Oak said. "Something had to have happened for Pokemon and Duel Monsters to be put in different worlds"

"What do you think happened?" Misty asked

Professor Oak sighed closing his eyes for a bit "Sadly, I cannot answer that"

"Maybe the Pharaoh will know once he gets his memories back" Tea said

"Or maybe we can just ask Ash" Joey suggested "I mean you said he was from Ancient Egypt, maybe he can help us"

"Maybe" Solomon said "But I doubt he will want to now"

"And why is that?" Tristan asked looking at Yugi's grandpa.

"Because now he knows that Bakura was his lover" Solomon replied "He'll do everything he can do keep him by his side"

"Ash isn't like that" Misty said "Ash doesn't care anything about that evil monster"

"You may be right Misty" Solomon said "But you'll be surprised what people can do"

"Let's get some sleep" Professor Oak said "We have a lot of things to do tomorrow, a lot of things to discuss"

"Okay" everyone said and they went off to bed.

Bakura used the power of the Millennium Ring to conceal himself; he was in the room when everyone discusses their plans for saving the Pharaoh.

"So the almighty king has been kidnapped by this so called Team Rocket eh?" Bakura said to himself. "Looks like I'll be joining them too."

Bakura went back upstairs where Ash was lying down asleep. He had been asleep most of the day, checking on Pikachu who still hadn't woken up yet.

"Where did you go?" Ash asked looking up at Bakura who entered the room without opening the door.

"Gathering some information" Bakura replied "The others are going to go save the Pharaoh"

"Really" Ash said sitting up. "They're going into the Pokemon world?"

"Yes" Bakura said.

"And what are we going to do?" Ash asked.

Bakura smirked looking at Ash "We're going to follow them"

OMFR I can't believe I FINALLY have chapter 29 up….my story The King of Thieves has 29 chapters which means that this story will surpass it in chapters….again I am so sorry for the delay….I had writer's block but now, HOPEFULLY I will be able to write this story. I just hope that I don't gain writer's block for Impossibly Yours. I really wish I had an idea for Change of Heart….I miss that story I hate having my stories on Hiatus it's so annoying Uggh! I mean c'mon! I haven't updated since September! That's like years for me. I love to update my stories EVERY DAY! Ha-ha…I know every strange but I do :D. And y'all love to read them as well anyways…I hope y'all enjoyed…next chapter shall be interesting to say the least…lots and lots of action in this story…LOVE IT!

REVIEW :D


	30. Chapter 30: Training time!

OMFR I have hit the THIRTY mark! I can't believe it! WOW! This story is getting very interesting to say the least...so I hope y'all will enjoy this chapter! :D

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR POKEMON

ENJOY :D

Chapter Thirty: Training time!

[Yugi's house]:

"How are we going to do that?" Ash asked "I mean won't they see?"

"They'll see you, not me" Bakura replied.  
"But where will you be?" Ash asked

"In the Ring" Bakura said "Ryou will be in control, then when the time is right, I'll come out, but you must put on the façade that we hate each other understand?"

"Why?" Ash asked "that's not fair; I want the whole world to know that I love you"

"After we gain the other items there will be no world" Bakura snapped crossing his arms over his chest and leaning up against the wall.

"I wish you didn't want to destroy the world" Ash sighed "You're going to kill everyone"

Bakura rolled his eyes. "That's the point"

"That's horrible Bakura, why can't you forget about that and come back with me to the Pokemon world?" Ash asked "you'd never have to see Yami again and I could teach you about Pokemon."

"I want my revenge" Bakura snapped "I will not rest until the Pharaoh dies and his world crumbles."

"But that means I'll die too" Ash said looking at the floor he looked back up at Bakura "Is that what you want, for me to die as well?"

"We are not having this discuss kid" Bakura snapped "You knew that I was planning on destroying the world before you announced your love to me. I told you that loving me wasn't a good idea but of course, as always with you mortals, you never listen to a word I say"

"I just don't see how destroying the world will help you" Ash said softly

"You'll find out soon enough" Bakura said "Now then, Ryou is going to come out, pretend like you don't know anything okay?"

Ash nodded.

Bakura gave control to Ryou who fell onto the floor. Ash quickly ran up to him helping him to his feet.

"WH-where am I?" Ryou asked looking around.

"You're at Yugi's house" Ash replied "here, let me help you up"

"Umm..." Ryou said grabbing Ash's hand "thank you"

"No problem" Ash said.

"How did we get to Yugi's?" Ryou asked looking around "the last I remembered I was inside my soul room in the Millennium Ring"

"I'm not sure" Ash said "It's hard for me to remember anything either."

"Did you find Pikachu?" Ryou asked.

Ash nodded looking away.

"How is he?" Ryou asked

"Not so good" Ash said with a sigh "He's in Yugi's room"

"I'm sorry about your Pikachu Ash" Ryou said "I hope we can help him"

"Thanks Ryou" Ash said with a small smile.

"Let's get something to eat, I'm starving" Ryou said with a laugh

"I'm with you on that" Ash said.

Both boys walked down the steps, everyone else was sitting at the kitchen table eating.

"Well, it's about time you two got up" Brock said "I was about to go up there and get you two up, we have things to do today"

"Like what?" Ash asked taking a plate and piling food on it. Ryou took a plate and placed some food on it as well.

"Hey" Ryou said looking around "Where is Yugi?"

"That's what we are here to discuss" Brock said placing some pancakes on the table, which Ash reached over to grab.

"Man and I thought I could eat" Joey said with a laugh

"Ash can do some eating" Tracey chuckled

"I can see that" Joey laughed "Hey Ash" Joey yelled from across the table.

"Yes?" Ash asked his mouth full of food.

"Would you like to have an eating contest one day with me?" Joey asked.

Ash swallowed his food, taking a bit of his drink. "Sure" Ash beamed "that would be awesome"

"It really would be" Joey said

"Yeah because you'll lose" Tristan laughed

"Why I oughta" Joey said reaching across the table.

"Enough" Brock said slamming his fist down on the table. "It is time to update Ryou and Ash on what has been going on"

"Yugi was kidnapped" Misty said

"Oh my" Ryou gasped covering his mouth "that's terrible, who would have kidnapped him"

"We believe it was Team Rocket" Brock replied.

Ryou looked at Brock like he had lost his mind.

"Team Rocket is a group of thieves who like to steal people's Pokemon" Ash explained with a sigh. "But what would Team Rocket want with Yugi?" Ash asked looking at Brock.

"Not Yugi" Solomon said "the Pharaoh"

"What about him?" Ash asked "I'm confused"

"We believe that Pokemon has a lot to do with Ancient Egypt" Professor Oak answered "You have a past in Egypt"

"Yeah but I barely remember it" Ash mumbled.

"Well you were speaking clear Egyptian the other day" Misty said "I couldn't understand a word you were saying"

"Yeah man what's up with you, liking Bakura?" Tristan asked.

"I-uh"

"That's enough Tristan" Solomon said Tristan began to protest but the look that Solomon gave him; he decided to end the conversation right there and then.

"We believe Team Rocket is up to something that deals with the past and we plan on stopping them" Professor Oak said.

"Good" Ash said "Let's go"

Everyone got pack and headed out the door. They went to Domino Station where the portal was. Luckily, the portal was there off in the distance, no one seemed to take notice of it, walking around, doing their own thing.

"Well, is everyone going to come or not?" Ash asked

"Of course" Joey shouted jumping into the portal.

"Joey!" Tea cried "You don't know where you're going"

"Does he ever?" Tristan asked jumping in shortly after, soon everyone had jumped in, and they came out of the portal on the other side in the Ilex Forest.

"Wow" Joey, Solomon, Tea, Tristan, and Ryou gasped "This is incredible"

"Oh I hate this place" Misty moaned "Too many bugs"

"We need to get to Viridian City" Brock said "So we can't be worrying about bugs"

"Here" Professor Oak said handing the others some Pokeballs "if you plan to survive in this world you'll need some Pokemon"

Everyone nodded.

It was day time, luckily, thanks to Brock, Ash and Misty already being through the Ilex Forest, it was easy to get through, Joey tried to capture some Pokemon but of course he failed at it due to the fact he didn't know how to enlarge the Pokeball nor did he weaken the Pokemon first.

"Are you sure you and Ash aren't related?" Misty asked for about the hundredth time that day.

"As far as I know, no" Ash said with a laugh, "Though, Joey is pretty cool"

"Thanks Ash" Joey beamed "You are too"

Ash smiled.

They finally made their way out of the Ilex Forest and into Goldenrod City.

"Wow, y'all have cities here too?" Tristan asked looking around.

"I want to go shopping" Tea cried looking around "this is amazing"

"We can go shopping together" Misty said to Tea.

"That would be so awesome; I would love to do that!" Tea beamed.

Misty smiled.

"Okay everyone let's head to the Pokemon center and get our Pokemon healed up and get some Pokemon, we have a long journey ahead of us and we need to start training to save Yugi" Brock said

Everyone nodded following Brock into the Pokemon Center.

"Nurse Joy" he said running over to the redheaded nurse "Oh how I missed you so much, your beauty is undeniable, the color of your beauty, so mysterious…"

"Okay that's enough" Misty scolded pulling Brock by the ear.

"So that's the Nurse Joy you were talking about?" Joey whispered to Ash

"Yeah" Ash whispered back "He gets crazy around girls"

"Well, hello there" Nurse Joy said coming from around the counter. "I haven't seen any of you before"

"They come from a place, far, far away" Professor Oak said not wanting to explain the whole Duel Monsters deal.

"Oh my, well what can I do for you today Professor Oak?" Nurse Joy asked.

"We need to borrow some Pokemon" he said.

"Certainly, just remember to keep them safe and return them to me" Nurse Joy said "Follow me"

Everyone followed Nurse Joy to the back room where the Pokemon that belonged to her were stored.

Tristan, Joey, Tea, Solomon and Ryou went up to the shelves grabbing some Pokeballs.

"How many do we need?" Ryou asked

"Six" Brock replied.

"Let's see" Ryou said he threw a Pokeball.

"It's a Misdreavus" Misty said.

"Wow, it's pretty cool" Ryou said.

Soon, everyone had their Pokemon.

"Thank you" they all said, walking out the door.

"Be sure to bring the Pokemon back" Nurse Joy called after them.

"We will" Tracey shouted.

"Now, we should go somewhere to have a battle" Brock said "So we will go to the next town"

"And where is that?" Tristan asked

"Ecruteak City" Brock replied.

"The gym leader has ghost Pokemon" Professor Oak said looking at Ryou "Your collection seems to be mostly with Ghost and Dark types"

Ryou blushed "They seem really cool"

Professor Oak chuckled. Misty looked at him like he was crazy.

It took about three days or so, but they finally arrived in Ecruteak city to train.

"It sucks I never made it here" Ash sighed

"I'm sorry Ash" Ryou said "I wish that Bakura didn't do that to you"

"It's okay" Ash said "One day, I'll get my badges"

"Yes you will, in the meantime this will be great practice for you too Ash" Professor Oak said "You can help your new friends, teach them about Pokemon and help them train"

Ash nodded.

"In order to learn about Ghost Pokemon" Brock said "I think it would be wise to visit Morty, the gym leader"

Everyone nodded.

The gym that they came too was haunted; it was worn down and was a dump. Misty almost fell through the floor if Joey hadn't of caught her. Everywhere they searched but Morty wasn't there. All of a sudden, Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar appeared out of nowhere causing everyone to scream but Ryou.

"Hey little guy" Ryou said walking up to the three Ghosts. "My name is Ryou, it's nice to meet you" he said with a smile.

Gastly, Haunter and Gengar looked at Ryou. Haunter stuck his tongue out, his eyes on top of them.

"That is creepy" Misty whispered.  
"I know" Tea shuddered. "I can't believe y'all have such creepy things"

"Me neither" Misty said "But I can deal with Ghost Pokemon better than Bugs"

Tea laughed "Yeah I don't like bugs either"

"Then why did you get Butterfree?" Misty asked

"Seemed like a good choice" Tea shrugged "besides, Butterfree seems really pretty"

"Yeah" Misty said "it is"

"I thought you didn't like bugs" Tea said

"Ha, I don't but I can deal with some" Misty said

"I see that you've taken a liking to my Ghost Pokemon" a voice said. Everyone turned around to notice, Morty standing before them.

"Umm... Yeah" Ryou said "I do"

"Well that's a first" Morty said "Everyone usually hates them, now then, why are you here?"

"We need help training this boy" Brock said "He's not from around here, in fact these four aren't either"

"I see" Morty said "Well, come with me, I'll help whoever wants to train"

Everyone left the building. "I should tell you something, I am the gym leader and I will not go easy on whoever wishes to battle me"

Everyone nodded

"Also, do you see that tower?" Morty asked pointing to the tower that was several miles from them. "That is the tower that Ho-oh guards, so no one is allowed up there"

"Ho-oh" Brock said "the Legendary Pokemon?"

"Yes" Morty said "I've been waiting for it to come back here; it's said to come here once a year. Ho-Oh created the three Legendary Dogs to protect the world"

"Oh wow" Tea said "that's amazing"

"It is" Morty said "Now then, what brings all of you here"

Professor Oak explained everything from Pikachu getting kidnapped, to being able to speak in Ancient Egyptian, about Duel Monsters and how Yugi was captured.

"Oh I see that's why you're Pikachu is resting in your bag right?" Morty asked seeing Pikachu's ear sticking out of Ash's backpack.

"Yeah" Ash sighed "He's really sick"

"Perhaps you should take it to the Pokemon Center" Morty suggested.

"We sent him there before we got here" Tracey said "Nurse Joy can't find what's wrong with him"

"Maybe the Joy here can" Morty said "It's worth a try anyways"

Ash nodded "I'll take him there then"

After Ash dropped Pikachu off at the Pokemon Center, Morty and Ryou were getting ready to have their battle. Everyone walked into the gym, Ryou and Morty took their places.

"Now, since you don't know a lot about Pokemon, we'll start off with the basics, mostly a one-on-one." Morty said. Ryou nodded. "The rules are simple, we're not allowed to substitute Pokemon and whoever's Pokemon faints first is the winner."

"I'll be the judge" Brock said walking to where Ryou and Morty were. "This is a one-on-one Pokemon battle with no time limit, whoever gets the other Pokemon to faint is the winner. Begin"

"Gastly, you're up" Morty shouted throwing the Pokeball Gastly appeared.

"Let's see" Ryou said "Sneasel"

"Very interesting choice" Morty said "A dark and ice type"

"I heard that Dark types were good against ghost types" Ryou said.

"That's true" Morty said "but type isn't everything"

"Right" Ryou said.

"Gastly, use Night Shade" Morty shouted.

"Sneasel watch out!" Ryou cried Sneasel jumped just in time. "Use ice beam"

"Disappear Gastly" Morty ordered.

"Hey where'd he go?" Ryou asked looking around.

"Ghost Pokemon have the ability to disappear at will" Morty said "How do you plan on defeating my Gastly if you can't see it?"

"You can do it Ryou" Ash cheered.

"Yeah we're all behind you" Misty shouted.

"Just concentrate on what you're doing" Solomon said "You'll do fine"

"Try to imagine where it's at" Tea shouted.

Ryou closed his eyes trying to picture where Gastly was, he opened his eyes once again "Sneasel, up there, use Faint Attack"

"Oh, no, you don't!" Morty shouted "Gastly, use Hypnosis on Sneasel"

Gastly appeared using Hypnosis. Sneasel fell asleep.

"Oh no" Ryou cried "wake up"

"Gastly use Dream Eater."

The battle was soon over after that. Ryou had lost of course.

"You did very well, Ryou" Morty said "You should be proud"

"Thank you" Ryou said softly.

"I'll help in any way I can"

"Umm…Morty" Ash said looking at the ground.

"What is it Ash?" Morty asked.

"I know that I'm not ready to have a battle with you as in getting a badge but I was wondering if you could have a battle with me" Ash said not meeting his gaze.

"Of course" Morty said.

"Thanks" Ash said.

Everyone battled with their Pokemon, training them as much as possible. They knew they needed to get strong before they ever faced Giovanni. There was a reason that Giovanni had kidnapped Yugi and they knew that he was strong. But that wasn't going to stop them.

"You sure like Ghost Pokemon don't you?" Tracey said everyone was gathered in Morty's home, eating some food.

"This is delicious Brock" Morty said "I think I'll have seconds"

Brock chuckled "Well, I made plenty for everyone to have thirds, so dig in"

"Yes I do" Ryou said "They're really interesting"

"So if you could be a gym leader would you be a ghost type gym leader?" Tracey asked.

"Probably not" Ryou said "Maybe Dark types, they seem so cool"

"You know I don't think there's a Dark type gym" Ash said his face full of food.

"I don't think there is either" Professor Oak said.

Everyone finished eating, helping Morty with cleaning up the kitchen and such. Everyone went to their assigned rooms.

After everyone went to sleep, Bakura took over, Ash and Ryou were sharing a room due to the fact there wasn't enough room. Brock and Tristan shared a room, Tea and Misty, Solomon and Professor Oak, and Joey and Tracey.

"Bakura" Ash whispered pulling Bakura into a kiss "I missed you so much"

"Hmm" Bakura said kissing him back. "I see that my host has picked some very interesting Pokemon"

Ash laughed "Yeah, he did, do you like them?"

"I do" Bakura said

"You and Ryou are a lot alike" Ash said "Why is that?"

"He's my Hikari" Bakura replied "we're supposed to be alike, in some ways"

Ash smiled "I wish that you were able to come out more" Ash said with a sigh. "I miss you a lot"

Bakura didn't say anything, just sat on the bed.

"Do you remember anything?" Ash asked

"About what" Bakura asked.

"Us" Ash asked

"Not really" Bakura said "Just that one vision"

"Oh" Ash said

"Why?"

"Just wondering" Ash said "Hey Bakura"

"What?" Bakura asked lying down on the bed.

"I love you" Ash said

"I know" Bakura said "go to bed"

Ha-ha well, well did we like this chapter….lots and lots of training going on! Gotta get the Yugioh team prepared to face Team Rocket now don't we? Well, until next time :D.


	31. Chapter 31:Arrival in Viridian City

Ugh, sorry about the lateness guys, writer's block up the ass and I was doing Impossibly Yours and school so…anyways, the chapter title is a bit lame, this chapter didn't make good until AFTER they got out of Ecruteak City so…sorry about the lameness of this chapter, next chapter is SO much better I promise y'all it will be and I'll have that one up ASAP anyways, enjoy the chapter and thank for all the support guys! I can't believe this is my most popular story! WOW!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR POKEMON

ENJOY :D

Chapter Thirty-one: Arrival in Viridian City

[Ecruteak City]:

It had been about a month since they arrived in Ecruteak City, Ryou was becoming an amazing Ghost Pokemon trainer.

"You're getting good Ryou" Morty said as he watched Ryou and Joey battle.

"Hey what about me?" Joey asked.

"You're doing well too Joey" Morty said "Hey I have an idea"

"What?" Joey asked.

"I think that we should do some double battling" Morty said

"What's that?" Ryou asked.

"Oh" Ash said "It's where you use two Pokemon at once instead of just one"

"Oh really?" Joey said looking at Ash "That sounds like fun"

"It is" Brock said chuckling walking toward the group "Now then who wants to battle whom?"

"I want to battle Ryou" Joey shouted.

"You've already done that Joey" Tea snapped "Let someone else take a turn"

"I need to train my Pokemon!" Joey cried "You can train with Tristan"

Tea narrowed her eyes "I've been doing that, we need to switch"

"No can do Tea" Joey said "Okay Ryou are you ready to start?"

Ryou nodded.

"Wait" Misty said "Why don't we do tag battles instead?"

"I think that's a great idea Misty" Ash beamed "I'm with Ryou" Ash yelled running to Ryou's side.

"Okay so who wants to battle us?" Ash shouted

"I do!" Joey yelled running to the other side and grabbing two of his Pokeballs from his belt. "Tristan, get your ass over here bud"

"I'm on it" Tristan yelled doing the same.

"This will be a tag battle with no time limit, the winners will be known when both of both trainers Pokemon are unable to battle, is everyone ready? Begin!" Brock yelled.

"I call upon my Umbreon" Ryou shouted throwing the Pokeballs in the air, the creatures landed, appearing out of their Pokeballs, crouching down, and ready for battle.

"I chose you Bulbasaur" Ash yelled doing the same.

"No Ghost Pokemon today Ryou" Tristan asked with a chuckle.

Ryou laughed "No, I wanted to try out these two together, Professor Oak said they both evolve from Eevee"

"Where is the Professor anyways?" Misty asked looking around "And Mr. Muto?"

"They're at the Pokemon Center" Tracey replied "They're trying to figure out what's wrong with Pikachu"

"After this battle we need to go there as well" Brock said.

"Agreed" Misty said "Let's see some battling!"

"Go Beedrill" Tristan yelled throwing the Pokeballs

"EWW" Misty cried hiding behind Tracey "Tristan why did you choose Beedrill?"

"Because he looked cool" Tristan said "Plus I can use his stinger to poke you"

"Your Beedrill won't stand a chance against my water Pokemon" Misty shouted

Tristan just laughed "We'll see"

"Alright you two" Tracey said moving to the side "Misty, Beedrill isn't going to hurt you, just stay right here and you'll be fine" Tracey said looking at the redheaded girl.

Misty nodded.

"It's my turn" Joey yelled "I think I'll pick this one, go Charmelon"

"Okay, now that everyone's picked their Pokemon it's time to begin!" Brock shouted.

"Bulbasaur use Leech Seed on Beedrill" Ash shouted.

Bulbasaur shot a seed out, to land on Beedrill.

"Beedrill, use Twineedle on Umbreon" Tristan shouted.

Beedrill buzzed in for the attack.

"Umbreon use Shadow Ball" Ryou yelled

Umbreon used Shadow Ball, hitting Tristan's Beedrill, preventing it from using its Twineedle attack against Umbreon.

"Charmelon, use fire spin on Bulbasaur" Joey shouted

Charmelon's flames surrounded Bulbasaur; Bulbasaur closed his eyes, doing his best to bear with the pain.

"Bulbasaur are you okay?" Ash yelled looking over at his Pokemon.

"Beedrill use Sludge Bomb on Bulbasaur" Tristan yelled Beedrill went in for the kill.

"Umbreon, protect Bulbasaur, use Protect" Ryou shouted Umbreon ran in front of Bulbasaur. Beedrill's Sludge Bomb attack bounced off the force field.

"Charmelon, use flamethrower on Umbreon" Joey shouted.

"Bulbasaur use Vine Whip on Beedrill" Ash yelled Beedrill moved to the side trying to get away from Bulbasaur's vine whip, but a whip hit him, causing him to fall to the ground. Leech seed was taking its toll on Beedrill as well.

"Umbreon use Bite on Beedrill" Ryou shouted.

Beedrill was falling to the ground, "Beedrill hang in there" Tristan cried.

"Charmelon, use head-butt on Umbreon" Joey yelled Charmelon used head-butt on Umbreon sending it flying. Bulbasaur used its vines to catch the said Pokemon.

"Thanks Ash" Ryou said softly

"No problem" Ash said "Let's wins this thing!"

"Umbreon use Shadow Ball on Charmelon" Ryou yelled

"Oh, no you don't" Tristan yelled "Beedrill use Twineedle" Beedrill wobbled trying to compose itself, but it failed, dropping to the ground.

"Charmelon use flamethrower on Bulbasaur" Joey yelled.

"Bulbasaur use Razor Leaf" Ash yelled

The fire and the leaves clashed together, falling to the ground; however, the flames continued blasting Bulbasaur.

"Beedrill please get up" Tristan yelled but Beedrill wouldn't stir.

Brock looked over "Beedrill is unable to battle"

"Oh man" Tristan cried "Is he dead?"

"No, he fainted" Ash said "He just needs to go to the Pokemon center, call him back"

"Okay" Tristan said grapping Beedrill's Pokeball "Beedrill return" he said and the said Pokemon was called back into his Pokeball.

"Do you want to keep battling?" Ash asked "It's up to you"

Joey nodded "I'm gonna kick both of y'all ass" Joey shouted "Charmelon use fire blast!"

"Umbreon use protect" Ryou shouted

The flames tried to get through the shield but the failed

"Charmelon use head-butt on Umbreon" Joey commanded

"Bulbasaur use vine whip, stop Charmelon" Ash yelled

Bulbasaur caught Charmelon throwing him with his vines.

"Charmelon are you okay?" Joey yelled Charmelon tried to move, slowly getting up. "Come on Charmelon you can do it" Joey shouted encouragingly, but the fire-type Pokemon had too much and he clonked out.

"And the winners are Ash and Ryou" Brock shouted.

"That was an awesome battle guys" Ash said returning his Pokemon, Ryou and Joey did the same.

"We still lost" Joey said looking down at the ground.

"yes" Ryou said "But we almost lost as well, I'm sure this just takes time, plus you have to think, Ash has been a Pokemon trainer for a long time, we're just learning about it"

"Now then" Brock said "let's head to the Pokemon center"

Everyone headed over to the Pokemon Center; Pikachu lay on the bed hooked up to machines.

"Why isn't he waking up?" Ash asked kneeling down beside the bed, the others stood around the bed with sadness in their eyes.

"We're trying to locate the source" Professor Oak said "But we can't find it"

"I think we should give Ash some alone time" Misty said softly to the others.

Everyone nodded and left the room.

"Ryou can you stay" Ash asked.

"Umm…sure" Ryou said from the door.

"Where do you want to meet up at Ash?" Brock asked

"We could meet up for dinner or something" Ash suggested

"Okay" Brock said "I'll call you later then"

Ash nodded and the group left to train some more.

Ryou turned around to face Ash, he walked over to where Ash. Ash was sitting in a chair near the bed, staring down at Pikachu who was hooked up to a lot of machinery.

"Ash" Ryou said softly placing a hand on his shoulder. The black haired boy didn't say anything, tears streamed down his face.

"I don't understand what's wrong with Pikachu" Ash sobbed "I wish I could help him"

"I know" Ryou said "I'm sorry"

Ash stared down at Pikachu once again; his breathing was shallow and ragged.

"Charm needs the Ring" Bakura's voice echoed through Ash's ears. Ash shot up, spinning around. Bakura was leaning against the wall with his arms cross over his chest.

"Bakura" Ash breathed staring at his ancient lover

Bakura didn't say anything he walked over to Pikachu, removing the Ring from his neck, he laid the Ring beside of Pikachu. The Ring and Pikachu began to glow. Ash watched in awe, Bakura standing beside him not saying anything. The light went away and Pikachu sat up, looking around.

"Oh Pikachu" Ash cried kneeling down to hug his first Pokemon. Pikachu's blinked, then nuzzled in Ash's chest. Bakura didn't say anything, watching the reunion. Ash lifted Pikachu onto his lap, sitting on the bed.

"Thank you" Ash said

"Yeah" Bakura said

"Bakura" Ash said

"What is it?" he asked

"What do you remember about the past?" Ash asked quietly looking down at the ground. Pikachu looked up at his trainer with worried eyes.

"Everything" Bakura said looking out the window.

"I don't" Ash sighed "I remember that we're lovers because of the visions, but I don't remember the rest"

Bakura closed his eyes "You don't want to know"

"Yes I do!" Ash cried standing up. Pikachu sat on the bed looking at his trainer with confusion.

Bakura turned toward Ash looking at him in disbelief. "No you don't Ash" Bakura said.

"Yes I do!" Ash said "Please tell me!"

Bakura closed his eyes again before opening them back up. "The Pharaoh had you killed" Bakura said

Ash's eyes widened in horror, Yami, the pharaoh, had him killed?

"WH-why?" Ash croaked his eyes wide with fear.

"Because you loved me" Bakura said "And you wanted the Pokemon and the Ka monsters to unite protect the land. You gave your life to protect me"

"But why would Yami kill me?" Ash asked with sadness in his tone. "I don't understand"

"You'll find out" Bakura said "When the pharaoh goes to recover his memories, you'll have to go too"

"How am I going to get there?" Ash asked

"When the time comes, the pharaoh will have the Millennium Puzzle and the three god cards with him. He'll hold them up to the Tablet of Lost Memories, there, it will appear that his soul is entering the past, but it won't be." Bakura said

"What do you mean?" Ash asked arching his eyebrow

"I'm playing the ultimate Shadow Game" Bakura replied "We're playing chess"

"Chess" Ash blinked in surprise and confusion "What do you mean?"

"It's not exactly chess, but I like to think of it as such" Bakura said looking at Pikachu who was listening intently before averting his gaze back to Ash again "the Pharaoh and I will control the past, altering the future"

"Why?" Ash asked

"You already know the answer to that" Bakura snapped "Why must I constantly tell you"

Ash sighed "Zorc is evil"

"No" Bakura said shaking his head "Zorc will rebuild this land"

"Bak-"Ash began but stopped himself. He didn't want to anger Bakura anymore and he would wait until the time was right to talk to him about this. What he wanted to know was how exactly Pokemon and Duel Monsters were involved in all of this? How he become lovers with Bakura…his past did was a dark mystery.

"Thank you for healing Pikachu" Ash said

Bakura didn't say anything.

"Where are the Legendary Birds?" Bakura asked suddenly.

Ash blinked looking at Bakura in confusion "Articuno, Moltress and Zapdos?"

"Yes" Bakura answered

"They're on different islands why?" Ash asked

"We need to get them" Bakura said

"Why?" Ash questioned

"Because you need them to get _your_ memories back" Bakura said

Ash blinked "I thought that…." Ash trailed off before Bakura cut him off.

"You wish to seek your memories, in order to do so, you need the birds, you also need Charm and the Millennium Ring. I will not tell you what you can and cannot obtain; however, I refuse to tell you."

Ash nodded "thank you Bakura" Ash hugged his past lover. Bakura stood there like a statue, waiting for Ash to get done with the embrace.

Months went by, training, battling, Joey, Ryou, Tristan, Tea and Solomon were becoming extremely good Pokemon trainers, they moved from town to town, training with the gym leader, who offered their assistance.

"Well, here we are" Brock said they stood in front of the Viridian City Gym. "The Viridian City Gym"

Everyone stared at the said Gym.

"I remember getting the badge from here" Ash said "I had to battle Team Rocket"

"So if they know you can kick their ass why bother again?" Joey asked looking over at his new friend.

"They want something" Professor Oak said "It's bigger than just a mere Pokemon battle."

Brock knocked on the door, the guards stood watch, not saying anything.

"The Master is expecting you" a short man said as the door opened "He'll be pleased to see that his guests have arrived" the man turned to lead them into the gym.

"Wow" Tristan and Joey gasped "This is amazing"

"There are bigger gyms" Misty huffed "Mine is much bigger"

"Really? Joey asked

"Yeah" Misty said as they continued to walk "It has a large pool and aquariums"

"That's really neat" Tristan said "I'd love to go to your gym"

"We can" Misty said "It's near Pewter City, which is near this city"

The group stopped Team Rocket Warriors, Jessie, James and Meowth, along with Butch and Cassidy stood ahead of them. Giovanni sat in his chair above in the balcony. On the other side to the right of Giovanni, was none other than Yami. The Millennium Puzzle above his head, attached to a nail.

"Yug"! Joey shouted spotting his friend.

"Joey" Yami said "Stay away, go back!"

"Wh—"

"Welcome" Giovanni said to the group "My name is Giovanni, and as you can see, I have kidnapped your friend, the pharaoh"

"Let him go" Joey snarled raising his fist, shaking it in anger. "What did he ever do to you?"

"Nothing" Giovanni said "I just need him"

"For what"? Tristan asked

"To get rid of that"! Giovanni cried pointing to Ryou. Ryou looked at Giovanni, eyes wide with confusion and fear.

"What did I do?" Ryou asked meekly.

"It's not what _you_ did; it's what your stupid spirit friend _didn't_ do" Giovanni snapped eyes blazed with fury.

"What do you-"Ryou began.

"Let me put it in simpler terms for everyone to understand" Giovanni said "When Ash gave his life to protect Bakura from the pharaoh, Ash used his powers to put a seal on me getting Mew"

"Why would Ash-"Ryou asked then looked at Ash who turned away looking at the ground.

"Ash" Ryou said softly "Why-No!" Ryou cried "You love him don't you?"

Ash didn't' say anything tears falling down his cheeks.

"What do you want with Yugi?" Tracey asked

"I need him, he's the key for me to find Mew" Giovanni answered. "For me to bring about my greatest creation: Mewtwo!"

"Isn't Mewtwo already created?" Brock asked

"Yes" Giovanni said "But I need Mew to unlock the powers within Mewtwo, so he can defeat Zorc"

A loud, evil cackle filled the room. Everyone turned to see that Bakura, not Ryou was standing beside of Ash; he threw his head back in a fit of laughter. Giovanni narrowed his eyes.

"You're pathetic mortal!" Bakura cackled. "Do you honestly think that Mewtwo can defeat Zorc?"

"Yes" Giovanni hissed "I do"

"Only the pharaoh can defeat Zorc fool!" Bakura shouted

"That's why I have him" Giovanni smirked "I know he'll want to protect the world from Zorc, he'll help me"

"Too bad that won't work" Bakura sneered.

"And why the hell not"! Giovanni cried angrily

"Because Ash, Brock and Misty here know all about your evil organization and Ash here won't let you lay a finger on me" Bakura said

"I'll kill you" Giovanni snapped

"You have no idea who you're dealing with" Bakura snapped "I suggest you untie the pharaoh and release him before I get really angry. No one messes with him but _I_ understand?" Bakura hissed

"I'll make you a deal Bakura" Giovanni said "Give me Ash and you can have the pharaoh"

Ash's eyes widened

"Do you honestly think I'm that Ra damn stupid"? Bakura asked

"Why do you care?" Giovanni asked "What good is he to you? He doesn't care about raising Zorc, he wants to protect the world, not destroy it, why would you want him to stay by your side. Oh I know why" Giovanni laughed "You're in love with him!"

"I'm about to send your pathetic ass to the Shadow Realm!" Bakura shouted the Millennium Ring glowing brightly. Giovanni clapped his hands together, a door opened, there, in the door way, was none other than Mewtwo, who was hooked to a lot of machinery.

"Attack" Giovanni ordered. Mewtwo used his psychic powers, lifting Bakura off of the ground, slamming him into the wall a few feet back.

"BAKURA" Ash cried running over to him.

"You wanna fight?" Joey asked "Let's fight" everyone started throwing their Pokemon out. The group battled Team Rocket while Ash was tending to Bakura. Bakura's eyes were full of rage. He got up, throwing his head back in laughter. Giovanni blinked.

"What's so funny?" he asked eyes narrowing

"You obviously don't understand my powers" the white-haired thief said "Let me show you"

The Millennium Ring glowed as did Bakura's body "Mewtwo attack" Giovanni ordered, Mewtwo started to attack but the attack was block somehow, thick smoke covered the room. Everyone stopped battling to see what was going on. Yami's eyes went wide watching the commotion from his prison-like area. Bakura cackled as the smoke and light swirled around him.

Finally, the smoke cleared, and there, above him, was none other than Diabound.

OMFR I am so ready for the next chapter! Things are getting good aren't they? I am so tired of LAME chapters! It's TIME to get this shit moving! WOOHOO!

Next chapter…let's see DIABOUND VS MEWTWO! (The first battle of course, there's others) umm….let's see oo oooo they need to go seek out the birds and let's see…how could we get Yami back…OOO I know! YES! GOD I'm BACK baby! Hell yeah! I missed this story so damn much!

REVIEW :D


	32. Chapter 32: Diabound VS Mewtwo (Part 1)

Hey guys! New chapter again yay! It's umm…okay I guess…least I HOPE I did okay with this chapter, it's not that long though, but it's not short either, it's a pretty good balance I guess. I hope it isn't too confusing. Well, enjoy and don't forget to review :D

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR POKEMON

ENJOY :D

Chapter Thirty-two: Diabound VS Mewtwo (Part 1):

[Viridian City]:

Bakura's cackled filled the room as the smoke cleared; there above him was none other than Diabound. Everyone's eyes went wide with awe and wonder.

"What is that thing?" Misty asked

"Let me introduce everyone to my friend: Diabound meet the fools, and fools meet the instrument of your demise"

Giovanni threw his head back in a cackle; he was standing, hands gripped around the railing. "You think that's going to hurt my Mewtwo"

Bakura smirked "It's going to do more than hurt" Bakura said.

"We'll see" Giovanni said he looked down at Team Rocket who was just standing there. "What are you fools doing attack!" he shouted

"Yes sir" they said in unison.

"Go Arbok" Jessie yelled

"Go Weezing" James yelled

Everyone started battling.

Mewtwo stood ready for battle; _you think you can defeat me?_ He asked Bakura telepathically

Bakura's smirk grew wider "Did you miss me Mewtwo?" he asked

"Mewtwo attack" Giovanni shouted.

Mewtwo used his psychic attack, a blue aura surround Diabound's body.

"Diabound, Helical Shock Wave" Bakura shouted a clear wave surround Diabound's body, it unleashed its attack, knocking Mewtwo's psychic powers back toward him, causing the Pokemon to hit the wall.

Giovanni's eyes went wide then narrowed. "Get up!" he shouted to his created Pokemon. Mewtwo obeyed his commands. Mewtwo used psychic on Diabound, causing him to hit the wall again and again.

_What are you waiting for? _

"Diabound, let's go" Bakura shouted

Diabound flew over to Mewtwo but Mewtwo moved behind Diabound using its psychic powers.

"Bakura" Ash yelled "behind you!" Bakura spun around, Mewtwo stood behind him, but Diabound made its presence known protecting its master.

/What's going on? /

\ I'm not sure, Diabound and Mewtwo are battling though \

/ But why would Bakura be helping us out? /

\ I'm not sure Yugi, we need to get out of here \

"Need some help? Professor Oak and Solomon asked climbing onto the area where Yami was chained to the wall.

"Thank you" Yami said.

"Dragonite" Professor Oak yelled throwing the Pokeball "Attack the chains and get the pharaoh out"

Dragonite did as his master command, the chains broke, and Yami fell to the ground.

"Let's go" they said and Yami started running. The alarm sounded alerting Team Rocket that their prisoner escaped.

"After them" Giovanni hissed

Other members of Team Rocket started flooding through the door, going after the escapee, Diabound blocked their way however.

"I told you fools that the only person who is going to mess with the pharaoh is me" Bakura growled "Step aside, or face the wrath of my Diabound!" he shouted.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt" Ash shouted Pikachu shocked the people who were trying to get Yami, all falling to the ground.

Bakura turned to see Ash and Pikachu behind him "Thought you needed some help" Ash said with a smile. Pikachu stood on all fours growling at Team Rocket, who was huddled up together on the floor.

"Mewtwo" Giovanni said Mewtwo used its psychic powers to contain Diabound. Bakura's Ka monsters hissed in aggravation, tail waving through the air hissing as well.

"Diabound Helical Shock Wave" Bakura shouted Diabound brock the bindings, sending Mewtwo flying. Mewtwo used its psychic powers to prevent itself from hitting the wall. Mewtwo counter attacked.

Professor Oak, Solomon and Yami entered the door, stepping over the heap of Team Rocket members.

Yami sent out Dark Magician, helping the others with their battles.

"You're not going to win fool" Bakura laughed give it up as Mewtwo hit the back wall again and again. Diabound above him, "You're no match for my Diabound"

Giovanni laughed "You don't understand the true power of Mewtwo let me show you"

Suddenly, everyone but Diabound and Bakura were lifted off the ground and shoved into another room, Mewtwo locked the door, preventing them from escaping.

"Hey!" Joey yelled banging on the door "Let us out of here"

"What the hell man?" Tristan yelled doing the same

Bakura turned to look at the door, which was shaking due to Joey's and Tristan's banging, then he turned back around to face Giovanni and Mewtwo "Is there a reason why everyone is locked in that room?"

"I just wanted some alone time with you that's all" Giovanni said "Climb into that" he said pointing. Bakura turned around noticing a small area for him to climb into. Bakura looked at the object climbing inside. Giovanni was in one as well. Suddenly, the thing was lifted up high into the air. "I hope you're not scared of heights" Giovanni chuckled, walking into his as well.

Bakura just laughed "I'm not scared of anything"

"Yes you are" Giovanni said the thing stopped "the pharaoh took everything away from you didn't he?"

Bakura's eyes narrowed "Shut up mortal"

"He destroyed your home" Giovanni said

The door banged again and again.

"Shut up" Bakura hissed

"He took away your family" Giovanni said not caring about Bakura's anger Diabound grew.

"He took away your friends"

Dark aura surrounded Bakura and Diabound "Shut up" he growled threateningly

The door shook as Pokemon attacked it again and again, flames burned the metal and cooled it, and acid covered it as well with the help of Jessie's Arbok. Yami used his monsters to help as well. The door was almost opened.

"He _killed_ your lover" Giovanni cackled.

Yami's eyes went wide "I did _what_?" he cried

Ash blinked looking over at his ancient lover, who was full of fury and anger.

"Bakura" Ash said softly Bakura snapped enveloping the playing area in the Shadow Realm. Bakura threw his head back in laughter "Mewtwo doesn't stand a chance now, do you realize where we are, we're in the Shadow Realm, _this_ is my home" he snapped "Diabound, Helical Shock Wave" He shouted.

Diabound attacked Mewtwo, Mewtwo tried to move, but couldn't.

"What are you doing?" Giovanni hissed

"You fucked with the wrong person mortal" Bakura hissed

Everyone walked out of the door; they couldn't keep their eyes off the battle.

"Why is Bakura helping us?" Yami asked

"I have no idea" Misty said

"Bakura" Ash gasped

Yami turned to Ash "It's true isn't it?" he asked

Ash looked away.

"You know that I cannot allow you to be with him, Ash" Yami said

Ash didn't say anything; he looked up at his ancient lover who was in the small arena. Their monsters were on the ground below.

"Let's give them a real battle" Giovanni smirked, ordering Mewtwo to attack Diabound. Diabound counterattacked however.

"What are you fools doing down there, get to work, get the pharaoh!" Giovanni ordered. They tried to grab Yami but Dark Magician attacked them, protecting his master. Soon, everyone started battling again. Duel Monsters and Pokemon fought, attacking one another. Diabound hit the ceiling and floor again and again, each hit, and Bakura was shocked. He hissed in pain, the shadows dancing around him.

"I'll stop if you let the pharaoh and Ash go" Giovanni said

"Fuck you" Bakura hissed electricity flowing through his body.

"Leave him alone!" Ash shouted running over to climb to where Giovanni was.

"Ash stop" Yami shouted but Ash wasn't listening, climbing to get to the person who was hurting his love.

Mewtwo flung Ash backwards; Ash flew backwards, landing on top of Yami, both men hitting the back wall.

"That'll teach you fool" Giovanni shouted "Now then, Mewtwo attack!"

"Diabound Helical Shock Wave" Bakura shouted. Mewtwo rounded his hands, creating at blue-black ball, hurling it straight toward Diabound. Diabound opened its hands, unleashing a clear wave. Both attacks hit mid –air causing shatters of power to spread through the gym. Giovanni and Bakura were shocked, Giovanni fell to his knees, and Bakura clutched the railing. The Millennium Ring and Diabound glowed. Diabound hissed, body growing. Bakura stood up, throwing his head back in laughter.

"And what's so funny?" Giovanni asked standing up as well.

"You're so pathetic!" Bakura cackled "You can't win against Diabound!"

"And you can't win against Mewtwo" Giovanni said "So why don't you just give up and hand Ash and the Pharaoh to me"

"I can't let you do that" Bakura smirked

"And why not" Giovanni asked "Surely you don't care about Ash do you?"

Ash stopped battling he looked up at Bakura who was shaking, Millennium Ring glowing brightly around his neck.

"Bakura" Ash breathed

"You do don't you?" Giovanni said

Bakura didn't say anything.

"You're in love! Oh the great evil Bakura is in love!"

"What's it to you if he is?" Ash shouted "Why is that any of your business what do you want with me!? Please stop!"

"Come with me and I will" Giovanni said.

Everyone stopped what they were doing. "Ash no" Yami shouted "Stay away from him"

"I'm doing it for Bakura" Ash said walking over to the area where Giovanni was. Giovanni looked down smirking.

"Ash" Bakura hissed "Get your ass over to the pharaoh"

"NO" Ash yelled stopping to turn around, looking up at Bakura. Bakura blinked, stunned that Ash had yelled at him. No one ever did that to him, but Ash was. "I love you. No one is going to hurt you! I won't let _anyone_ touch you! As long as I'm here, I'll protect you"

"I don't need protecting!" Bakura yelled "You're going to die!"

"I don't care!" Ash yelled "He's not going to lay a finger on you!"

"I can take care of myself!" Bakura hissed the area shocking him. "Hey" he yelled "What the hell no one is fighting"

Giovanni laughed "I can make it shock you when I want to" he said with a shrug. "I can stop it, just let Ash come with me and I'll let everyone go"

"Please Bakura" Ash said softly "Please listen to him"

"Why is Bakura hesitant?" Tristan asked

"He's never that way" Joey said "He's always so confident"

"No one is going to be sacrificed today" Yami shouted "Slifer" he yelled throwing the card onto the Duel Disk, Slifer the Sky Dragon roared to life, attacking Giovanni head on, the area collapsed, sending Bakura and Giovanni plummeting to the ground. Mewtwo used his psychic powers to get Giovanni safely to the ground; Diabound caught Bakura in its arms, placing Bakura on the ground.

Bakura turned to look at Ash.

"Stay away from him" Misty hissed guarding Ash.

Mewtwo attacked Diabound. Diabound spun around hissing in anger, attacking Mewtwo as well.

"Why are you doing this?" Brock asked.

"Why can't you just leave him alone?" Ash cried

"He's evil!" Yami shouted "Don't you understand that"

"I don't care!" Ash shouted

"Hey we're not done with you yet!" Team Rocket shouted attacking the group. Everyone went back to battling. Slifer started attacking Diabound. Diabound hissed attacking the Egyptian God. Mewtwo held Diabound with its psychic powers; Slifer attacked Diabound over and over again. Bakura doubled over in pain, falling to his knees.

"What the hell Yami?" Ash cried running over to Bakura he wrapped his arm around Bakura's shoulders. Bakura threw up blood panting, gasping for air.

"Bakura" Ash said softly

"Stay away from him" Yami warned.

"No" Ash said

"Ash you don't understand he doesn't love you!" Yami shouted

"And how would you know?" Ash yelled tears pouring down his cheeks, his fist shaking with anger. "He's trying to help us, you don't know anything about Team Rocket, and I do! I know all about them! How they try to get my Pikachu"

Pikachu growled, sparks flying out of his cheeks.

"Bakura is evil!" Yami yelled "He wants to destroy the world"

"But you don' know the reason do you?" Ash yelled angrily

"No" Yami said "I don't, whatever the reason is, it's no excuse-"

"Maybe not" Ash yelled "But he's trying to help us, so why are you attacking Diabound, you really should be attacking Mewtwo"

"Mewtwo can't destroy the world, if we get rid of Bakura, then the world will still be here"

"No one is going to get rid of Bakura" Ash snapped "I'll protect him"

"He's using you" Misty shouted

"Ash snaps out of it!" Tristan yelled

"He doesn't care about you" Brock yelled in agreement

"Ash you're making a huge mistake" Tea shouted

"Please stop" Tracey yelled

"You're throwing away everything" Solomon yelled

"What about wanting to be the world's greatest Pokemon master?" Professor Oak shouted.

"I can't allow you to make a mistake Ash" Yami said "He kidnapped your Pikachu, don't you remember"

"Yeah and he also saved Pikachu's life. You don't know anything about him.

Mewtwo and Diabound fought, powers clashing in the air.

"You're never going to win fool" Bakura cackled "Give up now"

"I will once Slifer attacks your Diabound" Giovanni said with a smirk.

"What?" Bakura asked spinning around Slifer right on Diabound, attacking it at a close range. Diabound fell to the ground, Bakura doubled over in pain, hissing.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt" Ash yelled. Pikachu shocked Slifer, preventing it from attacking Diabound anymore; the electricity hit the Millennium Ring, healing Diabound and Bakura. Bakura stood up, laughing.

"You fools are so stupid" Bakura said between fits of laughter "As long as Ash is here you can't win!"

"Well, we'll just have to get rid of him won't we?" Giovanni asked.

"Arbok attack" Jessie yelled Arbok attacked suddenly, causing more of the battling to continue.

"Diabound Helical Shock Wave" Bakura shouted.

"Psychic" Giovanni shouted. The attacks collided again and again.

"Thunder Force attack" Yami shouted

Mewtwo and Slifer's attack made their way to Diabound.

"Pikachu use thunder on the Ring" Ash shouted. Pikachu obeyed Ash, the Millennium Ring glowed, the shadows hissed and danced. Bakura laughed his rage increasing. Diabound grew as well.

"You're not going to win Bakura, give it up" Yami shouted

"See?" Giovanni said with a laugh "No one is on your side"

"I don't need anyone" Bakura snapped glaring at the Team Rocket leader. "I do things my own way"

Giovanni only laughed. Mewtwo sent Bakura flying into the back wall. Ash ran over to him, but Mewtwo attacked him as well. Diabound hissed attacking Mewtwo. Slifer attacked Diabound as well. Ash couldn't move, he watched as his lover and his monster were attacked again and again. The whole battle field, people, Pokemon and monsters were fighting, everyone trying to get rid of Bakura.

"Why are you doing this?" Ash screamed tears flooding down his cheeks

"We need to get rid of evil" Tristan snapped

"He's not evil!" Ash yelled he continued to try to move but he couldn't. Bakura looked up over at Ash, he was bleeding, the Millennium Ring glowing, healing his wounds. Mewtwo continue his assault. Bakura hissed.

"Diabound" He yelled Diabound flew in front of its master, protecting him.

Yami walked up to Ash looking at him in the eye "You don't understand Bakura is dangerous, he put our souls in figurines, he sent us to the Shadow Realm, and you don't understand what he's capable of"

"No _you_ don't" Ash hissed trying to get away from Yami but he couldn't due to the fact that Mewtwo had his body frozen.

"Why don't you let Ash go and fight like a man" Bakura snapped "Or are you afraid he'll kick your ass"

"No" Giovanni said "All he'll do is run to protect you"

Yami looked up at Giovanni "Hold him in place" Yami said "I can't let him near Bakura"

"Of course, Pharaoh" Giovanni said "I'll help you get rid of him"

"Good" Yami said "then get your Team Rocket people off of mine"

"Fine" Giovanni said "everyone stop attacking"

Everyone stopped

"The new target is Bakura" Giovanni shouted "We'll have the pharaoh on our side in no time"

Misty and Brock looked over at Ash who was in a fit of tears as he was forced to watch his lover getting attacked over and over again. Diabound attacked the others as well, most of the Pokemon and smaller monsters couldn't stand a chance, fainting before the even reached the spirit of the Millennium Ring's Ka monster, but Mewtwo and Slifer held their own. All three monsters attacking, each attack hit, everyone gasped and groaned in pain. Bakura laughed at his most of the time.

"Brock" Misty said "Look at Ash"

Brock, who was also looking at Ash didn't say anything.

"What's wrong with him?" Misty said "Why is he so upset that Bakura is being taken care of, he should be thankful"

Brock studied Ash who hadn't noticed anyone was looking at him. Anger tears covered his cheeks, Pikachu looked up at Ash, trying to shock the bindings off, but nothing came. The Millennium Ring and Puzzle glowed. Yami and Bakura looked down at their items.

"Why is the Puzzle-"

The bindings on Ash broke.

"Diabound Helical Shock Wave" Bakura ordered standing up once again.

"Psychic" Giovanni yelled

"Thunder Force Attack" Yami yelled

"STOP" Ash cried running toward the attack.

"ASH" Everyone screamed

Bakura's eyes widened as he was pushed out of the way, Slifer and Mewtwo's attack hit Ash, causing him to collapse onto the floor below.


	33. Chapter 33:Diabound VS Mewtwo (Part 2)

I got bored today, so I wrote this early, I hope y'all enjoy, the first half is in Bakura's POV the second half is in normal POV, enjoy :D

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR POKEMON

ENJOY :D

Chapter Thirty-three: Diabound VS Mewtwo (Part 2):

[Bakura's POV]:

I had the edge. I was winning, Diabound was destroying Mewtwo, I remembered our battle in the past, how Giovanni wanted to take all of the Pokemon for his evil plan, and he wanted to rule the world. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction however, so I battled him. Giovanni didn't have a Ka, no, he was from the town where there were no Ka monsters, the Millennium items never detected evil in his heart, so the pharaoh let him go scot free, just as he was doing now.

The pharaoh called out Slifer, both Mewtwo and Slifer attacked Diabound, others tried to joined, trying to get rid of me, but I quickly disposed of them. Such weaklings, no one could defeat me! I was the dark master, we were in the Shadow Realm, and Zorc would heal me. Ash helped, I knew he would, he was standing between us, shielding me from killing me, not that I needed any help, but it was nice to know that someone was on my side.

I knew that Ash had forgotten his memories, I didn't want him to remember anything, but I knew he needed to. Mewtwo held Ash in place, Ash screamed, crying, begging them to stop attacking me. I wish he'd stop, I could handle this, and I protected him in Egypt, if he just let me do that he would have lived back then.

I looked down as the Millennium Ring glowed I didn't order it to do anything, so I wasn't sure why it was reacting, I noticed the Pharaoh's Puzzle doing the same thing. Giovanni's Mewtwo charged at Diabound, I ordered my Ka to attack, the Pharaoh did the same with Slifer, Slifer's attack knocked Diabound's out of the way, the attack hitting the side wall, the plaster cracking and crumbling, leaving another sheet of drywall in its wake. Two attacks came at me, I knew what to do, and I was about to do it too, until I felt someone push me out of the way.

I fell to the ground, hitting the wall, I was leaned against the wall, the attacks colliding together, smoke filled the air, screams were heard, everyone's eyes went wide, and Giovanni smirked. I slowly got to my feet, Diabound flew beside of me, making sure I was okay, the smoke cleared, and Ash lay on the ground, not moving. I blinked. What was going on? I didn't move, Charm ran up to his master, shocking him, but it didn't work. The others in the room stood like statues, the Pokemon and Duel Monsters that had been sent out stared at the frozen boy lying on the ground.

Tears fell from the groups eyes, none came from me. I stood staring at Ash. Pikachu shocked him again and again, but nothing worked. Misty walked up to Ash, leaning down.

"Ash" she said softly but the boy didn't say a thing. Tears fell from her eyes, hitting the Pokemon trainer and Pikachu, who was sitting beneath her. "Please wake up"

Misty stood up glaring at me, it didn't scare me though, not by a long shot, she wasn't going to get to me, I had far more power than she and her precious water Pokemon could ever possesses.

"What did you do?" she cried her body shaking, angry tears ran down her cheeks.

"I didn't do anything" I said

"Ash wouldn't be in this mess if you didn't trick him" Misty shouted "Why don't you just leave him alone"

"I didn't bother him!" I shouted angrily "He's the one that said he loved me!"

"No he does not!" Misty screamed she tried to charge at me, Brock held her back.

"Unless you want to get killed, I suggest you leave him alone" Brock warned to the girl. Misty nodded, still glaring at me.

Giovanni laughed "I see that someone is frozen in time"

I turned to face the evil man "You were planning this weren't you?" I hissed.

Giovanni threw his head back in a cackle, I glared.

"Of course" he said "I know your weakness: it's _him_" he cried pointing to the boy on the floor.

"I don't have a weakness" I snapped.

"Bakura give it up or I won't have to kill you" the Pharaoh said.

I rolled my eyes "You'll never defeat me, you think you're so high and mighty" I said turning toward him "You think you're always right, that your opinion is the _only_ thing that matters, you never listen to anyone else! You claim that Ash is your friend….so why the hell is he dead?!"

The Pharaoh blinked, I knew that I had gotten a rise out of him, his eyes widened trying to form sentences in his mind, and he stared at me, and then looked over at Ash.

"I don't have to listen to you" the Pharaoh hissed "I know that you tricked him"

"Yes I know I did" I said rolling my eyes "You don't remember your past, well I do! You don't know anything about Ash and me"

"I don't want to know!" he hissed "You probably raped him"

"I don't do that" I snapped "That's disgusting"

"Oh yes and killing people, disrespecting the Gods, wanting to plunger the world into darkness, that's _right_?" the pharaoh asked.

"The only God I obey is Zorc" I said

"Look, I'll spare your life, if you promise not the plunger the world into darkness and you leave Ash alone" he said with an aggravated sigh.

"Why should I listen to you?" I hissed "Go get your memoires and _then_ you can make an agreement with me, until then, fuck off!"

"Why do you want Ash anyways?" Professor Oak said "He doesn't want to destroy the world, he doesn't understand what you're capable of, and he'll only get in your way"

I shook my head closing my eyes, before opening them "Obviously you didn't do research on me as well as you thought you did Professor" I hissed glaring at the old man.

"Bakura, just give it up" Giovanni cackled "No one cares about you"

"I don't care" I said

"It's time to attack" he shouted

Everyone ordered their monsters to attack, but none of them would. I blinked all of them still standing, tears falling out of their eyes. I walked up to Ash, kneeling down beside of him, touching his face.

"Stay away from him" Misty warned trying to break free of Brock's grip. Everyone stood frozen, I shook with anger. The Pharaoh had already taken him away from me once before, he was _not_ doing it again. The Pharaoh stared at me, watching me, I felt his eyes glued to my back, but I didn't care, I didn't care if they were staring and glaring at me, wishing to come to Ash's "rescue", to save him from me, no, Charm stood beside of me, watching me with curious eyes as I stared at the boy below me. The shadows danced around me, Diabound flew overhead, making sure that no one moved, Slifer hissed, protecting the group from Diabound. I touched my long lost lovers face, he looked like he could be shattered into a million pieces with one wrong touch.

"Why" Misty whispered barely audible for anyone to hear, but I caught it, my senses were extremely keen, due to the fact that I was the King of Thieves back in Egypt. No one said anything, too shocked to say anything, too afraid to move.

I tried to use the power of the Millennium Ring to bring him back, Charm joined in, but nothing was working. I stood up; angry tears fell from my eyes. I wasn't one to cry, I hadn't cried since I had lost my family when I was seven years old and when the Pharaoh killed Ash back then. Crying was a weakness, a weakness I had thought I had locked away forever, so why was I?

Giovanni laughed, he continued to order Mewtwo to attack me, but the Pokemon wouldn't attack, he stood there, frozen in place. I didn't move.

"Why don't you kiss your bride?" Giovanni laughed "I'm sure that'll wake him up from his slumber"

"Keep your filthy hands off of him" Misty warned.

I laughed "I've touched him more than with just my hands fool!" I said turning to face her.

Her eyes widened in horror.

I laughed at her embarrassment and anger. "Are you jealous Misty?" I chuckled "that he wants _me_ and not _you_"

"He doesn't want you" Misty shouted angry tears pouring down her face "he's confused"

"Yes and he was confused back in the past too" I said with a shrug.

"You tricked him" Tristan shouted "you're using him!"

"You don't care anything about him" Brock shouted "So why are you playing games?"

"I'm not playing games" I snapped

"What do you want?" Tracey shouted

"Isn't it obvious?" I cried gesturing around us "This place, will soon be filled with darkness"

"If you truly love Ash then you should let him go" Giovanni cackled.

"I told him to leave" I snapped turning to face him "He won't!"

_Because he loves you_ Mewtwo said.

I blinked. I knew that Ash loved me in the past, but I thought that he would have given up that crazy nonsense long ago. I loved Ash in the past, we did everything together, trained together, he taught me about Pokemon as well, when I first saw Charm, I didn't know what he was, my memories were still dull, I remembered that I hated the pharaoh, but I wasn't sure as to why and why I wanted the items, but the longer I stayed near the darkness, and when Ash told me that he loved me, then everything came together.

"Ash wants his memories back" I said "I plan on helping him get them"

"Why are you doing this?" Misty shouted "Stop using him"

"What?" I hissed "So that _you_ can use him? Face it Misty, he doesn't love you"

"But he loves you" Misty said with a glare "Why?"

"Love does not need a reason" I snapped "Why do you think you love him?"

"Because I do" she shouted fist shaking, if Brock wasn't holding her back, then she would charge at me. I chuckled.

"You don't know anything about him!" she cried "You stole his Pikachu and tricked him by "saving" Pikachu from Mariku, but we all know that you're trying to get him on your side so that when the time comes for Yami to get his memories, then you'll have Ash on your side because as long as he's under your stupid spell he'll protect you"

"No _you're the one that doesn't know anything about him_" I hissed

"Oh?" Tristan said "And you do?"

"Of course" I said with a smirk

"Please enlighten us as to how" Joey snapped "you're using him"

I heard some commotion going on behind me, Team Rocket was trying to get Ash's body but I wouldn't let that happen.

"Diabound, protect Ash" I ordered my monster, it did as I commanded, hissing, sending attacks left and right, the members of Team Rocket were blown backwards. Giovanni hissed in aggravation, demanding that Mewtwo attack, but Mewtwo didn't listen to him. I was pleased; I knew that Mewtwo had a heart. He was created from Mew, the Pokemon Goddess of Happiness.

"The pharaoh knows" I said turning to face the group again "he just has to remember, I plan on helping you get your memories back"

The Pharaoh blinked "You do?"

"Of course" I said "You need to know the truth, so that I can destroy you"

"You can't win Bakura" he snapped "Give it up"

"How are we going to get Ash back alive?" Misty cried "I want to kill Bakura"

I laughed "You can't kill me fool!"

She narrowed her eyes, struggling out of Brock's grip, his hold was slipping slowly, but I knew she wouldn't be able to hurt me, I had Diabound and the Shadow Realm protecting me, foolish mortal, she must wish her death to come, of course, I wasn't going to end her life quickly, I enjoyed seeing people writher and squirm in pain, I was in control, the game was setting up, slowly, no one could contain me. I was the greatest thing in the world and once Ash was free from his state, I would take my leave with him to search for the birds. He needed to know his memories, he needed to help me defeat the Pharaoh, but he wouldn't, he was trapped in the middle, he knew that what I was planning was wrong. But I didn't see it that way, no; I wanted the Pharaoh to suffer just as I had. He wasn't going to get away for destroying everything of mine!

Giovanni and his crew angrily stormed out of the room, I smirked, and he must have realized that he had failed, I was glad, but I knew he'd be back. I would be prepared for that moment. When the pharaoh and Ash go to get their memories, the game will start, I looked forward to it, and my smirk widened thinking about every detail that was going to be played out. I didn't know how Ash would fair in the game, but I assumed he would work for me, at least for the most part. I knew that the pharaoh had held him hostage for a while, making him tell him of my whereabouts, it took Ash a long time to crack, but he eventually did.

I wasn't mad at him, no, I knew that he was trying to help me, he didn't want me to bring about the end of the world, but I had to. It was the only way to save my people from those horrid items. Ash wanted the monsters and Pokemon to be together, living in harmony, but they fought amongst each other, the pharaoh's royal court didn't like them due to the fact that they couldn't be contained and control with the items. Ash sided with me, helping me defeat the priests, one by one. I was happy that he had helped, though, he did set off a trap in a tomb we were robbing, I pushed him out of the way, but not before I was attacked with the trap, after that moment, I was known as the "King of Thieves" and I loved the title. Everyone feared me, respected me, and obeyed me. I could have anyone I wanted, whenever I wanted.

Yet, I chose Ash. It wasn't like the boy had any good to him, he did have a nice body, back in Egypt he had tan skin, lithe body that trailed soft muscles along his stomach and arms, no, he would never be as muscular and fit as I was, but he pulled off his look in other ways. I had fallen for him, now; he was dead, the pharaoh killing him, once again.

"Do you wish to seek your memories, or do you want to play like Giovanni is actually trying to help you?" I asked

"I want to seek my memories" the Pharaoh said

I smirked "Good"

"We need to bring Ash back to life" Misty cried

"He's already alive" Tracey gasped I spun around looking behind me, Ash wasn't frozen anymore, no, he wasn't awake, but he wasn't dead either. What happened? Everyone stared in shock, eyes wide with wonder and confusion. I walked up to Ash, pulling him into my arms, lifting the boy up, carrying him bridal style toward the group.

"We need to get him to a hospital" Brock said letting go of Misty. Misty didn't move, not realizing that Brock had let go of her, she stared at me, holding Ash in my arms. She blinked, not saying anything, her eyes on her friend. She looked up at me again.

"You-"she whispered.

I didn't say anything to her. I looked over at the others "If you wish to save Ash then let's get moving, I don't have damn day" I snapped

[Normal POV]:

The group left the gym, they searched for a hospital in Viridian City, but none came up.

"Don't you fools have a fucking hospital for humans?" Bakura snapped still carrying Ash.

"No" Brock said "In the Pokemon world, there aren't many hospitals for humans."

"So if one of you fools gets hurt, what do you do?" Bakura asked the group continuing to walk.

"Go to the Pokemon Center, there are some towns that have hospitals but they're far away from here"

"Then let's go to the nearest Pokemon Center" Bakura said. The group had traveled through the Viridian Forest; Misty of course, wasn't too pleased about it, hanging on to either Joey or Tristan. Luckily, she and Brock knew how to get through easily.

They reached the exit, heading toward Pewter City.

"I don't think a Pokemon Center is going to help Ash" Yami said as they continued to walk.

"And what do you suggest almighty Pharaoh" Bakura hissed

"We need to get him to a real hospital" Tea said softly

"And do you see one around here?" Bakura hissed gesturing around himself, "I don't!"

"Oh like you care anyways" Misty snapped

"Obviously I do to some extent!" Bakura yelled.

"Okay, okay" Brock said "That's enough, what we need to do is to get Ash in some type of hospital"

Everyone nodded

"It would make more sense to go back to Domino City" Yami said

"yes and in order to do that we would have to travel all the way back through the Viridian Forest, plus go west of Pallet Town, that could take months" Brock said

"And by then, Ash could be dead" Misty said softly

"So our best bet is to go to the Pokemon Center" Tracey said

They arrived in Pewter City a few hours later, Bakura walked into the Pokemon center as the doors opened automatically for him.

"Hello and welcome…" Nurse Joy stopped herself when Bakura entered, holding Ash in his arms.

"Oh my" she gasped "What-"

"There's no time to explain" Yami cut her off leaning against the counter "We need you to help him"

Nurse Joy blinked "I-uh..."

"Would you like to go to the Shadow Realm?" Bakura hissed

"The what?" she asked eyes wide in confusion.

"Nurse Joy" Brock yelled running to her "aid" "How I missed you so"

Nurse Joy blinked in confusion. Bakura raised his eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Umm…" Yami trailed off

Misty sighed in aggravation; walking up to Brock she grabbed his ear, pulling it so that he would be away from Nurse Joy. "Brock, we do not have time for you flirting with Nurse Joy we need to help Ash"

"You're right" Brock said getting the wrinkles out of his shirt

"Can you help him" Yami asked looking back at Nurse Joy.

"Well…" Nurse Joy trailed off "I can try, but this is a-"

"You're going to do more than try mortal" Bakura hissed using the powers of his Millennium Ring to bring her toward the counter, her body pressing tightly against it, Bakura turned Ash around so that his body was lying vertical against his chest, arms dangling at his sides, with the other arm, Bakura grabbed the shirt collar of the woman, pressing her more into the counter. Her eyes were wide with fear "You _will_ help him understand?" he growled. Nurse Joy shook with fear.

"Y-Yes sir" she trembled.

"Leave her alone Bakura" Yami snapped using the power of his Puzzle to release the hold the Ring had on the red-headed nurse.

"Chansey" Nurse Joy called, Chansey appeared with stretcher. "Take the patient to the ICU"

"Bakura" Yami said "Let go of Ash"

Bakura looked at the "nurses" and then back to Yami. He nodded placing the boy on the stretcher, the Pokemon nurses chanted away, rolling Ash into the ICU.

"I'll be right back, then I'm going to need someone to fill out his paper work" Nurse Joy said coming from behind the counter, she ran to the ICU, the automatic doors closing behind her.

Everyone sat in the waiting room, most of the time staring at the door, waiting for Nurse Joy to come out, other times, some of the group, like Misty and Joey paced the room, screaming and cussing Bakura out. Bakura of course, didn't really care.

"If I have to hear one more word out of you two fools I'm going to slit your throats" Bakura hissed

Pikachu sighed sitting on the small table near the ICU room doors, he wanted to see if Ash was okay, he was extremely worried, things had gotten out of hand too quickly, one minute everything was fine: they were in the Ilex Forest, Ash had just won his second gym badge in the Johto Region, Brock had joined back up with the group, everything was fine, until Togepi wandered off.

Pikachu wasn't blaming the baby Pokemon, no, she didn't know any better, but at the same time, if Togepi hadn't of ran off like that, then Ash wouldn't be in this mess. Pikachu sighed again, his ears perked up when he heard a heart monitor beep, he heard muffled voices of Nurse Joy and Chansey, all of them running about, trying to save Ash.

"What is taking that mortal so long?" Bakura snapped.

"Look who's complaining now" Joey chuckled he was sitting across from Bakura on the other side, Tea and Misty went downstairs to get something to drink for themselves and the others. Professor Oak and Solomon had left the hospital to run some "errands"

"I'm not complaining" Bakura snapped

Tristan rolled his eyes "Why do you care"

"And why do you?" Bakura asked

"I asked you first" Tristan said

"And I'm God so that means everything I say you have to listen to" Bakura said leaning back in his chair.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

Hours went by. Neither Nurse Joy nor Chansey came out to tell them any type of news. Misty and Tea had returned, with drinks, soon, they went down to get food to get Joey and Tristan to shut up. Bakura got up, walking over to the door. Pikachu ate some of his Pika-chow, nibbling softly at the brown chewable cylinders. Pikachu looked at Bakura with curious eyes. Bakura stared at the door, waiting for it to open.

"I've never seen Bakura so…" Tea trailed off.

"He's tricking us" Tristan said stuffing his face full of food.

"It's pretty obvious that he cares nothing about Ash" Misty snapped glaring at the white-haired thief. "I wish he'd just leave him alone"

"We need to find out more about the past" Brock said

"Giovanni told me that I needed the God cards, the Puzzle, Pikachu, Celebi, and the three Legendary Birds" Yami said

"Why?" Tea asked "That's too much to get your memories back"

"You only need the God cards and the Puzzle" Bakura said not turning to face the group.

"So why-"

"Giovanni was using you, playing you like a fool" Bakura answered

"So the so called "Legendary" Birds, they aren't needed?"

"Oh they're needed alright, you just don't need them" Bakura said turning to face the group.

"Then who does?" Joey asked

"Who do you think fool?" Bakura snapped.

"Ash?" Misty asked "I still don't understand how Ash can have a past in Egypt, and there is no way he could have been your lover" Misty shuddered at the thought.

Bakura rolled his eyes "Believe whatever you wish mortal, but I remember my past, I know what happened"

"So tell us" Joey shouted

"Yeah we're confused" Tea cried

"I'm not going to tell you fools a thing, figure out yourselves" Bakura said turning around again, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why would Ash need the birds?" Yami asked.

"Because the birds are Goddesses" Bakura answered.

"God-"but Yami was cut off, the door sounded, opening, Nurse Joy came out of the room.

"So?" Misty said

"How is he?" Tristan asked everyone was now standing, surrounding the red-headed Nurse.

Nurse Joy sighed "He's alive" she said hesitantly "Though he's in a coma"

Everyone blinked.

"Coma" Misty whispered in fear.

Nurse Joy nodded "I'm not sure how long he'll be there or if he'll ever come out of it"

"Can-can we see him" Misty asked her eyes glistening with tears.

Nurse Joy nodded "Not for long though, an hour and then I need someone to fill this paper work out"

The group nodded, filing into the room, everyone surrounded Ash, Bakura leaned against the back wall, far away from the group, watching the group, talking, trying to figure out how to solve this, what would happen to Ash next.

"He wouldn't be in this mess if he'd stop loving Bakura" Tristan growled

"I know right" Joey snapped "I can't believe he's in a damn coma"

Yami turned toward Bakura "I need to speak with you"

Bakura raised his eyebrow but followed Yami out the door.

"What kind of game are you playing Bakura?" he hissed, both spirits near the side wall of the hospital away from the ICU room and on the opposite side of the waiting room, away from everyone else.

"I already told you that I'm not playing games" Bakura said leaning against the wall

"Obviously you are, want to tell me how you created that portal" he pressed

"No I do not because I didn't create it" Bakura snapped

"Oh?" Yami said "And who did?"

"Hell if I know" Bakura hissed in a growl-like whisper "You know I would take claim for something"

"Then take claim for tricking Ash" Yami hissed.

Bakura rolled his eyes "You're so stupid" Bakura shouted "Why can't you see that no one brain-washed the boy?"

"Because why would he love you naturally, he knows you stole his Pikachu and he knows what you plan on doing, it doesn't make sense" Yami said.

"And it didn't make sense in the past either" Bakura growled "But he still loved me then"

"Did you two have sex?" Yami asked looking up at the white-haired thief.

"And why is that any of your business, do you have sex with the friendship girl or Wheeler?" he snapped

"No" Yami growled

"Okay then, so how is what Ash and I do any of your concern, but if you must know yes we have, and he is unbelievably _tight_" Bakura smirked licking his lips. "Why do you ask anyways? Oh wait! I know! You want some of him….hmmm….I could see why you would, but I don't think Ash would like that too much"

"He probably only thinks he loves you because he thinks you're good in bed and he hasn't been with anyone else" Yami said

"That's true" Bakura said thoughtfully "Last time we fucked he said that he hasn't been anyone else but me, what are you suggesting Pharaoh?"

"Let me have sex with him, if he returns to you, then I won't stop him from loving you, but if he doesn't, then you have to leave" Yami said

"Deal" Bakura said.

Me: I have issues, that's all I'm going to say….umm review?


	34. Chapter 34: Escape

I know that I've posted chapter 34 before but I didn't like it...it was stupid so I wrote this one instead...so I hope that it's better and I hope to get back to this story, I'm sorry of the wait, I've been busy and I've been working on Impossibly Yours.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR POKEMON

ENJOY :D

Chapter Thirty-four: Escape

[Pewter City, Pokemon Center]:

Misty looked down at Ash, he lay in the bed hooked up to a lot of machines. She held her best friend's hand, standing beside of the bed.

"I'm so sorry Ash" Misty whispered tears started to roll down her cheeks, landing on the boy's hand.

"It's not your fault you know" Brock said from the door way. Misty turned to look at Brock, then back to Ash.

"Yes it is Brock" she said "If I had just-"

"Misty" Brock said placing a hand on her shoulder to comfort her "It's not your fault; Ash was going to find out about his past one way or another"

"I just can't see it" Misty said not looking at Brock "I can't"

"Ash needs our support Misty" Brock said

"I can't" she said shaking her head tears still falling from her eyes "He's going to get hurt"

"He already has" Brock said

"I know" Misty sighed "It's just…"

"I understand" Brock said "I'm worried too"

Brock pulled Misty into a hug

"Things will get better" Brock said "If anyone can pull out of this, it's Ash"

"I'm going to kill Bakura" Misty mumbled.

"Ash would be devastated if you did that" Brock pointed out

Misty and Brock ended the embrace, looking at Ash.

"I wish he would see that Bakura is no good for him" Misty said.

"Maybe there's more to Bakura than we know" Brock suggested "After all, Professor Oak did say that Ash and Bakura were lovers in the past…"

"What do you think went wrong?" Misty asked curiously "And why didn't Ash remember Bakura when he first saw him…what's going on here?"

"I don't know, but I think it's time to find out" Brock said.

Meanwhile….

"You're really just wasting your time Pharaoh" Bakura said.

"Of course you would think that, you think everything is a waste of time" Yami spat

"Why don't you just give it up?" Bakura asked "We all know that Ash isn't even going to look at you, he knows you and I are enemies."

"I know that" Yami said "But that doesn't mean I can't try"

"You won't win" Bakura said "I promise you, you won't"

"I don't even know why you care for" Yami said "You care nothing about him"

Bakura gave Yami a look but didn't say anything.

"You're wasting your time Pharaoh" Bakura said turning to leave, but Yami grabbed him pinning him against the wall, he started to kiss him. Bakura's eyes widened. He couldn't believe that Yami was _kissing _him! Was the Pharaoh jealous that Ash had him instead? Was that why he was trying to break them apart?

"GAH" Bakura yelled pushing Yami away "What in the bloody hell was _that_?"

"Misty saw" Yami said "Now I win"

Bakura's eyes widened, then narrowed "What do you mean by 'you win?' he asked.

"It's simple" Yami said "Since Misty saw us kissing, well, Ash will think you cheated on him"

"Oh please" Bakura said rolling his eyes "We're not even dating, I don't date anyone and if that little shrimp gets pissy because you mouth raped me then so be it, besides, I'm about tired of being around you fools, it's time for me to take my leave"

"Where are you going?" Yami asked.

"Wherever I please" Bakura said then he walked away.

Yami stared at him, blinking before returning to the waiting room.

Everyone but Joey and Tristan were in the waiting room, they were visiting with Ash at the moment.

Misty saw Yami and she approached him "A word?" she said

"Certainty" Yami said.

"Do you mind telling me why you were kissing Bakura?" Misty asked once they got out of ear's reach of the rest of the group.

"It wasn't for real" Yami replied.

"What do you mean it wasn't for real?" Misty asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm trying to get Bakura and Ash apart" Yami said

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Misty asked.

"Well, first I was going to have sex with him but…."

"Touch him and you die" Misty warned.

"But then I thought about how much you love him" Yami said "Anyways, I actually saw you, so I figured if I had a witness to see that Bakura kissed me then…"

"But you kissed him" Misty pointed out.

"Yes, but you can always tell Ash he kissed me" Yami suggested.

"Hmm…I like the idea" Misty said "But there's just one problem"

"What?" Yami asked.

"Oh like you don't know?" Misty scoffed "You and Bakura are bitter enemies; we need to think of something that would be believable"

"Well, Bakura is taking off soon" Yami said.

Misty gave Yami a smile "I think I have a plan"

Yami gave Misty a curious look

"Ash knows that you and Bakura are enemies correct?" Misty asked

Yami nodded not sure where Misty was going with this, but decided to hear her out.

"We all know that Bakura remembers his past, what if we make up something that you and Bakura were lovers?"

"I don't think that'll work, Misty" Yami said

"Sure it will" Misty said with a wink "Just follow my league"

"If you're sure" Yami said with uncertainty. He didn't like the thought of pretending to be lovers with Bakura, but if he was going to get Ash away from Bakura, then so be it, besides, since Bakura was leaving soon, then it would make things more believable.

Misty and Yami returned to the waiting room.

"Hey guys" Joey said "I think that we should battle"

"Joey, I don't think that's such a good idea" Tea said.

"Why not" Joey cried "We've been here for weeks, Team Rocket is still out there, and we need to move on"

"Joey, Ash is sick" Tea shouted.

"I know that" Joey snapped "But we can't just sit around here waiting for him to recover"

"Joey does have a point" Misty said taking a seat next to Tea "We know how to handle Jessie, James, Meowth, Butch, and Cassidy. But Giovanni is a whole other story"

"Yeah and I didn't like that creature that he had either" Yami said.

"You mean Mewtwo?" Tracey asked.

Yami nodded.

"What I don't understand is how Ash is connected to all of this" Tracey said.

"You're not the only one" Misty said "Something must have happened in that stupid Shadow Realm place you guys talk about, if you ask me, Bakura is messing with Ash's mind"

"I agree" Joey said.

"I highly doubt any of this is a coincidence" Professor Oak said coming into the room after visiting Ash.

"What do you mean Professor?" Misty asked.

"The three Legendary Birds, the Gods, Bakura and Ash being lovers, The Pharaoh and Bakura being enemies, Pokemon and Duel Monsters getting separated somehow, a portal opens up in the Ilex Forest, I think someone planned this"

"Yes but who?" Brock asked.

"Do you think Bakura did?" Misty asked.

"No" Professor Oak said shaking his head

"Then who could have?" Tracey asked.

"I'm not sure, but someone wants Ash and Bakura together and we need to do everything we can to stop it" Professor Oak said.

"Well, then, it's a good thing that I have a plan" Misty said with a smirk.

Everyone looked at Misty, surprise in their eyes. Yami just smiled at her.

"Care to tell us your secret plan?" Tristan asked.

"Of course" Misty said. "Well, you see, I was heading to the bathroom when I spotted Yami over here, kissing Bakura"

"You did what?" Joey, Tea, and Tristan cried in shock.

"It wasn't a real kiss" Misty said "He knew I was there, so he kissed him, thinking I'd tell Ash, which I will"

"I don't think that telling Ash something like that will work" Brock said.

"I know that he knows that he and Yami are enemies" Misty said "That's why we have another plan"

"Go on" Brock said

"Bakura is leaving tonight" Yami said "He's going to more than likely take Pikachu right?"

"He better not" Joey said balling his fists "Do you know how much shit we had to go through to get that thing back?"

"I know" Yami said "But if Bakura takes Pikachu and Ash sees that he has, well, and then he'll have no other choice but to believe us"

"And the fact that we're going to tell Ash of his and Yami's secret love affair back in the past" Misty said.

"But Yami doesn't remember his past" Tea said softly

"I know" Misty said "But Bakura does"

"Bakura is going to be gone!" Joey shouted "the two of you aren't making any sense!"

"That's the point" Misty said

"What do you mean?" Joey asked.

"If you're confused so wills Ash" Misty replied

"Misty, I really don't think you should be messing with Ash's affairs" Professor Oak said.

"But Professor" Misty said "He's making a huge mistake"

Professor Oak sighed "He's going to be devastated when he finds out that you were lying"

"I know" Misty mumbled looking down at the ground "But that doesn't mean that it won't be worth it, because he'll be over Bakura" Misty said looking up at Professor Oak again.

"It's worth a shot, anyways" Brock said "But I do agree with Professor Oak, it's highly dangerous"

"I know" Misty said "But I have to, I have to save him somehow. If it wasn't for me, Ash wouldn't be in this mess"

"Misty, it's not your fault" Tracey said.

"Yes it is" she said "I should have been paying attention to Togepi, if I had, then she wouldn't have wandered off like she had, Pikachu wouldn't have felt the need to search for her and get sucked into the portal…" Misty covered her face with her hands. Tea rubbed her back, trying to calm her friend down.

"Misty" Tea said softly "We all make mistakes, but I don't think what happened was a mistake"

Misty looked at Tea, tears staining her cheeks "You don't?"

"No" Tea said shaking her head "There's a reason we all met"

"I agree" Professor Oak said "Yami here has lost all his memories, how do you think he'd feel if he saw not only something he's used to seeing but other creatures as well?"

"I never thought of it like that before" Misty mumbled "But still, I feel terrible, Ash is dying and I feel like it's my fault"

"Well, it's not" Tea said "Now stop that nonsense, we have work to do"

Misty smiled "You're right, Tea, thanks"

Tea smiled.

"You know, Joey's right, we should battle" Misty said standing suddenly, she took one of her Pokeballs from her bag, enlarging it "Who wants to battle me?"

"I do!" Joey cried standing up, grabbing a Pokeball as well.

"Let's go outside" Tracey suggested.

Everyone but Professor Oak went outside, Solomon had to leave because of Author Hopkins needed him in Egypt. Professor Oak helped Nurse Joy tend to Ash and the other Pokemon. Brock tried to stay, but Misty wouldn't let him.

"I need you to be referee, Brock" Misty said

"Ah but Misty, I need to help Nurse Joy" Brock said looking at Misty then at Nurse Joy.

"You'll only get in her way" Misty said "Now come on" she dragged Brock outside by ear. Everyone watched the scene.

"Why does she do that?" Joey asked cracking up

"To keep him under control" Tea said "I'm going to start doing it to the two of you if you don't start behaving"

Tristan and Joey rolled their eyes

Tea grabbed their ears, pulling them to the ground

"Hey" they both cried. Tea let go of them.

"What the hell was that for?" Joey cried rubbing his ear.

"Yeah that hurt" Tristan said doing the same.

"I was just testing it out" Tea said.

"Are you going to battle me or not?" Misty asked walking up to Joey.

"Of course" Joey said. He and Misty walked a few feet away from everyone. Brock stood on the sidelines.

"This will be a –"

"Let's make it three on three" Misty said with a smirk.

"Very well" Brock sighed "This will be a three on three Pokemon battle, the winner will be declared when all of one side's Pokemon is unable to battle, begin"

"Go Staryu" Misty shouted throwing the Pokeball, Staryu landed _haya_ he said spinning.

"That's a weird Pokemon" Joey said

"Don't hate on Staryu" Misty said with a glare "She's very powerful"

"I'm sure" Joey said.

"If you don't believe me, battle her and find out" Misty said.

"Go Jolteon" Joey shouted.

"Good work Joey" Tracey shouted.

"Thanks man" Joey said

"Oh please" Misty said "Jolteon may be an electric type but you don't have the experience necessary to beat me"

"We'll see" Joey said.

"Begin" Brock shouted.

"Jolteon use thunderbolt" Joey shouted. Jolteon started to attack.

"Staryu, fly up and use water gun" Misty ordered. Said Pokemon did as her master commanded. Jolteon was sprayed by a powerful spray of water, the electric Pokemon landed against a tree.

"Jolteon use pin missile" Joey shouted Jolteon obeyed, sending quills Staryu's way.

"Staryu, use rapid spin" Misty yelled, Staryu used rapid spin, sending the quills right back.

"Jolteon use Thunderbolt!" Joey shouted. Jolteon sent out thunderbolt, he hit his target this time, Staryu's light started to flash.

"You can do it Staryu, use Hydro pump" Misty yelled.

"Thunder" Joey cried.

Both attacks crashed together, both Pokemon fainted.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle" Brock said.

"You're good" Misty said "But you're still not good enough to defeat me"

"We'll see" Joey said with a smirk "I choose Fearow"

"That's an interesting choice" Yami said

"Indeed" Tracey agreed.

"This should be interesting" Misty said "I choose…"

Suddenly, Psyduck appeared on the battlefield.

"Oh c'mon!" Misty cried "I wanted Starmie not Psyduck!"

"You've chosen Misty" Brock said.

"I didn't-"Misty began but decided not to say anything.

"Fearow use peck" Joey shouted Fearow flew down for the attack, picking at Psyduck

"Psyduck use scratch, but the duck Pokemon failed to hit his target.

"Use Water gun" Misty yelled but Psyduck couldn't use it.

"What kind of Pokemon is that?" Tristan laughed "Joey has this one in the bag"

"Not necessarily" Tea said.

"C'mon Tea, the poor Pokemon can't even land a single hit, it'll faint before it's over with"

Fearow attacked Psyduck again and again, suddenly, Psyduck eyes turned blue.

"Hey what's going on?" Joey said.

"Psyduck use confusion" Misty yelled. Fearow was sent flying, he fainted.

"What the hell was that?" Tristan cried.

"Oh, I must have forgotten to tell you, but Psyduck is actually very powerful, though he is a bit dumb" Misty said looking down at the said Pokemon.

_Psy_ Psyduck quacked holding his head.

"But when he gets a headache, he gains psychic powers"

"Oh wow" Tristan said.

"I told you so" Tea said with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah" Tristan said waving her off.

"Guys come quick" Nurse Joy yelled from the door way "Ash is awake"

Joey and Misty returned their Pokemon, the group rushed into Ash's room, everyone gathered around Ash's bed.

"WH-where am I?" Ash asked looking around. "Where is Bakura?"

"You're in the Pewter City Hospital" Brock answered "You've been in a coma for about two weeks now"

Ash's eyes widened "Why, what happened?"

Everyone looked at one another, not sure how to tell Ash the news.

"We went to rescue Yami here" Tracey said "And well, Bakura he was attacking Giovanni and you push him out of the way and got blasted"

Ash's eyes widened further "Where is Bakura?" he asked.

No one said anything.

"Guys, what's going on?" Ash cried.

"Ash" Misty said "I'm not sure how to tell you this"

"Tell me what Misty?" Ash asked

"Bakura is gone" Brock said not looking at Ash.

"What? Why?" Ash shouted

"He doesn't love you, Ash" Misty said taking Ash's hand. Ash jerked it away

"You don't know anything about him" Ash cried "Where is he!"

"He's gone, Ash" Yami said.

"What did you do?" Ash yelled he tried to sit up but Misty and Brock held him down.

"Let me up!" Ash yelled squirming under his friends' grips "I want to find Bakura"

"He's gone" Tea said softly

"Where is he?" Ash cried "Please I want to see him!"

"Ash" Misty said

"No, Misty, where is he?"

Misty sighed "I'm not sure how to tell you this"

"Tell me what?" Ash asked "What's going on?"

"Ash" Yami said "I need to tell you something"

"What is it?" Ash asked looking over at Yami

"Bakura and I were lovers in the past"

Meanwhile…..

Bakura entered the room where Pikachu was, he was still a bit sick and Nurse Joy was taking care of him. Pikachu lay on the bed asleep. The presence of Bakura woke him up however. Pikachu slowly opened his eyes.

"Well, hello Charm, long time no see" Bakura said with a laugh. Pikachu didn't say anything.

"I need you still" Bakura said

_Chu_ Pikachu said groggily

"Come in the bag" Bakura said "We need to get the birds"

Pikachu looked at Bakura, he sat up slowly his head throbbed. Bakura grabbed Pikachu, throwing him into the bag with one fluid motion, Pikachu squirmed as Bakura made his way into the Shadow Realm.

Me: Ha I had to put a bit of Darkshipping in here, I LOVE that pairing it's my favorite :D anyways, what will happen now? Bakura has Pikachu again! MOOHA! anyways review ya know...


	35. Chapter 35: Bakura's Plan

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR POKEMON

ENJOY :D

Chapter Thirty-Five: Bakura's Plan

Bakura laughed holding the bag in his hand as he walked away from the Pewter City Pokemon Center. He needed to get away from those fools. Pikachu squirmed, trying to break free, but Bakura held the bag tighter in his grip, laughing at the electric mouse's failed attempts at freedom.

"You'll see him again, Charm" Bakura laughed "But it's time to put my plan into action wouldn't you?"

_Chu_ Pikachu said through the bag. He didn't understand why Ash was in love with Bakura. He had kidnapped his best friend, made him do awful things; Ash was forced to be in the Shadow Realm. Ash was choosing Bakura over his friends. What was going on here?

Bakura stopped in the middle of the Viridian Forest; he tapped into the powers of the Millennium Ring, heading toward the Shadow Realm.

He placed the bag down, opening it. Pikachu didn't come out at first, eyes wide with fear.

"You can come out now" Bakura snapped crossing his arms over his chest.

Pikachu hesitated at first, fearing that Bakura might change his mind, but when Pikachu walked out and nothing happened, he made his way out of the bag, standing on his hind legs, looking up at Bakura, waiting.

"It's about time I got away from those fools; now then, we have learned a lot since the last time we spoke haven't we?" Bakura asked.

Pikachu nodded.

"I need the other items, the Pharaoh has all of them but the Ring and Eye, but I need to give the Eye to Kaiba so he'll be tempted to go to Egypt" Bakura said mostly to himself "The Pharaoh will need the Puzzle and the God cards to enter the game. Ash will need the three Legendary Birds." Bakura looked down at Pikachu. "You're going to help me find them"

Pikachu didn't say anything.

"Ash has a connection with the birds, I just need to figure out what." He looked away for a moment before averting his gaze back to Pikachu "I know that you're not too happy about Ash and me, but that is because you don't remember anything. But you'll soon remember if you can help me get the birds"

_Pi_

"Now then, it's time to pay Zorc a visit" Bakura said.

Suddenly, the Millennium Ring flashed brightly, Bakura covered his eyes with his arm.

"Is there a reason why I've been blocked this whole Ra damn time fool?" Mariku hissed standing a few feet in front of Bakura and Pikachu, seething with rage.

"You knew that I couldn't let you come out with all of those idiots around. Unless of course, you'd like the Pharaoh to destroy you" Bakura said.

"Hmm" Mariku snorted "Like that'll ever work"

"It did" Bakura smirked.

"I see that you have Charm again" Mariku said.

"Of course" Bakura said. "I still need him"

"You're wasting your time, Bakura" Mariku said "You know that the Pharaoh's power is stronger than the items"

"I know that" Bakura said "That's why I have Charm"

"I still don't understand how that creature is any use to you" Mariku said narrowing his eyes at Pikachu. Pikachu cringed, hiding behind Bakura's leg.

"Obviously, you didn't read the scripters" Bakura sighed.

"There are no scripters about that thing" Mariku shouted. "There are not scripters about you either!"

Bakura blinked "WHAT?"

"Yeah you thought that there would be?" Mariku asked.

"Well, yeah seeing as how I almost destroyed the Pharaoh and all" Bakura said.

"Well, you didn't. So it doesn't count. Almost is as good as killing someone, you either do it, or you don't" Mariku said.

"Whatever" Bakura snapped "I have plans, and you're in my way"

"If you truly want to defeat the Pharaoh then you need to listen to me" Mariku said.

"Why the hell would I waste my time with such foolishness?" Bakura hissed.

"Because I know the Pharaoh's secret" Mariku smirked.

[Pewter City Pokemon Center]:

Ash's eyes widened.

"What?" Ash cried.

"It's true" Misty said.

"What are you talking about?" Ash asked. "Bakura was my lover"

"Yeah, well that's what he wanted you to believe" Yami said.

"What?" Ash cried.

Misty turned toward everyone "Yami and I need to speak with Ash alone" she said. Everyone nodded, turning to leave.

"Ash" Misty said taking a seat on the bed beside of her friend "I know this is hard for you, but you must believe me. Bakura doesn't love you"

"But he doesn't love Yami either" Ash mumbled.

"Apparently he does" Yami said "He kissed me the other day"

Ash's eyes widened further "What?" he cried.

"It's true" Misty said "I saw them"

"Bakura said that he hated you and that you…" Ash trailed off.

"Something happened in the past, that I can't remember" Yami said "he wanted you to think that the two of you were lovers to get back at me" Yami said.

Ash didn't say anything for a moment, he knew that Bakura was hell bent on getting revenge for the destruction of his village, he had made Ash promise not to speak a word about it. So, Ash kept the secret. Yami said that he and Bakura were lovers, not he and Ash, but that didn't make sense. Why would Bakura want to kill Yami, what happened in the past?

"This doesn't make any sense" Ash muttered to himself.

"I know it's hard to take in, Ash" Yami said "But you need to know the truth"

Ash nodded tears starting to fall. "When I was in the Shadow Realm with him, I-he was so mean to me, Zorc he-"

"Zorc?" Yami asked.

"Yeah some strange creature demanded that I kill Bakura" Ash said sniffing. Misty wrapped an arm around her best friend, comforting him.

"Doesn't Bakura work for Zorc though?" Misty asked.

"Well, I thought so, but Zorc said that I had feelings for Bakura and one day, Bakura started screaming in pain.

Yami's eyes widened.

"I don't know why, but he kept coughing up blood, shaking, I don't know what came over me, but I held him. It felt…right." Ash said looking at his hands, then balling them into a fist. "I couldn't kill him. I had images of him and me"

"I did too, actually" Yami said

"Like what?" Ash asked looking up at Yami.

"Well, when I was with Team Rocket, they showed me a vision of Bakura saving Pikachu from some thieves. "But that doesn't tell us much"

"If you want my opinion I think Zorc's playing you and Bakura" Misty said suddenly.

Ash looked down.

"What exactly happened in the Shadow Realm?" Yami asked.

"Well, like I said Zorc came to me telling me that I have feeling for Bakura and then Bakura almost died, Ryou apparently died inside the Ring and Pikachu came trying to kill Bakura but I wouldn't let him"

"I still don't understand why Zorc would want to kill Bakura though" Misty said.

"I don't either" Ash sighed "But I can't do something like that"

No one said anything for a while.

"We need to get back to Domino City" Yami said.

"Agreed" Misty said "Ash here needs to practice with Duel Monsters more, everyone has been practicing their battles for Pokemon, now we need to duel"

"Yes, if Pokemon and Duel Monsters co-existed in the past, then we need to learn about both of them" Yami said.

"Ash, are you ready to go back to Domino?" Misty asked.

Ash nodded standing up.

"I think so" he said. "Where is Pikachu?"

"Bakura took him" Misty mumbled.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Ash cried.

"We didn't even know he took him until late into the night last night, Bakura took off after he kissed me" Yami said.

"Oh" Ash said. "Yami?"

"Yes?" Yami asked.

"Have you ever had visions of Bakura and you?" Ash asked.

"No" Yami said "I can't remember anything"

"Oh" Ash said.

"Why do you ask?" Yami asked.

"Just wondering" Ash said softly.

They left the room, everyone gathered their things, told Nurse Joy thank you and headed off to the Ilex Forest to go back to Domino City. Luckily, thanks to Nurse Joy's help, they didn't have to travel on foot until they reached Pallet Town, when the Jeeps decided to break down.

"Oh c'mon!" Joey shouted twisting the key, the Jeep only sputtered.

"Joey calm down" Tea said

"We're not even close to being in the Ilex Forest and we're broke down, so don't tell me to calm down" Joey yelled.

Tea sighed from the backseat. She, Misty, Professor and Tracey rode with Joey. While Ash, Yami, and Brock rode with Tristan.

"I'm going to stay here" Professor Oak said getting out of the van.

"Why?" Tea asked.

"If we're going to figure any of this out, then I need to do research, besides, I've been gone from my lap far too long. I'll call if I find anything" Professor Oak said.

"I'm staying too" Tracey said getting out as well.

"Tracey, you don't have to" Professor Oak said.

"I know, but you need help, if you're going to be researching then, I need to help you with the Pokemon" Tracey said.

"Thank you" Professor Oak said.

They said good-bye to everyone, walking toward the lab.

"Let's just walk, Joey" Tristan suggested.

"Fine" Joey sighed.

Everyone gathered their things, heading toward the Ilex Forest. They had been traveling for a while now, stopping in at Violet City, paying Falkner a visit, they stayed at his house for a few days before heading off again.

"Are we ever going to get there?" Joey groaned.

"Nope" Tristan laughed.

"Ha-ha very funny, Tristan" Joey said.

"Why are you so eager to get back anyways?" Tristan asked "Do you miss Kaiba?"

"Uggh" Joey cried "No"

"I think you do, admit it, you love him" Tristan said.

"Where do you come up with the idea that I love him?" Joey shouted glaring at his friend as they continued walking.

"It's not something I came up with, it's true you can see it in your eyes" Tristan said.

"Whatever" Joey snapped the group made their way through Violet City, entering Azalea Town.

"I'm assuming we're going to pay Bugsy a visit too?" Misty sighed.

"Of course" Ash said.

The group paid Bugsy a visit, the Azalea City Gym Leader wasn't too pleased about what all Ash had been going through and offered to help as much as he could.

"Finally" Joey shouted.

They arrived in the Ilex Forest, they set up camp, eating, they slept until the next morning.

"Where's the portal?" Tea asked coming across the area where the portal had been before.

"I'm not sure" Brock said.

"Uggh I don't have time for this" Joey screeched.

"Joey, that's enough" Tea snapped.

"But I want to go home" Joey yelled.

"We all do" Tea yelled. "How do you think Ash, Misty and Brock feel?"

"Well they're always out on the road" Tristan pointed out.

"We still would like to go home though" Ash mumbled.

"See?" Tea shouted.

"Well, we still need to get to Domino somehow" Misty said.

No one said anything for a while.

Days passed and the portal still wouldn't open. No one knew what the problem was, the group trained their Pokemon more, as well as played Duel Monsters, Misty had become really good at the game, borrowing Tea's fairy deck.

"I want to buy my own deck someday" Misty said.

"You should" Joey said.

"I really like the game, it's really cool" Brock said.

Yami smiled "I'm glad you enjoy it Brock"

Later that night….

"We need to call Professor Oak tomorrow" Brock said passing bowls of soup around for everyone. Ash took his jacket off, Brock carefully placed the bowl in Ash's covered hands, and Ash placed the bowl down on the ground.

"You sure are nervous around that bowl" Tristan laughed.

"That's because this is the exact same meal that we ate when Togepi disappeared" Misty said.

"Oh" Tristan said "Sorry man"

"It's okay" Ash said.

"Do you think you're going to be able to remember anything?" Joey asked.

"I hope so" Ash sighed.

"Were you and Bakura really lovers in the past?" Tea asked.

"I'm not sure" Ash said he didn't want the others to know about what he, Yami and Misty had discussed.

"Do you miss him?" Tristan asked.

"Yes" Ash said giving Yami a look. "I really do. But I know he doesn't so, when I get Pikachu back, I'm going back on my journey"

"Don't you want to find out about your past?" Brock asked.

"No" Ash said.

"Why not" Tea asked

"Because it hurts too much" Ash whispered "And if I find out about my past, then I'll never get over him"

"You do have a point" Misty said. "I'm glad that you're accepting this, Ash"

"Yeah" Ash said.

The group finished eating, cleaned up and went to sleep. The next day they tried the portal again. This time they were in luck, they jumped through the portal, landing in Domino City. They headed toward Yugi's house to come up with a plan.

[Shadow Realm]:

"Tell me" Bakura hissed.

"Fuck me" Mariku said.

"What?" Bakura asked.

"I'm messing with you, you know that I want Ryou" Mariku said.

"Why I can't figure out" Bakura said.

"I like the innocent, what can I say" Mariku said with a shrug.

"And the weak" Bakura laughed.

"I wouldn't be talking" Mariku snapped "At least Ryou is something to look at, Ash on the other hand….is a complete moron!"

"He wasn't like that in the past" Bakura mumbled.

"Really now" Mariku said crossing his arms over his chest

"Yes" Bakura spat "Now, let's get on with this plan of yours"

"Eager to get Ash in the bed, are we?" Mariku laughed.

Bakura rolled his eyes.

"First we need to gather the birds" Mariku said "Once we do that, everything else will fall into place"

"How do we do that?" Bakura asked "We know nothing about these creatures"

"The Millennium Rod" Mariku said with a smirk.

"The Pharaoh has that fool" Bakura snapped.

"I know that's why you're going to steal it from him" Mariku said.

"I can do that" Bakura said

"Of course, we don't know where they're at, at the moment" Mariku said.

"That's what my Millennium Ring is for" Bakura snapped.

"Yeah but the stupid thing always points to Charm" Mariku said.

"I have an idea" Bakura said.

"What is it?" Mariku asked.

"Why don't you pretend that you saved Charm from me and distract those fools long enough for me to grab the Rod, and then when they're not looking, you get out of there with Charm"

Mariku smirked "I like your style"

Me: Sorry it's short…but I didn't feel like writing anymore…the memory arc will come soon and I can get past this boring shit…next chapter it's going to be awesome :D until next time….


	36. Chapter 36: Voluntary Kidnapping

I do believe we're getting back into the swing of things, this chapter isn't lame! I know that I've been writing HORRIBLE chapters and I am SO sorry about that! But this one is actually good! At least….I think so….I'm hoping that I can continue with more magical ideas so I can get back into things and finish this story up before New Year's I have no idea if that's going to happen or not but if it doesn't then well, Corruption will have to wait. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR POKEMON

ENJOY :D

Chapter Thirty-six: Voluntary Kidnapping

[Shadow Realm]:

"It's about time you got your lazy ass here" Zorc said appearing in front of Mariku and Bakura.

Bakura and Mariku didn't say anything, waiting for Zorc to continue.

"I see that you have Pikachu, I'm surprised" Zorc said.

"Why should you be surprised?" Bakura questioned "I'm the King of Thieves, of course I stole Charm"

Zorc just grinned "It's time to go after the birds"

"That's what we were discussing" Mariku said "Bakura said-"

"Akefia doesn't make the rules so…" Zorc interrupted.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?!" Bakura growled.

"And what did I tell you about back talking me?" Zorc snapped "Now then, let's get down to business shall we?"

"That's what we're waiting on" Bakura spat.

"Feisty as ever" Zorc chuckled

"Just tell us the plan" Bakura snapped

"We have to set up a game" Zorc said "In order to do that, the Pharaoh needs all the items, so you getting the Rod is a huge mistake"

"Then how are we supposed to get the birds?" Mariku asked.

"Ash" Zorc said.

"What good will he do?" Mariku asked.

"Obviously what was left of your brain has disappeared" Zorc snapped "Touzoku and Ash were lovers in the past"

"We all know this Zorc" Bakura snapped "Now get on with it"

"You know, you're lucky that I love hearing you scream because if I didn't then your pretty little ass would be falling on the ground about now" Zorc hissed.

"Your scare tactics don't work on me, Zorc" Bakura said.

Zorc just smirked.

"Let's just move on" Mariku said "I really don't want to witness the two of you going at it"

Zorc just laughed "Touzoku is a screamer"

"I bet he is" Mariku said licking his lips.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Bakura hissed

"Wrong with us" Mariku asked raising an eyebrow "You're the one who's trying to destroy the world; you're not exactly sane yourself"

"I have my reasons" Bakura mutter looking away.

"Bakura those people are gone, get over it" Mariku said.

Bakura snapped his head up, glaring at Mariku

"What did you just say to me?" he hissed.

"I said-"Mariku began but he was shot by beam of shadows, sending him flying across the land. Mariku hit his back hard against the ground.

"What the hell Bakura?!" Mariku hissed standing up, his balance a bit wobbly. When he got his balance back, he shot Bakura with some shadow magic of his own. Bakura was blasted back, almost hitting Zorc.

Zorc just watched, grinning madly at the fight that conspired in his realm.

"You're dead" Bakura hissed throwing some more shadow magic toward his "ally"

"Why are you getting so worked up for?" Mariku asked dodging the blast and sending one of his own. Bakura dodged with ease, blocking the attack with one of his own.

"Why is that any of your business?" Bakura snapped blasting Mariku.

Mariku growled in pain, trying to stand, but Bakura took his opportunity and blasted him once again.

"Bakura they're gone, let it go" Mariku said sending more attacks toward Bakura.

"They're not just people" Bakura said he was now shaking with rage.

"I knew you were weak" Mariku said.

"I am not weak!" Bakura yelled about to blast Mariku again but Zorc stopped him.

"Stop before you kill each other fools" Zorc hissed.

Bakura and Mariku put their hands at their sides, ceasing their powers.

"Yes you are!" Mariku cried "Aren't you supposed to be the dark master?"

"Yes" Bakura hissed.

"Okay, so why are you getting so worked up over people you'll never see again?" Mariku asked.

Bakura turned around and walked away.

"Bakura" Mariku shouted.

"Let him go" Zorc said.

Mariku turned around looking at Zorc

"What is his problem?" Mariku asked.

"As you said, he's weak" Zorc replied.

"But why" Mariku asked.

"The Kul Elna massacre" Zorc replied.

"That was thousands of years ago!" Mariku cried "Why hasn't he gotten over it?"

"Because of Ash" Zorc replied.

"What does he have to do with anything?" Mariku asked "He's nothing but a weak little boy! What Bakura sees in him is beyond me!"

"Would you like to know?" Zorc asked.

"Yes" Mariku replied.

"I'll let you come into the memory world, if you do something for me" Zorc said.

"What?" he asked.

"Get Ash away from the Pharaoh, first of all" Zorc said.

"That's simple" Mariku scoffed "Now what else?"

"It's not that simple fool!" Zorc hissed "Ash will help Bakura get the birds, if you can convince him to come with you"

"Why wouldn't he?" Mariku asked "Last time I checked, Ash was all over Bakura"

"Hmm that's true, however the Pharaoh has tricked Ash into believing that he and Bakura were fuck buddies" Zorc said.

"And that kid actually believes that?" Mariku asked raising an eyebrow.

"Apparently so" Zorc said.

"Bakura could do so much better" Mariku said.

"Do you want some of him?" Zorc laughed

"Not really" Mariku said "I'm after his host"

"Like the innocent do we?" Zorc laughed.

"I do" Mariku said licking his lips "But he's not that innocent"

"Of course not" Zorc said "That's why I chose him as a host"

"I thought Bakura did" Mariku said.

"He did to a certain extinct, Bakura would have found a host a long time ago, but I killed them" Zorc said with a shrug.

"Nice" Mariku said.

"Indeed" Zorc said. "Anyways, I need you to get Ash away from Bakura"

"How do I do that?" Mariku asked.

"Figure it out" Zorc said and with that he disappeared.

Mariku started walking, he needed to find Bakura so they could get out of here, and they had plans. Mariku continued walking, thinking of how he could trick Ash into giving up Bakura. Suddenly, Mariku felt himself get slammed against a tree, face first. He tried to get free, but failed.

"I don't know what kind of games you're playing, but do not speak about my people that way, understand?" Bakura hissed dangerously in Mariku's ear. Then he let him go, Mariku fell to the ground, but quickly got up, turning around to face Bakura.

"You love them don't you?" Mariku asked.

"Of course I do" Bakura snapped. "That's my family!"

"So if they didn't die would you want to destroy the world?" Mariku asked.

Bakura blinked not saying anything.

"See, I knew that Zorc was right! You are weak!" Mariku cried.

"Oh and like you would try to destroy it" Bakura hissed "At least I have a real reason, you're not even real!"

"I'm more real than you'll ever be" Mariku spat

"Whatever" Bakura snapped

"I guess the plan with the Rod is out" Mariku said.

"I suppose it is" Bakura said "Zorc is right, the Pharaoh needs the items"

"If he needs all the items, what are you going to do about the Ring?" Mariku asked.

"I'm going to give the Ring to Ash of course" Bakura smirked.

"You put way too much confidence in that fool" Mariku said.

Bakura narrowed his eyes. "It's not confidence, he's a game piece, a very important one if I might add"

"I heard that your memories are back, what happened?" Mariku asked.

"Like I'm going to tell you fool!" Bakura yelled "Find out yourself"

"I plan to, I want to see what's so special about that idiot" Mariku said. "You can do so much better"

"Why do you even care who I'm with anyways?" Bakura asked "I thought you wanted my host and so far, you're not getting brownie points for that!"

"I don't need your approval to fuck Ryou" Mariku said

"Let's just get back to the topic at hand" Bakura said.

"I couldn't agree more" Mariku said.

"Now then, we need to go to Domino City" Bakura said.

"Aren't those fools in Pewter City?" Mariku asked.

"No, they left" Bakura replied.

"So what's the plan?" Mariku asked "We can't just go in there unannounced"

"You're going to take Charm back to those fools, I'll come in later, and you need to convince those fools that you're on their side now"

"I can do that" Mariku said with a smirk.

"Good then let's go" Bakura said using his shadow magic to escape the Shadow Realm.

[Yugi's house]:

"So Bakura and I were never lovers?" Ash questioned.

"No" Yami replied "he just wanted you to believe that so you'd be on his side"

"I guess that explains why he didn't say it back to me" Ash muttered to himself "But why would he…" he trailed off looking away.

"Bakura will do anything that moves" Joey said in disgust.

Ash snapped his head up, looking over at Joey

"So he'd have sex with you then?" Ash asked.

"I wouldn't let him" Joey said.

"He's waiting for Kaiba" Tristan smirked.

"Would you stop it?" Joey yelled "I'm sick of that shit!"

"I would stop if you'd admit that you want Kaiba to bang you against the wall into next week" Tristan said with a laugh

"Tristan that's enough" Yami said

"Thanks Yams" Joey said

"You mustn't believe anything that Bakura says, Ash" Misty said "He's bad news"

"I know" Ash sighed

"He took your Pikachu, if he loved you, why would he do something like that?" Misty questioned.

"He did save him…." Ash trailed off.

"And he saved Ryou from Slifer's attack" Yami pointed out "But that doesn't mean that you need to go fall in love with him"

"I don't know what came over me" Ash muttered "It just felt so right to kiss him; he's beautiful; I should have known I'd never be able to be with him"

"Ash" Misty said softly

"I know that y'all think I'm crazy" Ash continued ignoring Misty's comment "But I can see something more, I don't know how to explain it, but…"

"We just don't want to see you get hurt" Brock said.

"I know, thanks guys" Ash said with a small smile.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Tristan got up to open the door. He gasped, slamming it shut.

"Guys, you're not going to believe who's at the door" Tristan said panting.

"Who?" Yami asked looking up at Tristan

"Mariku" Tristan breathed.

Everyone's eyes went wide.

Yami walked to the door, opening it. Mariku stood at the door, fuming with Pikachu in his arms.

"I bring the rat back to his master and this is the thanks I get?" Mariku hissed.

Yami blinked he was about to say something but Mariku shoved him out of the way, placing Pikachu down on the countertop.

"What are you doing here?" Yami asked.

"What does it look like?" Mariku snapped "Bringing back Charm of course"

"And you expect me to believe that?" Yami asked.

"Believe whatever you wish, Pharaoh" Mariku said "But it's obvious that I'm telling the truth"

"What do you want?" Yami asked.

"I don't want anything, I simply want to give Charm back to his master, that's all" Mariku replied.

Mariku didn't wait for Yami's reply; he walked into the living room. Yami close behind.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Joey cried standing up

"Yeah, you're supposed to be dead" Misty cried.

"Does it look like I'm dead, fools?" Mariku hissed "And you should be thanking me! If it weren't for me, Charm would have died!"

Ash's eyes widened "What?" he cried

"What are you talking about?" Brock asked.

Mariku took a seat in the empty recliner that Yami had been sitting in. Yami glared at him. Mariku looked at his fingernails.

"Are you going to tell us what happened?" Misty asked.

"Are you going to get naked?" Mariku asked not looking up from his nails.

Misty's eyes widened.

"If you're going to mess around then you need to leave" Yami said.

"Ah, but you need me" Mariku tsked.

"We don't need you" Brock shouted "Get out"

"Yeah you hurt Pikachu" Ash cried.

"What makes you think that?" Mariku asked looking up at Ash.

_What the hell does Bakura see in this fool?_ He asked himself.

"Because when Bakura and I were sent to the Shadow Realm he told me that he had to put Pikachu inside the Ring to protect him from you" Ash yelled.

Mariku just laughed "And you actually believe that shit?"

"Yes" Ash said looking away.

"Bakura is one of the biggest liars there ever was, in fact, he shouldn't be called the King of Thieves, he should be called the King of Lies!" Mariku shouted.

"Why?" Tristan asked

"Yeah you're not such a truth teller yourself" Misty pointed out.

"I never said I was" Mariku said.

"So why should we believe you?" Ash cried.

"I brought Charm back didn't I?" Mariku asked

No one said anything.

"Bakura put Charm inside the Ring because he was trying to steal his powers, yes, I messed with the rat some, but I wasn't going to use him for anything, in fact, I was actually trying to get him away from Bakura" Mariku said.

"What does he plan to do?" Ash whispered

"Don't you know?" Mariku asked looking at Ash like he was crazy.

Ash sighed "I mean I know he wants to bring Zorc back but…"

"You don't know what Charm has anything to do with this?" Mariku asked.

Ash nodded "I thought that Bakura and I were lovers, so I assumed that's how Pikachu would be involved in all of this. From what I understand, Pokemon and Duel Monsters co-existed amongst each other in the past" Ash said he turned toward Yami "So what Giovanni said about you killing me was a lie"

Yami nodded "I would never do something like that"

"I know" Ash said. "Yami said that he and Bakura were lovers…."

Mariku burst out into a fit of laughter.

"What?" he cried between fits of laughter, he bent over, holding his stomach "Oh my Ra, that's hilarious, what the hell?!"

"Well, he did kiss me the other day" Yami shouted glaring at the created Tomb Keeper.

"Bakura tried to kiss me" Mariku said "That doesn't mean that he and the Pharaoh were lovers"

"He told me that we were" Yami said

"And he told Ash that they were too" Mariku said.

"Actually, I saw a vision" Ash muttered.

"What kind of vision?" Misty asked

"I-"Ash began he looked away, blushing.

"Oh my Ra Ash" Joey cried "that's just sick man!"

Ash looked at Joey but didn't say anything.

"It's even sicker that they've done it recently" Yami muttered.

Misty shot Ash a look

"Yes, yes we all know that Ash and Bakura have got their freak on, Bakura will do anything that moves, he's tried to get me a few times, but I won't let him" Mariku said. "He really wants the Pharaoh though"

"I'd never let him touch me" Yami said "But I had a vision of Bakura and Ash too, actually"

"Yeah I remember you telling me about that" Ash said.

"What did you have a vision of?" Mariku asked. "And when did you have it?"

"It was a vision of Ash and Bakura getting Pikachu back from a group of thieves" Yami replied. "I had the vision when I was held captivate by Team Rocket"

"That explains it then" Mariku said.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked.

"Ash and Bakura were around each other, of course, but they never had any form of relationship" Mariku replied.

"What is the point in all of this?!" Joey cried "I just want to go back to dueling"

Ash sighed "When I was in the Shadow Realm, Zorc told me that I loved Bakura"

"You do realize that Bakura is Zorc right?" Mariku asked.

"He is?" Joey asked.

"Why would he need to resurrect himself?" Tea asked coming in from the bathroom after taking "Hey what are you doing here?" she cried stopping to see that Mariku was sitting in the recliner.

"Helping, what else?" Mariku said with a grin.

"Yeah, I'm sure" she said taking a seat beside of Ash

"He brought Pikachu back" Ash said

Tea looked at Ash for a moment before looking at Mariku "Really now?" she asked

"Yes, so you should be showing a little more gratitude, friendship girl" Mariku hissed.

"Enough" Yami shouted "It's time to move on, we need to figure out how to defeat Bakura…or Zorc I guess would be more appropriate"

"Well, I know that I need the birds…" Ash trailed off.

"You do" Mariku said "That's why I came here; I'm going to help you get the birds."

"You are" Misty asked

"Yes" Mariku said.

"I still think you're playing games" Tea said

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not" Mariku said with a shrug "Either way, Ash needs the birds and I'm the only one that came help him"

"How" Ash asked

"I brought Charm back to you didn't I?" Mariku asked.

"Okay, it's getting late" Brock said "I think we need to head on to bed"

"I agree" Tea said she yawned, stretching

"Yeah, I'm awfully tried" Tristan yawned, standing up.

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" Mariku asked.

"You can take the couch" Yami said "We need you to guard the house just in case Bakura decides to show up"

"Yami can I talk to you for a moment" Tea asked.

"Sure Tea" Yami said he and Tea went into the front of the game shop.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I don't trust him" Tea whispered looking around a bit before averting her gaze back to Yami.

"I don't either" Yami said "But it's our only way to help Ash"

"But I thought Ash didn't want to regain his memories" Tea said.

"He didn't…" Yami said "But I had a talk with him"

"You did?" Tea asked

"Yes, I told him that he'll never be able to know the truth, unless he finds out the truth" Yami replied.

"True" Tea said "What do you think happened?"

"I have no idea" Yami said

They headed back to the room; everyone said good-night and went to bed.

Later that night….

Bakura picked the lock to the Kame Game Shop, entering its domain. He looked around a bit, using the powers of the Millennium Ring to hide himself in the shadows.

"It's about time you got here fool" Mariku hissed quietly "What took you so long"

"I was fucking someone" Bakura said "What do you think I was doing fool?"

"Who cares, let's get him and get out of here" Mariku said.

"You're not leaving" Bakura said.

"What?" Mariku cried almost above a whisper

"Quiet you fiend, or they'll hear you" Bakura hissed "And what I mean is, not now. Don't you think they'll be suspicious if Ash and you suddenly disappeared at the same time?"

"True" Mariku said "So when do I get to leave from here?" he asked "I'd rather not be around these fools longer than I have to be"

"Just long enough for Ash and I to get the birds, in the meantime I need you to help the Pharaoh get to Egypt" Bakura replied

"I can do that" Mariku said.

"Good, then it's settled, I'll meet you in the Memory World" Bakura said. He went to the room where Ash was. Mariku lay back against the couch, pretending to be asleep.

"Bakura" Ash said. Bakura blinked, seeing that Ash was still asleep.

Bakura smirked, getting an idea. He walked closer to the bed, carefully flipping Ash over on his back, he pressed their lips together. Ash's eyes went wide.

"Bakura?" he gasped when Bakura pulled away.

"You didn't think that I'd forget you did, I?" Bakura asked.

"But Mariku…" Ash trailed off.

"Mariku lied" Bakura said "He's trying to keep you from me"

"So you do love me" Ash said

Bakura didn't say anything "Come on"

"Where are we going?" Ash asked sitting up

"To get the birds of course" Bakura said

"I-"Ash said looking away

"What? You don't want your memories back?" Bakura asked looking at Ash in confusion.

"I don't know anymore" Ash muttered "Yami said that you kissed him and that…"

"He kissed me" Bakura snapped.

Ash's eyes went wide "What?" he cried

"I heard he and Misty talking" Bakura said "They wanted you to believe that the Pharaoh and I were lovers so you'd wouldn't be on my side"

Ash looked at the floor, not saying anything.

"I wish everyone would stop lying to me" Ash whispered.

"I'm not lying to you" Bakura said "come with me; it's time to show you what happened"

"Okay" Ash said.

Bakura picked Ash up, using his powers to make them invisible. Mariku smirked when he saw Bakura walk out the door with Ash in his arms.

"He's so in love" Mariku said to himself before drifting off to sleep.

Me: It's about damn time this story started to get interesting again! Uggh I was so worried that I would have to put this story on Hiatus and I already put Change of Heart on it, then again…I'm not writing that story anymore, so anyone wants it can have it, I don't care, just give me credit for the idea and you can do whatever you wish with it. Anyways, I hope to get the next chapter up hopefully tomorrow I HAVE to finish this story before Corruption gets up and I want to put that up by New Year's….hopefully, I'll have more magical ideas yay! We just need to get the birds and then the memory world will come! That's when this story is going to get interesting!

Anyways, until next time….


	37. Chapter 37: Fire Island

Greeting mortals and welcome to how to be crazy 101, first in order to be crazy you must first be…born crazy….second you have to do what no one else does so that means when you fall and someone stares, you fall again and laugh about it. Thirdly, you must make up random shit to do and say for example: "When the world turns black, I'll be there to make it purple" or "The world should be a purple, scalene, obtuse triangle, it makes perfect sense" People will give you stares….

I have lots more but I figured y'all wanted to read this chapter so have at it and remember to blow it up :D

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR POKEMON

ENJOY :D

Chapter Thirty-seven: Fire Island

"Where are we going?" Ash asked as Bakura placed him down on the ground, once they were out of reach of Yami and the others. They were in the ally way that Marik and Bakura had been when they first met. Ash looked around nervously.

"I don't like this place" Ash whispered.

"Oh please, like anything's going to mess with me" Bakura scoffed rolling his eyes

"So you do care about me?" Ash asked looking back at Bakura

"To get the birds, where are they?" Bakura asked ignoring Ash's question.

"Well, Moltress is on Fire Island, Zapdos is on Lightning Island and Articuno is on Ice Island" Ash replied.

"And where are those islands?" Bakura asked leaning against the wall behind him.

"Orange Archipelago" Ash replied.

"What?" Bakura asked

"It's a group of islands" Ash replied.

"How do we get there?" Bakura asked.

"We'll have to take a boat" Ash said.

"Do you have any boats where you live?" Bakura asked.

"There's a ferry that will take us around the islands" Ash said.

"Good, then let's go" Bakura said.

"How did you get here so fast anyways?" Ash asked as Bakura walked toward him.

"Shadow Realm" Bakura replied.

"I don't want to go back there" Ash whispered.

"We don't have time to travel around the world kid" Bakura snapped.

"We'll why don't we just go through the portal?" Ash suggested.

"What portal?" Bakura asked.

"The one that Pikachu got sucked into" Ash answered "Where is the place that you found Pikachu?"

"Near here, why?" Bakura asked.

"Because I think that's where the portal is" Ash replied.

Bakura and Ash made their way to the location that Bakura had met Pikachu.

"He was up that tree" Bakura pointed.

"I remember that Brock, Professor Oak, Tracey, Misty, Brock and I came through the portal around Domino Station but that's another mile away, I don't think Pikachu would have walked that far to get into a tree, then again, he might have" Ash said.

"Let's just go to the station then" Bakura said taking Ash by the wrist, jerking him.

"Won't people see us?" Ash asked pulling away.

"No" Bakura replied "I'm using the Ring"

"Good thinking" Ash said

"Whatever, let's just go mortal" Bakura said.

He tapped into the powers of the Millennium Ring, the made their way to the area where Ash and the others had come out of the portal.

Luckily, for them, the portal was easy to spot.

"How can no one else see this?" Ash asked "I mean it's right there in plain sight"

"No one else but us can see it" Bakura said.

Ash gasped "That's why I was able to see the portal and the others weren't"

"Exactly" Bakura said

"Though, how would Professor Elm's team see it?" Ash pondered

"Did they have Pokemon?" Bakura asked.

Ash nodded

"That's why" Bakura said "Now, come on we have some birds to get" he said they jumped into the portal.

[Ilex Forest]:

"I'm so sick of this place" Ash mumbled as they walked out of the portal. Bakura made them visible once again. "Let's get out of this forest and get into Kanto" Ash sighed.

"Isn't there an easier way to get to those islands?" Bakura asked.

"Well, I supposed we could go through the Shadow Realm" Ash sighed.

"Good, I'm glad you see things my way, now let's go" Bakura said he used his powers to transport them to the Shadow Realm.

"We're not going to be here for long, if you will cooperate" Bakura said.

"I'll do anything you say, Bakura" Ash muttered.

"Good, then let's go" Bakura said.

They walked through the Shadow Realm a bit before Bakura stopped.

"Touch me" Bakura said.

Ash looked at Bakura for a moment before walking over to him, his fingers inches below his belt.

Bakura's eyes widened "What the hell are you doing?" he hissed as Ash grabbed him

"You said touch you" Ash said looking at Bakura

"I didn't mean there fool" Bakura snapped "How the hell is touching my dick going to get us to Kanto?"

Ash blushed "I-uh"

Bakura reached down removing Ash's hand "Don't touch me like that again, that shit is what got me in this mess in the first place"

"I'm sorry" Ash mumbled looking away.

"Whatever" Bakura said "Maybe I should have been more clear of what I was trying to say, what I meant was for you to touch my body, not _me_"

Ash nodded "Any particular spot?" Ash asked

"Not really, though I guess my chest since that's where the Millennium Ring is" Bakura answered letting go of Ash's wrist.

Ash placed his palm on Bakura's chest, traveling up his shirt, feeling heated skin beneath his fingertips. His breath rose a bit, face burning, everything was telling him to touch the demon angel, but he knew that all of it was just a lie.

"I can't" Ash whispered withdrawing his hand.

The Millennium Ring stopped glowing. Bakura snapped his eyes opened, looking at Ash.

"What do you mean you can't?" Bakura asked

"It hurts too much" Ash said turning around "I-I can't"

"Can't what?" Bakura asked.

"I can't be around you" Ash said looking at the ground.

Bakura didn't say anything, just stared at the boy.

"The past, it's a lie, I don't even have a past in Egypt and even if I did, I don't want to know about it" Ash said.

"Why the sudden change? I thought you wanted to learn about your past" Bakura said.

"I did" Ash sighed "And Yami said I should….he said that you and he were lovers, then Mariku came and said that you tried to kiss him…I know you don't feel the same way about me as I do you"

"So because of me, you won't to give up?" Bakura asked

"I don't want to give up, I have to" Ash said he turned around looking at Bakura in the eye, their eyes locking. "Because….because I want you too much and I know that our past is bad and…"

"People are going to tell you lies, Mariku is right, I don't love anyone, not even myself, but you were my lover in the past and you're my lover now" Bakura said.

Ash's eyes widened "I am"

"Of course" Bakura said

"I thought you hated me" Ash muttered looking at the ground

"I hate everyone" Bakura said "Now then, let's get back to business shall we? Unless of course you can't handle touching me, because by the looks of things you don't seem to be able to handle much" Bakura said pointing to Ash's pants.

"I-"

"What happened to you?" Bakura asked.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"I mean back then you were as reckless as I was, hell you even tried to kill the Pharaoh, in fact we had arguments over what the best way to kill him was!" Bakura shouted "But now, you're a complete wimp, yet I can't…."

"Bakura" Ash whispered.

"You're the same person, but you're different, it doesn't make any sense how and why I would still want you. I don't love you, or anyone, I want my revenge" Bakura said he turned around, fists balled up at his sides "The Pharaoh wanted to take you, I agreed because I _knew_ you'd disagree, but at the same time I didn't want to I…"

"I don't deserve you" Ash whispered

Bakura looked at him. Neither of them spoke for a while.

"No, you don't" Bakura said turning around. Ash was about to protest but Bakura turned around again, speaking once again "Let's just move on, we're wasting time, try again, don't think about anything but getting out of here"

Ash gulped nodding, he placed his hand on Bakura's chest again, trying his best to concentrate on getting out of the Shadow Realm but he was finding it difficult. The Millennium Ring glowed.

"I don't want to travel all over the Pokemon World, so get us straight to a town that can take us to the islands or better yet, just take us to the damn islands" Bakura said his eyes closes as he continued concentrating his powers, trying to connect them to Ash. He knew that Ash had powers back then, but what they were he was still unsure of himself.

"I don't think we could just go there" Ash muttered "But we can get to the closest thing possible"

"Fine" Bakura snapped "Just say the town"

"Shamouti Island" Ash said.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash and Ash and Bakura flashed to Shamouti Island.

"What the hell is with the damn snow?" Bakura growled.

"I'm not sure" Ash said looking around he gasped "Look Bakura" he said pointing in front of him.

Bakura turned to where Ash was pointing.

"The islands I presume?" Bakura asked

Ash nodded.

"If I remember correctly, you need to get Moltres first" Bakura said.

Ash nodded "We'll need, some help getting across there though and where is Pikachu?"

"He's over there" Bakura said as Pikachu walked up to Ash. He blinked for a moment, not understanding how he went from being inside to being in snow, but when he saw Ash, it didn't really matter. The mouse Pokemon ran up to Ash (as best he could) Ash kneeled down, before Pikachu threw himself into his master's chest, cuddling it.

_Cha_ Pikachu cooed. Ash stood up, still holding Pikachu. Bakura didn't say anything, crossing his arms watching the scene.

"Pikachu, are you ready to get my memories back?" he asked placing the said Pokemon on his shoulder.

"How are we supposed to get over there?" Bakura said "There's snow everywhere"

"Leave that to me" Ash said

"Noctowl" he yelled throwing the Pokeball. Noctowl emerged flapping his beautiful wings in the air.

"Go find Charizard in the Charific Valley, tell him it's urgent" Ash said

Noctowl gave a nod and headed off.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Bakura growled "That's going to take forever!"

"No it won't, I trust Noctowl" Ash said

"Well I don't" Bakura hissed "Now let's go" Bakura grabbed Ash's arm jerking him. Pikachu glared at Bakura, electricity sparking from his red cheeks.

"He's so protective of you" Bakura said looking right into Pikachu's eyes

"Of course" Ash said looking at Bakura who still had a hold of his arm "He's my best friend"

"We need to get to the islands" Bakura said.

"I know that, just trust me, until then we have to wait" Ash said

"Fine" Bakura snapped "you know more about this world than I do, I suppose I'll have to listen to you won't I?'

Ash smiled

"Where the fuck are we going to sleep at?" Bakura yelled

"You sure do hate snow" Ash laughed

"You should as well!" Bakura yelled "You're from fucking Egypt!"

"I don't remember it though and I travel all around the Pokemon world, we have a lot of different climates here" Ash said.

"What do you remember?" Bakura asked.

"Besides that one vision I had of us, nothing at all, though I guess Yami has it worse, at least I know my name and a bit of my past. I couldn't imagine being locked in an item and waking up to realize you knew _nothing_ at all" Ash said looking away.

Bakura didn't say anything.

"I suppose we can sleep in this fucking cave" Bakura hissed "Though, I guess I should be fine with it, your precious Pharaoh friend wouldn't stand a chance here"

Ash sighed "I wish you and he would stop this nonsense"

"It's not nonsense, fool!" Bakura hissed

"I just don't understand what doing any of this would solve" Ash said.

"Get your memories back; then talk to me. You'll see why I hate him so much"

Ash didn't say anything. They made their way into a cave that was nearby, it was still cold but it was a lot warmer than it had been outside.

"I wish I had something to give my Pokemon" Ash sighed "I bet they're starving"

"We have no time for eating" Bakura said he sat on the opposite side of the wall, leaning against it.

"Ryou still needs to eat" Ash pointed out.

"Ryou eats when I want him to" Bakura snapped

"What do you eat anyways?" Ash asked

"Meat" Bakura said "Raw meat"

Ash paled "Raw?" he asked eyes wide in horror.

Bakura burst into a fit of laughter, seeing the expression on the Pokemon trainer's face.

"Yes" he said "It's delicious"

"That is so unhealthy for you" Ash said.

"You're one to talk about being healthy, I've seen what you eat" Bakura said

"Well at least my food won't kill you" Ash snapped

"Maybe not now, but eventually it will, mine is all natural" Bakura said.

"You're supposed to cook meat, you can get diseases" Ash pointed out

"And what's your point?" Bakura asked "I'm dead; I don't really care, not that I cared to begin with but…"

"Do you care about anyone besides yourself?" Ash mumbled.

Bakura didn't say anything.

"Just shut up and go to sleep, we have shit to do tomorrow" Bakura snapped after a moment of silence.

Ash sighed, lying down against the cold ground, Pikachu snuggled up to him, and Ash's back faced Bakura. Bakura sat against the wall staring at Ash. He stared for a long time.

_What is wrong with me_ he asked himself, he finally lay down went to sleep.

The next day…

Bakura woke up first, he headed out of the cave, his eyes went wide when he saw a large dragon like creature with a flame tail and giant wings standing in the entrance way. Bakura was about to tap into the powers of the Ring but was unable too. Charizard opened his mouth, spitting fire at Bakura.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Bakura cried covering his face.

Ash groaned "Bakura are you…CHARIZARD" Ash cried running up to his Pokemon "You made it" Noctowl flew in behind Charizard, making his way beside of his master.

"Thanks Noctowl, return" he said.

Ash looked over at Bakura who was still trying to recover from the surprise attack.

"Totodile, use water gun" he shouted the said Pokemon came out of his Pokeball and blasted Bakura with a large amount of water. By this point, Bakura was livid, his eyes were right on Ash, who gulped, Charizard, Totodile and Pikachu stood by his side. Bakura's hair was dripping wet, his clothes, soaked.

"_I'm going to kill you" _he hissed

Ash's eyes widened as Bakura made his way toward Ash, pulling his knife out, but his Pokemon stood in front of him, all of them growling.

"I love it" Bakura said putting his knife away.

"Love what?" Ash asked confusion laced in his voice

"They _know_" Bakura cried

"They know what?" Ash asked "What are you talking about?"

"They know who I am" Bakura said "They're protecting you, from me"

"But I thought we were…" Ash said but Bakura interrupted him

"We were" Bakura said "But we weren't supposed to be"

"What do you mean?" Ash asked

"What I mean is that I'm the reason that you and I aren't together anymore" Bakura replied

Ash's eyes widened "I don't understand" Ash said

"Let me make this clearer for you, when my soul was locked in the Ring, your soul was locked inside all of these Pokemon"

Ash's eyes widened even further he gasped covering his mouth "What…"

"Your soul is spilt up, you have connection to specific Pokemon: Pikachu, Charizard, Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres" Bakura explained "How you will discover on your own, but Charizard and Pikachu are the only ones that can help you get the birds"

"How do you know so much?" Ash asked

"Because I'm perfect" Bakura bragged "Now, let's get a move on"

Ash nodded they went out of the cave.

"How the fuck are we getting over there?" Bakura asked

"Like this" Ash said climbing onto Charizard  
"I am not-"Bakura began but Ash pulled him up

"Hold onto me if you're scared" Ash said. Bakura sat behind him; Pikachu sat in front of him.

"I'll take my chances" Bakura said

"Okay" Ash said "Let's go Charizard, to Fire Island"

Charizard roared, breathing fire before taking off.

Bakura screamed in surprise as they were hoisted into the air. Charizard heard Bakura's reaction and smirked, flying faster.

"If your fucking dragon doesn't stop this shit, I'm going to kill him" Bakura hissed, clutching onto Charizard.

"He's not going to hurt you, Bakura" Ash said

Ash and Bakura landed at the entrance way, walking inside.

[Viridian City]:

"Are my men there yet?" Giovanni asked James who was on his laptop, on a plane heading toward Fire Island

"Yes, and Jessie, Meowth and I will be arriving shortly" James replied

"Good, don't let those fools see you, Ash has his Charizard" Giovanni said.

"Right" James said he clicked off, turning the laptop off.

"We'll get Pikachu soon" Meowth said rubbing his paws together in a greedy manner.

"And then the boss will have everything he needs to destroy Bakura" Jessie grinned.

"He'll pay for what he did" James said

The three laughed as the plane flew faster, nearing Fire Island.

Me: Eh sorry it's short, but next chapter will probably be pretty long…haha I know that y'all missed Team Rocket! I totally didn't forget about them! Oh and just wait I have plans up the ass for this story now! Time to get Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno (best Legendary Pokemon ever GO ICE TYPES) haha I find that ironic since I hate the cold oh well whatever I'm just weird…anyways I hope y'all enjoyed….until next time!


	38. Chapter 38: The Game Begins

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR POKEMON

ENJOY :D

Chapter Thirty-eight: The Game Begins

[Yugi's house]:

"You were supposed to have watched him" Misty scolded as she paced back in forth in the room. Everyone else sat, not saying anything. Mariku just looked at Misty, who had stopped long enough to yell at him some more. This had been going on for quite some time and no one was able to calm the girl down.

They had woken up to find that Mariku had been handcuffed with Shadow binds (that he had done himself) and Ash and Pikachu both missing from their rooms. Everyone was extremely upset when Mariku had told them what had happened; Misty didn't want to believe that Mariku tried to save Ash.

"It's not my fault, you could have watched him too you know" Mariku spat.

"Well I would have but unlike you, I don't have any of that shadow mobo jumbo" Misty snapped putting her hands on her hips "You're the only one besides Yami over there" she said pointing to the said Pharaoh "who can actually defeat Bakura"

"Misty, sitting her scolding Mariku isn't going to help Ash" Brock said.

"I know that" she snapped "But we all know it's Mariku's fault"

"I don't think it is" Brock said suddenly. Misty turned toward him.

"Oh and whose fault is it then?" Misty asked

"No one's, maybe Ash left with him on his own free will" Brock suggested.

"Oh please, like Ash-"Misty began but Yami cut her off.

"He loves Bakura" Yami said "We were fools to believe he'd choose us over Bakura"

"We need to fix this" Misty said plopping down on the couch next to Tea.

"I agree" Joey said coming from the kitchen his mouth full of food.

"I really wish you'd stop that" Tea said looking at Joey in disgust.

Joey swallowed his food and laughed.

"Well, we once again have to rescue Ash and Pikachu" Brock said "So we need a plan"

"We need to go to "Shamouti Island" Professor Oak said.

"Why there?" Tristan asked.

"It's an island in the Orange Archipelago" Brock responded "There are three islands around it: Fire, Lightning, and Ice Island"

"Why do we need to go there?" Joey asked.

"Don't you remember what Bakura said fool?" Mariku snapped "He said that Ash needs to get the Three Legendary Birds to get his memories back"

"And how would you know this?" Tristan asked "You weren't around when he was around us and speaking of which how the hell you escaped the Shadow Realm?"

"I never went to the Shadow Realm, mortal" Mariku snapped "I was placed inside the Ring"

"How" Yami asked.

Mariku sighed in annoyance "When Bakura separated my soul from Marik's, he placed me inside the Ring. When Bakura took Charm, I came out, he had bindings against me, which I wasn't too happy about but we were in the Shadow Realm, I made it out with my own body" Mariku explained.

"Okay then" Tristan said "Moving on"

"Right, now then, we do not have all the time in the world so we're going to need to find a way to get to Fire Island quickly" Yami said.

"How do you know it has to be Fire Island first?" Tea asked.

"Because Bakura said it does" Yami replied. "I think the best way to go about this is to call Kaiba"

"Yeah but how are we going to get through to the Pokemon World?" Joey asked.

"Leave that to me" Mariku smirked.

They called Kaiba, who after a while of bitching and arguing, finally agreed to let them fly one of his planes. They boarded the plane and flew for about a day before Mariku and Yami used their Shadow Powers to connect to the Pokemon World, they entered the Shadow Realm for a moment before exiting. They ended up where three islands overlooked the sea.

"It's that one" Brock pointed to the island in front of them.

"Then let's go" Tea said.

Meanwhile…

Mariku had gone to the cockpit where the pilots were flying it. He unscathed the Millennium Rod, quickly stabbing the poor fools, he laughed, then threw them out of the plane, taking control of it.

"Hey what's going on with the plane?" Misty asked as the plane began to tilt.

Everyone fell down when Mariku made the plane go vertical.

"What the hell?" Joey cried. Everyone tried to stand but Mariku made the plane fly down, using the powers of the Millennium Rod.

"Where is Mariku?" Tristan asked scanning the area; he was sitting against a wall.

"Not sure" Tea replied.

"He's in the damn cockpit" Misty growled as they got slung yet again.

"Mariku stop this nonsense" Yami shouted

"This is your master speaking, we'll be crashing soon so I can gain the power of the world and kill Bakura, now then, it's time for me to get Ash" Mariku said he walked out of the cockpit, chanted something and then, he was gone.

"We're going to die" Joey cried hugging Tristan. Tristan hugged him back.

"Not if I can help it" Yami said. "Everyone touch the Puzzle"

Everyone crawled over to where Yami was; reaching out of the Puzzle, but the plane kept tilting back and forth, making it difficult.

"We're going to land in the freezing water down there" Tristan cried as the doors started to fly open.

"It was nice knowing ya man" Joey shouted as he held onto the door.

"I'm going to miss y'all" Tristan cried before falling out.

"TRISTAN" everyone exclaimed.

Suddenly, a large bird caught Tristan and Joey who had fallen not long after that.

"What was that?" Tea gasped seeing a blur.

"It's Pidgeot" Misty exclaimed.

"Ash's" Brock said "She's back"

Pidegot flew to Fire Island.

"She knows what to do" Brock said.

Soon everyone started falling out; flying Pokemon helped them get to Fire Island, the plane exploded.

"I'm glad we got out of there before that thing exploded" Brock sighed with relief, he was riding his Crobat (who had evolved). Everyone landed safely on Fire Island.

"Let's go find Ash" Misty exclaimed.

[Inside Fire Island]:

"Where do you think Moltres is?" Ash asked as the ascended the stairs.

"Who knows" Bakura said "Now stop talking, I'm trying to think"

"Sorry" Ash mumbled following behind Bakura. They traveled up the stairs for a while until they got to the top. Ash gasped there was a statue with an orb inside. Ash went over to the where the orb was.

"Ash don't touch that" Bakura yelled but it was too late. A flash came from the orb and a loud cry was heard.

Ash, who still had his hand on the orb looked up to see Moltres flying around, her cries echoed the chamber. She breathed fire to nothing in particular, suddenly, a large net caught the Goddess, and she screamed struggling.  
"Moltres" Ash cried letting go of the orb and running over to the said bird. The net got lifted up into the air. The ceiling opened up, revealing a Meowth Balloon.

"What the fuck?" Bakura asked looking up

"It's Team Rocket" Ash spat

"Prepare for Trouble" Jessie yelled

"And make it double" James yelled

"To protect the world from devotion"

"To unite all peoples within are nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stairs above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"

"Meowth, that's right"

"The only one that's going to be blasting off is you three fools" Bakura hissed "Now why don't you let the Fire Goddess go before I get really angry?!"

"I don't think we will" Jessie said "We need her"

"No you don't" Ash cried "I do"

"What to use for your selfish goals?" Meowth asked "You're doing the exact same thing you are"

"No he's not" Misty shouted.

Ash turned around to see that all of his friends (minus Tracey) were standing behind him.

"Let Moltres go" Brock ordered.

"No" James shouted "Let's go"

The balloon started to rise.

"Staryu, use water gun" Misty shouted throwing the ball into the air, Staryu shot some water but the balloon was too far away.

"Charizard after them" Ash cried. Charizard flew after the balloon, but then Charizard was caught in a net. Several helicopters flew around the balloon. One in particular grabbed the net that Moltres was in and placed it inside. It was much large than the others. Giovanni smirked seeing the look of horror on everyone (but Bakura's) faces. He opened the window to talk to them.

"Looks like the fools are back" Giovanni cackled.

"Let her go" Tea cried

"Yeah Ash needs her" Tristan shouted.

"You're just going to hurt her" Misty cried

"Don't make me come up there" Joey yelled.

"Oh please like any of you can defeat me" Giovanni scoffed.

"You can't defeat me" Bakura hissed.

"If I recall correctly, I'm the one that defeated you last time because you were too weak to battle back because your precious lover died" Giovanni cackled "But I see that he came back from the grave, did you use your powers to bring him back?"

"No" Bakura snapped "Now let go of the Fire Goddess and do it_ now_"

"I don't think I will" Giovanni said he went inside the helicopter, all of them flying away.

"We can't just stand here, we have to do something" Ash cried.

"Hey where's Pikachu?" Misty asked looking around.

Ash's eyes went wide.

"They have him" Tea gasped covering her mouth.

"Yes but how?" Yami asked "I thought they only had Moltres and Charizard.

"THEY HAVE CHARM?!" Bakura roared.

Ash looked over at Bakura who was seething with rage.

"Bakura" Ash whispered but the thief didn't listen to him.

"We need to think of a plan" Yami said.

"None of your plans are going to work, Pharaoh" Bakura spat

"You know we wouldn't be in this mess if you didn't kidnap Ash" Yami growled.

"I didn't kidnap the fool" Bakura hissed "He wanted to go with me"

"You're lying" Misty shouted

"I'm not the one who's lying; you are when you told Ash that he and I weren't lovers in the past! Because we were! You told him that the Pharaoh and I were, how and why Ash would even believe such a thing is beyond me" Bakura spat glaring at the redheaded girl.

"You need to stay away from him" Tristan warned.

"Or else what?" Bakura asked "Are you jealous or something?"

"Eww that's just sick" Joey gagged.

"You're nothing to look at" Tristan said.

"Really now" Bakura asked looking over at Tristan "because I can promise you that I've had more men and women that all of you combined" he yelled.

"Bakura come on" Ash said grabbing Bakura's hand.

"Ash stop" Misty cried.

"No" Ash yelled still holding Bakura's hand. He turned to face his friend. Everyone stared. Bakura didn't say anything, watching the scene. "I'm sick of this! I want my memories back; you need to accept the fact that I love Bakura"

"He doesn't love you though" Misty shouted.

"Don't you think I know that?" Ash cried

"We can't allow you to get hurt Ash" Tea said softly

"It's not your choice" Ash said looking over at Tea, then back to Misty. "It's mine"

"Ash, he's going to hurt you!" Joey shouted "he doesn't love you!"

"He's using you" Misty exclaimed.

"Come on" Bakura said pulling Ash towards him.

"Let him go" Misty hissed.

"Or else what" Bakura asked "Are you jealous because he wants me instead of you? Does it anger you that he lets me touch him? Does he anger you that he wants me to kiss him? That he wants me to touch him? That I fuck him?" Bakura laughed.

Misty's fists balled at her sides, she shook with rage.

Bakura smirked at the girl's reaction; he grabbed Ash roughly by the hair, kissing him. Ash gasped at the sudden kiss, allowing Bakura to explore his mouth. Then he let go, Ash panted for air, he bit down on his neck. Ash gasped in pain and pleasure. Bakura lifted back up, licking his lips.

"He's mine, no one else's, now then, we'll be taking our leave, unlike you fools, I plan to get what I need" Bakura said with that he jerked Ash with him, walking out of the chamber.

"What the hell?!" Misty hissed "I can't believe this!"

"Misty, it's time to let Ash go" Brock said softly

"What?" Misty roared "Are you crazy?!"

"No" Brock said "But didn't you see the way Ash was around him? You can't deny it, Ash loves him, whether we like it or not, all we can do is be there for him when he does get hurt"

"He doesn't have to get hurt" Misty mumbled, her fists still balled at her sides, she looked down at the ground, angry tears splattered the floor "Why won't he listen to anything?"

"Because he's in love" Yami said suddenly.

Misty's head snapped up, she looked that the former Pharaoh in confusion.

"What did you just say?" Misty asked.

"He's in love with Bakura" Yami replied.

"And how do you know this?" Tristan asked.

"Because he told me" Yami replied "I didn't want to believe him at first, but now I can see it. Brock is right; we need to leave them alone"

"But Bakura is evil" Misty shouted "I can't let him-"

"Ash said there's a reason that Bakura is that way, maybe we need to find out" Yami said.

"Let's get out of here" Tea said "It's creepy"

Meanwhile…

Bakura and Ash were almost out of the chamber, Ash stopped suddenly.

"Why did you stop fool?" Bakura asked noticing that Ash had stopped. He turned around. Ash didn't answer right away.

"Why did you kiss me?" Ash asked looking at the ground.

"Because I can, now come on" Bakura said grabbing his wrist, pulling him. Ash stood there, jerking away. Bakura's eyes narrowed.

"You said for me to never touch you again" Ash said "I-I don't think I can do that"

"We don't have time for this foolishness I kiss a shit load of people, that doesn't mean that I love you" Bakura snapped "Now let's go"

"I know" Ash said "Forget it"

"It never was thought of" Bakura said.

They exited the cave.

"Charm is connected to the Ring" Bakura said taking his Millennium Ring in his hand. "I'll use its powers to get him back"

"Thank you Bakura" Ash said.

"I'm not doing it for you" Bakura snapped. He tapped into the powers of the item, one of the prongs pointed

"Let's go" Bakura said grabbing Ash once again.

"Where are we going?" Ash asked as Bakura used the power of the Ring to make a portal.

"Hey you were the one that made that portal didn't you?" Ash cried jerking away from Bakura's touch.

"No" Bakura said.

"Then why are you making one now?" Ash asked.

"I'm not" Bakura said "It was already here"

"How do you know?" Ash asked.

"Because Giovanni's the one that made the portals" Bakura replied.

"How do you know?" Ash asked.

"Jump in the portal and find out" Bakura said "We're about to go to Egypt to get your memories and Charm back"

"But don't I need the other two birds?" Ash asked

"Giovanni has them" Bakura said "That's why I didn't attack"

"Oh" Ash said "Well, let's go then" he jumped into the portal. Bakura was about to but Yami and the others stopped him.

"Hold it thief" Yami shouted "Where do you think you're going?"

"To get my lover's memories back so he can see how horrible you truly are" Bakura hissed.

"Yami isn't horrible" Misty yelled "You are"

"Tell that to Ash" Bakura said he turned around to go into the portal but something shot him in the side, he was blasted a few feet. He groaned in pain, his vision swam.

"I think I'll be taking over now" Mariku said with a smirk.

"Mariku" Bakura hissed slowly getting onto his feet

"Well, hello to you too Bakura" Mariku said "You look lovely today"

"What the fuck are you doing?" he growled finally able to stand.

"Why I'm getting your precious little Ash so I can kill him of course" Mariku said with a shrug. He started to turn around, ready to jump into the portal when Bakura blasted him. Mariku cried out in pain.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Tea asked as everyone watched the scene.

"What would we do?" Tristan asked looking at Tea "Neither of them is on our side"

"Yeah but Ash" Misty trailed off.

"We need to get into the portal" Yami said.

"I agree" Brock said "But with those two in the way, it's going to be impossible"

"We'll just have to find a way" Joey said.

Bakura and Mariku kept blasting each other, both of them close to the portal. The Pokemon started going crazy running or flying around, a large storm suddenly came, causing the small island that they were on to move back and forth.

"We need to get out of here" Misty cried as she fell into the snow.

"I know but…" Yami said he looked over at Bakura and Mariku.

"I'm going to fuck your precious Ash" Mariku cackled.

"Touch him and you die" Bakura hissed as he blasted Mariku, who landed against a tree hard.

"You're pathetic for liking him" Mariku hissed, blasting Bakura. Yami however blocked it.

"What the hell Pharaoh?" Mariku cried as he stood up "Are you on the thief's side now?"

"No, but I won't let you hurt Ash" Yami said

"Oh and you're going to let Bakura hurt him?" Mariku yelled "Seems a bit unfair if you ask me"

"I'm not going to let Bakura hurt him either, but he's willing to help him get his memories" Yami said.

"I'm trying to get the fool away from that demon over there" Mariku yelled

"I wouldn't be calling someone a demon because last time I checked you were the one that killed my Hikari" Bakura shouted.

"Well at least I let mine out sometime!" Mariku cried

"Yeah because Odion had you locked away" Bakura sneered

"So" Mariku said with a shrug "I'm here now aren't I? In my own body unlike you"

"Whatever" Bakura snapped

"Why don't you two shut up so we can get into the memory world?" Yami shouted

"Sounds like a plan Pharaoh" Bakura smirked. Bakura jumped into the portal. Mariku soon followed with the others on their trail.

Yami, Joey, Tristan, Brock, Tea and Joey ended up in the airport where Marik, Ishizu and Odion were to greet them.

"Welcome" Ishizu said "I'm glad that you have finally arrive, you have a long journey ahead of you"

"Indeed" Yami said.

"Tea comes on" Joey shouted, Tea was busy buying something.

"Coming" she called giving the man some money and grabbing the item. She pockets it.

They reached the underground Chamber.

"We can't go in there with you" Ishizu said "You're on your own"

"Right" Yami said "I understand"

"And when you get down there, hold up your Egyptian God cards" Marik instructed.

Yami nodded, they headed down the path.

Meanwhile….

"Stay out of my way" Bakura hissed "You have no past so you have no business messing with my game"

"Oh please" Mariku said "I'm coming whether you like it or not"

"I won't have you messing up my game fiend" Bakura shouted

"I won't, I'm going to help you" Mariku grinned

"I don't need or do I want your help" Bakura snapped he made his way toward the chamber, without Ishizu, Marik or Odion noticing. Mariku just smirked.

_I'll find out how to get into the memory world one way or another_ Mariku thought to himself.

_According to the prophecy, I have to hold up all three Egyptian God cards to this stone tablet, and then my memories will be revealed._ Yami thought to himself.

He held out the God cards, a bright light flashed sucking him inside the tablet.

[Inside the Puzzle]:

"The portion of my spirit which I infused with the Puzzle will now be released, allowing me to go into the world of the Pharaoh's memories" he said. He used his powers to release his soul from the Ring, entering the stone tablet. Ryou fell to the ground hard.

Bakura caught up with the other half of his spirit.

"It worked" Bakura said.

Yugi fell to his knees, clutching the Puzzle in his hands.

"Hey Yug are you alright man?" Joey asked.

"He's gone" Yugi gasped

"Who's gone?" Tristan asked "What are you talking about?"

"It's the Pharaoh, he left" Yugi said

Everyone gasped.

"The boy is correct" a voice said

"Who's there?" Brock asked.

"Yeah show you" Joey cried

Shadi suddenly appeared in front of them.

"It's Shadi" Yugi said standing up.

"Hey I know you, you're the guy in the bathrobe from Battle City, and you saved Duke's and my life" Tristan said.

"Yeah but how do we know we can trust this guy?" Joey asked

"Relax, he's the guardian of the Millennium Items" Yugi said

"Where is Yami?" Misty asked.

"The Pharaoh is in the world of his memories" Shadi replied.

"Well we have to bring him back" Tea exclaimed

"You cannot" Shadi said "The only way for the Pharaoh to return is to defeat the evil all over again"

"So you knew he was putting himself in danger and you let him go anyways?" Joey cried he walked over to Shadi noticing that his hand went through his body. Joey gasped in horror as he withdrew his hand "Guys, this guy is some type of a hologram"

"No, actually, I'm a century's year old spirit" Shadi said

"Why isn't anyone else freaked out that we're talking to a ghost?" Joey cried

"Quiet, let him explain" Tea said.

"My earthly body was destroyed by a tomb robber named Bakura" Shadi said

"I knew he was evil" Misty growled

"He's a spirit as well, he wants the items for evil" Shadi said

"For what" Brock asked

"To bring a creature of ultimate darkness" Shadi said.

"Is it true that Ash and Bakura were lovers?" Misty asked.

"I cannot answer that, you'll have to find out on your own" Shadi said.

"But how" Misty asked.

"Through the Millennium Puzzle" Yugi said

"Yes, but many doorways lead to dark and dangerous realms" Shadi said.

"Well, we can't just stand here, twiddling our thumbs" Joey said

"Everyone hold hands in concentrate, I'll help you through the Puzzle, but if you wish to return you're on your own" Shadi said.

Everyone gasped, and then they held hands. Everyone entered the Puzzle.

[Inside the Memory World]:

Yami woke up inside of another body. He twitched his fingers, slowly opening his eyes to the sound of people cheering his name. He gasped looking out at the large crowd of people below his balcony.

"My king, the citizens of Egypt are here to welcome their new Pharaoh" an old man with a veil around his mouth said.

"Did you say Pharaoh?" he asked looking at the man before turning back to the ground.

"Umm…hi" he said awkwardly. The crowd stopped cheering, bowing down to Yami.

"We've prepared a lovely ceremony in your honor, might I suggest we go inside and join the festivities?" the man asked.

Yami nodded they headed inside. Yami gasped seeing everyone bow down to him.

"It's the big gold chair, straight ahead" the man whispered.

Yami sat on his throne.

"All hail the new ruler of Egypt, exalted King and Ruler of Egypt" the man exclaimed.

Everyone stood up.

Yami gasped seeing so many familiar faces. They began the festival, women danced and such. Meanwhile a man tried to attack Yami…

"Mahad quick" Isis said Mahad blocked the dart from hitting the Pharaoh, whose eyes widened in surprise.

"Guards get that man" Seto shouted

"Assaulting the king of Egypt is an inexcusable crime" Isis scolded as the guards placed the man on the floor.

"We're in the middle of a sacred ceremony, cast this man to the dungeon" Mahad said

"Wait" Seto said "Not yet, don't you think we should show the new Pharaoh the extent of our power, wouldn't you agree, Master Aknadin, Master Shimon"

"Very well, so let it be written, so let it be done"

The man went through the trial…

Meanwhile…

Ash landed hard on the ground below, he gasped when he was taken away by several men in robes.

"Let me go" he cried trying to get away.

"You're coming with me, I saw you steal that bread from that woman" a man said jerking Ash to his feet.

"I did no such a thing" Ash cried "Don't make me bring my Pokemon out"

"What the hell are you talking about?" the man asked.

"They say this one is the delusional one" the other whispered to the first man

"Right, you're going to the dungeon" the man said he tied Ash to a horse along with Bakura.

Ash looked over at him he didn't' say anything, he looked down at the ground.

"Bakura" Ash said.

They began to walk; it was blazing hot, Ash and Bakura passed out a few times.

"I'm about sick of you two passing out" a man snapped.

"Yeah I want to go to the palace"

Suddenly a light flashed, causing the horses and the men to scatter. Ash fell to the ground, the light hit Bakura hard.

"BAKURA" he cried. Bakura stood up he looked at his arms, stretching the chains.

"It worked" he said with a smirk.

"What did?" Ash asked.

"I see that you made it here too" Bakura said

Suddenly men in black rode up to Ash and Bakura. Bakura held out his arms when one man jumped off the horse chopping the chains with one slice of his sword.

"You are free my lord" the man said.

"I can see that, now if memory serves me correctly there's work to do, I remember this day of my past quite clearly, it's the day the great Pharaoh inherited the throne of Egypt" Bakura said.

"What" Ash said.

"Master would you like us to free this slave?" the man who freed Bakura asked.

"Of course" Bakura said turning around "What did we discuss earlier?"

"I-"the man began.

"Unchain him" Bakura ordered. He did. "Now let's go"

They went to Aknamkanon's tomb.

"Why are we here?" Ash whispered once they entered the tomb. Bakura started covering himself with gold.

"Because we're paying our dear king a visit" Bakura laughed.

Ash blinked.

"Now come on, grab that over there" he said pointing to a bag. He grabbed the sarcophagus, dragging it out. "You are not to follow me in there, not yet anyways"

Ash nodded climbing onto the horse behind Bakura.

Bakura and his men rode into the night, scaring everyone.

"Holt in the name of the Pharaoh" a guard shouted trying to block his way.

"I'm warning you" another cried doing the same.

"You fools, step aside if you value your souls!" Bakura shouted jumping over them.

The guards tried to get them but Bakura's men attacked them, weapons colliding together.

Bakura jumped off the horse.

"I'll give a signal, that's when you can come in" he said to Ash.

"Won't they see me?" Ash asked

"No" Bakura said.

"What are you doing?" Ash asked.

"You'll see" Bakura said "I need to do something before we get the birds"

"But are they even here?" Ash asked.

"Of course" Bakura said "But I need the Ring to track them down"

"Oh" Ash said.

Bakura walked into the palace.

"I see that someone left me off the guest list" Bakura cackled

"Bakura" Yami said.

"Now is that anyway to speak to an old friend your highness?" Bakura smirked.

"This rogue is disrespecting the Pharaoh" Seto said

"I live on the outskirts of your little kingdom so your rules don't apply to me, now if you'd be so kind hand over your Millennium Items" Bakura said.

"What" Shadah exclaimed

"I didn't mean for free, I come, bearing gifts" he shouted throwing the gold into the air, it landed with a click against the floor.

"You stole those" Shimon said.

"I knew that these trinkets wouldn't be enough" he said he whistled and the horse rode in. "Meet your previous king!" he shouted stepping on the sarcophagus.

"It's time for your trial rogue" Seto said.

"Like that shit can do anything to me" Bakura laughed

"No mortal can stand against the sacred items" Shadah said.

"Hold on" Karim said holding the scale out "the darkness in his heart is immeasurable"

"Yes I see darkness" Aknadin said.

Bakura laughed bringing out Diabound.

"That's the creature from when you battled against Giovanni" the Pharaoh said gasping.

"Diabound meet the pharaoh, and pharaoh meet the instrument of your demise.

Seto used the Rod to seal Diabound away but a bolt of electricity shattered the stone.

"What was that?" Shadah asked.

Mahad gasped in pain, falling to his knees.

"Mahad what's the matter?" the Pharaoh asked.

"The Millennium Ring is detecting something that we've never seen before" Mahad barely answered he got to his feet slowly.

Suddenly, Pikachu and Ash appeared from the smoke.

Me: Haha we are FINALLY in the fucking memory world and this is when this story is going to get awesome! Oh I can't wait after this memory world well the story will be done I don't plan on doing every little thing because that is just way too boring and besides I have to add some extra stuff because of Ash….:D so with that being said I hope that y'all will enjoy the Pokemon version of the Memory world where Ash finally regains his memories and we see what happened to the Pokemon :D wheeeeeeeeee


	39. Chapter 39: The Ice Goddess

Y'all will not believe how many damn times I have written this chapter I thought I would have to rewrite the last one but then I woke up around 12ish today and all these ideas for all of my stories popped into my head isn't that weird? Anyways, the chapter isn't as long as the last one but I like it…so I hope y'all do to! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR POKEMON

ENJOY :D

Chapter Thirty-nine: The Ice Goddess: Articuno

[Outside the Memory World]:

Mariku paced back in forth. 'There has to be a way in there' he thought to himself. He peered over the rock his other half: Marik, who had created him, Ishizu and Odion stood guard of the temple where the Pharaoh's Tablet was being held.

"I'd never expected you to hide" a voice said. Mariku looked up seeing three people: one was a teenage boy with blue hair, the other a woman with red hair and the other, a cat.

"Is there a reason why you're bothering me?" Mariku asked averting his gaze back to the temple.

"You want to get in there right?" the woman asked.

"And this concerns you how?" Mariku asked.

"Hmm…let me introduce myself" the woman said

"Prepare for trouble"

"And make it double"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all people within our nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extent our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"

"Meowth that's right"

Mariku gave Team Rocket a strange look.

"Did you come here for me to listen to your lame motto because unlike your pesky little friend, Ash I have no problem slitting your throats"

"We-we know that" James stuttered, eyes widened in fear. "We-we know how you can get into the Memory World"

"Really now" Mariku asked standing up "Do tell"

"Come with us and find out" Jessie said.

[Memory World]:

"That's him!" Aknadin exclaimed pointing to Ash.

Yami looked at Aknadin then at Shimon.

"Shimon what is he talking about?" he asked

"The boy in front of us works for the Thief King" Shimon whispered.

"How, I thought he was working alone?" Yami asked looking at Ash and Bakura.

"Apparently not" Shimon continued "This boy is almost as dangerous as Bakura is"

Yami didn't say anything for a moment, just stared at Ash and Bakura. Pikachu stood in front of Ash, sparks fell from his cheeks, hissing.

"He looks different" Yami mused "He doesn't seem like the sweet kid I know"

"Are you fools going to just stand there or are you going to attack?" Bakura snapped "I'm bored, let's go!"

"Do as he commands!" Ash snapped.

Yami's eyes widened he couldn't believe the tone of voice he was hearing from Ash.

"Ash" he whispered softly "What happened to you?"

"Millennium Rod, activate!" Seto shouted "Place this creature in the stone tablet"

Seto pointed the Rod to Pikachu but nothing happened.

"What?!" Seto cried. Everyone's eyes went wide. Bakura threw his head back in a fit of laughter.

"This creature isn't from the soul you fools!" Bakura cried.

"What is it?" Mahad asked "My Ring, it's acting strange"

Right on cue, everyone's items started to go crazy.

"What's going on?" Yami cried he clutched his chest in pain, the Puzzle burning him.

"You've disrupted the balance of my world" Ash hissed.

"What do you mean your world?" Isis asked.

"You don't get it do you?" Ash said.

"Get what Ash?" Yami shouted "Snap out of it!"

"No! You snap out of it Pharaoh!" Ash yelled "Don't you realize what you did?!"

"Enough!" Seto shouted "You will not speak that way to the Pharaoh"

"And you will not speak that way to him fool, unless of course you'd like to see what my Diabound can really do" Bakura hissed.

"I'm not scared of you rogue" Seto yelled.

"Then why coward behind those fools, why not bring out a monster and get this show on the road?" Bakura asked.

"Fine then" Seto said he walked a few feet before stopping "I summon Galestgoras"

The monster appeared ready to fight.

"So this is how it all began" Yami said.

Galestgoras went in for the kill….

"Winged Sage Falcos come forth" Bakura shouted the creature did, destroying Seto's monster.

"How did you do that?" Mahad cried "You do not possess a Diadiankh"

"Don't you remember? I paid a little visit to your old pharaoh's tomb and while I was paying my respects, I thought I could borrow a few of his little toys, like this!" Bakura laughed pulling up his sleeve of his robe.

"Can't you see you're interfering with things beyond your control?" Isis exclaimed.

"Obviously not" Bakura said "I'm in complete control thanks to your previous king and his collection of monsters"

"You dare disturbed the great protectors of King Aknamkanon?" Seto asked narrowing his eyes at the Thief King.

"Those creatures were placed there to safeguard a great pharaoh!" Aknadin exclaimed.

"So you say! But I disagree! He was a tyrant! He destroyed my village in a selfish attempt to further his own powers! The secret lies in the village of Kul Elna!" Bakura shouted.

"You lie!" Mahad hissed.

"King Aknamkanon put an end to the wars that threaten our nation, he then created the seven Millennium Items so that peace will reign forever in Egypt" Aknadin said.

"That is correct, then he gave those tools to use so we can protect the people from evil doers like you, not unlike yourself Bakura" Seto said.

"You're the evil doer!" Ash shouted.

"Let me handle this" Bakura hissed turning to face Ash.

"They're not going to listen to you!" Ash snapped.

"They will when I kill them fool!" Bakura hissed.

Yami blinked what could Bakura and Ash be arguing about?

"I think we should get one item at a time, Baku" Ash said softly.

"No" Bakura snapped "I have shit to do, I don't have time to be worrying about your foolishness"

"But-"Ash said

Bakura turned back around.

"You're not going to defeat me so give it up" Bakura said.

Everyone summoned a monster but Diabound easily overpowered them.

"How can this be?" Shimon cried "One man over powering six guardians?"

"Please just give him the items" Ash pleaded "I'd rather not have to kill you"

"Kill us?" Seto laughed "You can't do shit to us, boy"

"You might want to take that back, unless of course you want to see what Charm here can do" Bakura laughed.

"I think I'll take my chances" Seto said "Now then I summon Battle Ox"

"Mystic Horseman" Karim shouted.

"Take over, Karim" Seto said.

"With the vast powers of the Millennium Scale I evoke the powers of Battle Ox and Mystic Horseman, combined together" Karim yelled.

The monsters combined.

"I give you: Rabid Horseman!" Seto shouted "Battle Ax Swipe"

The monster went in for the kill.

"Diabound, counter attack" Bakura shouted Bakura's Ka monster wrapped its tail around Rabid Horseman. "Looks like your pony's all tied up" Bakura said with a smirk.

Seto gave a smirk of his own "That won't last long" he said.

"What?" Bakura cried.

"Mahad now's your chance" he said.

"Illusion Magician come hither, activate your powers of binding illusion" he commanded the monster did. Diabound's upper body was trapped.

"Now it looks like you're in a bind" Seto said smirking.

"Oh? Is that so?! Diabound Helical Shock Wave!" he shouted the monster broke through the bind causing some of the priests' monsters to disappear the others hit the wall hard.

"How can this be?" Shimon asked "One man overpowering six guardians"

"Leave this palace before I remove you" Yami shouted standing up.

"Pharaoh!" Aknadin cried everyone was sitting on the floor.

"Please let us battle these intruders for you" Seto said.

"Is this the game you spoke of? Tarnishing the very name of my ancestors, you've always been disputable but now you've reached a new low" Yami shouted

"Please, Pharaoh now all of a sudden you care about your ancestors? Admit it you don't know the first thing about them, but here" Bakura said kicking the sarcophagus toward Yami "Maybe this will jog your memory"

Shimon ran to the sarcophagus, tears fell from his eyes.

"Oh King Aknamkanon, I never thought that your returned to the palace would be so disgraceful, you mustn't believe anything he says about the former king, he was kind and just, please trust me" Shimon said looking up at Yami.

He bent down, touching Shimon's arm.

"I do"

_Justice lies within the Egyptian Gods._

"Egyptian Gods" Yami repeated.

"Pharaoh, I'm sure you and the former king have a lot of catching up to do, but we are in the middle of something and you interrupted me at the best part, just as my Diabound was about to put you into submission, now any last words before I seize control of your Millennium Items?" Bakura said.

Silence….

"Good then Diabound bring me victory!" Bakura shouted.

"Hold it right there Bakura" Yami shouted standing up.

"Ha! Too little too late! Finish him off" Bakura yelled. Diabound started to attack.

"There's something that you seemed to have forgotten, allow me to remind you: I can call the Egyptian Gods!" Yami shouted.

Everyone gasped. Ash's eyes went wide.

_'No' _he thought to himself. _'Diabound can't stand up to the Gods, Bakura's going to die'_

Meanwhile…

Joey slowly opened his eyes; he looked around seeing his friends lying on the floor. He shook Yugi.

"Hey man, get up" he said.

"Huh..." Yugi groaned opening his eyes; he sat up, as Joey woke everyone else up.

"Where are we?" Joey asked.

"We're inside the Millennium Puzzle" Yugi said.

"Now let's go find that door" Joey said they all stood up, on the search for the door that would lead them to Yami. Shadi helped them.

Meanwhile….

Mariku followed Team Rocket behind the Temple without Marik, Ishizu or Odion noticing, they walked into the temple, standing in front of the stone tablet was none other than Giovanni.

"Nice work" Giovanni said "I see that you've captured the other enemy of the pharaoh"

"What do you want?" Mariku hissed "I'm in no mood for games"

"Ha, you're a feisty one aren't you" Giovanni said turning around to face the others. "I've heard that you wanted to find out about Bakura's past is that not correct?' he asked.

"Hmm and what's it to you if I do?" Mariku asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"I can help you" Giovanni said "But you're going to have to help me"

"What do you want fool?" Mariku asked.

"I need you to kidnap Ash" Giovanni said.

"And why the hell would I waste my time with such foolishness?" Mariku asked.

Giovanni smirked "Because I know what Zorc wants you to do" he said.

"Oh really, and what is that?" he asked.

"he wants you to get Ash away from Bakura so he can destroy him" Giovanni answered "And I want to do the same thing, we cannot allow Ash or Bakura anywhere near each other"

"Bakura is working for Zorc" Mariku pointed out "I don't think it really matters what we do, Bakura is still going to bring Zorc into the world"

"And we'll bring a creature of our own" Giovanni said "Something that can stand up to Zorc"

"Like what?" Mariku asked.

"You'll see, but first, we need to prevent Bakura from attacking Obelisk the Tormentor" Giovanni said.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" he asked.

"Not me, you" Giovanni answered.

Mariku raised his eyebrow.

"Take this" Giovanni said handing Mariku a Master Ball.

Mariku blinked, staring at the object.

"What's in here?" he asked.

"You'll find out, now then. Use your shadow magic and step through the portal" Giovanni commanded.

"What about you fool?" he asked.

"We'll be there soon" he said "Just go, Obelisk is about to awaken"

Mariku went into the Memory World. He figured that the others were in the palace, which luckily for him wasn't too far away.

"You'll never make it walking fool" Giovanni said coming up beside of him on a horse. "Here" he said jumping off "Take this horse and go to the palace, and hurry things are about to get interesting here soon"

Mariku gave Giovanni a look before mounting onto the horse; he took off into the night, riding to the palace. The guards tried to stop him but they were no match for the created Egyptian. Mariku rode into the palace courtyard he jumped off the horse, enlarging the ball, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

"I summon Obelisk the Tormentor!" Yami shouted. Everyone in the room gasped.

Ash's eyes widened he couldn't believe that Bakura was going to die.

"This can't be happening!" Bakura shouted.

"Please Yami don't" Ash cried falling to his knees.

"Ash stand up fool" Bakura shouted.

"He-"Ash began. But Bakura shook his head. Ash didn't move, watching the scene, tears fell from his eyes.

"Obelisk, Fist of Fate" Yami commanded.

"Now, Diabound, use the power of Blue-eyes! White Lightning attack" Bakura demanded.

Suddenly a ray of ice stopped the two attacks, they froze in place.

Everyone, who was now standing gasped.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Bakura hissed. He turned around, his eyes widened; there in front of everyone was none other than Articuno.

"Well, well looks like my pet has left you fools speechless" a voice cackled. Mariku entered the room; a smug look appeared upon his face. Articuno cried.

"Mariku" Yami hissed "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Mariku asked "I'm taking what's mine" he said pointing to Ash.

"Touch him and you will die fool" Bakura warned.

"You can't do anything Bakura" Mariku said "I'm in control of this Shadow Game and I'll make the rules"

"You can't make shit fool!" Bakura hissed "Now away from him"

Mariku just laughed as Bakura tried to stop Articuno from taking Ash away.

"Bakura!" Ash yelled as Articuno grabbed the boy by the shoulders with her claws, flying out of the palace.

"Diabound after them!" he shouted. Diabound raced after Ash and Articuno, Bakura jumped on his horse following them out.

"What the hell?" Aknadin shouted.

"What just happened?" Seto asked.

"I'm not sure, but it looks like we have more than just one enemy" Yami said.

"What does he want with that boy?" Mahad asked.

"I'm not sure, but we need to find out" Yami said.

"You stay here Pharaoh" Seto said "We'll handle this"

"But-"Yami said.

"It's far too dangerous right now, anyways" Mahad pointed out "We'll need a strategy"

Isis nodded "I'll try to see the future with my Necklace" she said.

"Thank you, Isis" Yami said.

Isis smiled softly, nodding at the Pharaoh.

Meanwhile…

"Diabound Helical Shock Wave" he shouted. Mariku and Bakura rode their horses while their creatures soared the darkened skies.

"Articuno use Ice Beam" Mariku shouted.

Articuno flew up, turning around, blasting Diabound in the shoulder. Said monster hissed in pain as its shoulder got frozen. Bakura placed his hand over his shoulder, then he gasped.

"What the hell did you do to my shoulder?" he shouted.

"Why I froze it of course" Mariku laughed.

"How" Bakura asked.

"Articuno of course" Mariku said "Now then, Articuno use Blizzard!"

Articuno went in for the kill.

Suddenly, Yami, who was riding on horseback with Pikachu, appeared.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt" Yami shouted.

Pikachu did, shocking the Ice Goddess who hissed in fury. Articuno then blasted Pikachu with an ice beam, said mouse froze.

"NO" Ash cried he tried to get out of the Ice Goddess's grip, but she held on tightly.

"After them" Yami shouted as the other priests came.

"Pharaoh what are you doing out here?" Mahad asked.

"Yes we told you that you couldn't be out here like this" Karim said.

"My friend is in danger and I want to help him" Yami said "Now we're going to save him and that's final"

They went after Mariku. Bakura lay on the ground he couldn't move. Yami looked down at him.

"I'm going to regret this" he said he summoned Slifer to take Bakura back to the palace. Then he left, following Mariku and Articuno.

Me: Haha I know it's short but I wanted to stop there because it's funny…now then, I do have ideas for this but there just hard to put together so I hope that y'all enjoyed this chapter…as you can tell the memory world is umm…very interesting…where is Articuno taking Ash and why the hell did Yami help Bakura? Bomb-Bomb-BOMB! :D

Review ! Now then, since I'm on a story role it's time to write Corruption!


	40. Chapter 40: Divide and Conquer

I am SO sorry for the long wait guys! I've had writer's and motivational block for this story along with some of my others for the longest time, but thanks to the episode "Village of Lost Souls" I finally got an idea for this story along with Corruption and the weird part is, I didn't even watch the whole episode last night, isn't that strange. Anyways, I do have a few ideas for this and I promise I won't abandon this story but it might take me some time to put up the next chapter, I'm really busy with school and I have other stories I'm working on as well, but not to worry, I will finish this story, I promise. Now then, I hope y'all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR POKEMON

ENJOY :D

Chapter Forty: Divide and Conquer

Articuno cried, flying higher into the air. Slifer didn't take long to get back, blasting Articuno. The Ice Goddess moved out of the way, turning around she flapped her wings creating a gust, the wind picked up the sand.

"I can't see a thing." The Pharaoh yelled covering his eyes with his arm to block the sand out. "Seto, hold your fire."

Seto, who had been attacking with his Duos, ordered it to stop.

"My king, we're going to have to go back to the palace." Karim said.

"I know," The Pharaoh said. "Let's go."

Karim, Shadah, Yami and Seto turned around heading back to the palace. Yami looked over his shoulder, the sand had cleared up but Articuno and Marik were nowhere to be found.

"Don't worry, Ash, I'll save you." He said.

[In the Palace]:

Isis stood beside of Bakura; he lay on a bed that the servants had helped to prepare for him. She covered him in a lot of blankets.

"His core temperature is extremely low." A nurse said taking Bakura's hand in hers. "We need to get him warmed up or he'll die."

"And?" Seto asked, he leaned against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. "I don't see what the big deal is."

Isis snapped her head up, glaring at Seto. "It is a big deal if the Pharaoh ordered us to take care of him." Isis said.

"Humph, the Pharaoh's too nice for his own good, he knows-"Seto said, but Isis cut him off.

"It doesn't matter if you agree with it or not Seto, the fact is the Pharaoh asked us to do this, you know we are not allowed to question him, do you wish to disobey our king?" Isis asked looking back at Bakura.

"No." Seto mumbled. "But I still don't like this." He said.

Isis sighed. "I know, I don't either, but you know he sees the good in people."

"Where is our king anyways?" Seto asked leaning up from the wall, walking over to Isis.

"He's talking with Shimon, they're trying to figure out what's been going on." Isis replied.

"Hmm," Seto said looking down at Bakura. "Have you been able to our future?"

Isis shook her head, not averting her gaze from Bakura. "No." she said. "But I'll keep trying."

"That is all we can ask." Seto said.

"We need to get him in the tub." Isis said. "The nurse said his core temperature is really low."

Seto gave Isis a look. "I'm not giving him a bath."

"Well, I'm definitely not going to." Isis said. "For one, I'm a woman and two, I can't pick him up."

Seto rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't have to pick him up, Isis."

"I know that, but still…" Isis trailed off.

"I'll do it." Yami said walking into the room.

"My king," Seto and Isis said bowing; then they got up.

"You shouldn't worry yourself over this." Isis said "We'll take care of it."

"Yes, you have more important matters." Seto said. "I'll-"

"No." Yami said raising his hand up to stop them from saying anything else. "I'll do it."

"But-"Isis began.

"I'll be fine Isis," Yami said. "But I won't let him die."

"Why do you-"Seto began but he cut himself off. "I'll get Karim so we can put him in the tub."

Yami nodded.

"My king, are you well?" Isis asked.

Yami, still looking at Bakura, nodded. "Yes, I'm fine Isis." He looked up at his priestess.

"Aren't you worried that he'll kill you?" Isis whispered.

"I am." Yami replied.

"Then…"

"I know how much Ash loves him." Yami said.

"Ash?" Isis asked. "You mean that boy with that weird rat thing?"

Yami nodded. "Yes, he's a good friend of mine."

"Well, maybe he sees something that we don't." Isis said.

Seto returned with Karim and a few servants. They lifted Bakura up, taking him into the bath chamber.

"I've got it from here," Yami said walking into the room.

"Are you sure, my king?" Karim asked.

Yami nodded. "I'll be fine," he said.

Everyone left. Yami knelt down beside of the tub, he propped Bakura up; so he wouldn't fall in the water. He turned the temperature more toward the hot, careful not to turn the temperature up to hot because it might damage Bakura even more.

Yami took a rag, carefully rubbing Bakura's chest. Yami looked at him, examining his body.

"You have a lot of scars." Yami said.

Yami continued washing Bakura, washing his thighs and legs, trying to warm him up. After Yami finished giving Bakura a bath, Seto and Karim came in, lifting him out of the tub. Yami blushed seeing Bakura's naked body.

"Pharaoh?" Isis asked handing Seto a towel wrapping it around his body. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Yami said. "I'm fine, let's get some rest."

[Kul Elna]:

Articuno soared through the sky, Ash in her claws, the ghosts of Kul Elna appeared, swords in hand. Mariku, Jessie, James and Meowth road on their horses.

"What are those things?" Meowth asked.

"They're the spirits of Kul Elna, fools." Mariku snapped jerking the reigns of his horse, causing it to speed up. Jessie and James did the same. They walked down into the sanctuary, dismounting from their horses. Articuno flew inside, traveling down the stairs to where the Millennium Stone was.

"What is this place?" James asked.

"Quiet." Jessie hissed walking down the stairs, following Articuno. Mariku was far ahead of them.

"Look, Jessie." James said stopping in front of a stone tablet that had a strange picture on it.

"What?" Jessie asked she turned around.

"Isn't that Diabound?" Meowth asked.

"That monster that Bakura has?" Jessie asked.

Meowth nodded.

"Are you fools coming or not?" Mariku shouted from the bottom of the stairs, "Your master is waiting."

"Oh, right." James said.

The three members of Team Rocket walked down the stairs. Ash was tied to a pole near the Millennium Stone, unconscious. Giovanni stood in front of Ash, his back turned toward his members.

"Sir, what do you plan on doing with the boy?" James asked.

"The boy holds incredible power." Giovanni replied not looking at James. "And I've managed to get Pikachu too."

"How?" Meowth asked. "Wasn't he with the Pharaoh?"

"Yes." Giovanni answered, turning around. "But thanks to Articuno, Mariku was able to get him before the others noticed his absence."

Jessie looked over at Mariku who was sitting on the Millennium Stone.

"Nice, work." She said.

"It was nothing." Mariku said with a shrug, "The Pharaoh doesn't know how to pay attention to small details and that's going to be his downfall."

"So what's the plan, sir?" Meowth asked.

"We have the boy and thief separated. That's what I needed. All that needs to happen now is to get all the items to place on this stone and to resurrect Zorc," Giovanni said turning toward Ash, he reached his hand up, stroking the boy's face.

"But I thought-"James began.

"Well, you thought wrong!" Giovanni cried. "I need Zorc to unleash the ultimate beast."

"And what's that?" Mariku asked.

"Patience, my friend, you'll see." Giovanni said. "Now, then, hand over Pikachu."

Mariku nodded, he had Pikachu in a bag, Pikachu squirmed, trying to get free.

"Hold still you rodent." Mariku hissed, taking Pikachu out of the bag. Pikachu tried to shock Mariku but the bolts of electricity missed its target. Mariku handed Pikachu over to Giovanni.

"Now, calm down." Giovanni said, "Unless of course, you want your precious Ash to suffer."

Pikachu's eyes widened with fear. He looked over at Ash, gulping.

_Pi_ he said lowering his ears.

"That's what I thought." Giovanni said, smirking. "Mariku, get off of the stone, it's time to start the ritual!"

[Palace, next day]:

"What?!" Yami cried.

"It's true; the rat is nowhere to be found." Isis said.

"Well, where is he?" Yami shouted. "We must find Pikachu at once!"

"I'll send my men out to search." Shadah said.

"Thank you." Yami said looking at Shadah.

Shadah nodded.

"Now, then, we need a plan, we need to figure out where Mariku is hiding." Yami said.

"I'll send Spiria out as well," Isis said calling upon her Ka. "She can see what I cannot."

Shadah's men and Spiria went out of the palace, in search for Ash and Pikachu.

"When do you think the creature disappeared sir?" Karim asked.

"It might have been while Articuno picked up that sand." Yami replied. "I was so focused on trying to save Ash, I forgot about Pikachu."

"It's okay, my king." Isis said. "I'll do everything in my power to pierce the darkness that's blinding me from the future."

Yami smiled.

"So what do we do?" Shadah asked.

"We must wait until we get word of where Ash is, until then, we can't do anything." Shimon said.

Everyone nodded.

[Millennium Puzzle]:

Joey, Yugi, Tristan, Tea, Brock, Misty, and Shadie searched through the Puzzle.

"How many doors are in this thing?" Misty asked.

"A number that doesn't exist," Joey sighed. "We'll never find that door!"

"Yes, we will." Tea said. "We just have to have a little faith."

"She's right." Yugi said.

"We need to hurry and gain more faith if we're going to save Ash, who knows what that crazy maniac is doing to him!" Misty cried opening up another door.

"Bakura's more focused on trying to end the Pharaoh." Tristan said. "You heard what he said."

"Yeah, I know," Misty said. "But I don't trust him, he's using Ash as bait and I don't like that."

"None of us do, Misty." Brock said. "But I promise, we'll get to the bottom of this."

Misty nodded.

They searched and searched but to no avail.

"Oh, no, say it isn't so!" Joey cried.

"What's wrong?" Tea asked, "Bad drawing of a face?"

"Umm… hello, I marked this door so we'd know we already went down this path." Joey said holding up a marker.

"That's very clever." Brock said.

Joey smiled.

"Who knew you had it in you." Tristan said.

"Though, if we ever get out of here, invest in an art class." Tea said.

Shadie laughed. "Good one."

"No one asked you Snotty." Joey snapped.

"It's Shadie!" Shadie said.

"Alright you two, break it up." Tea demanded.

"We're never going to find the right door, not if we're wandering around in circles! We're going to be stuck with that ghost in a bathrobe the rest of our lives!" Joey complained.

"For your information, it's a sacred cloak." Shadie said.

"Cloak, bathrobe, whatever, the point is, we're trapped!" Joey shouted.

"Joey, calm down, we're going to find a way out of here." Brock said placing a hand on Joey's shoulder.

"Hey, guys, look at Yugi." Misty said pointing toward Yugi.

"Yugi, man, did you find something?" Tristan asked.

"Well, I can't be sure, but I feel like there's something on this side." Yugi answered staring at the door in front of him.

Everyone walked over to Yugi, Yugi slowly opened the door.

"Careful man," Tristan said.

They walked inside, seeing Ryou.

"Ryou?" Yugi asked.

Ryou turned into Bakura, smirking.

"Ah!" Joey cried, "What's he doing here?"

Bakura screamed, changing into Zorc.

Zorc's dragon spit fire at the group, who got blasted out of the room.

"What the hell was that?!" Tristan cried standing up.

"You've now seen the Pharaoh's enemy in his true form." Shadie said appearing beside of Yugi.

"His true enemy, you mean Bakura?" Yugi asked.

"Wait, what's going on here?" Misty asked. "What was that creature?"

"His name is Zorc." Shadie answered. "He's the God of Darkness."

"What does Bakura plan on doing with Zorc?" Tea asked.

Shadie sighed turning to face the group. "I cannot answer that, you'll have to discover it on your own, but be warned, there's another threat that you're going to have to stop."

"And what's that?" Brock asked.

"The creature of your world," Shadie replied.

"The creature of our world?" Misty asked, eyes widened, "What kind of creature is it?"

"I'm not sure." Shadie said. "But if you don't hurry then Zorc and this beast will destroy the world."

[Kul Elna]:

Ash slowly opened his eyes, he blinked, getting his vision back, he looked around.

"Where am I?" Ash asked.

"You're with us." Jessie replied.

"What do you want? Where's Pikachu? Where's Bakura?" Ash shouted. "Where am I?"

"Where you are is of no concern." James said leaning against the wall.

"Where's Pikachu?" Ash asked again.

"He's right here." Meowth said pointing down to the Millennium Stone where Pikachu was tied up to, unconscious.

Ash looked down beside of him, his eyes widened with fear.

"What have you done with Pikachu?!" Ash shouted trying to break free of the chains that bonded him to the pole.

"Pikachu is a part of our ritual to bring forth the great beast." Jessie smirked.

"What great beast? What are you talking about?!" Ash cried.

No one said anything, just smirked.

"Please, tell me what's going on!" Ash shouted. "Where is Bakura?!"

"Oh, him…" Jessie said. "Well, let's just say, Articuno froze him to death."

"WHAT?!" Ash cried.

"It's true." Meowth said.

"You three, stop pestering the boy." Giovanni said walking in from another room.

"Sir!" Jessie, Meowth and James turned to face their boss, they bowed.

"Giovanni!" Ash hissed. "What have you done with Bakura?"

"I haven't done anything with him, the Pharaoh has him." Giovanni said. The members of Team Rocket stood up.

"Why?" Ash asked. "Yami hates Bakura."

"I tried to stop him, but-" Giovanni said.

"You lie!" Ash shouted. "Yami would never do that!"

"Really now, and what makes you think that?" Giovanni asked.

"Because I know Yami, I know he wouldn't-" Ash said his voice trembling.

"You're so pathetic, I don't see what the Thief King sees in you." Giovanni said.

"he doesn't see anything in him." Mariku said walking into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Ash demanded.

"Why, I'm here to make sure you fall." Mariku smirked, leaning against the wall.

"You won't win!" Ash shouted. "None of you will! Bakura will come, I know he will!"

"Bakura's dead, you might as well bid farewell to him." Mariku laughed.

"Bakura isn't dead!" Ash yelled. "Stop trying to mess with my mind!"

"We're not messing with your mind." Jessie said. "Articuno froze him, he's with the Pharaoh now, they hate each other; what do you think will happen to him?"

Ash didn't' say anything, looking down at the ground.

"You can get your revenge you know." Giovanni said.

Ash's head snapped up. "How?" he asked.

"Let me summon my ultimate beast." Giovanni said.

"Mewtwo?" Ash asked.

Giovanni shook his head. "No, Mewtwo will only help me in the ritual, that's not who I mean…"

"Then…"

"Lugia," Giovanni said.

Me: Yay! This story is back and since the three legendary birds have a connection with Lugia, so we're going to use him. I have lots of plans, this story is back baby! WOOHOO oh and I'm still using Mewtwo so no worries! Again, sorry for the delay!


	41. Chapter 41: Awakened

I am SO sorry for the delay! I didn't mean to make y'all wait for so damn long! But I had so much going on! School was the DEATH of me, but needlessly to say, I passed all four of my classes. As y'all can probably tell, I've been working on a Faithshipping story, which of course, is a new story, but that doesn't mean this one's getting abandon because it's not. This story is just really hard to write.

Honestly, I wanted to rewrite this, but then I decided that I liked the story, sure it has grammar errors but no one has done a story like this before and I want to see how well I can pull it off. I'm not sure how much longer this is going to be. I still have some things I need to do, but I'm trying to make the chapters longer so I won't drag this out. Anyways, hope y'all enjoy!

Chapter Forty-one: Awakened

Bakura opened his eyes. He stared at the ceiling. He blinked, trying to remember what had happened. His memory was foggy. He sat up, hissing in pain. He twisted his body to see that his sides were bandaged.

"Ah," a voice said. "I see that you've finally awoken."

Bakura looked to see where the voice was coming from. Isis stepped out of the dimly lit room, carrying a tray of food.

"What do you mean "I've finally awaken?"" Bakura asked.

"You've been out for almost a week." Isis stated placing the tray down on a small table beside the bed.

Bakura looked at her like she had gone crazy.

"Do you not remember what happened?" she asked.

"Should I?" he asked.

Isis didn't say anything.

"The king wishes you to stay." she said turning around to walk out the door.

"And why the hell would I want to stay here?!" he hissed.

"You're badly injured." Isis said turning around. "I know that what you require needs great strength, which you do not have at the moment."

"Fool!" Bakura shouted rising from the bed. "Don't tell me what I do and do not have!"

"Your ignorance is going to cost you." Isis said. "Why you want to plummet this world by the hands of Zorc, i will never know."

"I wouldn't expect someone who signed their life away to someone to understand." Bakura hissed.

"Oh and like you didn't?" Isis countered, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're the one that signed your life away to Zorc!"

"Yes," Bakura said. "But I did it for a reason. What reason did you have signing your life away? Other than being able to be near the Pharaoh?"

"The Millennium Necklace chose me to wield it. I'm the only one that can control its power and to see the future. The Necklace picked me because it knew that I would be able to help protect the kingdom from people like you!" Isis shouted.

"If you're so sure, then why don't you and your little friends stop me." Bakura asked.

Suddenly, the door opened.

"Isis can I-"

Bakura turned around, there stood Yami. Their eyes locked.

"Am I interrupting something?" Yami asked.

"No." Bakura said. "I was just leaving." he tried to walk out the door, but Yami held him.

"Pharaoh, I am in no mood for your games." Bakura snapped. "Now, out of my way!"

"I'm not going to let you go, not until you tell me why you hate me so much." Yami said, his arms outstretched blocking Bakura's way. Isis stood there, watching the scene.

"You already know!" Bakura snapped. "Were you not paying attention when we were in Viridian City!"

"I didn't kill anyone!" Yam shouted.

Bakura narrowed his eyes. "Denial won't escape your punishment."

"No punishment shall befall the king." Isis said.

"Stay out of this maiden witch!" Bakura hissed looking over his shoulder. "You have no business in our affairs."

"You will not speak to my priestess that way." Yami said.

"I will speak to whomever I wish, however I wish. I do not live in this kingdom, so your pathetic rules don't apply to me." Bakura said.

"You are in my kingdom so you abide by my rules." Yami said.

"I wouldn't be in your kingdom, if you'd let me go!" Bakura shouted.

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me why you hate me so much!" Yami shouted. "I refuse to let you hurt anyone in my kingdom!"

"Oh so if you hurt someone I care about it's okay? But if I try to, the world ends?" Bakura spat.

"You don't care about anyone, so what the hell are you talking about!" Yami yelled.

"Are you really that dense Pharaoh?" Bakura shouted. "That you can't figure out what you've done! You think I'm bringing the God of Darkness from the Shadow Realm for my health!"

"You're doing nothing but wasting my time." Yami stated. "Your actions are worthless and you will fall."

"Well, then, why don't you let me go and see how worthless they are?" Bakura asked.

"I cannot do that, Bakura." Yami said closing his eyes.

"And why not?" Bakura asked.

"Where do you expect to go in your condition?" Yami asked. "You're weak, Zorc doesn't want weaklings, he's using you."

"And you care sense..."Bakura trailed off.

"Since I realized you were in love with Ash." Yami said.

Bakura's and Isis' eyes widened. Isis, who had been listening to the conversation, stared at the two men, waiting for one of them to say something. She assumed that who her king was talking about was that boy who had that weird creature, they called "Pikachu", who didn't react to the items.

"Why the look?" Yami asked. "I'm not as stupid as you think I am. I can see it in your eyes you love him."

"Whether I do or do not, is no concern of yours." Bakura snapped. "Now, out of my way!"

Yami sighed, moving out of the way, he saw the look on Isis' face, but he shook his head to her. Bakura walked out of the door.

"He's not here." Yami said.

Bakura turned around. "Who's not there?" he asked.

"Ash," Yami said. "He's not in the palace."

"Then where is he?" Bakura asked.

"I don't know." Yami said.

"Why am I here?" Bakura asked.

"You were frozen by Articuno." Yami said. "I had Slifer take you back because I was going after Mariku."

"Mariku's here?" Bakura asked.

Yami nodded. "I chased him with my men, trying to get Ash back but-"

"You were too weak and stupid to be able to." Bakura finished.

"Don't speak that way to the king!" Isis cried.

"Isis, that's enough." Yami said. "Go see what the others are up to, tell them I'll be in for a meeting in a while."

"Yes, your majesty." she said bowing.

Bakura scowled, watching Isis on her knees. He couldn't understand why she was so willing to do everything that Yami asked her to do. She stood, giving Bakura a glare, and Yami a pleading look, before departing.

"I tried to help," Yami said. "But that bird, she's very strong."

"Where is Ash now?" Bakura asked.

"I'm not sure." Yami admitted. "I haven't seen him for about a week."

"And you thought it was okay for you to just sit here on your lazy ass while those fools hurt what's mine?!" Bakura shouted.

"I'm not letting anyone do anything!" Yami cried. "I can't locate hm! Spira's tired to!"

"How many times have we been over this Pharaoh? Ash isn't affected by things of our world." Bakura said.

"I know that," Yami said. "But I thought, maybe Spira could help, since Ash and I are friends."

"You and Ash aren't friends because you won't let him be with me." Bakura said.

"I don't care if you're together." Yami said. "I just don't want you destroying my home."

"I'm not going to let you get away with what you did." Bakura said.

"I don't know what I did." Yami said. "How can I help you, if I don't know!"

"Figure it out yourself, Pharaoh. You've had more than one opportunity to. But for some reason, you seem to not get the hint." Bakura snapped.

"If you're referring to what Giovanni said back a few months ago about me killing Ash, then yes, I did get the hint. I'm talking about before then." Yami said. "You wanted me dead, even before you and Ash met back up again, and I want to know why."

"So you do admit that you killed him." Bakura smirked. "It's about time you admitted your wrongdoings!"

"I did what I had to do, Bakura." Yami said. "You were out of control."

"So you thought it was okay to take away my lover!" Bakura shouted. "And then lie to him about us being together!"

"I had to!" Yami shouted. "You were out of control and Ash sacrificed himself-"

"He what?" Bakura asked, eyes widening in disbelief. Yami had to be lying! Ash would never willingly let Yami kill him.

"The story is true you know." a voice said.

"Who goes there?!" Yami shouted.

"Prepare for trouble." Jessie said.

"Oh great." Bakura groaned. "these fools."

"And make it double." James said.

"To protect the world from devastation." Jessie said.

"To unite all peoples within our nation." James said.

"To denouce the evils of truth and love." Jessie said.

"To extend our reach to the stars above." James said.

"Jessie," Jessie said making herself known from the shadows.

"James," James said doing the same.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light." Jessie said.

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight." James said.

"Meowth, that's right!" Meowth said jumping from out of nowhere.

"Get out of my palace!" Yami shouted. "Guards!"

"Suddenly, a group of guards came, surrounding the Team Rocket trio.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Pharaoh." Meowth said.

"And why not?" Yami snapped.

"Would you like your precious guards and guardians to suffer?" Jessie smirked.

"We'll take our chances." Seto said. "Guards, after them!"

"Weezing, smoke screen." James said throwing the pokeball, calling out his creature. Weezing let out his ordered attack, filling the room with smoke. Everyone began coughing.

"Diabound, Helical Shock Wave!" Bakura shouted, calling upon his creature. Diabound let out her attack, clearing the smoke, but when the smoke cleared, Yami was nowhere to be found.

"Where the king?!" the guardians cried frantically.

They ignored Bakura, who was standing there, watching them squirm about. 'So Team Rocket took Yami?' Bakura mused. 'This should be interesting.'

He started to walk away, but someone's voice stopped him.

"And where do you think you're going?" Mahad asked.

"Wherever I choose." Bakura snapped, not bothering to turn around.

"If you weren't here, none of this would have happened!" Isis hissed. She stood next to Mahad.

"If I wasn't here then your king's genocide would have been completed!" Bakura hissed. "Now, I'm taking my leave, Diabound, guard me."

Mahad and Isis watched as Bakura left.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Yami slowly opened his eyes, he blinked, he knew he wasn't sure where he was, but he knew for certain it wasn't the palace. He smelt blood and rotten electricity in the air.

"Where am I?" Yami asked.

"You're with us now." a voice said.

"Who's there!" Yami shouted. He tried to move but to no avail.

"Oh, don't act like you don't remember me, Pharaoh." Giovanni said coming out from the shadows. "After all, we are after the same thing, right?"

"You're after to destroy the world, I am after to save it!" Yami hissed.

"I'm not trying to destroy the world fool!" Giovanni laughed. "I'm trying to save it from that so called friend of yours!"

"Ash?" Yami asked. "He doesn't want to destroy the world!"

Giovanni burst into a fit of laughter, throwing his head back. "You really think that?" he asked, after he calmed down.

"I know Ash," Yami said. "He's not like that. He doesn't want to hurt anyone."

"Yeah, that's exactly why he's with Bakura right?" Giovanni said. "Face it Pharaoh, your friend is evil."

"Ash isn't evil!" Yami shouted. "You are!"

"If you don't believe me, then why don't you take a look in the past to see!" Giovanni shouted. "Jessie, James, Meowth, bring me the GS ball."

Suddenly, the Team Rocket trio came in, Jessie handed her boss the GS ball.

"Will that be all sir?" Jessie asked.

"For now, check up on our other prisoners." Giovanni ordered.

"Sir!" they exclaimed in unison.

"What's that?" Yami asked.

"It's the GS ball, remember when my servants captured you and told you, you needed Celebi?" Giovanni asked.

"Yes," Yami said. "And obviously it was a lie because I'm here!"

Giovanni just laughed. "Oh, but you do need her."

"What do you mean?" Yami asked.

"Why don't I show you?" he asked walking up to Yami.

"Throw this ball and yell out the name of the Time Goddess." Giovanni said.

Yami gave him a look, but obeyed. Celebi came out, she looked around.

"Celebi," Giovanni shouted. "Show the Pharaoh the past!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bakura ran through the desert on horseback, he knew that Team Rocket and Mariku were behind this foolishness. They were in his way. He had to destroy them. No one was going to lay a hand on the Pharaoh, only he would have the pleasure of killing the fool himself!

He made his way down into Kul Elna. The ghosts were going crazy. Someone was upsetting the balance and he wasn't going to have that. He dismounted his horse, sneaking into his hideout.

"Chu!" he heard Pikachu say, his voice was harsh, but it still had fight in it.

"Don't let them get to you, Pikachu, fight it!" he heard Ash say.

Bakura slowly walked down, Yami and Giovanni never realizing that he had passed by them and entered the other room.

XXXXXXX

"Come on, Pikachu!" Mariku laughed using Articuno to freeze Pikachu and then Moltres to unthaw him. "Show me your power!"

"Pikachu don't give in!" Ash pleaded. "He's trying to hurt the Goddess."

"I'm doing no such thing." Mariku said. "I'm simply trying to protect you, I need Pikachu's power if I am to do so."

"Then why are you hurting him!" Ash shouted.

"A little bit of pain for a lifetime of protection seems like a fair trade, don't you agree?" Mariku asked. He stood up, reaching to stroke Ash's face. Suddenly, something struck him.

"Who did that!" Mariku shouted standing up. Team Rocket, who had been standing by, making sure that Ash didn't try anything funny, turned around as well. Diabound floated in the air. Bakura stepped through the broken wall.

"I did," Bakura said. "Now let him go, before I get really angry!"

"Now why would I want to do that?" Mariku asked. "He's the key to ultimate power!"

"I know what you're planning to do, and it's not going to work, Mariku." Bakura said. "You are not from this time, you need to leave, before you get hurt."

"Oh so you do care about me, how sweet, I bet Ash here is pretty upset." Mariku laughed.

"Bakura doesn't care about you!" Ash shouted. "He just wants you out of his way!"

"Oh and he cares about you?" Mariku scoffed, looking at Ash. "Face the facts kid, the Thief King cares about no one but himself!"

"That's not true!" Ash shouted. "If he didn't care, then he wouldn't have come back for me! I knew that you and Team Rocket were lying about Bakura dying! Bakura can't die!"

"Everyone can die, even a God, now shut your trap, it's time for the ritual to begin." Mariku said pulling out his knife.

"You will do no such thing." Bakura said. "Put the knife down."

"Or else what?" Mariku asked.

"You'll find out." Bakura said.

"Hmm...I think I'll take my chances." Mariku said turning back to Ash, he lifted the knife, pressing it against the Pokemon trainer's throat. Pikachu looked up, seeing that his master was about to get killed. He struggled within the chain, squeezing his cheeks together to produce electricity, but only small sparks came out.

"You can't protect him, Pikachu!" Mariku laughed. "No one-"

Suddenly, Mariku felt something hot. He looked over to see that the knife that he was holding was on fire.

Mariku hissed in pain, throwing the knife down. Diabound reached down to get it, handing the knife to her master.

"Why don't you save yourself some embarrassment and leave?!" Mariku snapped.

"You're the one that needs to leave!" Ash shouted.

Mariku backhanded Ash. Pikachu growled more, struggling.

"What did I tell you about touching him!" Bakura shouted.

"I can touch whoever I wish to!" Mariku yelled. "Why are you so concerned about this fool anyways? He can't bring you what you want."

"It doesn't matter my reasons, the only thing you need to know is to stay away from him!" Bakura hissed.

"Why don't we have a duel and whoever wins gets to keep the boy." Mariku suggested.

"Fair enough," Bakura said. "But why don't we raise the stakes?"

"How?" Mariku asked.

"One monster each," Bakura replied. "And whoever wins gets to have all of the loser's monsters."

"Don't do it Bakura!" Ash shouted. "if you lose your Diabound you'll die!"

"Quiet!" Bakura yelled looking over at Ash. "I know what I'm doing."

"You should listen to your beloved and back out why you still have the chance." Mariku said.

"I don't back away from any challenge!" Bakura shouted. "Bring out your monster!"

"Okay, have it your way." Mariku said. "Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres,"

The three Goddesses came over, flying beside of Mariku.

"Hey that's cheating!" Ash cried. "Bakura said only one monster!"

"I am battling with only one monster!" Mariku cried. "The ritual is complete, I give you...Lugia!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yami watched as Celebi took him through time. He had seen the destruction that Ash and Bakura had caused together. How they entered the palace and demanded the items, just like they had in the past. What was different now was that instead of Giovanni taking Ash away, it was Mariku who had, but it seemed like Mariku was working with Giovanni, so it was almost the same thing. Celebi took Yami to another part of his time...

"Leave him alone!" Ash shouted running up to Bakura. They had him chained. Giovanni had locked Diabound away, Mewtwo was using his powers to make sure that Diabound didn't get out. Because Diabound was connected through Bakura, and because he was weak, Diabound didn' t have the strength to get out of the stone tablet she was being held in.

"Oh look, Pharaoh, here comes the other rat." Giovanni cackled. The Pharaoh leaned up from his throne.

"Let him go!" Ash shouted.

"Do not speak that way to your king." Aknadin said.

"I don't belong to this kingdom." Ash shouted. "And neither does he!" he said pointing to Bakura. Let him go!"

"He has stolen from us, tried to kill us all." Seto said. "Why should we let him go?"

"And all of you killed Bakura's family!" Ash yelled.

Yami's eyes widened, watching the scene.

"The Pharaoh did no such thing. This boy has to be under the Thief King's curse!" Aknadin shouted.

"I am under no curse!" Ash yelled. "I saw it for myself, through the eyes of the spirits of Kul Elna! I saw your men!" Ash shouted pointing to the Pharaoh. "They came, killing everyone! Your father order the attack on them, then they came and took my family away from me!"

"You lie!" Seto shouted.

"If you don't believe me, why don't you come to Kul Elna and find out!" Ash shouted.

"Enough! Aknadin shouted. "It's time we kill these two!"

"Wait!" Ash shouted.

"What is it?" The Pharaoh asked.

"Kill me, but let Bakura go." Ash pleaded.

"Do you honestly think we're that stupid, boy?!" Seto exclaimed his eyes dancing with fire.

"If we let the Thief King go, he'll only bring terror to the world!"

"No he won't." Ash said. 'Will you Bakura?"

Bakura looked up, his eyes, glossy and glazed over, met Ash's eyes.

"What are you doing Ash?" Bakura asked.

"I'm saving your life." Ash responded.

"You don't need to sacrifice yourself." Bakura said. "We can defeat them."

"No you can't Bakura!" Ash shouted. "They have you trapped. They took Diabound away! You're going to die any second!"

"If I'm going to die, then why are you sacrificing yourself?" Bakura asked.

"Because it's the only way to save you!" Ash yelled.

"I don't care about being saved! All I care about is my revenge!" Bakura shouted.

"You can't have revenge like this!" Ash yelled. "It's not worth it. Too many people, too many Pokemon, too many monsters have been killed because of what happened to us."

"So you think I should just give up?!" Bakura cried. "We've worked too hard to get where we are today! I refuse to let these fools get away with what they did to us!"

"They're not going to get away what they did." Ash said. "But this isn't the time for revenge. Admit that our defeat and let them take me."

"NO!" Bakura shouted.

"Pharaoh," Ash said. "Please."

The Pharaoh nodded after a while.

"Guards, set Bakura free." the Pharaoh said. "Seto, take care of Ash."

The guards, let Bakura go, taking Ash instead. Seto unscathed the Millennium Rod, pressing the blade up to Ash's throat.

"Let him go!" Bakura shouted trying to get to Ash, but it was no use. He could barely move.

Suddenly, Charizard, Pikachu, and the three Goddess came from out of nowhere. Everyone screamed as they began to attack everyone.

"Bakura,": Ash said kneeling beside of him. "Get out of here while you have the chance."

"I'm not leaving without you." Bakura gasped. "I love you."

Tears welted up in Ash's eyes. He had waited so long to hear Bakura say that. He rubbed his eyes, shaking off the feeling. He had to get Bakura out of here!

"Moltres!" Ash shouted standing up. "Take Bakura somewhere safe!"

Moltres nodded. The guards tried to stop the Fire Goddess, but their spears were no match for the bird. Bakura struggled within her hold, but Moltres wouldn't let go.

"ASH!" Bakura shouted.

Ash didn't turn around. He couldn't bear to see Bakura anymore. He knew after this moment, he'd never see him again. He told the Pokemon not to attack the guards. They didn't as he was dragged away.

"Death isn't a suitable punishment for you." Seto said. "So instead, we're using the power of the items to lock your spirit away into these Pokemon."

"NO!" Bakura shouted.

Ash looked up to see that Bakura had escaped from Moltres. "Don't do it!"

"Why shouldn't we?!" Shadah asked. "You should be punished and this is the only way that fits what you did."

"I won't let you get away with this!" Bakura hissed.

"Bakura, please go!" Ash pleaded.

"I'm not leaving you!" Bakura yelled. "I don't care what happens to me, but they're not taking you from me!"

"There's no point in resisting. If I sacrifice myself, you'll be spared." Ash said.

"Why are you doing this?" Bakura asked. "I thought you wanted to get revenge."

"I do." Ash said closing his eyes. "But not like this. If my soul is split into the Pokemon, then so be it."

"Men, activate your items!" Seto shouted.

"Moltres, Articuno, Zapdos, make sure that Bakura doesn't stop this!" Ash yelled.

The birds nodded. Bakura tried to summon Diabound, but was unable to. Ash screamed. Bakura struggled to get over to him, but the birds, Pikachu and Charizard held him back.

"Why are you letting your master get killed?" Bakura asked them.

We are not allowing him to die, we are allowing him to set you free. Articuno said through telephany.

"I don't need to be set free!" Bakura shouted. "Do your job and get rid of these fools!"

We cannot do that. Zapdos said. We are under strict order from our master. He is our king and we do as he says. He said for us to protect you, that is what we shall do.

"How can you let them do this to your king though! He's the one that saved you all!" Bakura shouted.

It's not like we want to do it. Moltres said. It's that we're ordered to. If our king wishes himself to be sacrificed for your sake, then so be it.

Bakura was about to say something but he was cut off by Ash's screaming. Bakura tried with all his might to get free, but the Pokemon wouldn't let him.

"If you really care about your king, then you'll let him go!" Bakura shouted.

We care about him. Charizard said. That's why we're doing this.

Suddenly, light filled the room, as the Pharaoh said a chant. Yami, who had been watching the events unfold. He clutched his fists, he couldn't believe what was happening. Bakura had been right. He did kill Ash!

"I'm so sorry, Bakura." Yami said out loud.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Me: Things are getting very interesting! I can't wait til the next chapter! I WILL have it up BEFORE two months is up! I am working on other stories but I REALLY want to finish this one and since I'm on a Pokemon kick right now, well then, I should be able to update sooner! So anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed! Review! **


End file.
